Nuevos Comienzos
by CRZYPaladin
Summary: Después de que Kyrie terminara con Nero, este entra en un leve estado de depresión, pero gracias a las palabras de un pequeño niño, su autoestima, aumenta levemente. Dante por su parte se había percatado del estado de Nero y la situación, por lo que, queriendo ayudarlo, envía a Nero a una misión al otro lado del Mundo, donde una nueva aventura y nuevos problemas lo esperan. (Harem)
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer:** Devil may cry y High School DxD, no es de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Un comienzo, con algo de Estilo.**

* * *

 **Prologo: Nero va a ¡¿Japón?!**

 **En algún lugar de Norteamérica**

 **Tienda Devil may Cry**

En el lugar se encontraba dos peliblancos, uno de ellos vestido con una gabardina azul-purpura sentado en el sofá, con el rostro que cambiaba constantemente de triste a enojado y viceversa, denotando así sus emociones de una manera que se podía entender a la perfección, y el otro con una gabardina roja recostado en su silla, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la mesa, sus dos manos detrás de la cabeza como almohadas y una revista sobre su cara pareciendo descansar sin darle importancia a su compañero. El lugar era amplio tenía una mesa de billar, una toca disco, una batería y en la pared estaba colgado una Guitarra Gibson SG, pero el lugar también era un chiquero, en el suelo se encontraba cajas de pizzas esparcidas y vasos con restos de lo que parecía ser helado con freza. Todo estaba en silencio hasta que el que estaba recostado en su silla empezó a hablar.

-Hey! Kid! Ya deja de pensar en lo que sucedió con Kyrie, ya lo escuchaste de su propia boca- dijo de forma despreocupada y sin quitarse la revista de la cara.

-Cállate Dante! No sabes que se siente sentirse utilizado y que luego te lo digan, como si nada- dijo el de gabardina azul-purpura con un tono casi gritando y bastante enojado- además, de que dicha persona es la que mas quieres- dijo en un tono triste-creo, que nunca podre encontrar a la mujer indicada- esto último lo dijo en casi un susurro, pero Dante aun así lo escucho.

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- empezó a reír a carcajadas Dante, quitándose la revista de la cara para luego mirar al chico- que no sé lo que se siente? Kid eso siempre me pasa cuando estoy con Lady o Trish ellas me utilizan para las cosas que ellas quieren y no me quejo… no mucho- dijo el admitiendo, también que si se solía quejar, por los pedidos que ellas les solían mandar, para luego agregar- además de que yo también las quiero… pero no de la forma en que tú piensas- para después sonreír de una manera, en la que se entendía a que se refería eso último.

-Viejo pervertido- dijo murmurando el peliblanco de gabardina azul con la cabeza baja para sí mismo, ya que no estaba de ánimo para pelearse verbalmente con Dante.

-Y no te preocupes, algún día encontraras a la mujer indicada, Nero y no necesariamente tendría que ser humana sabes? O podrías hacer como yo y tener la vida de una sola noche- esto último sorprendió al chico, ya que lo llamo por su nombre y no con un apodo, y eso no era normal en Dante, pero una duda se planto en la mente de Nero " a que se refería con no ser humana?".

-Incluso cuando intentas aconsejar, no dejas de pensar en esas cosas, eh!? Dante- dijo un hombre de aspecto que aparentaba estar entre sus 30 a 40 años, estaba parado en la entrada del lugar con una sonrisa.

-Morrison! - Exclamo Dante con una sonrisa socarrona- acaso me trajiste algunas pizzas?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Sabes muy bien para que vengo Dante- lo dijo con un tono serio.

-Si te refieres a la última misión que me diste, no te preocupes lo termine hace unos días y todavía no recibí la paga- dijo Dante de manera seria, antes de volver a recostarse en su silla.

-Si lo que quieres es la paga, no la tendrás, mira- le dijo al mismo tiempo que le pasaba un periódico en donde en la tapa tenía el título de _"Incendio misterioso"_ mostrando en la imagen una mansión, o lo que quedaba de ella - es el lugar donde fue la misión, te dije que tuvieras cuidado de no dañar el lugar-

Dante miro de reojo el periódico, antes de poner la revista de nuevo en su cara y recostarse en su silla- por qué no debería de tener mi paga? No es mi culpa de que el demonio, tuviera la capacidad de inmolarse y dañar al mismo tiempo los alrededores, o no es así kid? El estuvo conmigo en la misión-dijo defendiéndose de la acusación de Morrison y buscado la afirmación de apoyo del chico, el cual nunca llego.

-Nero?- dijo Morrison, mirando alrededor del local- En qué momento se fue?- añadió.

-No importa, pregúntale cuando vuelva y veras que lo que dije es cierto- dijo el peliblanco, viendo que el chico no se encontraba para apoyarlo.

-Como sea Dante, no importa que excusas pongas, tu paga ira a la reparación de la mansión- dijo, haciendo al peliblanco gruñir- Cambiando de tema, tengo otra misión para ti, es de muy buena paga, incluso mejor que la otra, con el dinero de la misión podrías pagar todas tus deudas y te sobraría para comprarte pizza y una buena cantidad del helado que tanto te gusta, que dices?- pregunto Morrison, enfatizando en lo ultimo para llamar la atención de Dante y así le interesara.

-Suena prometedor, pero no importa que tanto dinero, pongas en mi cara, si no me interesa, no lo voy a hacer… y de que trata?- dijo el peliblanco, con la revista aun sobre su rostro.

-Es simple tienes que ir a Japón, a investigar a algunas personas que según la fuente, son demonios- finalizo Morrison, con una sonrisa, esperando la reacción del peliblanco.

Dante no se movía ni un centímetro, se había congelado en su posición, parecía estar muerto, lo que evitaba pensar eso, era que su pecho se inflaba cada vez que respiraba, estuvo así por un buen tiempo hasta que

-JAPOOOOON!? ESO ESTA AL OTRO LADO DEL MUNDO PORQU…–gritaba el peliblanco, echando su revista al suelo y parándose de golpe antes de ser interrumpido.

-Espera- dijo Morrison, de manera tranquila- No te pongas así todavía, mira a tus objetivos y después dime qué opinas, además solo es recolectar información de ellas, para saber si son demonios o no, ya que la misión no amerita a que tengas que pelear, ya que como dije, solo es recolección de información, incluso podrías tomarlo como unas vacaciones- volvió a decir Morrison mientras le pasaba un folder a Dante.

-Y que harán cuando se confirme que son demonios?- dijo el peliblanco agarrando el folder pensando en lo que dijo su agente, hasta darse cuenta que dijo "ellas" dando a entender que sus objetivos eran mujeres. Entonces abrió el folder viendo que sus objetivos eran hermosas mujeres, con cuerpos bien formados para sus edades, algunas estaban mejor que otras pero aun así haría babear a cualquier hombre, su sonrisa no tardo en aparecer cuando vio la foto de cierta pelirroja.

Morrison al ver la sonrisa de Dante, dedujo que acepto, pero.

-Me rehusó, no lo hare- dijo el peliblanco, sorprendiendo a Morrison- ademas no todos los demonios son asesinos, o grandes monstruos que buscan la destrucción del mundo-

-Sabes las deudas que tienes Dante, como te dije, con la paga de esta misión podrías pagarlas todas e incluso te sobraría- repitió el agente, que aun estaba sorprendido, por la negativa del Sparda.

-Y yo te dije, que si no me interesaba no lo haría y recolectar información sin violencia no es lo mío, además, aun no respondes mi pregunta- dijo el peliblanco, dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de billar.

-Aun no estoy seguro de lo que harán, cuando se confirme- respondió el agente.

-Y quien es la fuente de información?- volvió a preguntar el peliblanco, golpeando la bola blanca.

-No lo sé, solo me dijeron que te entregue la misión a ti, ya que eras el indicado y por la paga se nota que es importante- contesto.

-Cuanto tiempo dura?- pregunto de nuevo.

-No sé, no tiene fecha límite, lo cual incluso para mi es raro- respondió el agente.

-Más motivos para rechazar la misión- dijo el peliblanco mirando al agente. Dante se puso a pensar en lo ocurrido recientemente con Nero, antes de la llegada de Morrison, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea, cosa que hiso que empezara a reír.

-De que te ríes?- pregunto Morrison, viendo que el peliblanco empezó a reír de la nada.

-De nada, solo que por lo que veo, si se hará la misión, solo que no seré yo quien lo haga- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa

-Y quien lo hará?- Pregunto el agente.

-Nero- Fue la corta respuesta de Dante.

-Enserio? Porque le das la misión a Nero? Sé que tramas algo Dante, dime- dijo Morrison ya que si bien, le sorprendió que no aceptara el trabajo que además, de que pagaban bien, consistía en investigar a mujeres, que sabía, a Dante le iban a gustar y que diera esa respuesta para después delegarlo a Nero pues, algo traía entre mano.

-Pues es simple, se lo doy a él porque, si no hay algo de acción, a mi no me interesa y no me fio de tus fuentes, además de que es para ayudar al crio, tu escuchaste la conversación que tuvimos hace un rato no? Pues será mi buena acción del día, tendrá unas buenas vacaciones… con algo de trabajo, pero vacaciones al fin y al cabo- dijo el peliblanco.

-No solo del día, la misión dura bastante, ya que no tiene fecha límite, Dante, aunque solo sea de investigación, es enserio mucho, mucho tiempo, estás seguro de dejar al chico a cargo de la misión?- dijo Morrison de manera seria, a lo que el peliblanco solo se atino a decir " _por supuesto"_ con una sonrisa- entonces así será- dijo el agente derrotado- avisa a Nero cuando regrese sobre su nueva misión y que se prepare para su viaje, saldrá mañana temprano, yo iré a informar de que la misión se hará y que será el chico quien lo realizara, no te olvides de darle el folder con la información, en todo caso no te olvides de decirle sobre su nueva misión- dijo el agente con una sonrisa dirigiéndose a la salida del local.

-No te preocupes viejo, yo se lo digo, ahora si me disculpas, volveré a lo que estaba haciendo antes de que tú llegaras- respondió Dante, mientras se recostaba en su silla y levantando los pies sobre la mesa, quedándose dormido casi al instante.

* * *

 **En una Plaza cerca del Local**

El peliblanco de nombre Nero, se encontraba sentado en una banca sumido en sus pensamientos, los recientes sucesos con su Ex-Novia Kyrie, lo mantuvo muy distante de los demás, le dolía las palabras dichas por ella. Tristemente miro su mano vendada, mientras recordaba lo sucedido.

 **Flashback**

 **-Dos semanas atrás-**

Nero se encontraba caminando en dirección a la casa de Kyrie, para invitarla a cenar, pero al llegar a su casa, la encontró saliendo con otro chico, era pelinegro y era más pequeño que él, ya que tenía casi la misma altura de Kyrie que no media más de 1,70 y Nero media 1,80 de altura.

-Hola Kyrie, quien es él?- pregunto por el chico ya que no lo conocía.

-EH...Nero… necesito, decirte algo- le dijo con su tono dulce, pero de manera seria.

-Por qué tanta seriedad, no iras a decirme que me estas terminando y vas con él o sí?- dijo de manera sarcástica, para luego darse cuenta de que eso era lo que estaba pasando-Es asi?… Porque?- fue lo único que pudo decir después.

-Pues… -fue lo que dijo Kyrie, antes de ser interrumpida por el peliblanco.

-Porque después de lo que pasamos me haces esto, te ayude con la situación de la orden de la espada, te salve de Sanctus, estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por ti y aun así? Porque?- empezó a decir Nero enojado.

-Por eso mismo, te estoy muy agradecida que me hayas salvado y quieras dar tu vida por mí, pero eso no es lo que quiero, yo quiero a alguien que viva a mi lado y no a alguien…- La pelinaranja no pudo terminar, ya que el chico a su lado la interrumpió.

-Alguien que no sea un fenómeno de circo- dijo el pelinegro, antes de caer al suelo con la nariz y los labios rotos.

-TU CALLATE Y NO TE METAS!- grito Nero después de encestarle un golpe en la cara. El estaba enojado, como sabia ese tipo sobre su Devil Bringer, acaso Kyrie le conto?.

Kyrie vio que Nero, había golpeado a su novio y fue a auxiliarlo, para luego decir sin mirar al peliblanco.

-Gracias por salvarme en aquel tiempo, fuiste de mucha ayuda, pero ahora estoy con él y tampoco era la manera de reaccionar por lo que te dijo, no es su culpa de que fueras así- dijo defendiendo al pelinegro.

-Así como?- pregunto Nero ya bastante cabreado.

-Fenómeno- fue lo único que respondió Kyrie, sin darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero ya fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta, dio la vuelta para ver a Nero y este lo miraba con un rostro que mostraba sorpresa, confusión, ira y tristeza, era difícil decir que emoción predominaba en ese momento.

-Creí que eras la única que no me trataría así, por eso fuiste muy importante para mí e hice todo eso, pero veo que me equivoque- dijo Nero, con su pelo cubriendo sus ojos, se dio la vuelta y se fue dejando a Kyrie y a su novio con el rostro lleno de sangre.

 **Fin del Flashback**

-Fenómeno… je- dijo para sí mismo, de manera triste mirando su brazo derecho que estaba vendado, para ocultar su Devil Bringer, sin darse cuenta de que un niño pequeño se había acercado y lo estaba mirando desde hace ya un rato.

-Señor! Señor! Porque esta triste?- pregunto de forma inocente el pequeño.

Nero lo miro sorprendido, no se había percatado de que el pequeño estaba allí.

-Porque preguntas pequeño?- dijo revolviendo el cabello del niño, con su mano izquierda.

-Es que su cara, parece que quiere llorar- contesto inocente mirando a Nero.

El no sabía que responder al chico, la pregunta le hacía recordar mas sobre ese día que tuvo su discusión con Kyrie y terminaron con su relacion, el solo baja la mirada y cuando estaba a punto de responder.

-Señor ya deje de estar triste, no importa lo que le pase, mi Papá me dijo, que los hombres no tienen que ponerse tristes y llorar, me dijo que los hombres siempre luchan por salir adelante- comento con una gran sonrisa el pequeño, mientras alzaba sus manos al aire.

Nero volvió a mirar al chico y este le estaba sonriendo, haciendo que el también tenga una sonrisa de agradecimiento por lo que le dijo, el niño volvió a animar a Nero, de cierto modo, le hiso dar cuenta que no puede quedarse pensando en el pasado siempre y que tenía que seguir adelante, aunque le duela, lo hecho, hecho quedaba.

-Debes tener un gran padre- dijo Nero- cuántos años tienes enano?- le pregunto, ya con su tono bromista y una sonrisa en la cara.

-8 años y no soy enano, mi papá dice que soy muy grande para mi edad!-dijo el chico inflando sus mejillas.

-Jeje lo que digas enano… y gracias por lo que me dijiste, me ayudaste mucho- le dijo Nero con una sonrisa, que mostraba su determinación de seguir adelante.

-De nada señor, ya me tengo que ir mi papá se va a molestar si no me ve, donde me dijo que lo esperara- el chico empezó a correr alejándose de Nero y a lo lejos se da la vuelta para alzar su mano en forma de despedida y luego desaparecer de la vista del peliblanco.

Nero miraba hacia la dirección por donde se fue el pequeño, para luego levantarse y volver a la tienda.

* * *

 **Tienda Devil may Cry**

Ya era de noche y Dante estaba recostado en su silla, esperando a que el chico regresara-(Donde se habrá metido, ya le tengo que dar su nueva misión y se está haciendo tarde)- pensaba este.

El quería darle la misión a Nero, ya que la misión consistía en investigar a hermosas mujeres, eso sin contar al único varón que llego a ver en el informe y creía de que así iba a olvidar el caso de Kyrie, además de que iba a estar alejado por un tiempo desligándose a todo lo relacionado con ella, lo que no sabía era que el chico ya lo había superado en parte.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, por una patada de Nero.

-Ya llegue anciano!- dijo entrando al lugar.

-Demonios crio! Hace unos días repare la puerta, no lo descompongas tan rápido- dijo Dante por la entrada de Nero.

-Que tu lo reparaste? No jodas viejo, Morrison y yo lo hicimos, tu solo te quedaste en la misma posición en la que estas ahora, mirando- respondió- además de viejo pervertido, inútil- dijo Nero con una sonrisa socarrona.

-Inútil? Así le dices al que te consiguió unas vacaciones- dijo Dante sonriendo de forma altanera, viendo que el peliblanco de gabardina azul-purpura lo miraba con confusión.

-Vacaciones? Que tramas anciano?- respondió Nero, dudando del portador de Rebellion.

-Bueno a decir verdad es una misión en la que iras, pero como solo es de investigación, serán como unas vacaciones para ti- respondió el peliblanco de gabardina roja, con una sonrisa que trataba de dar confianza.

-Misión?- dijo con aun mas duda en su voz.

-Así es kid, ve a prepararte, que mañana temprano Morrison te vendrá a buscar- dijo para luego buscar un folder en las cajas de su mesa y entregárselo al chico- toma, ahí están tus objetivos a investigar- dijo Dante.

-Yo no acepte ninguna misión- dijo Nero sin agarrar el folder.

-Yo lo hice por ti, ahora agarra el folder y ve a prepararte- dijo Dante de forma despreocupada.

-Y si me niego- dijo ya irritado por la actitud de Dante.

-Te pierdes de una gran oportunidad crio, es única en la vida, anda acepta que los gastos ya están pagados, residencia en la que te alojaras, viaje y otras cosas-eso fue todo lo que dijo ya que el resto se enteraría después.

-Está bien acepto, pero más te vale que no sea una estúpida broma- dijo Nero de manera seria.

-Tranquilo Kid, además te daré algo para tu viaje, por seguridad para que veas que tu Maestro apoya todo lo que hagas allí- le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

-Desde cuando eres mi "Maestro"- dijo Nero.

-Desde que me conociste en Fortuna, ahora ve a prepararte y a descansar, que mañana temprano ya te largas a tu misión- dijo Dante parándose para ir a la cocina.

-Sí, si lo que digas- dijo Nero yéndose a su cuarto sin darle más importancia al asunto.

Nero al llegar a su cuarto, agarro lo más importante, el folder con la información, su maletín con la Red Queen y su cinturón con la Blue Rose, desde que Dante la modifico como la Ebony y Ibory ya no necesitaba de munición común, ya que estas eran ilimitadas por la energía demoniaca. Puso ambos objetos a lado de su cama. Yamato siempre lo traía consigo ya que prácticamente estaba dentro de su Devil Bringer, luego de agarrar lo que era importante para el, agarro otro maletín y empezó a guardar la ropa que usaría, puso un par de zip-up de color rojo, unos chalecos/sudaderas de color azul, unas musculosas de color azul marino, Pantalones azules y un juego de botas, sin olvidarse de su gabardina y las vendas para su mano derecha. Con todo preparado puso sus cosas a un lado y se echo a dormir.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Nero ya se encontraba despierto a las 7:00 de la mañana, aun con sueño estaba esperando a Morrison. Ya era las 7:30 y el agente todavía no llegaba así que se decidió a entra de nuevo a la tienda.

-Hay estabas crio, pensé que ya te habías largado- dijo Dante, al ver a Nero entrar de nuevo al local.

-No, Morrison aun no llega- dijo Nero para luego acordarse de que su "Maestro" le dijo que le daría algo por seguridad- Viejo que era lo que me ibas a dar?- Pregunto el chico.

-Hablando de eso, quítate las vendas- ordeno el peliblanco mayor.

-Porque?- refuto Nero.

-Solo hazlo- dijo Dante y así lo hiso el crio.

-Bien ya lo hice, ahora qué?- dijo Nero, ya que no le gustaba quitarse las vendas de su brazo por nada.

-Ten- le dijo Dante lanzándole, unas botas y guantes, con rayas de color negro y blanco.

-ESTA ES!-dijo sorprendido el peliblanco menor por lo que le dio Dante

-SIP, esa es Beowulf, fue una de mis primeras armas además de la Rebellion, te lo presto mientras estas en la misión- respondió Dante para la sorpresa del chico- cuídalo mientras la tengas, es un gran compañero en la hora de trabajar y será un gran remplazo para que no gastes energías con Yamato- añadió con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Viejo! Ahora voy a guardarla en el maletín- dijo antes de ser detenido en su trayecto por Dante.

-Por qué crees que, hice que te quitaras la venda Kid!- dijo este para darle una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo olvide, es que no pensé que me dieras una de tus armas viejo!- dijo mientras el arma empezaba a brillar, para luego desaparecer en su brazo derecho. Pero algo más sucedió.

Las piernas y ambos brazos de Nero, cambiaron, sus brazos tenían el aspecto del Devil Bringer, con la ligera diferencia de que las palmas y las venas que sobresalían eran blancas, mientras que la piel ahora, era negra. Los pies de Nero, cambiaron de aspecto, como si del Devil Trigger de Dante se tratase, solo que esta era Negra, con algunas rayas blancas.

-Wow- fue lo único que Nero dijo, antes de hacer, que sus extremidades vuelvan a la normalidad.

-Bueno, eso no me lo esperaba- menciono, Dante- y no te lo di, te lo preste durante el tiempo que dure la misión, aunque sea de investigación es probable, que haya un poco de acción, ahora ponte la venda, que Morrison ya está por llegar- dijo Dante y así fue, al salir afuera Morrison ya estaba esperando en el coche.

-Nos vamos?- pregunto el agente.

Dante subió al coche y Nero alzo sus cosas antes de partir al aeropuerto. Ya en el camino Morrison le pregunto al peliblanco menor si había leído la información de los que tenía que investigar y este le respondió, que lo único que leyó fue, que sería en Japón y el resto lo leería en su trayecto, Morrison miro sorprendido al chico, ya que este no se quejo de que sería prácticamente al otro lado del mundo la misión.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto**

Al llegar al aeropuerto Nero bajo su equipaje y fue hasta el lugar donde se subiría al avión acompañado de Morrison y Dante

-Ok. Aquí nos despedimos kid- dijo el peliblanco mayor con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Ya lo creo, no nos veremos dentro de un largo tiempo viejo- respondió también con una sonrisa el peliblanco menor- y eso es algo que agradezco-

-Te arrepentirás de tus palabras, cuando me extrañes Kid!- dijo burlón el Albino Mayor.

-Eso quisieras anciano- refuto tranquilamente Nero.

-Hey! Nero, ten- dijo Morrison mientras le pasaba un maletín.

-Qué es?- pregunto curioso el crio, mientras, se las apañaba para agarrarlo, ya que con una mochila en la espalda y un maletín, siendo sujetado por su único brazo disponible, no sabía cómo agarrar, la maleta que Morrison le estaba entregando.

-Tu uniforme de la academia en la que asistirás- respondió el agente, haciendo que Dante soltara una carcajada en la cara del chico.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA el crio… tiene que ir de nuevo…. a estudiar JAJAJAJAJAJA!- decía Dante entre risas

-Oye, estás hablando enserio Morrison?- pregunto enojado el crio.

-Si así es, si era Dante el que lo hacía, él se infiltraría de Profesor, pero como eres tú, lo harás como estudiante, ya que, aunque tengas 20 pareces de 16 o 17 años- dijo Morrison con una sonrisa- iras a la ciudad de Kuoh, cuando llegues, lo primero que deberás hacer es ir a registrarte en la academia, allí te dirán a que curso participas-

-Demonios me lo hubieses dicho antes- dijo irritado Nero.

-Lo dice en la información que está en el folder, si lo hubieras leído completo lo hubieras sabido- respondió el agente.

Nero iba a reclamar algo pero- _*Todos los pasajeros con destino a Japón. Favor abordar el avión. Repito. Todos los pasajeros con destino a Japón. Favor abordar el avión.*-_ el aviso para subir al avión había sido dado y sin otra opción subió, no antes sin recibir una burla de Dante y un consejo de Morrison- "El nombre y apellido que utilizaras será Nero Angeló ya que si utilizas tu apellido Sparda, los demonios que tienes que investigar pueden saber que vas tras ellos, la dirección de la casa en la que vivirás, el nombre de la academia y el curso en el que asistirás esta en el maletín que te di, ahora disfruta tu estadía en Japón chico y del dinero no te preocupes dentro del maletín también te di una tarjeta con dinero para los gastos que vayas a tener y tus armas llegaran cuando estés allá no te preocupes"- eso fue lo que le dijo. Ya en el avión Nero vio desde la ventana como se despedían de él y este solo sonrió antes de empezar su vuelo a Japón en su nueva misión.

* * *

 **Con Dante**

-Crees que vaya a estar bien?- pregunto el agente viendo el avión.

-No sé, yo solo le di la misión para que olvidara a Kyrie- dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

-Demonios Dante, deberías pensar más en tus acciones- respondió seriamente, al comentario del albino.

-Tranquilo, es Nero el que va a realizar la misión, todo va a estar bien no te preocupes- comento el peliblanco- pero ahora tengo algo más que hacer- menciono serio.

-Y que es? Si se puede saber- dijo tranquilamente Morrison, pensando que sería alguna estupidez de Dante.

-Ir a comprarme unas Pizzas- dijo tranquilo, el peliblanco.

Morrison solo suspiro- si a mí también me dieron ganas, vamos por unas pizzas, yo invito- comento el agente mirando al peliblanco.

-Cuanta amabilidad- dijo Dante mientras se marchaba del aeropuerto, pero se detuvo un momento, llamando la atención de Morrison.

-Que pasa Dante?- pregunto el agente.

-Creo que olvide decirle al crio que existen dos tipos de demonios, además de otras razas… naa lo descubrirá por su cuenta- dijo seriamente para luego desestimarlo.

Morrison solo negó con la cabeza, mientras seguía caminando.

Y así los dos, Dante y Morrison fueron a comer unas pizzas, mientras que Nero emprendió un largo viaje para cumplir su misión, sin saber que el destino, le tenía preparado otra cosa.

* * *

 **Holooooo…. Bien este fic lo tenía hace un tiempo, pero no lo publicaba, por motivos, anda a saber porque no lo hice… pero bien…. Aquí un cross entre DMC y HSDxD.**

 **Perfecto, que les pareció el prologo, les gusto, no les gusto, le dan al Laik o al Dislaik XD. Háganmelo saber.**

 **Este es mi segundo fic, el primero es un Multicross de Naruto, con un monton de otros elementos… por eso el Multi XD.**

 **Bien, aquí una cosa a aclarar, la forma de Nero con Beowulf puesto, imaginen las manos y piernas de Dante en su estado Devil Trigger y con la Beowulf… pues asi. Solo que el cuerpo de Nero (Cabeza, torso, abdomen y muslo) no cambian, solo las piernas y los brazos.**

 **Anécdota… Este fic lo tenía escrito desde el 2013… pero no sabía de la existencia de Fanfiction… y mi documento Word se perdio con el pasar del tiempo… Hace unos días lo encontré y bueno, ademas de que estoy escribiendo una historia, me dije, porque no y bueno aquí lo tienen.**

 **Para los que leen mi otro fic, no se preocupen, lo voy a actualizar, pero posiblemente sea mensual, o lo haga intercalado. Depende mucho de mi tiempo y de con cual este mas inspirado… si... ando algo bloqueado con mi otro fic.**

 **Eso es todo lo que tenía que decir…. Espero sus hermosos reviews, díganme sus dudas, criticas, lo que sea… excepto bardo, ese duele y crea más bardo… es como un círculo vicioso. Si quieren saber algo, también pueden mandarme un PM y hasta el próximo cap.**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau Chau.**

 **P.D.: Que les pareció el prologo?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Devil may cry y High School DxD, no es de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Un comienzo, con algo de Estilo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Nuevos Comienzos**

 **Tienda Devil May Cry**

-Bien, con el crio fuera, todo es más tranquilo… Demonios, ya no tengo de quien burlarme. Kit se fue a Japón, Trish está de misión, Lady también, y Patty está recorriendo el mundo con su madre - decía Dante, mientras estaba recostado en su silla, y tenía puesto sus pies, sobre la mesa. Él estaba observando, el vacío y silencioso chiquero, que llamaba tienda, con los brazos cruzados.

Hacía más de quince horas, que Nero se había ido a Japón. Según sabia, primero tendrían que hacer una parada en Europa, antes de arribar a su destino Asiático.

-Jejeje Kit, lo pasaras muy bien- decía Dante sonriente, mientras ponía sus manos detrás de su cabeza, simulando una almohada y recordaba la misión que haría Nero. Dante no sabía el porqué, pero algo le decía, que de simple investigación, surgirían varias cosas. Ese pensamiento le hacía sonreír enormemente.

-Quien lo pasara bien?- dijo una voz femenina, mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la puerta cerrándose. Dante al escuchar la voz, solo dirige su atención hacia la mujer de manera despreocupada.

-Oh! Hola Trish- saludo tranquilamente el Sparda. Mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía hacia la guitarra- terminaste tu misión, en tan solo un mes? Pensé que tardarías más de dos o tres meses.- comento el peliblanco.

Trish era una mujer de pelo largo rubio, ojos azules y un rostro de hermosas facciones. Ella debía medir, los 1,75 de altura, con una apariencia que le daba el aspecto de una mujer de veinticinco años. Su vestimenta consistía en unas botas de cuello alto con tacones, un pantalón de cuero, que se adhería a sus piernas y su firme trasero, un top de cuero, sin tirantes, que se sostenía por un cierre en la espalda. El top tenía una abertura en el frente con forma de un rayo, dejando al descubierto parte del escote, de sus modestos pechos copa CC. Trish era una mujer hermosa, en palabras simples. Cosa que Dante sabia, pero no le importaba.

-La misión fue fácil, termine la misión hace tres días, y ayer recibí la paga, por lo que, pensé venir aquí y visitarlos- dijo, contestando la pregunta de Dante.-Y bien? Quien lo pasara bien? Además, donde está Nero?- pregunto la rubia, mientras observaba el lugar, y se percataba de la ausencia de este.

Dante solo sonrió, el sabia un pequeño secreto de la rubia- Visitarnos? Porque me incluyes en la oración- comento el de gabardina roja, mientras la mujer vestida de cuero levantaba una ceja- No querrás decir, "Venir aquí y visitarlo?"- dijo con sorna el peliblanco. Trish solo se sonrojo levemente, mientras se dirigía hacia la mesa del local y se apoyaba sobre este.

-Qué cosas dices, no vine aquí por él solamente- dijo tranquila la rubia, aparentando no importarle, pero el leve tinte rosado en sus mejillas la contradecía.

-Oh!? Entonces no te importara saber lo que sucedió entre Kit y su "EX NOVIA"- dijo tranquilo el de gabardina roja, mientras empezaba a arpegiar con la guitarra.

-Que paso con Nerito!?- pregunto rápidamente la rubia, logrando que Dante, pare de ejecutar la guitarra, y lo mire con esa sonrisa burlona, tan característica de él. Trish se dio cuenta, de cómo había llamado al portador del Devil Bringer, y se sonrojo un poco más, cosa que no era habitual en ella.

-El crio te mueve el piso eh? Con que "Nerito" jeje- dijo burlón Dante, mientras sonreía viendo, las anormales reacciones de la rubia- nunca pensé verte con el rostro rojo sabes jaja- continuaba el peliblanco.

-No es tu problema- dijo tranquila Trish, pero aun no podía quitar el sonrojo de su cara- Que paso entre Nero y Kyrie?- pregunto tranquilamente, intentado no mostrarse ansiosa.

Dante solo sonreía, mientras la miraba actuar de manera tranquila y despreocupada- Nero y kyrei… Kiroi… la mujer que el crio rescato, terminaron hace dos semanas- contesto el peliblanco, mientras volvía a ejecutar su guitarra- por lo que se, la chica ya salía con otro y el crio vino con el corazón destrozado- dijo empezando a tocar un extraño solo. Trish solo frunció el ceño ante esa información.

-Y donde está Nero? Tal vez ahora… jeje- dijo Trish, mientras Dante paraba de tocar la guitarra y lo ponía en su lugar.

-Jajaja la doctora corazón- dijo burlón Dante- aunque te costara hacerlo ahora, posiblemente ya haya llegado a Japón… creo- contesto tranquilo el peliblanco, mientras la rubia, abría levemente los ojos sorprendida.

-Japón? Que fue a hacer allí?- pregunto con interés.

-Pues fue a una misión, a una muy buena misión- dijo Dante, sonriendo de una manera, que Trish sabía perfectamente su significado.

-A que misión fue, Dante?- pregunto seria la rubia.

-A una de simple investigación- contesto despreocupado, solo para que una descarga eléctrica, impacte a su lado, destruyendo parte de la pared.

Trish tenía su brazo extendido, mientras miraba seriamente al peliblanco- que clase de investigación?- volvió a preguntar, antes de que pequeños rayos se desprendieran de sus manos.

-Oi, oi, tranquila, si quieres saber qué tipo de misión, en una de las cajas del escritorio, tengo la copia de la información que Nero recibió.- dijo, Dante tranquilizando a la rubia- demonios, no es necesario que utilices tus rayitos, si querías saber, solo debías preguntar correctamente, no destruir parte de la pared- continuo, mientras lanzaba un suspiro- jeje lo que uno hace por amor, quien lo diría, una Trish enamorada- dijo, solo para que una descarga eléctrica, le dé de lleno y lo tumbe en el suelo.

-A ver, misión a Japón, misión a Japón… aquí, está es- dijo, mientras agarraba un folder y miraba la información, sin darle importancia, al chamuscado Dante.- Misión de investigación… tiempo indefinido?- dijo algo dudosa por esa parte- ciudad de kuoh… Objetivos a investigar…- al llegar a esa parte, un aura que daba miedo cubría a la rubia y la temperatura empezaba a descender.

Dante empezó a ponerse de pie, sin importarle la drástica caída de temperatura, en la habitación- Oh vamos! Era nueva!- dijo, mientras se sacudía el polvo, y observaba su gabardina chamuscada.

-Dante- dijo suavemente la rubia, mientras el aura que poseía aumentaba y la temperatura disminuía- hace cuanto, que Nero fue a la misión?- pregunto, mientras el peliblanco solo ponía un rostro pensativo.

-No sé, creo que unas dieciséis, diecisiete horas? Si… cerca de ese tiempo, porque lo preguntas?- dijo tranquilo el peliblanco, al parecer las sensaciones de muerte inminente no lo afectaban, pues era Dante después de todo.

-Dante… Los objetivos a investigar, son de la segunda raza de demonios, no es asi?- pregunto Trish. Dante solo asintió, mientras se dirigía a la cocina y salía con una caja de pizza caliente?

-Así es, porque la pregunta?- dijo tranquilo Dante, mientras agarraba una pizza de la caja y empezaba a comerlo.

-No, por nada, creo que hare un viaje- dijo mientras empezaba a retirarse y se llevaba consigo el folder con la información.

-Iras a Japón, tras el crio? Que sucede contigo, acaso crees que alguna de las mujeres a investigar, querrán acercarse de "esa" manera al crio?- comento divertido el peliblanco mientras agarraba otra pizza de la caja que tenía en su mano. Trish solo lo mira seriamente, mientras la temperatura del lugar seguía bajando más y más.

-Tú qué crees- dijo la rubia, mientras continuaba su camino.

\- Jejeje vaya, al parecer alguien esta celosa- comentaba divertido-Oye! Ya bájale a tus celos, que el ambiente se enfría y también las pizzas- dijo Dante, antes de que la caja de pizza vuele de sus manos, cortesía de un rayo de Trish, que luego se retiró del local.

Dante observaba en cámara lenta como la caja de pizzas volaba en el aire, antes de que esta impacte con el suelo, las pizzas se desarmen y se esparzan por el lugar. Dejando una horripilante escena… para los ojos de Dante.

* * *

 **Fuera de la Tienda Devil May Cry.**

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- se escuchaba un grito, que alcanzo hasta varias cuadras fuera de la tienda.

-Mami? Que fue eso?- preguntaba un niña de cinco años, que pasaba cerca de la tienda con su madre.

-Solo el grito de gente loca y desubicada mi hija- contesto la madre, mientras tapaba los oídos de la niña y los civiles a su alrededor también asentían a sus palabras.

-Entonces tú y papá son gente loca y desubicada- dijo inocente la pequeña, llamando la atención de los curiosos.

-Porque lo dices?- cuestiono la madre, sintiéndose incomoda ante la declaración de su pequeña hija.

-Es que en las noches, tú sueles gritar "DAME MÁS" y "MAS DURO". Incluso una vez gritaste que papá tenía un gran p…- la niña decía las cosas inocentemente, pero quedo en silencio, ya que la señora, con un rostro rojo de la vergüenza y una sonrisa nerviosa, puso una de sus manos en la boca de la pequeña, mientras miraba a su alrededor avergonzada.

-Pero que cosas dices mi hija, eso no es cierto jejeje- decía avergonzada la señora, antes de cargar a su hija, y retirarse con el paso acelerado.

Los hombres curiosos, que escucharon eso tenían un sangrado nasal y las mujeres solo negaban con la cabeza, por las palabras inocentes de la pequeña.

* * *

 **Aeropuerto**

Trish se encontraba llegando, al aeropuerto, con el paso apresurado se dirigió al mostrador, para comprar los boletos de avión.

-Disculpe, me podría dar un boleto a Japón, uno que salga hoy- dijo Trish educadamente e intentando no sonar apurada.

-Claro- dijo la señorita que estaba, tras el mostrador- los únicos boletos disponibles, para vuelos de hoy son los boletos de primera clase, igual acepta?- pregunto.

-No importa- dijo la rubia, mientras agarraba los boletos y los pagaba sin problema. A diferencia de Dante, ella si tenía dinero.

-El vuelo saldrá dentro de tres horas, aun así, disfrute su viaje- comento sonriente la señorita.

-Muchas gracias- dijo Trish, mientras se retiraba a esperar su vuelo. Llegando a un asiento en la zona de espera, se dispuso a observar a todos los aviones, mientras solo tenía una cosa en mente- Espérame Nero- se dijo para sí misma.

* * *

 **Japón - Aeropuerto de Tokio**

Nero se encontraba parado en la entrada del aeropuerto, su rostro tenía una clara mueca de irritación. Su vuelo había aterrizado, hace ya más de una hora. Y leyó en el folder, que un hombre vendría a buscarlo, el supuesto contacto con el que debía encontrarse, aun no aparecía, pero lo peor, era que los maletines con sus cosas, ya bajaron del avión, y solo traía consigo, la mochila con su ropa de muda. De un momento a otro, raramente sintió un escalofrió, subir por su espina dorsal.

-Espero que no sea una mala señal- se dijo Nero, para sí mismo, antes de suspirar.

Un hombre con gabardina negra, con toques marrones y un sombrero, se acercó al peliblanco-Usted es Nero Ángelo?- pregunto el hombre, haciendo que Nero lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

-Usted es el supuesto contacto?- dijo el portador del Devil Bringer, mirando fijamente a aquel hombre, que asentía a su pregunta- bien, ya que está aquí, podemos largarnos ya?- dijo impaciente.

-Por supuesto, venga, te guiare hasta el auto- dijo el hombre de gabardina negra- por cierto, mi nombre es Azazel- se presentó, mientras se quitaba el sombrero en forma de saludo y dejaba ver sus pelos negros con las puntas doradas opacas.

-Y tú ya sabes mi nombre, por lo que no hay necesidad de presentarme- dijo Nero, mientras Azazel sonreía ante, la actitud irrespetuosa y despreocupada de Nero.

Al llegar al auto, ambos subieron, para empezar su ida a la ciudad de Kuoh.

-Y bien, de que trata la investigación, además de descubrir si son o no demonios claro- dijo Nero, mientras observaba, el camino a través de la ventana.

-Pues en realidad, solo invente, el tema de la investigación y todo lo demás sobre la misión- comento Azazel, que se encontraba manejando el auto.

-Y si solo inventaste todo esto, para que mierda vine aquí?- dijo Nero, con leves rastros de enojo e irritación en su voz.

-Tranquilo- dijo Azazel, intentando calmar al chico- a decir verdad, necesitábamos de uno de ustedes, los cazadores de Devil May Cry y sabiendo su reputación, si decíamos el verdadero motivo, hubiesen rechazado la misión- dijo el hombre, mientras Nero lo miraba con duda, por lo que dijo- aunque hubiese sido mejor, que el llamado Dante sea el que haga la misión, contigo también sirve- comento, mientras, sin que Nero lo supiera Azazel miraba su brazo vendado.

-Cazadores de Devil May Cry?- dijo el peliblanco, con duda palpable en su voz.

-Pues, crees que no sabemos sobre el incidente en la ciudad Fortuna? o el demonio de Abigail en Estado Unidos?- dijo Azazel sorprendiendo a Nero- tampoco creas que no se sobre tu brazo, Sparda- finalizo, con una sonrisa despreocupada.

Ante la mención de Sparda, Nero entrecierra peligrosamente sus ojos- que tanto sabes?- pregunto el peliblanco, con un toque de advertencia en su voz. Mientras Azazel solo reía divertido ante esto.

-Tranquilo, se lo suficiente para decirte que puedes confiar en mí- comento Azazel.

-Eso no me tranquiliza sabes- dijo Nero mientras volvía a mirar el paisaje urbano, a través de la ventana.

-Bueno eso no importa. La razón, del porque pedimos por uno de ustedes, fue para ponerlos como un "comodín" o "carta blanca" en cierto asunto- dijo Azazel, mientras Nero solo seguía observando por la ventana.

-Y que hare yo, como tú "Comodín" o "Carta blanca"?- pregunto, Nero tranquilamente.

-Pues como eres un demonio en parte, y a la vez un humano. Además de que no estás afiliado a ninguna facción…- decía Azazel, solo para ser interrumpido.

-Espera Facción? A que te refieres, por facción?- pregunto Nero.

-Pues a la Facción de los ángeles, los ángeles caídos y los demonios. Cuando ustedes los cazadores de Devil May Cry, toman carta de los asuntos sobre naturales, las demás facciones no pueden ponerles un dedo, ya que, extrañamente, aunque sean demonios en parte, las reglas que se rigen entre las facciones, no se aplica a ustedes- contesto Azazel, haciendo que Nero lo mire extrañado- tú sabes de la existencia de las demás razas, no?- pregunto el pelinegro de puntas doradas.

-Pues, solo se de las existencia de los demonios- dijo Nero, intentando digerir, la información sobre las demás razas.

Azazel solo suspiro ante eso- que tanto sabes sobre los demonios?- pregunto.

-Pues, solo sé que anteriormente, hace miles de años, ellos buscaban el control sobre la humanidad, hasta que uno de ellos se rebeló y lucho contra su propia especie, para proteger a los humanos- contesto el peliblanco.

-Sparda no es así?- dijo Azazel, mientras Nero asentía- pues veras, en el mundo existen distintas razas, los Ángeles, que son considerados, los soldados de Dios. Los Ángeles Caídos, los que cayeron ante la tentación humana- comento Azazel- Y el tema de los demonios se dividen en dos partes, una que es la que tú conoces, el verdadero inicio de los demonios, desde la época antes de la llegada de Dios, que seguro son monstruos deformes, o gigantes de gran poder no?- pregunto Azazel, mientras Nero asentía- Bien y luego está la otra raza de demonios, que son los nacidos, por la tentación y pecados humanos. Estos se alimentan de eso, de los sentimientos impuros que poseen la raza humana. El primero en nacer a base de estos sentimientos impuros de los humanos, seguro tú lo conoces como Lucifer. A diferencia de la primera raza de demonios, la segunda raza de estos, tienen aspecto humano-

Y así Azazel en todo el trayecto a Kuoh explico al peliblanco, sobre la existencia de las demás razas, y los tratados actuales de las facciones, además de donde vivía cada raza. También le dijo, sobre los youkai, que eran una raza que no estaba afiliada a una facción, pero ellos, a diferencia de los "Cazadores de Devil may Cry", si entran en conflicto o se meten en asuntos, de otras facciones si pueden ser castigados y viceversa, las demás facciones no pueden meterse en asunto de los youkai, sin el permiso especial de este.

También le comento sobre el sistema de las Evil piece que utilizan los demonios, con piezas de ajedrez para reencarnar humanos y que los ángeles utilizaban algo parecido, solo que con naipes. Según Azazel, los caídos, aun no tenían un sistema de ese tipo.

Algo que sorprendió a Nero, fue la existencia, de dragones. Él había leído algo de ellos, cuando trabajaba en la orden de la espada.

También le explico, sobre la existencia de aparatos o artilugios, creados por Dios, que eran llamados, Sacred Gear y algunos de estos se los categorizaba como Longino, que podían tener el poder para matar a seres de gran poder como su propio creador, que era Dios. Estos humanos eran buscados por las demás facciones, para poder reclutarlos y en el peor de los casos asesinarlos.

-Vaya, no creí que existiría, otras razas, además de los humanos y Demonios. Aunque creía la existencia de los ángeles, nunca he visto uno- dijo Nero, mientras comprendía, toda la información recibida- y entonces, que se supone que hare yo, como tu carta blanca?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-Pues por el momento, solo te instalaras en tu nuevo hogar- dijo Azazel- te mandare la información a tu celular. Tienes?- pregunto para luego ver que Nero le pasaba uno y el pelinegro de puntas doradas lo agarraba.- Bien ya registre mis datos, te mandare los datos de las misiones aquí- dijo Azazel.

-Espera… misiones?- dijo, Nero ante esa repentina información.

-Así es, ahora eres como una carta blanca en todo esto- dijo Azazel, mientras sonreía- no te preocupes, tu estadía aquí será bastante agradable- menciono mientras reía, y Nero bufaba, además de estar maldiciendo varias cosas.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kuoh - Residencia Ángelo**

La residencia, era una estructura de dos pisos, un gran patio y un dojo de entrenamiento en el fondo, además de que tenía una piscina de medio tamaño, especialmente para la relajación. La casa por fuera, ya parecía enorme, pero por dentro era otra cosa, era aún más grande, en el primer piso, se encontraba la gran sala, la cocina, el comedor, dos baños, y tres habitaciones extras para huéspedes con cama, y en el segundo piso, había un total de diez cuartos, cada uno era una habitación con cama propia y baño propio, a excepción de la última puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, ese era un baño.

Ambos llegaron frente a la residencia tranquilamente, o eso parecía, en realidad, Azazel reía de la forma en que Nero maldecía las cosas.

-Bien ya llegamos- dijo Azazel, mientras salía del auto e ingresaba a la casa, seguido del peliblanco-Linda casa, no crees?- dijo.

-Casa? ESTAS JODIENDO? ESTA MIERDA PODRIA ALBERGAR VEINTE PERSONAS Y AUN SOBRARIA ESPACIO! SIN MENCIONAR, LOS CUARTOS QUE DE SEGURO POSEE- grito el peliblanco, mientras observaba la vasta sala del lugar.

-No te preocupes, de seguro utilizaras los espacios- dijo Azazel, con una sonrisa enigmática- bien ahora podrías instalarte, los cuartos están en el segundo piso, y si quieres saber más sobre la casa, experimenta con ella, pues ahora te pertenece realmente, tómalo como un regalo de mi parte, por aceptar la misión- dijo sonriente Azazel, mientras Nero solo suspiraba.

\- Esta bien… Al menos ya llegamos, ya me quiero echar una siesta- dijo, para que luego un tic apareciera en una de sus cejas- te maldigo Dante por pasarme tus estúpidas costumbres- menciono. Mientras Azazel reía ente eso.

-Entonces, yo me retiro, instálate como quieras, es tu casa después de todo… ah! y tus maletas, ya están en el cuarto principal del segundo piso- comento, mientras empezaba a retirarse. Nero solo asintió, pero luego una duda apareció en su mente.

-Oye viejo, como sabias todo eso de los demonios y demás?- pregunto el peliblanco, mientras Azazel, sonrió, como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta.

-Pues eso es porque…- decía el mechidorado, mientras paraba unos momentos, para dar suspenso a la situación- soy el Gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos- dijo mientras sonreía, extendía sus alas, y ponía sus manos en la cintura, dando una pose "genial".

-Oh! Genial, que te vaya bien- fue lo que dijo Nero, ante la supuesta "gran" revelación de Azazel.

-No te sorprende?- pregunto el caído.

-Pues me informaste sobre las razas y todas esas cosas. -empezó el peliblanco- Si me decías que solo eras un humano, allí si estaría más sorprendido, de que supieras tanto sobre esto… pero eres un ser sobrenatural asique… nah!- finalizo, mientras un aura deprimente rodeaba a Azazel.

-Bien no importa- dijo el gobernador, recuperándose rápidamente de su depresión- te mandare un aviso de lo que harás dentro de unos días.- dijo para luego sonreír de manera burlona- y por cierto, disfruta de tus días en la academia, no será necesario que vayas a inscribirte, me tome las molestias de hacerlo antes de ir por ti al aeropuerto, por cierto tu clase será el 2-B, Nero Ángelo-san- menciono, antes de largarse del lugar, dejando solo a un serio peliblanco.

Varios tics aparecieron en la frente de Nero, al recordar eso- Maldita misión, maldita academia, maldito Dante… porque lo maldigo? No importa, Maldito Dante- y Nero continuaba maldiciendo cosas, mientras se dirigía a la su habitación que según el gobernador, estaba en el segundo piso.

Al llegar a su cuarto, que lo descubrió, ya que la puerta de esta tenía su nombre, se da cuenta de que esta era el doble de grande que su habitación en la tienda de Dante o su casa en Fortuna. Tenía todo lo necesario, baño propio, ropero, espejo de cuerpo completo, escritorio con librero y una cama King size, donde estaba sus maletas encima.

-Para que quiero una cama así de grande- se dijo a sí mismo el peliblanco. Pero eso lo pensaría después, ahora quería dormir. Por lo que bajo sus maletas, se quitó las vendas de su brazo y se echó a la cama.

* * *

 **Día siguiente**

Hoy era domingo, por lo que Nero no tendría que preocuparse aun sobre la academia. Bajando a la primera planta, fue a la cocina para prepararse algo, pero al abrir el refrigerador o la alacena, no había nada.

-Perfecto!, creo que tendré que ir de compras- dijo con sarcasmo el peliblanco.

Nero simplemente, volvió a su habitación y vendo su Devil bringer, para luego poner su guante sobre este, esta vez no usaría el yeso, que hacía parecer que su brazo estaba inservible. Buscando en las maletas, encontró la tarjeta que según Morrison, tenía el dinero japonés acreditado.

Sin otra cosa más que hacer en su nuevo hogar, se puso su habitual vestimenta, y salió en dirección a la ciudad de Kuoh.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kuoh - Plaza/Parque**

Después de haber recorrido y comprado todo lo necesario, Nero se dirigió a la plaza que había visto con anterioridad. Él había desayunado café en una tienda a unas cuadras de su casa, fue allí donde logro ver el parque en donde se encuentra ahora.

-Bien al menos tengo que admitirlo, este lugar es mucho más tranquilo, que en América- dijo el peliblanco mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la plaza, y ponía las bolsas con sus compras en el suelo- así que… "carta blanca" eh?- dijo a nadie en particular.

-Eres americano?- pregunto una voz femenina a su lado- perdona, es que te vi hablar solo y no pude evitar, acercarme a escuchar- Nero dirigió su vista hacia la perteneciente de aquella voz, solo para ver a una linda muchacha de cabellos castaños atados en dos coletas que caían a los lados, ojos verdes y llevaba unas gafas circulares de color rosado.

-Eh? Si, jeje si soy americano- dijo Nero mientras sonreía- Mi nombre es Nero, Nero Ángelo- se presentó el peliblanco.

-Kiryuu Aika- se presentó la joven- eres nuevo en la ciudad? No te había visto antes- dijo la peli castaña mientras miraba al peliblanco fijamente.

-Pues tienes razón, soy nuevo en la ciudad- comento Nero, para luego sentir que algo vibraba en su bolsillo- perdona, un momento- dijo el peliblanco, mientras agarraba su celular y leía el mensaje que había llegado- ¿Dante?- dijo sorprendido a nadie en particular.

* * *

" _Hey! Kit, recuerdas, que te había mencionado que la mujer indicada, no necesariamente tiene que ser humana… pues digamos que la mujer que mencione indirectamente, está dirigiéndose a Japón y va a por ti. Por lo que abre tu corazón y disfruta de las largas noches de pasión crio._

 _Atentamente y con cariño: Dante_

 _P.D.: Accidentalmente rompí tu guitarra"_

* * *

Después de leer el mensaje, solo lanzo un suspiro- Demonios, a quien se referirá? La única persona no humana pues sería Trish no?- dijo con pesadez el peliblanco, para luego poner una mueca de enojo, al recordar lo de su guitarra- me las pagaras Dante-

-Problemas con mujeres?- dijo divertida la castaña, viendo los repentinos cambios de emociones en Nero- y quien es Dante y Trish?- pregunto curiosa.

-Acaso leíste mi mensaje?- dijo con la ceja levantada el peliblanco.

-No, tú lo leíste en voz alta y luego empezaste a hablar solo nuevamente- menciono haciendo que Nero, ponga una cara incrédula.

-Enserio?- pregunto levemente avergonzado el peliblanco.

-Ufufufu así es y no te preocupes, sobre tu mensaje, por lo que veo si serán "largas" noches de pasión- comento la castaña poniendo una sonrisa un tanto pervertida, mientras una de sus manos se posaba sobre la montura de sus lentes y un extraño brillo aparecía en estos. Nero se sentía incómodo ante esa mirada, por una extraña razón se sentía desnudo, de la cintura para abajo. Que acertado era su pensamiento.

-Bien, me tengo que retirar- dijo incomodo el peliblanco, mientras agarraba las bolsas con sus compras- Nos vemos- se despidió, alejándose de allí.

-Ufufufu, hasta pronto Ángelo-san- dijo la castaña, empezando a retirarse- que habrá querido decir con no Humana?- se preguntó, para luego desestimarlo, aunque la duda quedo en su mente.

* * *

 **Residencia Ángelo - Noche**

Después de que Nero llego de hacer las compras, se dispuso a ordenar todo. Cosa que no le llevo demasiado tiempo, ya que lo único que hizo fue, acomodar los alimentos en sus respectivos lugares. Sobre los utensilios no tenia del porque preocuparse, la casa ya estaba equipada, lo mismo era con los electrónicos y electrodomésticos, ya sea para el quehacer rutinario y entretenimiento personal.

Nero se encontraba acostado en su sofá, mirando de manera aburrida su televisor, aunque también poseía consolas de videojuegos, ahora mismo no tenía ganas.

-Perfecto, no hay nada interesante- dijo para luego apagar el televisor, sentándose correctamente, dirige su vista al reloj que de pared que se encontraba en la habitación- las 21:57PM- dijo el peliblanco con pesadez- bien pues, creo que mejor me voy a dormir, mañana empezamos con la tortura- menciono el portador del devil bringer, dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Al llegar a su cuarto se lanza a su cama con la intención de dormir, pero el tono de llamada de su celular empieza a sonar. Nero agarra con desgano su móvil, y atiende.

-Hola?- contesto aburrido el peliblanco.

 _-Hola chico? Qué tal? Soy Azazel. Hey! Ya te acomodaste en tu nuevo hogar?-_ respondió el gobernador.

-Sí, algo así- dijo el peliblanco, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar.

- _Perfecto, entonces ya puedo decirte tu primera misión-_ Dijo el gobernador, que sin recibir respuesta de Nero, continuo- _Escucha, he recibido informes de que algunos subordinados míos, están asesinando humanos con Sacred Gear, en la misma zona en donde estas, y yo jamás di esas órdenes-_ explico Azazel.

-Y tú quieres que investigue- afirmo Nero.

- _Así es, mira por si sucede algo, tu espada y pistola tienen un circulo de trasporte, fíjate si quieres-_ menciono Azazel.

Nero se levantó de la cama y se dirigió, hacia la maleta que contenía a Red Queen y a Blue Rose. Abriendo la maleta, se fija en sus compañeras de batalla y efectivamente, en la punta del mango de su espada y el cañón de su pistola, había un pequeño círculo, casi imperceptible, con una extraña runa.

-Para que me serviría?- pregunto Nero, solo para recibir una carcajada de Azazel.

 _-Es enserio? Acasos planeas recorrer la ciudad con tus espadas?-_ dijo burlón el caído _\- mira, los sellos aun no tienen, identidad. Por lo que solo debes tocarlo y este te reconocerá-_

Nero acerco sus manos hacia sus armas y cuando los toco, ambos sellos brillaron levemente, antes de desaparecer.

-Oye, los sellos desaparecieron- dijo el peliblanco, creyendo que había estropeado algo.

- _No te preocupes, eso es porque ahora tu firma está en ellas. Con eso hecho, cada vez que necesites de tus armas solo piensa en ellas y allí estarán entendido?-_ Pregunto el gobernador.

-Entendido- dijo el peliblanco.

- _Bien, volviendo a la misión, solo debes investigar y luego informarme, si es necesario tienes permiso para liquidarlos. Eso es todo, hasta, la próxima chico-_ se despidió el gobernador, antes de colgar.

-Bien, esto parece ponerse cada vez mejor- dijo sarcásticamente el peliblanco, regresando a su cama y antes de caer dormido.

* * *

 **Japón - Aeropuerto de Tokio**

Del aeropuerto, una mujer de pelos rubio salía de la pasarela, en donde los pasajeros bajaban del avión.

-Bien ya estoy en Japón- decía la Trish, antes de mirar el folder y ver en qué ciudad se encontraba el chico que amaba- Ciudad de Kuoh- dijo a la nada. Una sonrisa coqueta surco su rostro- allí voy Nero- dijo antes de ir hacia a la ciudad donde el peliblanco se encontraba.

Por alguna extraña razón, Nero se sintió perturbado y raramente alegre en su sueño.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí… bien pues quetal?**

 **Jejeje el segundo cap, no sabria que acatar, ustedes déjenme sus críticas constructivas y/o opiniones, dudas etc, etc.**

 **Nero llego a Japón, y que piensan sobre el amor de Trish eh? Jejeje.**

 **Bien creo que es hora de responder los reviews… no bardo per favore.**

 **UltronFatalis: Gracias… jejeje ciertamente es un reebot del juego la DmC, pero igual sigue siendo buena. Genial… yo también empece con el 3 y digamos que me tarde meses en ganar fácil… XD… pero despues le tome el ritmo y pude disfrutar de las dificultades más altas, la DMD por ejemplo. Ademas de que el 3, para mi es la que mejor historia tiene, y despues le sigue el 4.**

 **Si quieres saber algo más de Trish, si no lo vez aquí, pues te recomiendo el DMC 1 y el anime.**

 **Y digamos que tienes razón, hay veces, que las actualizaciones, mantienen cuerdo a uno. Y no te preocupes por ello, el que lo leas, para mí ya es suficiente regalo viejo.**

 **DANNYHALL55: Grax man… brujo? Jajaja es que me fije, que son pocos los fics en español, con la temática del DMC original, ya que ahora está el nuevo DmC y todo es… me agrada el nuevo DmC, pero prefiero el DMC. Y aquí tienes viejo.**

 **Diego uzumaki Uchiha: Gracias viejo, y no te preocupes, recuerda que Nero no es de seguir ordenes de nadie, desde la muerte de Credo.**

 **Guest: Thanks! But no. there is no English version.**

 **Piratadelamuertesombria: Jajajaja que pasooooooo. Gracias man, y aqui tienes la conti.**

 **Core Nakisawa: Pues aquí tienes compañero. Odio, a mi tampoco me agrada jajaja vengaza, hummm nose, tengo que pensarlo, aunque el cielo en si ya le estaría dando la espalda XD aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Pues eso son todos lo reviews, wow, no espere tanto jajajaja.**

 **Hasta la próxima. Aunque talvez me tarde, ya que trabajare todo diciembre. Asi que…**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau chau.**

 **P.D.: bue, díganme si les gusto, no les gusto, quieren aportar algo, decir algo, etc, etc. En sus hermositsimos reviews…. Si tienen alguna duda, pueden mandarme un PM tambien. Gracias y chau chau…**


	3. Chapter 2

**Residencia Ángelo – Amanecer**

El sol empezaba a salir en el horizonte de la ciudad de Kuoh, los rayos de luz, traspasaban la ventana donde se encontraba el peliblanco portador de Red Queen, quien al sentir estos rayos sobre su rostro, se tapa completamente con las sabanas, para continuar con su sueño, pero

 _ **/PEEP...PEEP...PEEP/**_

La alarma de Nero empezó a sonar, marcando las cinco y media de la mañana. El peliblanco empezó a gruñir entre sueño, destapándose nuevamente, antes de agarrar una de las muchas almohadas que había en la cama, y ponérselo sobre la cabeza, para poder reducir el sonido de la alarma

 _ **/PEEP...PEEP...PEEP/**_

Pero la alarma seguía sonando y parecía hacerlo mucho más fuerte que antes. Nero saca la almohada sobre su cabeza y abre lentamente sus ojos, mostrando las venas rojas en estos, señal de que no había dormido correctamente.

Sentándose en la cama, dirige su atención a la alarma que seguía sonando, antes de invocar su Devil Bringer y agarrar la alarma con esta, haciendo lo que cualquiera haría en esa situación.

 _ **/Crash!/**_

Fue el sonido de la alarma habiendo impactado con la pared de su habitación.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Devil may cry y High School DxD, no es de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Un comienzo, con algo de Estilo.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 2: El misterio de Nero Ángelo**

 **Amanecer - Ciudad de Kuoh - Calles**

-No puedo creer, que esté haciendo esto- decía en un susurro Nero, mientras se dirigía a la academia. El peliblanco estaba vestido con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh. La camisa, lo llevaba desabotonado y debajo tenía una remera de color negro. Su brazo derecho estaba oculto con vendas y su respectivo guante, pero con la única diferencia de que, ya no utilizaría el yeso, para hacerlo parecer, inutilizable.

Nero iba tranquilamente caminado, aunque mentalmente seguía preguntándose una cosa "¿De quién hablaba Dante, en aquel mensaje?". Dirigiendo su vista hacia adelante, observo a algunos grupos de mujeres que vestían el uniforme femenino, de la academia a la que, asistiría.

Dichas mujeres solían dirigir su vista hacia Nero y antes de que el peliblanco, pueda hacer contacto visual con aquellas mujeres, estás regresaban su vista hacia su camino, mientras parecían reír o poner un rostro levemente sonrojado con una mueca de vergüenza, desconcertando al portador del Devil Bringer.

-Aunque- murmuro el peliblanco mirando bien a su alrededor, percatándose de otras mujeres con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh y dándose cuenta de algo- no veo a ningún otro hombre con el uniforme de la academia- y era verdad, hasta el momento, solo había visto mujeres y ningún otro hombre, que posea el uniforme de la academia Kuoh.

* * *

 **A unas calles, de la posición de Nero.**

Una mujer de pelo negro largo que le llegaba hasta la cadera, ojos violetas, de unos 1.65 de altura, cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado, pechos copa D, vientre liso y buenas caderas, vestida con un traje de S&M, una vestimenta, que además de resaltar su belleza, la hacía ver provocativa y muy sensual, ya que dejaba poco a la imaginación; Estaba parada en el techo de un edificio, observando la entrada de la academia, para ser más específicos, a los estudiantes, como si estuviera buscando algo.

-Raynare, haz encontrado algo?- pregunto una pequeña mujer de pelos rubios, atados con dos coletas, tenía los ojos azules y debía medir los 1.50 de altura. La pequeña niña, llevaba un atuendo de Lolita Gótica.

-Aun no Mitelt, ninguno de ellos tienen una energía distinta, todos y cada uno de ellos son simples humanos- menciono seria, la ahora nombrada Raynare.

-Entiendo, por cierto, Kalawarner encontró un hombre con un pequeño rastro de energía sacra y esta vigilándolo, según ella, dice que podría ser una Sacred Gear, tal vez una Longino- menciono Mitelt-Además ya ha tenido contacto con los demonios de esta zona, al parecer es un contratista- continuo informando la rubia- si es así, es cuestión de tiempo para que ellos puedan notar esa energía, e intenten reclutarlo. Si es que ya no lo están intentando- menciono.

-En ese caso manda a Freed, que lo acorrale y lo elimine, el que ya tenga contacto con los demonios, lo convierte en una amenaza- ordeno la pelinegra- si es una Longino, no podemos arriesgarnos a que los demonios lo consigan- menciono, mientras seguía vigilando a todos los alumnos que ingresaban en la academia. Viendo que, no había nada interesante, estaba dispuesta a retirarse. Lanzando un suspiro, extendió un par de alas con plumas negras y levanto vuelo, siendo seguida por la pequeña rubia.

-Entonces iré a darle la orden a Freed, para que actúe esta noche- dijo la rubia volando hacia una iglesia, que estaba en una colina.

Raynare, empezó a volar tranquilamente hacia una dirección aleatoria, en estos momentos no tenía ganas de regresar al lugar que era su base, por lo que solo se dejo llevar. Observaba a las personas caminar y los automóviles pasar, viendo como cumplían su día a día, ya sea yendo al trabajo, a estudiar o simplemente saliendo a pasear.

Ella no estaba volando a gran altura, y cualquiera podría percatarse de ella. Pero nadie lo hacía, nadie se percataba de su presencia ya que tenía puesto un pequeño hechizo que la ocultaba de los humanos.

Observándolos a cada uno, con un rostro desinteresado- Esto es aburrido, porque Azazel-Sama nos mando a esta ciudad a cazar a los portadores de Sacred Gear?- se pregunto a sí misma- además de mandarnos, en territorio controlados por demonios. No hay nada intere...- callo al percatarse de un muchacho peliblanco con el uniforme de la academia Kuoh caminando, que miraba hacia el cielo y también observándola a ella.

Sus miradas se encontraron momentáneamente y el rostro de Raynare cambio a una de leve sorpresa, mientras que, del peliblanco aun se mantenía serio, en un momento aquel muchacho, simplemente negó con la cabeza, simulando estar pensando en algo y que no la había visto. El peliblanco nunca detuvo su andar, dejando atrás a una sorprendida Ángel caída.

-Me estaba mirando? Pero cómo? mi hechizo sigue activo- se preguntaba Raynare, sin despegar su vista de aquel peliblanco, que ahora se encontraba dándole la espalda. Bajando en un callejón, la Ángel caída, cambia su apariencia a la de una jovencita de facciones suaves y un aspecto tierno, aunque aún mantenía su cuerpo esbelto y bien proporcionado, era como una versión más joven e inocente de ella misma, llevando puesto un uniforme de academia, de chaqueta color rojo y una falda de color verde.

Saliendo del callejón, fue en dirección del peliblanco, empezando a seguirlo, desde una distancia prudente.

-Ese chico... como es que pudiste verme?- se dijo a si misma Raynare, mientras espiaba al peliblanco, que había capturado su interés. La caída, lo seguía caminando entre las personas, como si de una estudiante mas se tratara, manteniendo un rostro sonriente e inocente.

* * *

 **Con Nero**

 **-** Así que Azazel tenía razón, esa era una caída, pero no parecía estar cazando a un portador de Sacred Gear, más bien vigilando el lugar- murmuro el portador del Devil Bringer- aunque creo que debí ser más discreto a la hora de mirarla- mencionó en voz baja, ladeando la cabeza hacia un costado, mirando por el rabillo del ojo, a una pelinegra con un uniforme de academia distinto, que no estaba anteriormente. Cuando hizo contacto visual con la jovencita, esta frunció el ceño momentáneamente, antes de seguir poniendo un rostro alegre e inocente, acción que no paso desapercibido por Nero- También puede camuflarse en la multitud, eh? Es bastante buena. En momentos como este, agradezco el entrenamiento en la Orden de la Espada- susurro.

El peliblanco seguía su camino tranquilamente, dejando a la caída seguirlo. Nero ve que estaban llegando a la academia, solo tenía que pasar un cruce y un pequeño puente.

El peliblanco pudo percatarse de que, por cada diez mujeres que ingresaba a la academia, solo uno era hombre.

-Al parecer, las mujeres superan en cantidad a los hombres en esta academia- se dijo a sí mismo el peliblanco- por qué será?- se pregunto.

Mientras tanto Raynare estaba vigilándolo, a la par que, una gran cantidad de preguntas y respuestas cruzaban por su mente.

-(Sabe que lo estoy siguiendo?... no eso es imposible, cambie mi apariencia, el no lo sabría... o si?)- pensaba la caída, mientras seguía al peliblanco-(Aunque, me miro, de entre todas las personas, dirigió su vista a mi)- se dijo mentalmente. Observando como el peliblanco cruzaba el puente, Raynare solo llego hasta la mitad de este, recostándose por el barandal y observando fijamente al peliblanco.

Nero había cruzado completamente el pequeño puente y ahora estaba ingresando en la academia-(Seguirá siguiéndome?)- se pregunto mentalmente- Seria mejor cerciorarme?- se pregunto.

El peliblanco, dio media vuelta, y observo a la Ángel caída que estaba recostada sobre el barandal del pequeño puente. Nero tuvo una pequeña idea. Sonriendo, levanta su mano derecha, haciendo un ademan de despedida- Nos vemos luego, hermosa- dijo moviendo sus labios, sin emitir sonido alguno, antes de guiñarle un ojo. Después de eso, Nero continuó con su camino, hasta que se dio cuenta que la había llamado "Hermosa" sonrojándose por lo dicho-(Dante me está pasando sus costumbres)- pensó irritado.

* * *

 **Norteamérica - Tienda de Devil May Cry**

Mientras tanto, sentado en una silla, con sus piernas recostadas en el escritorio.-No sé, porque creo que Kit, acaba de coquetearle a una mujer... no, el es demasiado lento para eso, lo más seguro, es que lo hizo inconscientemente, si eso es más seguro... aunque se siente bien, este sentimiento de orgullo - Menciono el portador de Rebellion, antes de agarrar una pizza que estaba en su escritorio, para empezar a comerlo.

El hijo de Sparda, observaba su local tranquilamente, que estaba hecho un chiquero, antes que la puerta de este se abrieran, dando paso a una persona, que Dante no esperaba ver en estos momentos o al menos no tan pronto.

-Pero que tenemos aquí... si vienes por él, es demasiado tarde- dijo el de gabardina roja, mirando fijamente a la persona enfrente de él, que resultaba ser una mujer- Kami- nombro seriamente Dante.

-Es Kyrie- corrigió la pelinaranja, mientras miraba al peliblanco enfrente de ella, con un rostro serio- y vengo a hablar con Nero-

-Pues como dije, ya es muy tarde- volvió a decir, mientras le daba una mordida a su pizza en mano-Karla-

-Es Kyrie!- volvió a corregir, la pelinaranja irritada.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas Kasandra- nombro el peliblanco, mientras seguía comiendo su pizza.

-(ENSERIO! ESTE... ESTE TIPO!)- Pensaba exasperada la pelinaranja- tranquila... tranquila- dijo calmándose y suspirando- me podrías decir donde se encuentra?- pregunto.

-Está disfrutando el mundo- dijo el de gabardina roja.

-No me dirás donde esta, cierto?- Dijo la ex-novia de Nero- no importa, pero debes saber, que planeo volver con el- menciono, mientras cerraba sus ojos y sonreía.

-Aja, si. Si no vienes a hacer un encargo... estas obstruyendo la fila de clientes- menciono el peliblanco, mientras hacia un ademan con la mano, para que se fuera.

-Pero si no hay nadie, además de nosotros- dijo la pelinaranja, con duda.

-Eso crees?- dijo el peliblanco, y como si fuera magia, la puerta del local se abre- ves!- exclamo, mientras entraba una rubia de cabellos enrulados, de unos quince años, muy conocida y a la vez muy problemática para el peliblanco. Aunque la presencia de la jovencita, sorprendió al peliblanco.

-Bien... si no me dirás donde esta Nero, me voy y lo buscare por mi cuenta!- dijo levemente enojada la pelinaranja, pasando a lado de la rubia de cabellos ondulados.

-Pues suerte en tu búsqueda Kateryn!- despidió a la pelinaranja el portador de Rebellion, solo para escuchar la puerta del local cerrarse con brusquedad.

-Quien era ella?- pregunto la rubia.

-La ex de un amigo... si, un amigo- contesto Dante, mientras sonreía y miraba a la jovencita- y bien que te trae por aquí?... Mocosa, pensé que estabas de viaje con tu madre- menciono burlón.

-No soy una mocosa, ya tengo quince años!- dijo poniendo una pose de orgullo- y mi nombre es Patty- menciono con él ceño fruncido.

* * *

 **De vuelta en Kuoh**

-(E-e-el? Me acaba de llamar H-hermosa? Y que fue eso, de "Nos vemos luego"?)- pensó con un leve rubor la caída, que en estos momentos estaba siendo el centro de atención, ya que la acción del peliblanco, no paso desapercibido por las/os demás estudiantes de la academia. En especial para aquellos que pudieron leer los labios de Nero.

-La llamo hermosa? Sera su novia?-

-Que suerte tiene, tener a alguien tan lindo como pareja-

-Pero se fijaron? El chico tenia, el uniforme de nuestra academia, tal vez-

-Tendremos otro príncipe en la academia... Kya!-

Esos eran los murmullos entre las mujeres, mientras que los hombres, la situación era distinta, muy distinta.

-Maldito! Ni siquiera lo conozco pero ya lo odio-

-Como es que tiene una novia tan perfecta-

-Una Onee-san como ella. En cambio yo, ya llevo un año aquí-

-Y ni siquiera tuvimos una novia, o perdimos la virginidad-

Eso y más decían los muchachos de la academia, que al ser escuchados por las mujeres, solo se ganaban una mueca de repulsión o asco. El chisme de que un nuevo estudiante, tenía una novia, recorrió la academia en un instante, sin saber que estaba produciendo un gran malentendido, que pondría al peliblanco en varios problemas.

Mientras tanto Raynare, se había quedado en el puente, mirando el lugar donde Nero se había "Despedido" de ella. Sus mejillas ardieron levemente, antes de que una sonrisa surque su rostro- Al parecer, si hay algo interesante en esta ciudad- dijo la caída, marchándose del lugar- Un humano muy interesante- menciono con una sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Minutos más tarde - Dentro de la academia**

Nero se encontraba caminando en los pasillos de la estructura, que en estos momentos estaban vacios. El motivo de esto, las clases ya habían empezado y él se había perdido.

-Bien, si esto sigue así, me perderé las clases- se dijo el peliblanco- aunque eso no sería tan malo en realidad- menciono, sin dejar de caminar en el lugar. Llegando a la entrada del edificio, Nero se da cuenta de que estaba caminando en círculos- Esto, está empezando a quitarme de quicio- mascullo.

-No deberías estar en clase?- pregunto una voz femenina detrás de Nero, llamando la atención del aludido- si el Consejo Estudiantil se entera, estarás en muchos problemas- menciono.

-Pues sí, debería estar en clases- respondió el peliblanco, aun dándole la espalda- pero no hay necesidad de que se enteren o sí?- dijo, mientras daba media vuelta y miraba a la mujer que ahora tenía enfrente.

Una joven hermosa, de cuerpo voluptuoso y piel clara, llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia. Un rostro suave y esa sonrisa amable, que en esos momentos poseía. Esos ojos celestes, casi verdosos y aquel cabello rojo como la sangre, una sangre carmesí.

Nero tomo nota del color de cabello que poseía, recordando el Folder de la misión, y que dicha mujer estaba en ella, como objetivo a investigar- (Aunque, no sé si la información de que, es una demonio, es información real. Después de todo, solo buscaron una forma de que Dante o Yo vengamos a Japón)- pensó el portador del Devil Bringer-(Aunque creo que debería investigar de todas formas)-

-Puede que no diga nada, como puede que si- dijo juguetona la pelirroja, mientras sonreía- Y bien? Porque no estás en tu clase- pregunto.

Nero se empezó a rascar la mejilla con un dedo, antes de desviar la mirada levemente avergonzado- Me perdí- menciono sonriendo nervioso.

La pelirroja empezó a reír levemente, mientras tapaba su boca, con una de sus manos, avergonzando mas al peliblanco.- Si quieres te puedo ayudar, de que clase eres?- pregunto.

-De la 2-B- respondió, el peliblanco. Ante esa respuesta, Nero se percato de un leve cambio facial en la pelirroja que tenía enfrente, su sonrisa desapareció momentáneamente y su entre cejo se frunció, antes de volver a su expresión habitual. Todo eso en cuestión de milésimas, que un humano normal no se percataría, pero Nero no era del todo humano.

-Eres el nuevo, con la novia de otro instituto no?- pregunto la pelirroja, mientras hacia un ademan con la mano, para que la siguiera. Nero levanto una ceja, ante la pregunta.

-Novia? Me confundes- respondió el peliblanco, recibiendo la mirada suspicaz de la pelirroja- ciertamente soy nuevo, pero no tengo novia- contesto- me acabo de mudar a la ciudad hace algunos días- finalizo.

-Ya veo... aunque eso no dicen los demás alumnos- dijo sonriendo la joven mujer, antes de llegar a la clase del peliblanco- bueno, es aquí- dijo la pelirroja, señalando la puerta.

-Muchas gracias... eh?-decía el peliblanco, antes de trabarse, ya que no sabía el nombre de la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-Rias... Rias Gremory- se presento la pelirroja- Y no hay problema, es mi deber como tu sempai ayudarte no...-

-Nero... Nero Ángelo- se presento también el peliblanco- Y gracias por la ayuda nuevamente- se despidió, antes de tocar la puerta y esperar a que el profesor de la clase lo habrá, aunque alzo una ceja recordando las palabras de Rias- ("Dicen"?)- pensó para sus adentros.

Rias empezaba a alejarse, y antes de empezar a subir por las escaleras, dirige su vista al peliblanco-(Nero Ángelo, se le vio despedirse de aquella Ángel caída, pero según sus palabras, no la conoce...)- pensaba la pelirroja, antes de ir en dirección a su clase.

Mientras tanto, Nero había entrado a su salón y ahora estaba parado enfrente de toda la clase. Cabe decir, que Nero se sintió, un poco acojonado, por la cantidad de mujeres que había en el salón.

-Bien mis queridos alumnos- empezó el profesor- el joven que tenemos aquí, es un alumno de transferencia, desde una academia en América- comento, mientras los alumnos empezaban a murmullar- Y desde hoy estará con nosotros, como su nuevo compañero- dijo, antes de que las mujeres griten de alegria y alguno de los hombres miraran al peliblanco con desprecio- Por qué no te presentas- finalizo el profesor.

-Bueno pues... Mi nombre es Nero Ángelo, espero, y podamos llevarnos bien- dijo levemente avergonzado, mientras se rascaba la mejilla.

Las mujeres se habían sonrojado y empezaban a chillar ante la imagen de un Nero nervioso y avergonzado, mientras que los hombres empezaban a maquinar ideas, para asesinar al peliblanco... literalmente.

Nero se percato, de una castaña con coletas y anteojos redondos, que se encontraba mirándolo con una sonrisa y saludándola disimuladamente-(Ella, era... la chica que conocí en el parque)- pensó el peliblanco

-Cálmense todos!- ordeno el profesor, logrando parar, el pequeño momento de euforia en la clase- bien, algunos de ustedes tiene una pregunta para Nero?- pregunto, antes de que varias mujeres y unos hombres levanten la mano. El profesor eligió a una de las mujeres.

-Tu pelo es teñido?- pregunto una de las alumnas.

-No, este es el color de mi pelo... es natural- contesto el peliblanco, antes de que otra mujer pregunte.

-Como se llama tu novia, que estaba en la entrada de la academia?- pregunto otra alumna.

-(Novia? Se referirán a aquella que me seguía?)- se pregunto mentalmente el peliblanco- Perdón, pero yo no tengo novia, actualmente estoy sin pareja- menciono, antes de que las mujeres sonrían y lancen un pequeño grito de alegria.

-Pero le dijiste hermosa- menciono otra alumna.

Ante eso, el peliblanco enrojeció levemente-O eso... solo era un cumplido, nada mas- dijo, zafando rápidamente ante la afirmación de la compañera-(Al parecer, lograron leer mis labios)- pensó con una gota de sudor el peliblanco.

-Oye!- Exclamo uno de los hombres, que era calvo- que le paso a tu brazo? Acaso vez tanto porno, que dañaste tu brazo de tanto hacerlo?- menciono con burla, las mujeres miraron mal al compañero, pero dirigieron su vista hacia el peliblanco nuevamente, atentas a la respuesta que daría. A Nero le salió una vena en la frente, al entender a que se refería, pero controlo sus impulsos de atacar al chico.

-Lo siento pelonchas, pero, yo no veo esas cosas- menciono Nero, para asombro de la clase y alegria de las mujeres- y sobre mi brazo, pues no lo recuerdo muy bien... pero... tuve un accidente cuando era pequeño, y desde entonces lo tengo así, vendado y oculto. No recuerdo mucho de ese día y de mi pasado desde ese entonces- dijo, con la mirada baja, todas las mujeres e incluso algunos hombres, miraron mal al alumno sin pelos, por provocar esa reacción en el peliblanco- Ni siquiera recuerdo si tenía padres que me cuidaran- menciono al final, en un susurro, que solo el profesor escucho.

-Bien esas serán todas las preguntas que se le harán al joven Nero, y Matsuda hablaremos más tarde- dijo con un rostro serio, logrando que el alumno trague saliva- Nero, tu asiento será la que está detrás de Kyriuu-san- menciono, el profesor.

Nero fue a sentarse en su asiento y el profesor inicio la clase, o continúo lo que ya estaba dando, antes de la interrupción del peliblanco.

* * *

 **Horario de Receso - Patio**

El transcurso de la clase concluyo con tranquilidad, no hubo ningún incidente y Nero se retiro a la cafetería, antes de que alguno de los demás estudiantes empiecen a preguntarle cosas.

Habiendo comprado, lo que comería para el receso, salió al patio y busco un árbol con buena sombra, para sentarse debajo de este.

-Al fin, un lugar para descansar- dijo Nero a nadie en particular, antes de dirigir su vista al patio de la academia, fijándose en todas los alumnos que habían- Volver a la academia... en qué demonios estaba pensando- se dijo.

Nero empezó a comer tranquilamente, antes de ver como el relieve de su guante brillaba, sorprendiendo al albino, ya que su brazo solo brillaba, ante la cercanía de artefactos o almas que podrían unirse a su Devil Bringer.

-(Demon-armas? No... Si era ese el caso, ya hubiese brillado con anterioridad)- pensaba Nero ante las posibilidades-(Acaso aquí hay algún artefacto cerca)- continuo pensando.

Nero se levanto de donde estaba, y empezó a caminar por la escuela, buscando la razón del porque su brazo había brillado. Su trayecto acabo, cuando llego al viejo edificio de la academia.

-Es aquí- dijo serio el peliblanco. Mirando a los lados, observo que nadie lo miraba, por lo que, se dispuso a entrar en el edificio.

* * *

 **Dentro del viejo edificio - Salón del Club del Ocultismo**

-Y bien Akeno, ya has encontrado algo de lo que, te pedí- dijo la pelirroja, mirando a la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Una mujer de belleza comparable a la de Rias. Tenía las facciones suaves y bellas, ojos violetas y una cabellera negra, atada a una cola de caballo por un moño naranja, y dos hebras de pelo que saltaban hacia atrás, como si de pequeñas antenas se tratase. Ella llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia, y en sus manos una carpeta.

-Pues necesitaría más tiempo Rias, la persona que me estas pidiendo investigar, se supone que está muerto, hace más de nueve años- menciono la pelinegra, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

-Que quieres decir con "muerto"?- pregunto Rias saliendo de la sorpresa.

-Pues esa es la información que conseguí en poco tiempo- dijo la pelinegra, antes de abrir la carpeta y leerlo- Nero Ángelo, era un antiguo residente en las islas Dumary, en un pequeño pueblo llamado Vie de Marli y estaba bajo el cuidado de una anciana con el nombre de Matier. Después de un atentado a la isla, por una compañía desconocida, se registro una gran cantidad de muertos y desaparecidos. Entre ellos Nero Ángelo, que está en la lista de los fallecidos- finalizo seriamente.

-Espera, espera. Dijiste Vie de Marli?- pregunto atónita la pelirroja.

-Así es, que pasa Rias?- pregunto la morena, mirando a su presidenta del club.

-Esa era el pueblo, en la que Grayfia-san vivía, antes de quedar bajo el cuidado de mi hermano y su esposa- dijo la pelirroja.

-Crees que sepa algo?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Tendría que preguntarle cuando vayamos al inframundo- dijo la pelirroja- por el momento, bien hecho Akeno y continúa investigando... Por cierto, cuánto tiempo te tomo encontrar esa información- menciono Rias.

-Quince minutos- dijo sonriente la pelinegra- Mandaras a alguien para que lo vigile?- pregunto.

-Aun no, todavía no hay un motivo para vigilarlo fuera del instituto, aunque esto es sospechoso, solo son deducciones. Aun así, mantén un ojo sobre él, cuando estemos en la academia - dijo la pelirroja, antes de mirar el reloj de pared que tenía en la habitación- creo que ya es tiempo de volver a clase no crees?-

-Hai!- respondió la pelinegra, mientras ambas salían de la habitación.

* * *

 **Con Nero - Minutos antes de la charla, entre Rías y Akeno**

El peliblanco había entrado sigilosamente al edificio, guiándose por el brillo de su brazo, quedo enfrente de una puerta cerrada con unas cintas de policía que bloqueaban el paso.

Acercándose a la puerta, la intensidad del brillo en su brazo derecho aumenta- Así que aquí, es donde está el artefacto- dijo en un susurro el peliblanco.

Acercando su mano a la puerta, un círculo mágico aparece, evitando que Nero, pueda tocar la puerta.

-Bien... esto complica un poco las cosas- dijo el peliblanco lanzando un suspiro. Estaba por retirarse, cuando escucha el sonido de unos pasos detrás de la puerta- Hola!- dijo el peliblanco lo suficientemente fuerte, para que la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta lo escuche, y lo suficientemente despacio, para que no se escuche por todo el edificio-Hey! Hay alguien allí?- volvió a preguntar.

Después de su pregunta, Nero volvió a escuchar los pasos detrás de la puerta -Q-q-quien eres?- pregunto una voz aguda y suave, pero pudo descubrir que se trataba de la voz, de un hombre a pesar de su tono. Provenía detrás de la puerta.

-Hola? Pues soy un alumno de la academia, y tu quien eres?- pregunto Nero.

-Y-y-yo tambi-ien estu-tudio aquí- respondió la voz detrás de la puerta- m-mi nombre es G-Gasper-

-OH! Genial... oye Gasper, podrías abrirme la puerta?- Pregunto Nero, solo para recibir un chillido de parte de Gasper.

-NOOOOOOOO- chillo la voz detrás de la puerta- no puedo salir... n-no quiero salir- dijo Gasper.

-Y porque no puedes salir?- pregunto curiosos el peliblanco-porque estas, encerrado, con todos estos sellos?- seguía preguntando.

-E-e-es por mi poder- dijo Gasper- y-yo no puedo controlarlo- menciono.

-Controlar tu poder...- susurro el peliblanco.

Nero se sintió identificado ante eso, cuando obtuvo su Devil Bringer, las cosas eran complicadas. Ya que al no poder controlar su poder, solía dañar a los que estaban a su alrededor y cuando veían su brazo, lo trataban igual, que a aquellos que él cazaba... Demonios.

-O-Oye!- exclamo la voz, sacando a Nero de sus pensamientos- Eres nuevo en la nobleza de Rias-onee-sama?- pregunto.

-Nobleza?- susurro el peliblanco, para luego acordarse de la explicación de Azazel- (Así que, si son demonios, eh... este chico también lo es... y yo que creía, que solo era un crio con poderes)- pensó Nero- No, no lo soy- respondió honestamente el peliblanco- y cuento contigo para que no se entere vale?-

-NOOOO- chillo Gasper- E-e-estoy hablando con u-u-un humano- dijo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, además... tu mismo te estás delatando de que eres algo más que humano- Bromeo el peliblanco- y no soy completamente humano- menciono el peliblanco.

-E-E-eres... un d-demonio?- pregunto Gasper-e-eres malo?- volvió a preguntar.

Nero sonrió ante las preguntas- Ni siquiera sé que soy, pero no soy completamente humano jeje, y no, no soy malo- respondió- cuento contigo. No saben que estoy aquí así que, guardarías el secreto?- pregunto el peliblanco, sin recibir respuesta.

Nero miro la puerta, sin seguir escuchando respuesta de parte de Gasper. Pasado los segundos, el peliblanco escucha una puerta abrirse en el segundo piso del edificio, y la voz de dos mujeres.

-Maldicion!- dijo en un susurro el peliblanco.

-C-Como te l-llamas?- pregunto Gasper.

-Eh? Nero- respondió rápidamente el peliblanco, ya que estaba pensando en cómo salir del lugar desapercibido.

-P-prometo guardar e-el secreto N-Nero-san- respondió Gasper, haciendo que el peliblanco, se diera vuelta a mirar la puerta. Una sonrisa surco su rostro.

-Gracias Gasper- dijo el peliblanco sonriendo- ahora a salir de aquí- mascullo en voz baja.

Mirando a su alrededor, pudo ver una ventana medianamente abierta, por lo que, rápidamente corre hacia la ventana y lo abre completamente, utilizándolo para escapar.

* * *

 **Patio de la academia**

El peliblanco había salido por la ventana y utilizando su velocidad demoniaca, se alejo rápidamente de esos terrenos, volviendo a sentarse en el árbol que estaba con anterioridad. Lanzando un suspiro pesado, dirige su vista hacia el viejo edificio, solo para ver como Rias Gremory salía acompañada por una pelinegra.

Ambas mujeres logran divisar a Nero, viendo que este se encontraba observándolas. Rias mantiene una actitud tranquila y seria, mientras que Akeno sonríe coqueta.

-Y allí están- dijo Nero, antes de escuchar la campana de la academia- Demonios que no atacan humanos- susurro- Aunque estoy seguro, que eso no será suficiente, para evitar problemas- finalizo, mientras iba a su clase.

* * *

 **Entrada de la academia - Horario de Salida**

El día termino con tranquilidad, en parte. Después de su pequeña entrada en el viejo edificio de la academia, Nero se sintió más vigilado, y no estaba del todo equivocado. Para su buen humor, pudo aclarar la situación con la supuesta "Novia", dejando en claro que no la conocía, además de descubrir que la academia era solo para mujeres y que el año pasado, se había vuelto mixto. Razón del porque había más mujeres que hombres.

El peliblanco también investigo un poco y descubrió varias cosas.

Una de ellas fue, que el calvo, que intento joderle en la clase, es integrante del Dúo Pervertido. Dos hombres, que por sus acciones están marcados, como enemigos de las mujeres. Sus nombres eran Matsuda y Motohama.

Otra cosa fue que, como el dúo pervertido, estaba el dúo Bishonen o los dos príncipes de la academia. El rostro de Nero fue un poema, cuando su nueva amiga de la academia, Aika Kyriuu, le menciono que Él, junto a un tal Kiba, eran los considerados príncipes, para asombro de Nero, ya que era su primer día en la academia y ya tenía un titulo con lo cual lo identificaban.

Nero también consiguió información sobre Rias Gremory, enterándose de que ella, junto a Akeno Himejima, la pelinegra que la acompañaba al salir del viejo edificio, eran las dos Onee-sama de la academia. Incluso se entero de que una estudiante de primer año, era tratada como la mascota de la academia.

-Como era su nombre- decía Nero, intentando acordarse de la información que le habían dado en la academia, de los estudiantes más reconocidos- Koneko Toujou... todos ellos pertenecen al club del ocultismo y si es así, significa que todos ellos son demonios- decía, hablando en voz baja- Incluso esta el Consejo estudiantil... aunque aun no me he topado con ellos- seguía diciendo.

-Ángelo-san- escucho el peliblanco, dando vuelta se fijo, que su nueva amiga estaba acercándose a él. Aika Kyriuu- Oye! Tu casa queda en dirección a la mía no? Porque no vamos juntos?- pregunto, la pelicastaña sonriendo.

-Sí, porque no?- dijo el peliblanco. Aika se posiciono a lado de Nero, mientras ambos se retiraban de la academia. Ambos empezaron a hablar de cosas triviales, para extrañeza del peliblanco, se sentía a gusto, vivir como una persona normal.

A lo lejos, dentro de la academia, desde las ventanas, se encontraban dos mujeres observando al peliblanco.

-Es él?- pregunto una de las mujeres, de cabello corto negro y mediana estatura, llevaba unos lentes y el uniforme femenino de la academia.

-Sí, el es de quien te hable Sona- dijo la otra mujer que resultaba ser Rias Gremory- Podrías utilizar tus contactos, para encontrar toda la información posible sobre él?- pregunto.

-No hay problema, Rias- respondió la recién nombrada Sona- Nero Ángelo, que misterios escondes- dijo la mujer con lentes, mientras estos parecían brillar, a pesar de que el sol, no estaba dándole en el rostro.

Mientras tanto, por sobre la academia, se encontraba aquella Ángel caída, observando fijamente al portador del Devil Bringer con una sonrisa- Nero Ángelo... ufufufufu- dijo, antes de aletear con fuerza y largarse del lugar, mientras unas plumas negras caían, que fueron llevados por el viento.

* * *

 **Bueno... hasta aquí... No se como me salió el cap... asi que agradecería que me lo dijeran, por si encuentra algun fallo ortográfico o cualquier cosa... este cap me tarde, no porque me la pase del vago... nop... me tarde, por que me costaba encontrar una manera, de empezar a insertar a los personajes de HSDXD.**

 **Bueno, para empezar con todo, este no seguirá completamente el cannon de DxD QUE QUIERO DECIR!... aquí existe Khaos Brigade (Que chotada, que escriban Caos con "K") PERO!... no existe Old Maou Faction... ya que como sabran... después de los sucesos del DMC4 viene los sucesos del DMC2... asi que serán otros los arcos después de la reunión de las tres facciones y los jóvenes demonios. Aunque si insertare, el tema del Dios Loki y las partes de Kioto o Kyoto.( Nunca supe cual era el correcto... alguien me lo puede decir?)**

 **Tambien habrá un arco distinto, donde tratara sobre el pasado de Nero... que se habran dado cuenta, aquí se menciona, donde había vivido el prota en la infancia que el no recuerda. Y si saben el lugar, pues tengan por seguro, que sabran quien mas conoce al peliblanco de la saga de DMC.**

 **Otra cosa, es que no existirá Issei en el Fic (Comprendo tu sentimiento BlackAuraWolf) El motivo de esto es simple, el Harem... no es necesario siquiera escribir, ya que solo deben lanzar una moneda al aire y decir el nombre de la mujer que estaría en el Harem... y es casi seguro que acertaran. Y con issei dentro del Fic, inclusive como Fem Issei, me cuesta escribirlo. Ya que Issei sin harem... no le veo sentido a DXD. Por lo que se me dio la idea, de desplasar a Issei por Nero. Y esa es la razón del porque la historia no seguirá completamente acorde al cannon, aunque los sucesos que llegaran a pasar, no será directamente acorde a lo anterior**

 **Asi que, si tienen algo que decir, espero sus hermositsimos Reviews.**

 **Y hablando de Reviews, pasemos a los Reviews jejeje... Per favore, No hagan Bardo.**

 **DANNYHALL55: Gracias! Jajaja si, se llevara la sorpresa del siglo, enserio, el tio es tan despistado que no sabe que es Trish quien fue por el o junto a el.**

 **Sobre las facciones... dos de cuatro no? Caidos y demonios... solo faltan angeles y youkai. Aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Chibi-Juubi: Gracias viejo y jejeje bueno, digamos que sufrimiento, mas bien arrepentimiento. Nero demuestra ser un gran partido en el juego, y ahora, jojojo, si que la cago cambiándolo. Enserio porque, a los buenos tipos, nos cambian. XD.**

 **Sobre Issei, lo siento viejo, pero no pinta en la historia...**

 **Piratadelamuertesombria: Jejejeje sep, tan fuera de ella, y sus celos, bueno, digamos, que ella ya tiene una rival, de ese mundo, ya sabes, segunda raza de demonios, después de todo en una de sus misiones conoció a la usuaria de Hielo y resulta ser que también conoce a Nero, si lees el cap, la mencionan... y perdón, pero, LadyxNero, nunca me ha quedado. Lady se va con Dante si se da el caso... Aquí tienes el cap, disfrutalo.**

 **Diego Uzumaki Uchiha: Gracias y sobre los de Trish... no Lady... si, eso lo tenia planeado desde hace tiempo.**

 **Dante seguirá apareciendo, pero no con tanta frecuencia, aun... no se si tendrá Harem y no, ellos no tendrán Evil Piece, en todo caso, tendría un tipo de pieza distinta si es que le doy algo de eso. Y el destino de Xenovia seguirá con normalidad.**

 **PinkieNeko09: Gracias! Y aquí tienes la conti... E igualmente, que tengas salud y felicidad en tu dia a dia.**

 **Guest: Gracias... y por su puesto que no lo hare, tal vez me tarde... mucho... mucho... pero no lo abandonare. Eso es seguro...**

 **Y aun no lo se, estoy debatiendo, si La BG(Bosted gear) o la DD(Divine Dividing)**

 **11DANTEDARKNESS: Gracias viejo, y aquí tienes el cap... y si, la información de Nero es escasa, en especial de su pasado, ya que solo se sabe, que fue encontrado en un bosque y llevado por la familia de Credo y Kyrie, antes de ser entrenado por la orden de la Espada.**

 **BlackAuraWolf: Jejeje pues aquí tienes...**

 **Y sobre tu duda, creo que ya lo dije arriba, Issei no existirá, y comprendo como te sientes, nunca me acostumbro a ver que el prota de un anime Harem, al ser desplasado en un fic y aun asi existir, pero no tenga a la o sus parejas, me cuesta tragarme la trama(Aunque existe algunos fic que igual son buenos). Asi que, Issei no existe, y con lo de Ddraig, aun lo estoy pensando, si convertirlo en Rojo o En Blanco, o tal vez en ninguno... na se.**

 **Y aquí tienes el cap... gracias y feliz año nuevo atrasado jajajaja.**

 **Alex Mercer:1er review... Gracias, aquí tienes la conti man y gracias por el alago hacia "Un legado Legendario". Trish ya esta en el Harem jejeje**

 **2do Review...Sip me di cuenta viejo y sobre lady... ya tengo planes para ella, si es que se da, se involucrara con un sexy peliblanco con gabardina roja. Y Chuck Norris, O mai ga! GRACIAS CHUCK**

 **3er Review... Tranquilo man aquí tienes... y Nero, no es Dante man!, El portador de Devil bringer no tendrá muchas armas... solo serán (Alerta de adelanto) Red Queen, Beowulf, Ascalon y Tal vez, solo tal vez, Excalibur. Eso si no contamos con la Sacred Gear por si le doy.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, los reviews.**

 **Puesssss si tienen algo que acatar, díganmelo en sus hermositsimos reviewssss!**

 **Eso es todo amigos –Se come una zanahoria a lo bugs bunny-**

 **MDRC97 fuera...**

 **Chau Chau.**

 **P.D.: Que mierda esta el dia, llueve, escampa, llueve, escampa.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Calles de Kuoh**

Hacia unos momentos, que Nero había acompañado a su amiga Aika hasta su casa, y ahora, se encontraba caminando sin rumbo fijo, por la ciudad de Kuoh. El motivo de esto, no tenía ganas de llegar a su casa con estructura de mansión.

Buscando entre los cuadernos de su mochila, el peliblanco quita un folder. El folder de la "misión" que Azazel, había utilizado para traerlo a Japón.

-Bien- decía el peliblanco mientras miraba detenidamente el folder esta vez- Club de investigación de lo Oculto- menciono mientras veía, las imágenes de sus integrantes- y los otros eran… El Consejo Estudiantil- seguía diciendo, el peliblanco mientras observaba las imágenes de sus integrantes. Levemente frunció el ceño, mientras negaba con su cabeza-Más y más problemas-

Mientras Nero veía el folder, en su casa, una silueta femenina se escabullía con habilidad y sigilo, mientras que aquella mujer, tenía una coqueta sonrisa en su rostro.

La noche, cayó sobre la ciudad.

Llegando a su Residencia, el peliblanco entra a su hogar y prende la luz de su sala, ante de que, con un rostro cansado se ponga a pensar en lo que había leído en el folder.

-(Son un total de doce demonios en la academia, cinco de ellos ya puedo confirmarlo, los integrantes del Club del Ocultismo)- pensaba mientras se quitaba el guante y sus vendas, dejando ver su Devil Bringer completamente-(Solo queda investigar al Consejo Estudiantil)- pensó mientras se retiraba la camisa de su academia y la remera, dejando ver completamente su torso trabajado por la caza de demonios y su entrenamiento en Fortuna, por la Orden de la Espada.

-Que hermosa vista- dijo una voz femenina detrás de Nero, mientras el peliblanco sentía unos brazos envolverlo suavemente desde su espalda. Fue allí que, el peliblanco volvió a la realidad.

Sintiendo esas finas y suaves manos recorrer su abdomen, subiendo hasta su pecho, pasar bajo su brazo y que aquellas suaves palmas, queden en su espaldas. Nero solo tenía una pregunta en su cabeza. ¿Quién más estaba en su casa?

Lentamente aquellas manos, empezaron a recorrer nuevamente su espalda, antes de posarse en su hombro, bajar por su brazo derecho, hasta agarrar su Devil Bringer.

-Pero muchos te rechazan por esto, sin siquiera conocerte- dijo la voz femenina, con un extraño toque de dolor en su voz, mientras apretaba suavemente la mano demoniaca del peliblanco- pero yo vi cómo eres en realidad- continuaba la mujer, mientras volvía a abrazar al peliblanco y acercaba sus labios al oído de Nero- valiente… amable… protector… y muy tímido frente a las mujeres, cuando se trata sobre romance- decía la mujer suavemente en el oído de Nero, mientras este estaba, sonrojado. La mujer se percató del sonrojo de Nero, por lo que empezó a reír suavemente- Lo vez- finalizo, soltando al peliblanco.

Nero dio media vuelta, para mirar a la mujer que estaba en su hogar, para ver una cabellera rubia, y un traje de cuero que conocía bastante bien- Trish?- pregunto observando a la mujer.

-Hola, Nerito- saludo con una sonrisa coqueta, dejando en un estado de 'Que mierdas pasa aquí' al peliblanco, antes de que este caiga en cuenta de algo.

-Nerito?- sí, el peliblanco tal vez había coqueteado con una caída, pero seguía siendo igual de lento con respecto a las mujeres.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Devil may cry y High School DxD, no es de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Un comienzo, con algo de Estilo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Una Nueva Habilidad**

Nero se encontraba sentado en el sofá observando, como una curiosa Trish, recorría la sala del lugar.

Ahora mismo Nero, se había puesto una remera gris opaca. Solo, para poder tapar su torso de Trish, que no dejaba de tocar su cuerpo a cada rato. Cabe decir, que la rubia hizo un mohín que la hizo ver tierna, para el gusto de Nero.

-Por cierto…eh… pues… que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto, un poco pensativo el peliblanco no sabiendo aun el motivo, de la presencia de Trish en el lugar.

-Pues, digamos que vine por alguien que es muy… especial para mí- decía la rubia para sorpresa del peliblanco, que estaba dando indirectas. Algo que no era muy habitual en Trish, mucho menos la evasiva mirada que poseía hacia Nero.

-Y… se podría saber, quien es ese alguien especial?- pregunto el peliblanco, que aún no captaba la situación.

-Pues…- y la rubia, se había sonrojado en esa parte- lo estoy mirando ahora- respondió con su lindo sonrojo.

El cerebro de Nero hizo un extraño sonido a corto circuito, ante de que su rostro quede más rojo que un tomate.

Señalándose, el peliblanco solo empezó a mirar a Trish, como si fuera la noticia más impactante que ha recibido en toda su vida- Y…YO!?- dijo realmente sorprendido.

La rubia se acercó al peliblanco, sonriendo ante el rostro rojo del mismo. Subiendo sus piernas en el sofá rodeando al peliblanco con las mismas, poso sus caderas sobre el regazo de Nero dejándolo prácticamente atrapado.

-Así es- contesto Trish.

-Por qué?- pregunto el peliblanco, mientras inconscientemente, buscaba esconder su Devil Bringer.

-Que no se te ocurra esconder tu brazo- dijo la rubia, de manera seria. Haciendo que el peliblanco deje quieto su brazo por un momento- yo no pienso rechazarte, o dejarte de lado por eso- dijo Trish, mientras que Nero, empezó a mover nuevamente su brazo con la intención de esconderlo.

La rubia, viendo que no estaba logrando llegar a nada, a pesar de que prácticamente se había declarado al peliblanco. Trish agarra el brazo derecho de Nero, y hace que este le toque uno de sus pechos, sonrojando aún más si es posible, al peliblanco.

Ahora Trish, estaba siendo directa… muy directa… demasiado directa, para la capacidad de comprensión que tenía el peliblanco en esa clase de situaciones.

-Ya lo dije hace rato- empezó Trish- muchos te rechazan al ver tu brazo, sin siquiera intentar conocerte- menciono, mientras Nero sentía como la rubia apretaba suavemente la mano de su Devil Bringer- cuando te conocí por primera vez, fue cuando estaba disfrazada de Gloria, recuerdas?- pregunto, mientras Nero asentía- la primera vez que te vi, solo pensé que eras una réplica juvenil de Dante- menciono.

-Pfff!- resoplo Nero, soltándose del agarre de Trish y cruzándose de brazos, mientras que en Devil may Cry, Dante se sintió ofendido y hacia las mismas acciones que el portador de Red Queen.

-Y viendo cómo te comportabas allá y como te comportas aquí, realmente creo eso- dijo la Rubia agarrando el rostro del peliblanco- Pero con el pasar del tiempo en aquella misión, me di cuenta que a diferencia de él, tú te movías con otro principio- menciono volviendo a captar la atención de Nero- Dante buscaba destruir o volver a sellar a los demonios y a las creaciones, que su padre no pudo lograrlo, además de intentar recuperar a Yamato- informo- mientras que tú, que en un principio era una misión para detener a Dante, se convirtió en una misión personal para… salvarla- la hostilidad en la voz de Trish, fue palpable al decir la palabra 'Salvarla' refiriéndose a cierta pelinaranja.

-Pero eso quedo en el pasado- dijo Nero, con la intención de levantarse, solo para ser retenido por Trish.

-Eso dices aquí, pero ambos sabemos que no es verdad- menciono la rubia- Te enfrentaste a la misma orden que te entreno, dejaste atrás parte de tu humanidad, estuviste prácticamente en el infierno para poder derrotar a Sanctus, que tenía el poder de Sparda- decía.

-Algo que Dante hizo más de una vez, para vencer a otros demonios con un poder igual o mayor que Sanctus- dijo Nero, mostrando que el enfrentarse a demonios de poderes colosales, no era cosa de otro mundo, para él o Dante.

-Pero él no lo hacía con la misma finalidad- refuto Trish- él lo hacía por su odio a los demonios, por odio a su propio padre, después de perder a su hermano en la isla donde lo lleve para que derrotara a Mundus, fue que Dante empezó a cazar demonios con un motivo distinto!… terminar el trabajo que Sparda dejo incompleto, para mantener seguro el mundo humano de los demonios- menciono, ante la atenta mirada de Nero- pero tú no, al principio solo te movías porque tu grupo te lo ordenaba… Pero después de aquel incidente con tu orden, cuando te traicionaron y la usaron de rehén, lo que te motivo fue el gran amor que le tenías a Kyrie, para poder salvarla y fue ese amor, lo que me atrajo a ti- dijo Trish suavemente.

Ante la mención de la pelinaranja, Nero baja la cabeza mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza.- Yo creí en ella. Por eso deje que Yamato despertara mi sangre demoniaca, por eso deje que el demonio que tenía dentro despertara, acepte perder parte de mi humanidad, porque realmente la amaba- menciono, haciendo sentir mal a Trish- pero después de todo lo que pasamos, ella…- Retazos de pequeños momentos felices que había pasado con Kyrie, surcaban en la mente del peliblanco- yo… -para finalizar, ante aquella imagen donde la pelinaranja lo rechazaba e iba con otro hombre- quisiera olvidarla, quiero olvidarla, pero no puedo- finalizo.

-Permíteme ayudarte entonces- dijo la rubia, antes de besar con cariño al peliblanco, dejando la mente del joven Nero, del mismo color que su pelo. Después de unos segundos ambos se separan- sé que sonara raro, siendo que soy una demonio… y sé que te enseñaron, que los demonios no poseen sentimientos pero… permíteme amarte y curar ese corazón lastimado que posees, permíteme proteger tu corazón humano- pidió la rubia. Nero solo contesto, dándole otro beso a Trish.

Nero agarro con sus brazos la cintura de la rubia, para traerla más hacia su cuerpo, mientras que Trish, se abraza al cuello del peliblanco, para profundizar más el beso. Ambos se separan por la falta de aire, antes de mirarse a los ojos.

-Te amo Nero- dijo abiertamente Trish, mientras observaba el rostro conflictivo del peliblanco- No es necesario que lo digas ahora- menciono la rubia, deduciendo que era lo que afectaba a Nero- porque sé que lo dirás más adelante, yo me encargare de eso- dijo, acercando sus labios nuevamente a los del peliblanco, uniéndolos.

Esta vez el beso fue más pasional, dejándose llevar, Nero bajaba sus brazos, posando sus manos en las caderas de la rubia, buscando llegar hasta sus glúteos, mientras Trish llevaba sus manos sobre el pectoral del peliblanco y bajaba las misma, buscando el borde de la remera para poder quitársela a Nero.

 ***Ejem*-** Y una tercera persona, carraspeo su garganta llamando la atención de ambos y parando el momento de romance entre Nero y Trish- Perdón, perdón… No era mi intención interrumpirlos, no sabía que mi "carta blanca", haría sus movimientos tan rápido- decía con sorna la voz, claramente masculina.

Para Trish, aquella voz tenía un raro parecido con la voz de Dante, solo que tenía un toque de más viejo. Pero aun así la hacía enojar por varios motivos, pero principalmente por uno.

En cambio Nero sabía perfectamente a quien le pertenecía la voz.

-Que quieres ahora?- pregunto el peliblanco.

Trish solo se acomodó sobre las piernas de Nero, tomando una posición, en la que podía mirar de frente al recién llegado.

-Pues solo venía a visitarte- menciono encogiéndose de hombros el pelinegro con las puntas doradas, antes de sentarse en un sofá aparte.

-Quien es el?- Pregunto la rubia, con un toque de peligrosidad en su voz. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por ambos hombres en el lugar.

-Pues él- dijo el peliblanco antes de señalar al recién llegado- es Azazel, fue él, quien hizo el pedido de la misión- informo Nero.

-Y no es humano- finalizo Trish- que quieres con Nerito?- pregunto con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Pues como dije, solo venía a visitarlo, para pasar el tiempo- dijo tranquilamente el caído- pero creo que vine en mal momento… enserio, no fue mi intención interrumpirlos- finalizo, mintiendo descaradamente.

-(Si lo veo por la calle, lo quemare vivo)- pensaba Trish, mientras mentalmente lloraba lágrimas de anime-(Si no hubiera interrumpido, un poco más y ya estaría montando a mi hermoso y sexy peliblanco)- si… esa era la razón, del porque Trish estaba enojada con el nombrado, Azazel.

Mientras tanto-Desde que momento estas allí parado?- pregunto Nero, con la duda palpable en su voz.

-Pues desde el momento, en que ella hizo que le tocaras el pecho- menciono Azazel, haciendo que Trish le mire sonriente y con un aura oscura detrás, mientras Nero se sonrojaba ante ese hecho- por cierto… como vas con la misión… alguna novedad, para el primer día?- pregunto, haciendo caso omiso al aura de la rubia.

El rostro de Nero paso a ser a uno levemente serio, ante la pregunta dada-Pues digamos… que vi una caída, en mi ida hacia la academia- menciono-Antes de que empezara a seguirme, parecía estar buscando algo- informo.

-Interesante, así que ya se están moviendo- dijo el caído- dime Nero, que tan bueno eres aguantando noches sin dormir?- pregunto.

-Puedo estar unas tres noches sin descansar y aun así, pelear sin problemas- respondió el peliblanco- porque lo preguntas?-

-Esplendido, eso ayudara bastante, para los días en que te pida para que hagas rondas nocturnas- dijo el líder de Grigori, mientras se levantaba de su asiento- vienes conmigo un rato?- pregunto.

-Que no ves, que está conmigo- pregunto una enojada Trish, que se estaba aferrando al brazo del peliblanco.

-Oh! Lo siento señorita, me olvide de usted, si lo desea también puedes venir… que dice?- pregunto con tranquilidad, mientras a Trish le salía varias venas, por el tono sarcástico que tenía Azazel, recordándole a un peliblanco con gabardina roja.

-No pensaba dejar a Nerito, solo con usted- menciono, mientras se levantaba del regazo del peliblanco.

Nero se levantó del sofá, e intento agarrar las vendas para ocultar su brazo, pero es detenido por Azazel.

-No te preocupes por eso, a estas horas las personas estarán en sus casas descansando, así que, no tengas problemas… además, al lugar donde iremos puede que lo necesites- informo.

-Adónde vamos?- pregunto Nero.

-Pues… unos de mis contactos, me informo, sobre un demonio vagabundo que está matando humanos en el lado este de la ciudad…- decía Azazel, antes de ser interrumpido por su 'carta blanca'.

-Espera… contactos? Si tienes contactos en la ciudad, por que llamarme a mí, para cazar e investigar a los caídos que me diste por objetivos?- pregunto con una ceja levantada el peliblanco.

Trish, también levanto una ceja, ya que Nero tenía un punto.

-Es simple, mis contactos pueden ser descubiertos, ya que el disfraz de un caído puede ser detectado por otro, además que, a diferencia de ti, ellos no tienen la habilidad de combate que tu posees, es esa la razón del porque te necesito- informo Azazel, viendo como Nero asentía- pero volviendo al punto, el demonio vagabundo…- decía, antes de volver a ser interrumpido.

-Sí, sí, sí… quieres que me encargue- menciono el peliblanco con una voz aburrida.

-Exacto, además… será un buen momento para ver unos cuantos trucos tuyos- dijo, el pelinegro de puntas doradas, mientras sonreía enigmáticamente.

-Está bien, iré a cambiarme y nos vamos- dijo Nero, mientras subía al segundo piso.

-Bien… entonces yo iré a preparar el auto- dijo Azazel, mientras se retiraba.

La afirmación del caído, hizo que Nero se pare en los escalones- No utilizaremos, esa cosa de transportación que mencionaste, cuando me contaste sobre las demás razas?- cuestiono.

Azazel, que estaba en la puerta, solo miro al peliblanco sonriendo levemente- No será necesario, después de todo, el lugar no esta tan lejos- menciono- tu casa, queda casi en el centro de la ciudad, debes saberlo después de todo, la plaza queda a unas cuadras de aquí- informo, antes de abrir la puerta- y el lugar donde iremos, está a unos pocos minutos en auto, así que no creo que sea necesario gastar energía en ello- continuo diciendo, mientras Nero asentía- te espero en el auto- finalizo, saliendo del lugar, mientras Nero fue a su habitación.

Trish, escucho la conversación entre ambos hombres en silencio, pensando en lo que escucho unos minutos. Encogiéndose de hombros, agarro las vendas que estaban en la mesa de la sala, antes de ir tras su peliblanco.

Llegando a la habitación, la rubia entra sin tocar, para encontrarse con un peliblanco sin remera, mientras este parecía estar pensando en algo. Lentamente y con sigilo, se acercaba al peliblanco, pero -Tomarme por sorpresa solo te funcionara una vez- dijo Nero, mientras se ponía su remera y sobre este un Zip-up rojo, con su gabardina.

Dando vuelta, el peliblanco encara a Trish, solo para verla haciendo un rostro muy adorable, que sonrojo al peliblanco.

Esa reacción, quito una sonrisa a la rubia.

-Bien, yo estoy listo- dijo Nero, mientras se rascaba la mejilla- necesitas cambiarte o algo?- pregunto, levemente avergonzado.

-No, yo estoy bien, solo vine a ver si ya estabas listo- dijo la rubia mientras sonreía. Acercándose al peliblanco, le agarra de las manos- vamos- dijo, mientras empezaba a retirarse, llevando a Nero con ella.

El peliblanco solo se dejó guiar, sintiendo el suave tacto de las manos de Trish, sobre su Devil Bringer.

* * *

 **Calles de Kuoh - En el auto**

-Bien, ya estamos cerca del lugar- decía Azazel, que se encontraba conduciendo el vehículo. Nero se encontraba en el asiento del copiloto, mientras que Trish estaba en los asientos de atrás.

-Y que es lo que Nerito, tiene que cazar?-pregunto la rubia, mientras Azazel, acomodaba su retrovisor para mirarla.

-Como dije en la casa, es un demonio vagabundo- respondió el caído- son demonios, que fueron reencarnados, y desertaron del sequito al que pertenecían o mataron a su amo- comento- el poder los consumió, y se convirtieron en demonios sin razón real para vivir. Son como simples animales. Muy pocos demonios reencarnados, mantienen la cordura y su razonamiento después de cometer tales actos- Informo- como el caso de una "Gata Negra"- finalizo.

-Entiendo- dijo el peliblanco, quedando con la duda sobre esa "Gata Negra", pero lo desestimo rápidamente- así que estaríamos cazando a un renegado, que rechazo su puesto en un sequito, por así decirlo- afirmo el peliblanco, mientras Azazel asentía. Trish estaba mirando con una ceja levantada, al Caído.

-Esperen… que es eso de "Sequito" y "Amo"?- pregunto la rubia.

-Pues… que tanto sabes sobre el segundo mundo sobrenatural?- le pregunto Azazel.

-Se sobre las demás razas, pero no como es el sistema que utilizan para identificarse y mezclarse con los humanos- contesto Trish.

Allí el líder de Grigori, al igual que Nero le informo, que los demonios, caídos y ángeles, tenían apariencia humana, y también le informo sobre los sistemas de Evil piece que se utilizaba para reencarnar a otra raza como un demonio de clase baja, utilizando piezas de ajedrez. Y también aprovecho, para decirle, que los ángeles tenían un sistema parecido, pero con naipes.

-Así que, esa es la forma en que la segunda raza de demonios prosperan- afirmo, la rubia entendiendo la explicación.

-Lo entendiste más rápido que mi contratado- dijo con burla Azazel, haciendo que Nero bufara-bien, aquí es- menciono el caído, parando el auto.

Todos bajaron del vehiculo, para mirar el lugar que era un terreno baldío. Algunos árboles secos, se apreciaban en el lugar, además de haber una cantidad espesa de arbustos y altas hierbas, señal, de que el lugar no se había limpiado en un tiempo.

-Hora de trabajar- dijo el peliblanco, pasando el pequeño alambrado que mostraba el límite del terreno. Al entrar en el lugar, se fijó que las hierbas le llegaban hasta las cintura. Caminando con cuidado, Nero se posiciono en el centro del terreno.

Trish y Azazel, estaban a lado del auto, mirando las acciones del peliblanco, esperando que el demonio vagabundo aparezca. Fue entonces que la rubia se fijó en algo.

-Acaso planea pelear sin Red Queen?- se preguntó Trish, recibiendo una risa del caído.

-Solo esperemos a ver qué hace- dijo Azazel con una sonrisa enigmática.

* * *

 **Academia Kuoh - Club de investigación de lo Oculto**

Dentro del lugar, se encontraba cierta pelirroja, sentada detrás de su escritorio mirando los documentos esparcidos, que su 'Reina' y su amiga Sona, dejaron para que ella pudiera observar.

Ella estaba vestida, aun con el uniforme de la academia y tenía unos lentes de lectura puesto.

-Nero Ángelo… Nero… donde he escuchado ese nombre antes- se dijo la pelirroja, mientras se agarraba de la cabeza.

Un círculo mágico se forma en el centro de la habitación, dando entrada a una pelinegra muy cercana de Rias.

-Akeno?- dijo con duda la pelirroja, ya que ella sabía que a estas horas deberían estar descansando.

-Rias, recibí un mensaje del Archiduque pidiendo que nos encarguemos de un demonio vagabundo- informo seria la pelinegra, viendo como la pelirroja se quitaba los lentes.

-Donde?- pregunto tranquila la presidenta del club, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y acomodaba todos los documentos.

-Al este de la ciudad, dice que hace unos días asesino a su 'Rey' y escapo. Me informo que ha estado asesinando varios humanos en lo que ha estado huyendo y que ahora está escondido en un baldío- menciono, mientras la pelirroja asentía.

-Entiendo. Llama a Yuuto y a Koneko, dales la dirección donde nos encontraremos- ordeno la pelirroja, mientras Akeno sonreía y asentía, antes de ir a cumplir la orden.

Mirando por última vez, el documento que estaba sobre su escritorio, lanza un pequeño suspiro.

-Ya está, Koneko ya está viniendo para acá y Yuuto, dijo que nos esperaría en el lugar ya que su apartamento queda cerca- informo Akeno, mientras guardaba un teléfono móvil.

-Bien… entonces esperaremos a que Koneko llegue antes de retirarnos- dijo, mientras su 'Reina' y mejor amiga asentía.

-Y cómo vas, con la investigación de Nero Ángelo?- pregunto la pelinegra, viendo como la pelirroja se sentaba en el sofá, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y piernas.

-Además de la información que tú me diste, no hay mucho más, incluso Sona no encontró mucho aunque me dijo, que seguiría buscando- menciono la pelirroja.

-Ara, Ara. Al parecer tenemos un Kouhai lleno de misterios- dijo sonriendo con elegancia la pelinegra.

-Así parece- añadió Rias, mientras asentía a las palabras de su 'Reina'.

* * *

 **Lado Este de la Ciudad de Kuoh**

Un joven de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años, de cabellos rubios, vestido con el uniforme masculino de la academia Kuoh, y unos guantes sin dedos. Se encontraba caminando hacia el terreno baldío. El pelirrubio, llevaba una espada occidental de mango negro atado a su cintura, con una funda marrón.

Él era Kiba Yuuto, uno de los príncipes de la academia Kuoh y el 'Caballo' del sequito de Rias Gremory.

Llegando al punto de encuentro, que su 'Rey' había puesto, el rubio se encontraba en la entrada trasera del lugar. Mirando el terreno, logra ver un hombre con gabardina, dándole la espalda. El rubio, logro resaltar del individuo el color blanco de su pelo y aquella extraña mano derecha.

Creyendo que era el demonio que tenía que cazar, se esconde detrás de unos árboles fuera del terreno, en la espera de que Rias llegue.

Estuvo unos minutos así, esperando a que su 'Rey' llegue, hasta que escucho un nombre- Nero!- el grito de otro hombre, llamo la atención de Kiba, que buscando con la mirada, logro ver un auto en la otra calle. Con dos personas más, un hombre y una mujer.

-Nero? Ese es el chico que Buchou, está investigando- se dijo el rubio, antes de ver como el color del cielo cambiaba. Rápidamente dedujo, que se encontraba dentro de una barrera. Mirando nuevamente al que se encontraba en el centro del terreno baldío, logra identificarlo mejor- Así que ese es Nero... Buchou tiene que saber esto- dijo, esperando a ver qué sucedería a continuación.

* * *

 **Al mismo tiempo - Terreno baldío**

Nero aún se encontraba parado en el centro del lugar esperando que el demonio vagabundo apareciera, ya había pasado varios minutos y aún no había señales de aquel demonio.

Fuera del terreno, se encontraban Trish con un rostro aburrido, mientras que Azazel… pues… tenía una consola de videojuegos portátil en sus manos.

-Estas seguro de que es aquí?- pregunto la rubia, mirando al caído que seguía jugando.

-Sí, mis contactos nunca fallan- decía Azazel, mientras empezaba a apretar uno de los botones de la consola repetidamente, antes de lanzar un suspiro pesado y sonreír- No esta vez, Armstrong- dijo el caído, mientras veía la cinemática de su video juego.

-Que tanto haces?- pregunto curiosa la rubia.

-Solo estoy jugando, es sobre un Cyborg que tiene habilidades ninjas- menciono mientras guardaba la consola dentro del auto nuevamente- Al parecer tenemos compañía- menciono Azazel, mirando hacia atrás del peliblanco- Nero!- exclamo lo suficientemente fuerte, para que lo escuche.

El caído, crea un círculo mágico en su mano y un extraño sonido se empezó a escuchar. La luna se había tornado en un tono más rojo, mientras que el cielo y las nubes, parecían ser sacados de una cámara de ultravioleta.

-Qué hiciste?- pregunto Trish, viendo el extraño cambio en el cielo, después de que Azazel creo aquel circulo.

-Solo una barrera, no queremos que humanos o que otra especie interfiera- dijo el caído. Refiriéndose claramente a los demonios encargados de vigilar la ciudad- esto evitara que entren- menciono, mientras la rubia asentía-(Al parecer tenemos un invitado más.)- pensó internamente, mientras empezaba a 'Retirarse'

-Qué haces? No que querías ver a Nerito pelear?- pregunto la rubia, viendo como Azazel se iba del lugar.

-Y lo hare, solo tengo que encargarme de algo- menciono tranquilamente, girando en la esquina.

Trish solo se encogió de hombros- Lo que digas- dijo, mientras volvía a mirar al peliblanco.

* * *

 **Con Azazel**

El líder de Grigori, llego al otro lado del terreno, para ver al 'Caballo' de Rias, estar escondido detrás de un árbol, observando las acciones del peliblanco.

-Oye- llamo la atención Azazel, haciendo que el rubio se sobresalte- el que tu ama sepa, que Nero sabe sobre los demonios y demás será suficiente- Menciono.

-Qui…- el rubio iba a darse vuelta para encarar al que estaba detrás de él, pero un golpe seco en su nuca lo dejo inconsciente.

-Pero no puedo arriesgarme, a que tu ama sepa sobre sus habilidades- menciono, mientras recostaba a Kiba, en el suelo bajo el árbol- no quiero que mi "Carta blanca" tenga problemas con los demonios, intentando unirlo a sus sequitos… no aun- menciono a nadie en particular, dirigiendo su vista nuevamente hacia el peliblanco.

* * *

 **Con Nero**

Nero se encontraba esperando por el demonio con los ojos cerrados, antes de escuchar la exclamación del líder de Grigori y unos pasos detrás suyo. Viendo que el cielo y la luna cambiaban de color, supo que había llegado la hora.

- **jejeje Humano! Hoy comeré Humano! Jejeje sentiré tu sangre, el sabor de tu carne jejejeje… JAJAJAJAJA-** La voz gruesa y profunda, de aquel demonio vagabundo llamo la atención del peliblanco.

Dando vuelta, Nero pudo visualizar al demonio vagabundo o al menos lo que era visible. Lo único, que Nero podía observar, era la oscura cabeza del demonio y una larga cola escamosa que se meneaba entre la espesa hierba. Lo peculiar era que la cabeza, era un cráneo sin piel, pero en las cuenca derecha donde debería estar el ojo, se podía apreciar un tipo de diamante, mientras que en la cuenca izquierda, si se encontraba vacía.

Nero dedujo, que tal vez el demonio estaba en cuatro patas. Ya que la hierba a él, le llegaba hasta la cintura, y al demonio solo se le podía observar su cabeza y cola.

-Viejo te tardaste mucho sabes?- dijo el peliblanco, mientras miraba la cabeza del demonio.

- **Qué raro… este humano no corre… humano correr siempre que ver a Lizard-** Dijo el demonio, mientras miraba con duda al peliblanco- **No importa, aunque humano corra, no poder escapar, Lizard ser muy rápido para humanos JAJAJAJA-** decía, mientras el demonio reía de manera maniática.

-Oye! Tu eres lo que ha estado matando humanos por aquí?- pregunto el peliblanco, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

- **SI! Lizard atraer humanos con voz falsa, humanos ser estúpidos JAJAJAJA-** Menciono, mientras reía. Allí Nero pudo ver, como aquel cráneo de color negro, parecía inflarse y romperse, antes de que una extraña masa surja y empiece a moldearse, hasta convertirse en la cabeza de un humano de piel pálida- Ayuda! Necesito Ayuda!- grito aquella cabeza, con la voz de un humano normal.

-Eso es repugnante- dijo Nero viendo, como la cabeza explotaba, antes de que aquel cráneo negro vuelva a aparecer.

- **Humanos siempre venir a ayudar-** Decía el demonio, mientras meneaba su cola, como si de un perro se tratase- **Y cuando humano estar cerca, Lizard clavar sus garras en humano para que no escape-** mencionaba- **Ahora humano venir por su cuenta. Lizard tener mucha suerte!-** Finalizo.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro- dijo el peliblanco, mientras en su espalda aparecía Red Queen y en su mano izquierda Blue Rose se materializaba- Ya perdí mucho tiempo esperándote viejo, así que… porque no terminamos esto rápido- dijo Nero apuntando al demonio con su arma de fuego, solo para ver como aquel cráneo empezaba a reír.

 **-Humano querer jugar con Lizard, está bien, está bien… Lizard jugar con humano, después Lizard comer humano! JAJAJAJAJA!-** empezando a reír, aquel demonio, empezó a levantarse y posicionarse en dos patas.

Su cráneo oscuro, solo era una fachada, como si fuera un gorro, debajo de aquel extraño cráneo, una cabeza de reptil de escamas marrones se empezó a apreciar, de forma triangular, con ojos negros, e irises blancas rasgadas. Una gran mandíbula con filosos dientes, y la lengua larga característica de los reptiles.

Su cuerpo era bastante musculoso, las escamas de su pecho tenían un color beige, mientras que en su espalda seguían siendo marrones, pero con varios puntos rojos que bajaban por su larga cola. Sus manos y piernas eran garras, pero para extrañeza de Nero, la garra derecha del demonio tenía un diamante incrustado en su dorso, igual al del cráneo.

-Mierda, porque nunca se muestran tal cual son, desde el principio- dijo Nero, observando como aquel demonio, que antes parecía pequeño, ahora lo superaba en altura y físico.

- **Prepárate humano, porque Lizard empezar a jugar-** dijo el demonio con aspecto de lagarto, los diamantes en el cráneo que estaba sobre su cabeza y su mano derecha brillaron momentáneamente, antes de desaparecer en un borrón oscuro.

-Pero qué?- dijo Nero sorprendido, al ver como el autonombrado Lizard desapareció de su visual.

Instintivamente, Nero empuña a Red Queen bloqueando un zarpazo del demonio vagabundo que apareció en su espalda, solo para volver a desaparecer en un borrón negro.

Esta vez Nero no pudo bloquear un golpe en su costado, que lo mando atrás varios metros. Derrapando por el suelo, el peliblanco gira el manubrio de su espada, haciendo el característico sonido de motor de la Red Queen.

-Es hora de empezar la función- dijo el peliblanco, empezando a correr hacia Lizard. Intentando cortar de manera descendente, las llamas envolvieron su espada, pero solo corto el aire, ya que su contrincante había desparecido.

Rápidamente Nero, gira sobre su eje cortando en círculo, deduciendo que el demonio aparecería detrás de él. Y tal como lo dedujo, Lizard se encontraba a su espalda listo para clavar sus garras en su abdomen.

El demonio, al ver el filo de Red Queen acercarse, tuvo que desistir a la idea de clavar sus garras en su presa, y bloquear el ataque con su antebrazo derecho.

La dura piel de Lizard conoció el filo de Red Queen, que para confianza del demonio vagabundo no traspasó su piel.

- **JAJAJAJAJAJA! Tu cuchillo no poder pasar mi piel. Mi piel ser muy resistente JAJAJAJAJA-** El demonio empezó a burlarse, provocando que una de las cejas de Nero temblara levemente.

Nero al ver que su espada no cortaba, gira el manubrio de Red Queen, aumentando la temperatura del filo, dejándola al rojo vivo. Ante eso, el peliblanco ejerció más presión en su ataque, logrando traspasar la dura piel del demonio, cercenándole el brazo derecho.

La sangre del demonio no tardó en aparecer, salpicando el lugar donde estaban, mientras Lizard lanzaba un grito de dolor.

-No te creas lagartija!- exclamo el peliblanco, viendo como el cráneo que tenía el demonio, parecía inflarse y romperse, antes de mostrar un rostro humano con una expresión iracunda.

- **Lizard acabar con humano por lo que hizo, Lizard destruir humano!-** exclamo enojado el demonio vagabundo, lanzándose contra Nero. Pero esta vez, no desapareció en un borrón, sino que una sombra que se movía a alta velocidad se apreciaba.

El peliblanco empezó a cortar en varias direcciones, intentando atinar al demonio, pero cada vez que parecía que acertaría, el demonio volvía a moverse en otra dirección.

-Maldición, esta cosa se parece a los Blitz, pero sin los rayos- dijo irritado el peliblanco.

Lizard, aparece enfrente del peliblanco repentinamente, asestándole un golpe con su cola en el estómago, antes de utilizar su único brazo, para agarrar la cabeza de Nero e intentar estamparlo contra el suelo, pero antes de hacerlo

 _ **/Click/**_

El sonido del martillo de Blue Rose se escuchó, atrayendo la atención de Lizard, que miro hacia abajo, solo para ver el cañón del arma apuntando a su pecho a quemarropa.

 _ **/BANG!/BANG!/BANG!/**_

Y el sonido de los disparos se escuchó con fuerza. Lizard soltó al peliblanco, al ver que las balas del arma habían penetrado en su piel, haciéndolo sangrar.

Aprovechando que el demonio estaba aturdido, Nero invoca su Devil Bringer con los puños cerrados, golpeando en el estómago a la criatura, que se elevó en el aire por la fuerza del golpe y antes de que empezara a caer, el Devil Bringer se estira agarrando la cola de Lizard, antes de bajar con fuerza, haciendo que el demonio vagabundo impacte contra el suelo violentamente.

 _ **/Crash!/**_

Fue el sonido del suelo quebrándose.

Nero se acercó lentamente a la zona del impacto, solo para ver que este se encontraba vacío, antes de sentir que lo agarraban de la gabardina y lo lanzaban en el aire.

Maniobrando en el aire, Nero impacta contra uno de los árboles secos, destrozándolo en el acto.

Parándose sin problemas, el peliblanco mira hacia donde está el demonio vagabundo, que se encontraba gruñendo, mientras buscaba algo.

Nero se fijó, que el diamante del cráneo sobre la cabeza de Lizard, brillaba intensamente y a unos metros del demonio con forma de lagarto, se apreciaba un brillo entre las hierbas.

Lizard, logro divisar lo que estaba buscando, que era su brazo amputado. Acercándose velozmente para agarrarlo, tuvo que detenerse abruptamente, para esquivar unos disparos.

 _ **/BANG!/BANG!/BANG!/**_

Nero estaba corriendo hacia el demonio, mientras disparaba constantemente con Blue Rose, para evitar que Lizard consiga lo que estaba buscando. Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, empuña a Red Queen, y consiguiendo un Max-act, se lanza en un Strike, obligando a Lizard a alejarse.

Mirando el objeto que estaba brillando, se da cuenta que era el brazo que le había amputado al demonio. Mejor dicho, el diamante que tenía en el dorso.

-Así que era eso?- se dijo Nero, mirando al demonio.

- **Humano salir del camino, o Lizard quitarlo!-** Exclamo con fuerza- **Lizard querer su brazo de regreso, Lizard no poder utilizar todo su poder sin brazo-** Mascullo con ira, mientras que Nero levantaba una ceja.

-Así que necesitas de tu brazo, para pelear con todo tu poder eh?- se dijo el peliblanco, mientras se acercaba al brazo y lo agarraba del suelo, para observar, como el diamante que tenía incrustado en el dorso de la palma brillaba con intensidad.

El Devil Bringer de Nero brillo, señalando que aquel diamante era compatible con su brazo. Sacando el diamante de la escamosa mano con su Devil Bringer, observa como este es absorbido.

 **-QUE HICISTE! DEVUELVEMELO!-** grito el demonio, habiendo visto como el diamante era absorbido por el brazo de Nero. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanza al ataque.

Cuando Lizard, se lanzó al ataque, Nero se percató de algo. El demonio, ya no se movía a gran velocidad, no era una sombra o un borrón, ahora le seguía el ritmo.

Parando el ataque de Lizard con Red Queen, Nero sonríe- que paso de tu grandiosa velocidad- dijo burlón el peliblanco.

- **SILENCIO!-** grito, ejerciendo más fuerza en su ataque. Nero solo hace un movimiento de muñeca, para quitar de balance al demonio.

Cortando de manera ascendente, el peliblanco, vuelve a lanzar a Lizard en el aire, elevándose con el demonio al mismo tiempo.

Llegando a cierta altura, el rugir de Red Queen se escucha con fuerza, antes de que el peliblanco embista hacia adelante- _ **Caliburn!**_ \- y lanzando un corte vertical, manda al demonio hacia atrás, pero antes de que se aleje demasiado, Nero utiliza la habilidad 'Snatch' de su Devil Bringer, atrayendo a Lizard hacia él, antes de azotarlo contra el suelo violentamente, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

Lizard se levantaba con dificultad, observando su alrededor en busca del peliblanco, solo para sentir un peso sobre su cabeza y que algo penetraba desde atrás de su nuca.

-La fiesta ya se ha alargado mucho- dijo Nero, que estaba sobre la cabeza del demonio, con Red Queen, incrustado en la nuca del mismo- Es hora de acabar con esto- sentencio, bajando de la cabeza de Lizard y produciendo un corte limpio, decapitando al demonio.

La cabeza salió volando hacia atrás varios metros, mientras que el cuerpo del demonio se convirtió en una especie de piedra, antes de empezar a convertirse en polvo.

Nero se acercó a la cabeza del demonio, que parecía estar ahogándose.

- **T-T-U-Tu no e-e-er-res h-huma-n-no-** Dijo la cabeza del demonio a duras penas- **Q-Q-Que e-e-eres?-** Pregunto con dificultad.

-No lo sé, soy humano? Soy un Demonio? Eso es algo que quisiera saber… pero nunca encuentro una respuesta- menciono el peliblanco, mientras miraba su Devil Bringer.

- **L-L-Liza-zard se-sentir pena p-por ti, L-L-Li-Lizard des-s-searte suerte e-en tu busq-q-queda-** Dijo el demonio, mientras parecía sonreír- **L-lizard estar m-muriendo v-v-verdad?-** pregunto, Nero solo asintió- **L-Liz-zard nu-nunca d-de-desar ser e-esto, L-Li-za-zard ser a-asi, p-por culpa de a-a-amo-** Decía mientras el peliblanco escuchaba atentamente- **Li-lizard ver fa-familia m-morir. A-Amo, ma-matar f-f-familia-** menciono, mientras una lagrima parecía caer de los ojos del lagarto- **A-Ahora L-Lizard, po-poder ir j-ju-junto fa-familia-** Finalizo.

En ese momento, la cabeza del demonio, empezó a convertirse en una piedra, antes de terminar como su cuerpo. El cráneo, que tenía como un tipo de gorro, rodo hasta los pies de Nero, antes de que el cristal que tenía en su cuenca derecha, cayera al suelo.

-Un demonio que cayó en la sed de sangre, por culpa de otro eh?- se dijo el peliblanco- Ver a los demonios expresarse de esa manera, y demostrar sentimientos. Esto es nuevo para mí- finalizo. Mientras dirigía su vista, hacia cierta rubia que estaba recostada en el auto observándolo.

El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza meciendo la hierba y esparciendo el polvo, dejando al peliblanco, ver lo último que quedaba del demonio, que era el cráneo y el diamante.

Agarrando el diamante con su Devil Bringer, este lo absorbe, antes de que su visión cambie abruptamente.

El color en el lugar había desaparecido, dejando todo en una escala de grises.

Fijando su vista en la hierba, esta parecía mecerse con mucha lentitud, tanta que parecía estar estática.

-Esto es raro- dijo el peliblanco moviéndose un poco, solo para ver como la hierba a su alrededor al ser empujada con su cuerpo, se movía nuevamente con normalidad, antes de volver a esa lenta velocidad- Se parece al 'Chronos time'- se dijo, antes de ver como aquella realidad, en la que estaba empezaba a resquebrajarse y romperse antes de volver todo a la normalidad.

El peliblanco estuvo en silencio un momento, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder, antes de sentir alguien detrás de él acercándose.

-Bien hecho, realmente sabes lo que haces- empezó el caído, caminando hacia él- tienes buenas habilidades, pudiste vencerlo sin muchos problemas, a pesar de que este demonio no era uno corriente- dijo Azazel, llegando a su lado.

-Que quieres decir, con que no era uno corriente?- pregunto Nero, mientras levantaba una ceja y Red Queen junto con Blue Rose, desaparecían.

-Este demonio era uno reencarnado recuerdas?- dijo Azazel mientras recibía un asentimiento del peliblanco- pues este tenía un Sacred Gear- informo.

-Esos Artilugios, de los que me hablaste?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-Así es, la verdadera razón, del porque te traje a pelear contra este demonio, fue para ver si mis deducciones son correctas- dijo el Caído.

-Deducciones?- pregunto el peliblanco, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la salida del lugar.

-Así es, según los registros que tengo sobre ti, en el incidente de la Ciudad/Fortaleza Fortuna- Azazel dirigió su vista hacia el brazo demonio de Nero- tu puedes absorber artefactos, reliquias y armas demoniacas con tu mano derecha- menciono.

Nero solo miro con un poco de fastidio al Caído- Aun me pregunto cómo consigues esas informaciones?- se preguntó en voz alta.

-Tengo mis métodos… y contactos- dijo Azazel, mientras sonreía solo como el sabia.

-Y adonde quieres llegar con eso?- pregunto Nero.

-Pues, cuando un usuario de Sacred Gear muere, este se transfiere a otro, o es expulsado de su cuerpo como si de un Ítem de videojuego se tratase- menciono el líder de Grigori, mientras Nero asentía en entendimiento- y como vi que agarraste un objeto y tu brazo lo absorbió, deduzco que era el Sacred Gear- informo.

-Absorbí un Sacred Gear?- pregunto incrédulo el peliblanco, recordando que también absorbió el diamante de aquella mano, que le había cercenado al demonio- Es posible que se tenga dos Sacred Gear- pegunto con duda.

-A no ser que se complementen, no- informo el caído.

-Ya veo- dijo el peliblanco-(Eso significa, que anteriormente absorbí parte de su Sacred Gear… y cuando lo mate, fue que conseguí la otra parte… no?)- se preguntaba mentalmente.

-Pero aún hay una teoría que quisiera comprobar… pero será otro día- menciono- Por cierto, el Sacred Gear que absorbiste se llama **"Reality Breaker"-** dijo haciendo que Nero lo mire con sospecha- Mejor aceleremos el paso, que tu novia parece impacientarse- dijo Azazel.

Nero se sonrojo ante eso, pero no lo negó.

Llegando junto a Trish, esta se lanza sobre el peliblanco, levantándole la ropa, en busca de una herida, y también para poder tocar el cuerpo del peliblanco. El rostro de Nero, estaba más rojo que un tomate, para gracia de Azazel, que se estaba burlando ante eso.

Después del pequeño y vergonzoso momento para Nero, todos suben al auto. Azazel retira la barrera y se marchan del lugar.

Minutos después, de que se habían desecho la barrera y se habían retirado, un círculo mágico con el símbolo de los 'Gremory' aparece en el centro del terreno baldío, dando paso una pelirroja y el resto de su sequito.

Rias Gremory, tenía un rostro enojado y preocupado. El enojo era porque, a pesar de sus varios intentos no podían llegar al punto de encuentro, ya que algo parecía estar interviniendo, imposibilitando usar un circulo de transporte, para llegar al lugar. Y su preocupación venia, a causa de su 'Caballo' que a pesar de sus intentos para comunicarse con él, este no respondía.

Una pequeña loli de pelos plateados y ojos color avellana, que estaba con ella, empezó a mirar el lugar, hasta apuntar la zona trasera del terreno- Buchou, el olor de Yuuto-sempai viene de por allá- dijo la pequeña, mientras la pelirroja asentía.

-Gracias Koneko- dijo la pelirroja mientras iba rápidamente hacia la dirección señalada.

-Ara, Ara. Parece que aquí, hubo una pelea- dijo la pelinegra sonriente, mirando algunos destrozos en la zona.

Ambas empezaron a mirar los alrededores, en busca de alguna pista, hasta que Koneko, encuentra un cráneo de color negro. Iba a decir algo hasta que Rias, las llama a ambas con un tono urgente.

Al llegar junto a la pelirroja, la encuentran de rodillas en el piso con un rostro preocupado, sosteniendo la cabeza de un Kiba inconsciente entre sus manos.

-Que paso?- pregunto rápidamente la pelinegra, al ver al 'Caballero' Gremory y compañero, en ese estado.

-Lo encontré así- respondió con un tono preocupado la pelirroja- ayúdame, crea un circulo de transporte para llevarlo a su apartamento- ordeno.

-Hai!- dijo la pelinegra, empezando a hacer el circulo de transporte.

-Buchou- dijo la pequeña loli, recibiendo la atención de la mencionada- encontré esto- decía, mientras le entregaba a Rias, el cráneo oscuro.

-Este es?- dijo levemente sorprendida la pelirroja.

-Al parecer ese es el cráneo, del demonio que teníamos que vencer Buchou- dijo con un rostro neutro la peliplatina.

-Pero quien lo hizo?- pregunto la pelirroja, mientras que la pequeña Koneko respondió Ángeles Caídos- Estas segura?- pregunto de nuevo.

-Sí, el lugar tiene el olor de un Ángel caído, también la de un humano y dos demonios, aparte del demonio renegado que teníamos que vencer- informo la peliplatina.

-Dices que hay un caído y dos demonios no registrados en nuestro territorio. Además que un humano esta involucrado- pregunto incrédula la pelirroja, recibiendo el asentimiento de Koneko.

-Ara, Ara, que haremos Buchou?- pregunto una sonriente Akeno.

-Primero averiguare quienes se atrevieron a entrar en mi territorio sin un permiso, y los hare pagar, si son los causantes de dejar a un sirviente mío así- dijo seria la pelirroja.

-Ufufufu, al parecer Buchou está enojada- dijo sonriendo la pelinegra.

-Akeno, ya tienes preparado el circulo?-pregunto Rias, haciendo caso omiso, a la afirmación de Akeno.

-Hai!- respondió la pelinegra, mientras activaba el circulo de transportación, antes de que el grupo vuelva a desaparecer, llevándose con ellas, a un inconsciente Kiba.

* * *

 **Bueno hasta aquí será lo principal del cap… este cap, lo hice estando enfermo, por lo que, las ideas venían con un toque de gripa, assi que, díganme quetal me salio, sus criticas me ayudaran a mejorar enserio-**

 **Ahora, pasare a los hermositsimos Reviews…**

 **UltronFatalis: Gracias, y perdón pero, la razón del porque vi realmente HSDXD fue por la cantidad de elementos que posee. Y me podrias explicar, de que tipo de impacto te refieres? Si es porque no di mas… eh? Como decirlo**

" **Y el peliblanco salía saludando a todas, mientras las mujeres exclamaban-Oh! Por Dios es Nero!- y todas tienen un orgasmo."**

 **Es porque no sé, no se me da, que las mujeres se desmayen por el prota tan rápido… en el fic, solo Trish, una Maid peliplateada, y una Maou conocen al peliblanco. Y solo dos, tienen sentimientos románticos, para con el peliblanco. La Maou, solo es como, una admiradora, por su trabajo en Fortuna. Trish, ya se explico ahora, y la Maid, será en un futuro, tal vez distante, tal vez no.**

 **Con Respecto a Rias, Nero le será un misterio y solo eso, antes de que empecemos a seguir levemente con el cannon, que no seguirá completamente, la línea de tiempo, ya que incluiré arcos, apartes.**

 **Pero si no es de ese impacto del que hablas… podrías explicármelo. No entiendo muy… bien, a lo que te refieres.**

 **La presencia de Aika, por el momento será normal, como la amiga humana, que le da tranquilidad al peliblanco. Por el momento.**

 **Gracias de nuevo y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **BlackAuraWolf:Jejeje, si es difícil, pero conozco el fic que mencionas, y a mi parecer es muy bueno.**

 **Pues, si absorbió una sacred gear en este cap… solo debes esperar unos cuantos, ya que la Deducción de Azazel tiene que ver con muchas cosas, sobre las SG. Recuerda que Nero, absorbio, la habilidad de protección de Credo, sin quitarle su escudo.**

 **Y sobre lo de Kiryuu… pues la actual Sekyriuutei, ya la habia decidido, al empezar el fic, y no es Aika, a ella le tengo preparado otra cosa.**

 **Para Kyrie, jejejeje… jajajajaja… JAJAJAJAJAJA…(El autor se da cuenta que lo miran raro) *Ejem* volviendo al tema, para ella le tengo preparado varias cosas, pero aun no me decido que hacerle XD**

 **Gracias y aquí tienes otro cap.**

 **11DANTEDARKNESS: gracias, y bueno, se sobre los orígenes de Nero… Aquí que Vergil sea su padre, no será la excepción… pero el no será originario de Fortuna, como lo explique en el cap anterior. El Nacio y vivio en su infancia en Vie de Marli. Pero no lo recuerda.**

 **Su madre, me lo inventare, pero no será ninguna conocida de HSDXD.**

 **Y sobre el cambio de Nero, en su brazo, esa información esta mal… El brazo de Nero, cambio a causa de que cuando era pequeño y fue adoptado por la familia de Kyrie, unos demonios atacaron la ciudad fortuna, y al verla en peligro. Lo escucho a él "PODER, DAME MAS PODER", cuando su brazo cambio. Y fue por eso, que Credo y Sanctus, lo metieron en la Orden de la Espada.**

 **En la misión seis, el solo recuerda, la voz en su cabeza, cuando su brazo cambio. Y Nero es hijo de Vergil y es la reencarnación de Sparda. Por eso su Devil trigger es tan igual y a la vez tan distinto, al de Virgilio.**

 **Y si esa información fue la que utilice para guiarme en este fic, con Nero.**

 **Gracias, y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Absol98: Gracias y yo también soy muy Fan de DMC… y si creo que Nero es el hijo de vergil.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap, viejo.**

 **Zerefslayer99: Gracias y aquí tienes el cap, y perdón por la tardanza, pero tengo trabajo y ahora entrare con los estudios.**

 **GodDragon9999:Gracias y aquí tienes la conti.**

 **Nightmare.888: Gracias y aquí tienes…**

 **Ayanami99: Gracias y no creo que sea para tanto. Aquí tienes un nuevo cap.**

 **Xgokuma78: Gracias y aquí tienes la continuación. Disfrutalo.**

 **Acnologia984: Gracias y aquí tienes… espero lo disfutes.**

 **Alex mercer: Viejo no te apures, un fic no se hace de una noche a la mañana, pensar y escribir lleva su tiempo, en especial cuando tienes trabajo y estudio de por medio… Y no pienso abandonar ninguno de los dos fic… puede que tarde, pero no lo abandonare… y sobre, la sacred Gear… Nero ya posee uno en este cap, lo explicare dentro de un rato.**

 **P.d.: Mi gato dice Guau. Gane una naranja.**

 **Guest: Aquí tienes.**

 **Fartu: Si viejo si creo que es su hijo,,,, y aquí tienes la conti.**

 **Darck lou: Aquí tienes.**

 **Darck: Aquí tienes, disfrutalo.**

 **DeathAlex5978: Gracias viejo, y aquí tienes, disfruta el cap.**

 **Bien eso fueron todos los Reviews... gracias por no hacer bardo.**

 **Bueno explicare algunas cosas.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nose que explicar… si tienen algo que recalcar, acatar o mostrarme. díganmelo en sus hermositsimos reviews**

 **Oh si… sobre el nuevo poder adquirido de Nero, gracias al Sacred Gear Absorbido.**

 _ **Reality Breaker: Le permite a su usuario, poder ralentizar el tiempo. Al hacerlo, su visión cambia, dejando ver todo en una escala de grises.**_

 _ **La velocidad depende del control del usuario, puede reducirlo de gran manera, hasta poder dejar quieto todo a su alrededor, congelando el tiempo.**_

 _ **Todo lo que entre en contacto con el usuario, cuando la habilidad este activa, se moverá con normalidad, YA SEA OBJETO U PERSONAS. Las balas de Blue Rose se mueven lento o se congelan en el aire, al separarse del cañón del arma.**_

 _ **La cantidad de tiempo, que puede congelar es limitado y depende enteramente de su energía.**_

 _ **Activo: Permite ralentizar el tiempo hasta el punto de pararlo. A mayor control lo puede parar totalmente.**_

 _ **Pasivo: Otras habilidades, como el Fordiben Valor View o el Quicksilver, que tengan control sobre el tiempo y realidad de movimiento, no afectan al usuario de Reality Breaker.**_

 _ **Extra: Al utilizarlo con Beowulf, al activar la habilidad, los golpes congelan las zonas que impactaron. El efecto de congelar o ralentizar todo a su alrededor desaparece.**_

 _ **Al utilizarlo con Yamato, la duración de los cortes sombra se alargan.**_ _ **El efecto de congelar o ralentizar todo a su alrededor desaparece.**_

 _ **Al utilizarlo con el Devil Trigger, el usuario al entrar en contacto con algo, este no se moverá con normalidad.**_

 _ **Balance Breaker: El tiempo se rasga, permitiendo al usuario, poder regresar unos segundos atrás, a mayor control y poder puesto, mas tiempo se retrocede. No resetea el estado físico gastado o estrés adquirido.**_

 **Ese sería el nuevo Sacred Gear que yo invente. Y aquí tiene un corta explicación de su habilidad. Y la Razon del porque Lizard se movia realmente Rapido. Pero no sabia utilizarlo.**

 **Eso es todo… hasta la próxima…**

 **Y**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau Chau.**

 **P.D.: Bueno, nose como me salio el cap, asi que agradecería, si me lo dijeran en sus belitsimos Reviews enserio. Es lo que me anima a seguir escribiendo.**

* * *

 **Al otro lado de la ciudad**

Una pequeña residencia, entre en todas las casas, aun poseía las luces prendidas.

Dentro del lugar, en el pasillo, la sangre era vista sin problemas, y más adentro, en la cocina, el cuerpo de una mujer, estaba inerte en el suelo, rodeada de sangre.

En los dormitorios, el cuerpo de dos pequeños se encontraban colgando de la pared con las extremidades extendidas y de manera inversa, mientras que sobre ellos, la palabra "Pecadores" estaba escrito con sangre.

Pero en la sala, es donde las cosas, estaban teniendo su momento. Un hombre, de pelos platinados, vestido de sacerdote se encontraba apuntando con un arma de fuego, a su víctima, que estaba en el suelo, no poseía una pierna, y en cambio de eso, había una espada, que parecía uno de esos sables de las guerras de las galaxias, incrustado allí.

-P-Porque?- pregunto el hombre que se encontraba en el suelo, agonizando de dolor.

-Porque que mierdecilla? No te entiendo- decía, sonriendo el peliplatino.

-P-p-porque l-los matas-t-te? Ellos no t-t-tenían nada que v-ver- dijo el hombre, recordando como el 'Sacerdote' había asesinado a su familia, sin misericordia.

-Porque lo hice?- dijo el peliplatino antes de empezar a reír de manera maniática- FUE PARA LIBERARLOS, AL TENER A LA CABEZA DE LA FAMILIA, TRATANDO CON BASURA DEMONIACA! ES NORMAL, QUE TODOS ESTEN INVOLUCRADOS!- grito, mientras mantenía esa sonrisa desquiciada.

-A-aun a-asi, n-no era n-nece.. ***Cough*** \- intentaba hablar el hombre, pero el dolor, y la tos no se lo permitía.

-Solo los libere, les di un pase a las puertas del cielo, donde su grandioso Dios los estará esperando- dijo el sacerdote, antes de empezar a reír con locura- O TALVEZ SE VEAN EN EL INFIERNO PUDRIENDOSE MIERDECILLAS- menciono.

-H-hijo de p-pu...- intento decir antes de sentir un dolor nuevo en el pecho. Bajando la vista, observa un par de agujeros.

El sacerdote tenía la punta de su arma humeando, señal de que había disparado- Solo cállate escoria- dijo el peliplatino, antes de volver disparar, acertando la cabeza del hombre y acabando con su vida.

Mirando su trabajo realizado, el sacerdote empezó a retirarse del lugar, mientras tatareaba una canción bastante alegre.

El brazo izquierdo del hombre que se encontraba en la sala, se transformó en un extraño guantelete rojo, con gemas verdes y ornamentas doradas. Antes de desaparecer en partículas luminosas, que parecían ir en una dirección aleatoria.

* * *

 **En otro punto de la Ciudad de Kuoh**

Dentro de una habitación, aparentemente femenina, ya sea por los poster de cantantes japoneses famosos y celebridades masculinos, eso y que la habitación estaba pintada con un color rosa tenue.

Lo único, que se podía apreciar fuera de lo común era un boken, apoyado en una de las esquinas de la habitación, justo al lado de la cama y una mesita de noche con una foto, de una persona, con el equipo de Kendo puesto.

Sobre la cama, una jovencita de unos dieciséis años, se encontraba inquieta entre sueños, mientras sudor empezaba a caer por su frente. De pelo castaño oscuro que parecían llegarle, hasta por un poco más abajo del hombro, con un rostro de facciones suave y leves toques inocentes, llevaba puesto un pijama violeta, que se adhería a su silueta, de pechos copa C, cintura pequeña y trasero firme.

La jovencita empezaba a hablar entre sueños, mientras su mano izquierda parecía brillar tenuemente, antes de volver a la normalidad. Pero la castaña, aun se inquietaba.

Repentinamente- KYYYYAAAA!- lanza un grito, antes de sentarse abruptamente en su cama, abriendo su ojos dejando ver esos lindos ojos de color amarillo, que ahora mostraban temor.

Ante el grito, dos personas adultas entran a la habitación con rostros preocupados. Un hombre y una mujer. Los padres de la chica.

-Hija estas bien?- pregunto, el padre acercándose a su pequeña, tocándole la frente y la mejilla, intentando buscar indicios de fiebre.

-No te preocupes, ya estamos aquí… solo fue una pesadilla- dijo suavemente la mujer, sentándose a lado de su hija abrazándola.

Respirando agitadamente, la castaña, empieza a calmar su respiración, antes de abrazar a su madre.

-Ya estas mejor?- pregunto la mujer adulta, mientras su hija asentía.

-Solo fue una pesadilla… no te preocupes, nosotros estaremos aquí para ti- dijo el padre sonriéndole, calmando más a la castaña- ahora vuelve a dormir, que mañana tienes academia- dijo, dándole un beso en la frente a su hija.

-Gracias- dijo suavemente la castaña, haciendo que sus padres sonrían.

-No te preocupes, ahora como dijo tu padre- dijo la madre de forma seria, pero juguetona- vuelve a dormir, que mañana tienes que ir a la academia, Murayama-chan-

-Jeje, si Oka-san- respondió más tranquila, la castaña, volviendo a acostarse en su cama. Su madre le dio un beso en la frente, antes de retirarse de la habitación con su esposo.

Murayama se acurruco nuevamente en su cama, volviendo a conciliar el sueño, pero no olvidando lo que, la había despertado, aquel ser rodeado por las llamas. Aquel ser, de color 'Rojo'


	5. Chapter 4

**Madrugada - Residencia Ángelo - Habitación de Nero**

El peliblanco se encontraba durmiendo en su cama tranquilamente, y a su lado cierta rubia se encontraba también durmiendo, aunque esta estaba abrazando al peliblanco como si de un peluche se tratase.

Había pasado ya unas horas de la pelea con Lizard, y Nero quería descansar un poco antes de seguir su rutina escolar, pero a pesar de encontrarse dormido, algo parecía inquietarlo.

La rubia siente la inquietud del peliblanco, por lo que lentamente abre los ojos, solo para ver como el hombre que tenía a lado se encontraba sudando copiosamente. Ese hecho la preocupa bastante, por lo que agarra la cabeza del peliblanco y lo abraza contra su pecho mientras acariciaba los pelos de este.

-P-Pa-d-dre- murmuro el peliblanco entre sueños, haciendo que Trish lo mire con un leve rastro de preocupación- M-ma-d-dre- Volvió a murmurar.

-Que es lo que te altera- dijo la rubia, mientras seguía acariciando la cabellera del peliblanco.

* * *

 **Sueño de Nero**

 **En alguna parte del Pacifico - Islas Dumary - Vie de Marli**

La ciudad en si tenía un estilo europeo medieval, los diseños tétricos en las casas y las formas de las calles, con estatuas de gárgolas adornando las mismas.

En esas calles, se podía apreciar a un pequeño niño de pelos blancos estar corriendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Detrás del niño, una mujer vestida con un traje de sirvienta estaba persiguiéndolo, sus pelos platinados y ojos del mismo color, un rostro de facciones hermosas pero con el ceño levemente fruncido. La mujer parecía tener sus veinte años, si no es que un poco más.

-Pequeño Nero! Su padre lo está buscando, ya deje de escapar!- exclamaba la mujer que corría tras el pequeño.

-NOOOOO! Las clases de papá son aburridas!- respondía el pequeño peliblanco- siempre me pone a leer libros tontos y luego me pone a practicar con la espada! Es aburrido!- menciono exclamando el pequeño.

-Usted sabe que es por su bien!- grito la sirvienta, que empezaba a alcanzar al pequeño- Y estas pequeñas escapadas, preocupan a su madre también!- menciono la sirvienta de pelos platinados.

Cuando estaba a unos centímetros del pequeño Nero, la sirvienta se abalanza sobre él atrapándolo en sus brazos.

-Señorita Grayfia- nombro el pequeño inflando su mofletes-traidora-finalizo.

-Ya deje de crear un berrinche y vamos con su padre- dijo la ahora nombrada Grayfia.

-Pero no quiero! Las clases de papá son largas y aburridas~- menciono el peliblanco- Que tengo que hacer para que me dejes ir?- pregunto Nero a la peli plata.

-Comportarse- menciono tranquilamente la mujer, mientras bajaba al pequeño peliblanco y lo agarraba de la mano antes de empezar a caminar.

-No crearía berrinches si papá dejara de aburrirme con sus clases!- menciono Nero, mientras pensaba una forma de zafarse del agarre de la mujer.

-Pues las clases que su padre le da, es para que aprenda a cuidarse solo en un futuro- contesto la mujer, mientras se aceraban a una casa cerca de la colina. Pasando un pequeño arco de piedra, llegan a las puertas de la casa- Su padre solo busca protegerlo- menciono tranquilamente la sirvienta, mientras miraba con cariño al peliblanco.

-Pues su forma de protegerme, me mata del aburrimiento- refuto Nero, antes de congelarse en su lugar al escuchar una voz detrás de él.

-Con que te aburren, eh?- dijo una voz tranquila y serena, que escondían muy bien el tono de enojo-Gracias por traerlo de vuelta, Grayfia- agradeció aquella voz.

Ambos dieron vuelta para mirar a la persona que tenían detrás, un hombre de pelos blancos peinados hacia atrás y con un simple mechón cayendo por delante, vestido solamente con una camisilla sin mangas de color azul marino y unos pantalones de cuero del mismo color, llevaba unas botas de caño alto de color marrón y en sus mano izquierda portaba una Katana.

-No hay de que, Señor Sparda- menciono la peli platina, mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente y bajando un poco la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

-Ángelo, te había dicho que me llamaras Ángelo- dijo el hombre de manera tranquila y seria- Sparda es mi apellido de parte de mi padre, Ángelo es para las apariencias- continuo, en ese momento los azules ojos del hombre se posan en el pequeño, que se endereza al instante- Cuál es tu excusa ahora?- pregunto, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Me creerías si dijera… que seguía una mariposa?- pregunto de manera inocente el pequeño, solo para ver el ceño fruncido del hombre que tenía enfrente.

-Dos horas más de entrenamiento con la espada- sentencio repentinamente el peliblanco más grande, haciendo que el pequeño se abrace a su pierna.

-NOOOO PAPÁ, TODO MENOS ESO, TE LEÓ LOS ABURRIDOS LIBROS QUE ME DAS SI QUIERES, PERO NO ME MATES CON EL ENTRENAMIENTO!- lloraba desesperado el pequeño Nero, sin saber que su palabras enojaron más a su padre.

-Con que mis libros son aburridos también, eh?- menciono el nombrado Ángelo, haciendo que el pequeño seque su lágrimas de cocodrilo al instante, al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-No, que va~- decía inocentemente el pequeño mientras miraba a otro lado, intentando no hacer contacto visual con su padre- Son muy divertidos, realmente animan el día el leer uno de tus libros- intento reivindicarse el pequeño Nero.

-Entonces no tendrás problemas de estudiar, el libro de historia demoniaca y hacer un resumen del mismo- menciono con una fina y macabra sonrisa el peliblanco mayor, para horror del pequeño que estaba a punto de saltarle encima otra vez.

-Cariño? No crees que estas siendo muy rudo? Solo tiene seis años, y ciertamente tus libros son aburridos- dijo una voz femenina aparte.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la mujer que había hablado hace unos instantes. Su largo cabello negro, y ojos marrones. Ese rostro levemente inocente y suave. Vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa tradicional europeo, que ocultaban bastante bien sus encantos como mujer.

A su lado, se encontraba una anciana que se sostenía con un bastón. Sus ojos negros y rostro levemente arrugado. Su atuendo consistía en una túnica holgada de cuerpo completo y una tela que cubría su pelo. Una leve sonrisa surca en su rostro viejo, al ver una pequeña cabellera blanca acercarse.

-Mamá! Abuela Matier!- exclamo el pequeño, mientras corría a abrazar a ambas.

-Hijo- llamo la atención la mujer de pelos negros, parando el avance de Nero-Tengo entendido, que escapaste otra vez- dijo la mujer de pelos negros con un ceño fruncido bastante adorable.

-No fue así… solo perseguí un raro insecto… si eso… un insecto muy raro- intento excusarse el pequeño peliblanco.

-Una mariposa, es un insecto muy raro?- pregunto con un extraño toque de sarcasmo el peliblanco mayor- No hay excusa con tu escape Nero, tu castigo ya está impuesto y se cumplirá- dijo seriamente.

-No deberías ser tan rudo con el chico, Vergil- menciono la anciana- es tu hijo después de todo… y a diferencia de ti, él puede vivir con tranquilidad, sin un pasado triste que llevar, sin sufrir el abandono de sus padres- menciono la nombrada Matier- déjalo ser- finalizo.

-Eso lo sé, pero no por…- decía el peliblanco antes de ser interrumpido.

-Vergil!- dijo seriamente la mujer vestida de sacerdotisa, aunque su rostro inocente no la ayudaba con su seriedad- Sé que no quieres que nuestro hijo, llegue a pasar por malos momentos como tú y que por eso te esmeras en volverlo fuerte, pero así también, le estas quitando su infancia… déjalo ser niño un momento-

El peliblanco mayor se mantuvo en silencio un corto tiempo, para luego acercarse al pequeño Nero, antes de ponerse a su altura- Enserio te molesta mis entrenamientos y clases?- pregunto Vergil.

-No es eso… hacerlo todos los días es lo que realmente molesta- dijo Nero en respuesta.

-… bien entonces, reduciremos el ritmo un poco- cedió Vergil, mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño peliblanco- Aunque me molesta un poco, que te estés pareciendo a mi hermanito en lo que a actitud se refiere- comento.

-SI!- celebro el pequeño Nero mientras levantaba sus manos, haciendo caso omiso a la última sentencia de su padre.

-Hijo de Sparda- llamo la anciana, mientras el peliblanco dirigía su atención a ella- hay algo de lo que, tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente mientras iba a la casa.

Vergil solo asintió, antes de pararse correctamente e ir a la casa, siguiendo a la mujer de edad.

-Grayfia!~- llamo la pelinegra alegremente, mientras la mencionada se acercaba.

-En que puedo ayudarle Evangelina-sama- dijo la mujer de pelos platinados respetuosamente.

-Ufufufufu no tienes que tratarme de esa manera, somos como una familia al fin y al cabo- menciono la ahora nombrada Evangelina- Te podría dejar a cargo de Nero un momento, mientras me uno a la charla entre Matier y mi esposo?- pregunto la pelinegra.

-Por supuesto- respondió sonriente la mujer de pelos platinados- Yo me hare cargo del joven Nero- dijo, antes de percatarse de algo- Donde está?- pregunto dándose cuenta de la ausencia de este.

-Salió corriendo cuando su padre entro en la casa- respondió la mujer de pelos negros- Suerte en tu búsqueda Grayfia~ Ufufufu- dijo sonriente Evangelina, mientras se acercaba e ingresaba a la casa.

La sirvienta de pelos platinados solo suspiro antes de ir en busca del pequeño Nero.

* * *

 **Riscos de la Isla Dumary - Gran Campanario de Vie de Marli**

El pequeño peliblanco se encontraba sentado al borde del risco, mirando el extenso mar. Sus ojos brillaban con intensidad y emoción.

-Algún día, saldré de esta isla y recorreré el mundo- susurro para sí mismo el pequeño.

- **Jeje un tipo aventurero eh? Serás alguien de espíritu libre no?-** Dijo una voz profunda a su lado. El pequeño miro al propietario de esa voz, solo para sorprenderse del aspecto de este. Esa forma demoniaca. Los cuernos que tenía en la cabeza y las alas de insecto que surgían de su espalda.

-Quién eres?- pregunto el pequeño sin temor. El ser a su lado solo empezó a reír.

- **Jajajaja directo y sin rodeos-** decía riendo el demonio a su lado- **Solo te diré que soy tu antecesor… tu posees mi poder, tu eres mi sucesor.-** Menciono el ser de aspecto demoniaco.

-Sucesor? Papá también dice que seré el sucesor de alguien… así que yo seré como tú? Oye, eso sí que sería horrible- decía con un rostro sombrío el pequeño- Seré un ser deforme y feo-

Una mueca de enojo paso por el rostro del ser demoniaco- **Pues este ser deforme y feo, fue el suspiro de muchas mujeres mocoso-** Menciono con un toque de soberbia.

-Seguramente eran ciegas- dijo el pequeño, de manera burlona.

- **Tu mocoso!-** Intento reclamar algo el ser demoniaco.

-NERO!-pero el grito de cierta peli platina llama la atención de ambos.

- **Se acaba mi tiempo-** Menciono el ser demoniaco de manera tranquila- **Aún falta mucho para que liberes todo tu potencial y el sello que evita puedas recordar se está rompiendo, nieto mío-** comento, mientras Nero lo miraba con dudas- **se fuerte para lo que se avecina, y cuida a aquellas personas que realmente te quieren, mis dos hijos estarán allí para ayudarte-** Menciono- **Aunque uno de ellos, ya no está presente en este mundo-** Comento suavemente- **Sé que se las ingeniara para protegerte-** finalizo

-Qué significa eso?- pregunto el pequeño.

Aquel ser solo miro al pequeño peliblanco, mientras parecía sonreír- **Lo descubrirás algún día-** Menciono, mientras desaparecía como un fantasma.

-Nero!- la exclamación cercana de Grayfia, hace que el pequeño Nero gire su cabeza para observarla- Aquí estas!- menciono la mujer de pelos platinados, que se acercó al pequeño y se sentó a su lado.

Ambos mantuvieron silencio, mientras miraban la hermosa vista que otorgaba el lugar.

Nero pensaba en las palabras de aquel ser, antes de mirar a la peli plata.

-Señorita Grayfia- llamo el pequeño, mientras la mencionada dirigía su atención hacia él-… Usted… Usted me quiere?- pregunto inocentemente.

La peli plata miro con sorpresa al pequeño antes de sonreír con cariño- Esa pregunta ya tiene respuesta- contesto la peli plata, que agarro al pequeño de la cabeza y lo hacía recostarse en su regazo- por ahora solo…- Y todo alrededor se volvió negro, antes de que la peli plata terminara su oración.

* * *

 **Realidad**

 **Amanecer - Residencia Ángelo - Habitación de Nero**

-Nerito~ Despierta~- Trish intentaba levantar al dormido peliblanco, que se encontraba boca abajo sobre su almohada. La rubia había dormido después de calmar al peliblanco.

-Cinco minutos más- dijo medianamente despierto el peliblanco, mientras parecía murmurar algo mas-… no… media hora más- recapacito su pedido.

-Sabes que tienes que ir a la academia, verdad?- dijo la rubia, mientras seguía moviendo al peliblanco.

Dando media vuelta, el rostro de Nero se deja ver, pero lo que Trish observo solo la preocupo bastante.

-Estas bien?- pregunto la rubia poniendo sus manos en las mejillas del peliblanco.

-Eh? Sí? Porque debería estar mal?- contesto con otra pregunta Nero.

-Porque estas llorando- dijo la rubia, para consternación del peliblanco que se sentó en su lugar.

-Llorando?- se preguntó el peliblanco, mientras llevaba mano izquierda y tallaba sus ojos- Enserio?- se preguntó nuevamente sorprendido, al ver la humedad en su mano.

Efectivamente, el peliblanco se encontraba derramando lágrimas.

Nero estaba llorando.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Devil may cry y High School DxD, no es de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Un comienzo, con algo de Estilo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Un pasado Olvidado. Lazos de hielo.**

 **Tres días después**

 **Academia Kuoh - Club de investigación de lo oculto**

Cierta pelirroja se encontraba tras su escritorio, mirando detenidamente la información del demonio que debían eliminar hace unas noches atrás. Aun no podía creer la información que había obtenido.

Según la información, el demonio que fueron a buscar, estaba catalogado como un Renegado clase-S, ya que tenía una habilidad que le permitía controlar el tiempo y el espacio en cierto nivel. Esa fue la razón del que pudo asesinar a su 'Rey' sin esfuerzo alguno y pasar a ser un renegado. Sin duda eso había llamado la atención de la joven Gremory, pero lo que sorprendía a la pelirroja no era dicho documento sobre el renegado, sino que fueron las palabras de su 'Caballo' lo que provoco la sorpresa en Rias.

Kiba Yuuto, había vuelto de la inconciencia minutos después de que se retiraron del lugar, hasta allí nada raro. Pero cuando la pelirroja, empezó a preguntarle si había visto algo antes de quedar inconsciente, el rubio 'Caballero' solo nombro a una persona.

Nero Ángelo.

De nuevo aquel peliblanco, era la persona que estaba involucrado en algo sospechoso. Primero, ser tratado como la pareja de aquella Ángel Caído, aunque el peliblanco le había dicho que no tenía nada que ver. Pero ahora, estaba involucrado con la eliminación de un demonio renegado y no uno cualquiera, sino uno clasificado como clase-S, rango dados solamente a los que alcanzan el nivel de poder de un Demonio de clase Alta maduro.

Sin duda, para Rias el nombrado "Nero Ángelo" era un completo misterio para ella.

Bajando los papeles sobre su escritorio, se quita los lentes de lectura antes de posar su cabeza sobre sus manos, que estaban apoyados sobre el mueble.

-Moo~ Esto es difícil!- decía en un falso berrinche la pelirroja.

-Ara? Rias, al parecer nuestro Kohai-kun te está causando muchos problemas- decía una sonriente Akeno Himejima. Que estaba entrando a la habitación con una bandeja con Té caliente.

-Es que este chico es un misterio- decía tranquila la pelirroja, mientras observaba como su 'Reina' ponía una taza de té frente a ella- creo que ahora si tendremos que poner un ojo sobre él, fuera de la academia- comento mientras agarraba el té hecho por su 'Reina'.

-Pero en estos días no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común, no alrededor de él- informo la Onee-sama de pelos negros.

-Aun así Akeno, unos días no es suficiente para aclarar sospechas- menciono la pelirroja, mientras bebía un poco del té- Mira que desde el primer día ya fue visto con aquella Caído- decía mientras ponía su taza de té sobre el escritorio nuevamente- y ahora Yuuto, dice que lo vio en el mismo lugar, donde se suponía eliminaríamos a aquel renegado- comentaba- dime si no es sospechoso todo esto- comento.

-Y que haremos entonces con Kohai-kun?- pregunto la pelinegra, mientras miraba a su ama y mejor amiga- Mandaras a Koneko a vigilarlo?- pregunto al final.

Rias solo empezó a negar- No, Koneko ya está vigilando a varias personas con Yuuto- dijo, mientras en una de las cajas de su escritorio sacaba unos papeles- Hemos encontrado una leve firma sagrada entre estos alumnos, tal vez uno de ellos tengan una Sacred Gear- informo, mostrando a los alumnos mencionados- por lo que ellos, se están encargando de vigilarlos- finalizo.

-Ara? Eso significa que…- decía deductiva la pelinegra, antes de ser interrumpida.

-Así es Akeno, tú te encargaras de vigilar a Nero Ángelo- menciono la pelirroja, observando las acciones de su 'Reina'.

Llevando sus palmas sobre sus mejillas, la pelinegra adquiere un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro- No te preocupes Buchou, yo me encargare de Ángelo-san Ufufufufu- dijo Akeno, haciendo suspirar levemente a la pelirroja.

-Tómatelo enserio Akeno, no sabemos nada sobre él y no sabemos si fue él quien acabo con el demonio renegado, por lo que agradecería que no intentes… acercarte de 'esa' manera- ordeno Rias.

-No prometo nada, Buchou!~- dijo la pelinegra aun sonriendo, antes de poner un rostro pensativo- Por cierto Rias, tu hermano mando a avisarme que mandara a su esposa y su sirvienta a hablar sobre 'Ese' tema- menciono la mujer de ojos violetas seriamente.

El rostro de Rias, paso a una mueca de irritación ante la mención de tal asunto- De que trataran de hablar ahora, de las limitaciones que me quieren imponer- menciono con sarcasmo- cuando vendrán?- pregunto.

-Vendrán hoy a la noche- menciono Akeno para sorpresa de la pelirroja.

-QUE!?-dijo sorprendida la pelirroja-.

-Es porque solo me lo dijeron, hace unos momentos- informo la pelinegra. Rias solo suspiro ante eso, tan común de su hermano el avisar las cosas a último momento.

El rostro de Rias se ilumino por unos momento- Al menos poder sacar provecho de esto- dijo con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Ara, ara Rias, que planeas?- pregunto la 'Reina' de la pelirroja.

-No mucho, solo hablar con Grayfia-san… esta es una oportunidad perfecta para poder descubrir algo detrás del misterio de "Nero"- menciono la pelirroja.

-Ufufufufu- rio la pelinegra, mientras miraba a su 'Rey' de manera divertida.

* * *

 **Azotea de la Academia Kuoh**

En el lugar, cierto peliblanco se encontraba recostado por la baranda que evitaba una gran caída.

Nero miraba el horizonte tranquilamente, mientras pensaba en lo sucedido en esos días.

No había mucho que resaltar, a excepción de que últimamente se despierta llorando. No sabe lo que provoca eso, pero tampoco es que le moleste tanto, aunque si le mantiene intrigado la razón del por qué derrama aquellas lágrimas.

-Padres- dijo en un suspiro el peliblanco pensando en ello.

Trish le había comentado que entre sueños, solía decir 'Padre' y 'Madre'. Eso es algo que hacía pensar al portador de la Red Queen, después de todo, él no se acuerda de aquellas personas que serían sus 'Padres'.

El bolsillo de Nero empieza a vibrar, sacándolo de sus pensamiento. Sacando su celular, observa que había recibido un mensaje.

-Si algún profesor me viera, me mandaría a detención por tener un celular en horario de clases- decía el peliblanco antes de levantar la vista con un rostro pensativo- aunque igual lo harían por estar saltando clases en estos momentos- se dijo para sí mismo. Volviendo su vista al teléfono, abre el mensaje para comenzar a leerlo.

 _Nero:_

 _Chico, un dato importante. Te empezare a mandar direcciones donde cazaras a demonios renegados, el hecho de que estés aquí y que solo entres a la academia de seguro te aburre, así que se me ocurrió darte algo con que entretenerte._

 _Los demonios que cazaras, serán fáciles para ti supongo… aunque sería bueno que intentaras mantener un perfil bajo al hacer tu trabajo, ya sabes, para evitar problemas con los Gremory y los Sitri. En especial porque, mis fuentes me informan que los demonios se mueven con más frecuencia, después de tu pequeña pelea con el hombre lagarto._

 _Y por último, recuerda encontrar información acerca de los caídos que te había pedido buscar, hace unos días asesinaron a una familia entera, sería bueno que investigaras por las dudas, para ver si no hay relación con tu misión._

 _Atte: Azazel._

-Al menos, esto hará más llevadero mi estadía aquí- menciono el peliblanco, ya que realmente estar como comodín y no mover el cuerpo ni un poco, lo tenía bastante aburrido-Aunque algo planea, Azazel no me mandaría a misiones poco importantes porque simplemente quiere- calculo Nero, mientras se acordaba de la forma de actuar del caído- Pero ahora tengo que tener cuidado de los Sitri también… que problemático- finalizo.

Nero logro confirmar a través de Azazel, que los objetivos que estaban en el folder, eran demonios realmente. Por lo que, ahora ya no tenía que estar investigando para descubrir ese pequeño detalle.

Mirando hacia el patio de la academia, el peliblanco observa una peculiar escena. Dos hombres, siendo seguidos por una horda de mujeres que portaban Bokken's y Shinai's. El dúo pervertido, siendo atrapados por el club de Kendo.

Una extraña sonrisa surca el rostro del peliblanco, que empezó a mirar divertido aquella escena.

-Aika tiene razón, es bastante gracioso- menciono Nero mirando el momento. Levantando su vista un poco más, logra ver en la entrada de la academia a cierta pelinegra que parecía estar buscando algo. La mujer a la que habían confundido como su 'Novia'.

Separándose un poco del barandal, el peliblanco empieza a caminar hacia la salida de la azotea.

* * *

 **En algún punto de Kuoh**

El lugar tenia bastantes sillas tiradas por el lugar y bancas para albergar a varias personas al mismo tiempo. En la pared que miraba de frente a la entrada, se encontraba una cruz, al cual le faltaba uno de los lados además de que la madera, tenía bastante daño, producido por el tiempo.

El lugar era una iglesia abandonada.

En una de las bancas, se encontraba sentada una mujer. De pelos azul marino y ojos marrones, los mechones que caían hacia adelante se superponían sobre su ojo derecho. Estaba vestida con una gabardina, que dejaba ver parte de su gran escote. Tenía las solapas de su gabardina estiradas, dejando a la vista un collar de oro. Llevaba una minifalda oscura, que hacían juego con sus zapatos de tacón alto.

-Donde habrá ido Raynare? Se supone que, no tiene que salir de la iglesia hasta que Mitelt termine su ronda- dijo la mujer de pelo azul.

A unos metros de ella, un hombre vestido con una gabardina de color gris, pantalones oscuros y zapatos negros. Su rostro maduro daba a entender que estabas en sus treinta años, de pelos negros tapados por un sombrero y ojos azules profundos.

-Ha estado así desde hace unos días- respondió el hombre- alguien parece haber llamado su atención- menciono con una sonrisa burlona.

-Oh!? Alguien capto la atención de Raynare, eh?- dijo de la misma manera la mujer- Pobre diablo, el que esté en su mira- seguía diciendo de manera burlona.

-Jefecita!~ Ya regrese!~- Una voz aparte, se escuchó siendo acompañado por el sonido de las puertas abriéndose.

-Freed, que quieres aquí?- pregunto el hombre de pelos negros.

-Pues además de querer agarrar y jugar con los pechos de mi jefecita~- decía sonriente el peli platino, mientras la mujer fruncía el ceño- Tengo que recoger munición para mi bebe~- comentaba Freed agarrando su pistola y acariciaba su rostro por el cañón de este.

-Pero si ayer ya llevaste una gran cantidad de munición de luz, no crees que exageras?- dijo el hombre.

-Nop- respondió con un extraño toque inocente el nombrado Freed- Ha empezado a aparecer un montón de mierdecilla demoniaca, y estos no se mueren con unos disparos o cortes de luz~- decía sonriendo el peli platino- Estos demonios son especiales, estos demonios me piden más amor!~- menciono mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo.

-Demonios… Especiales?- pregunto la mujer con un rostro lleno de duda- De que estas hablando?-pregunto nuevamente.

En ese momento una pequeña rubia entra en el lugar- Kalawarner, Dohnaseek tenemos problemas- dijo la loli, con un rostro serio.

-Y cuál es el problema Mitelt?- pregunto la ahora llamada Kalawarner.

-El aura de la longino que mandamos a Freed que eliminara, volvió a aparecer…- menciono la pequeña rubia antes de ser interrumpida.

-Me estás diciendo, que un portador de Sacred Gear del rango longino, volvió a aparecer en cuestión de días?- pregunto el hombre de gabardina gris.

-Eso sería imposible, a no ser que el siguiente portador tenga algún tipo de entrenamiento, ya sabes, su cuerpo ya esté preparado para soportar el poder que transmita la Sacred Gear- menciono la mujer de pelos azulados.

-Freed!- llamo la atención el hombre.

-Si!~ Jefecito!~- dijo el peli platino, al ser llamado por el caído que tenía por superior.

-Viste que tipo de Sacred Gear, tenía el hombre que asesinaste?- pregunto el caído.

-Uuhhh!~ Se me paso por alto el revisar jefecito~ - contesto el peli plata- es que las ganas de querer asesinar a alguien estaban en mi todavía, que salí rápidamente a cazar a algún demonio de mierda~ Wajajajaja- empezaba a reír de manera maniática.

-Maldito sacerdote- dijo Dohnaseek mirando al peli plata- Y ya sabes quién es el siguiente portador?- pregunto dirigiendo su atención a la pequeña rubia.

-No realmente, pero parece ser que se encuentra en la academia de Kuoh- menciono la rubia- allí es donde más se siente el aura sacra- comento.

-Ya veo, entonces estaremos rondando por allí, encontramos al portador y luego lo eliminamos- dijo el hombre.

-Seria sencillo si no tuviéramos un pequeño problema…- menciono la pequeña rubia antes de ser interrumpida otra vez.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunto la mujer de pelo azulado.

-Pues… investigue un poco a la persona que Raynare está espiando, o al menos tratando- dijo la loli- esa persona no existe- menciono la rubia.

-Como que no existe?- pregunto Kalawarner.

-Pues como dije… No hay datos, no hay registros, nada.- contesto Mitelt- solo sé que vive en Kuoh, incluso la dirección de su hogar es un misterio, es como si alguien lo estuviera encubriendo y los datos de esta persona apareciera solo cuando es necesario- menciono- es imposible que alguien pueda esconder su información de esa manera, sin ayuda sobrenatural- informo.

-Y quién es esa persona?- pregunto el hombre. La pequeña rubia, solo le paso una foto de cierto peliblanco- no se ve la gran cosa- dijo Dohnaseek.

La mujer de pelos azul marino, agarro la foto de las manos de Dohnaseek antes de sonreír con un toque de lujuria- Es bastante apuesto- dijo la mujer- es el chico que Raynare está observando?- pregunto.

-Sí, ese es el chico- contesto la rubia- creo que su nombre era, Gero?… Neo?... Nero?- decía intentando recordar el nombre del muchacho- no lo recuerdo muy bien, Raynare sabe su nombre- dijo la pequeña caído.

-No lo voy a negar, ahora entiendo porque Raynare tiene interés en él- menciono la mujer, mirando la foto de Nero.

-AWWWW!~ La jefecita está enamorada!~- exclamo con alegría sarcástica el sacerdote- Sera mejor que me largue de aquí, antes de que pierda la cabeza por tanto amor!~ Nos vemos Jefecita~- dijo Freed, mientras se retiraba del lugar. La única diferencia era, que ahora se retiraba con un par de cajas en sus manos.

-Esas eran las municiones de balas sagradas?- pregunto Mitelt con una ceja levantada- en que momento?- pregunto nuevamente.

-Cuando empezaron a hablar de ese chico- dijo el hombre mientras tapaba su rostro con la sombra que otorgaba su sombrero- Iré a buscar a la persona que tiene esta aura sacra y si tengo suerte, podre terminarla- finalizo, mientras salía del lugar.

-Yo también iré a dar una ronda- dijo la peli azul, mientras devolvía la foto y se retiraba.

-Y que hare yo?- pregunto la pequeña, solo para darse cuenta que ahora se encontraba sola- Maldición- mascullo, antes de acostarse en una de las bancas con pesadez.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde**

 **Entrada de la academia Kuoh**

El peliblanco portador de Red Queen, se encontraba caminando con intención de salir de la academia, mientras era acompañado por cierta castaña.

-Enserio, en que pensabas para saltarte las clases?- pregunto Kiryuu al peliblanco a su lado.

-En no quedarme dormido- respondió el peliblanco- vamos Aika, no creo que saltarme unas cuantas clases sea para tanto- dijo Nero con un tono de aburrimiento.

-Te daría la razón sí, no hubieras faltado en TODAS las clases- refuto la castaña, mientras miraba al peliblanco con reproche.

-Tampoco es para tanto- dijo el peliblanco de manera desinteresada.

Aika solo empezó a negar, antes de buscar algo entre sus cosas. Un cuaderno fue lo que quito de su mochila- ten, aquí escribí unas cuantas notas para ti, el próximo lunes habrá examen así que esto te servirá para estudiar- menciono, mientras pasaba el cuaderno al peliblanco.

Nero agarro el cuaderno, antes de guardarlo en su mochila- Entiendo, hare el intento- dijo de manera burlona, solo para ver como Aika fruncía el ceño- está bien, está bien, estudiare!- menciono rápidamente.

-Bien!- dijo sonriente la castaña, antes de que ambos siguieran en silencio su camino.

Cruzando el puente que conectaba con la entrada de la academia, la castaña se despide del peliblanco, mientras se iba por otro camino.

-Entonces ahora estoy solo- dijo el peliblanco, mientras empezaba a caminar hacia su casa. En su trayecto hacia su hogar, a Nero se le ocurre parar en el parque que estaba cerca de su casa.

Buscando una banca para sentarse, encuentra uno libre a lado de la fuente. Recostándose en la espaldera de este, deja caer su mochila en el suelo sin darle mucha importancia a su alrededor.

-O… mmm… O-Oye?- una suave voz, llama la atención del peliblanco, que ladeando la cabeza se fija en la propietaria de aquella voz.

-Si?- pregunto Nero, mientras se fijaba en la jovencita que tenía enfrente. La mujer que había llamado hermosa por accidente.

-T-Tu e-e-eres Nero A-Ángelo-san?- pregunto de manera tímida la muchacha.

-Si lo soy, y tú quién eres?- pregunto el peliblanco de manera desinteresada, pero sin ningún tacto.

La linda muchacha se sobresaltó un poco, mientras un pequeño rubor surcaba en sus mejillas- L-lo siento… Y-yo soy Amano Y-Yuuma y q-quisiera preguntarte algo- menciono.

-Y eso sería?- pregunto tranquilamente el peliblanco.

-P-p-pues me p-preguntaba si… mmm… t-tu- intentaba articular una palabra la pelinegra, mientras se sonrojaba un poco.

A Nero le parecía graciosa la ángel caído que tenía enfrente, ya que este sabía que la pelinegra se encontraba fingiendo, aunque quería saber que era lo que tenía que decir.

-Me p-preguntaba si t-tu, p-pues si…. TE GUSTARIA SALIR A UNA CITA CONMIGO!- exclamo casi gritando la mujer.

-Eh?- fue lo único que articulo Nero, ya que el pedido le había tomado desprevenido-(Eh?)- también era lo único que tenía en mente.

-E-Estas Bien?- pregunto preocupada la joven de pelos negros, mientras acercaba su rostro al del peliblanco.

-Eh?- volvió a decir Nero, antes de que un leve tinte carmesí en sus mejillas, apareciera por la cercanía de la mujer-Si estoy bien, no te preocupes- respondió rápidamente el peliblanco, alejando un poco su rostro de la joven.

-Y-Y entonces?- pregunto la joven de pelos negros.

-C-claro no hay problema- respondió de manera automática el peliblanco, mientras se rascaba la nuca.

El rostro de la peli negra se ilumino un poco, mientras sonreía- Que alivio! Pues que te parece si nos encontramos el sábado al medio día, en el centro comercial!?- pregunto.

-Si- seguía respondiendo automáticamente el peliblanco, mientras procesaba la información que estaba recibiendo.

La mujer solo sonrió más- Entonces es una cita- dijo alegre- Nos vemos! Nero-kun!- se despidió la pelinegra, mientras se retiraba rápidamente.

-Cita?- y toda la información que Nero había recibido fue completamente procesada por su cerebro, antes de poner un rostro de horror- Hay no… Esto no es bueno- dijo le peliblanco, acordándose de cierto detalle-(Si Trish se entera, estoy muerto)- pensó acordándose de que había empezado una "Relación" con la rubia.

-Que no es bueno? Ne-ro-kun!- Y como si hubieran descubierto sus temores, una repentina voz femenina a su lado, mando un escalofrió al peliblanco.

Girando su cabeza mecánicamente, Nero se fija en la sonrisa que cierta rubia se encontraba dándole.

-Y bien, que no es bueno?-pregunto nuevamente Trish, manteniendo esa tierna sonrisa.

-Pues… como decirlo… jeje- intentaba decir algo el portador de Red Queen.

-Como decirme que… no llegaste a casa porque, estuviste hablando con "Aquella" y planearon una cita?- pregunto inocentemente la rubia.

En ese momento el rostro de Nero palideció, sabiendo que no podría ocultarlo mucho- Pues no pensé que la ángel caído me pediría eso, me tomo desprevenido- dijo sinceramente el peliblanco.

-Heeee!~ Y no es Humana- menciono otra vez la rubia, haciendo ver a Nero su error.

-(Espero y Dante lo esté pasando mal)- deseo Nero, sabiendo que no podría correr de su destino.

* * *

 **Norteamérica - Tienda de Devil May Cry**

-En serio, sabes lo difícil que es cuidar de esta tienda y a ti se te ocurre ordenarlo de esa manera- decía un irritado Dante, mientras miraba lo que tenía enfrente.

Su tienda, adornado con telas rosadas, peluches y hasta rosas. Incluso su batería, tenía adornos de color rosado y relieves del mismo color.

-Cuidarlo!?- pregunto una rubia de pelos ondulados- Este lugar parecía un chiquero!- exclamo- deberías agradecerme que lo limpie y ahora se encuentra más presentable para la clientela- comento.

-Sabes de que se trata mi trabajo, y tú lo adornas de esa manera!- dijo Dante mientras tenía la cara de un jugador de póker.

-Pues un poco de presentación en el local, no vendría nada mal!- dijo la Rubia- veras como le encanta a tus clientes- menciono sonriente.

-Como si a alguien le fuera a gustar esto- dijo el peliblanco, mientras observaba que la puerta del local se abría y dejaba pasar a una mujer muy conocida del cazador. Después de todo, esa mujer le había disparado entre ceja y ceja.

La mujer, de pelos negros cortos, sus ojos estaban ocultos por unos lentes de sol negro. Llevaba una camisa blanca con ligeras líneas negras, los primeros botones de la camisa estaba sin unir, por lo que su escote era visible, de pechos copa-C y cintura estrecha, tenía una mini de color marrón que dejaban sus delgadas pero torneadas piernas al descubierto. Ella tenía un gran lanza cohetes en su espalda, que tenía grabado las palabras "Kalina Ann" en uno de los lados.

La mujer tenía una fina sonrisa en el rostro, antes de quitarse los lentes dejando ver sus ojos heterocromos.

-Vaya Dante, quien lo diría!- dijo la mujer entrando al local- Tienes un gusto muy extraño por el rosa, aunque tampoco esta tan mal- comento.

-VES! Te dije que les encantarían- menciono sonriente la joven-Hola Lady!- saludo la quienceañera.

La nombrada Lady, devuelve el saludo con la mano sin decir nada.

-Sí, lo que digas mocosa- menciono ya de manera despreocupada el peliblanco- Y bien que quieres? Pensé que tu misión tardaría más- comento el de gabardina roja.

-La misión fue un fiasco, no había ningún demonio- menciono la mujer de ojos heterocromos- después de un mes, descubrí que solo era un chico disfrazado lo que asustaba a los pueblerinos, por poco y asesinaba al pequeño- dijo con un tono de irritación la mujer- Aunque paso algo extraño después… me dieron esto, para entregártelo- menciono la pelinegra- según tengo entendido es una invitación, el hombre dijo que era necesario que te lo entregara- informo

-Invitación?- pregunto curiosa Patty- Quien invitaría a Dante? Digo… es Dante de quien hablamos- menciono con un tono lleno de obviedad.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo- dijo la nombrada Lady.

-Seguro se dieron cuenta de mi genialidad y mi hermosura, que necesitan de esto- decía Dante mientras se señalaba- para animar la fiesta- finalizo, mientras agarraba la carta que Lady estaba pasándole.

-Si claro- dijo burlona la pelinegra, mientras observaba como el peliblanco abría la carta.

Para sorpresa de Lady y Patty, la carta tenía una moneda. Pero Dante no estaba sorprendido, en cambio, tenía un rostro serio.

-Qué significa eso?-pregunto la rubia.

-Un nuevo trabajo- dijo el peliblanco seriamente, mientras se ponía de pie- Al parecer alguien quiere empezar una fiesta, en la que estamos todos invitados, incluso el crio aunque este se encuentre al otro lado del mundo- mencionaba, mientras agarraba a Rebellion.

-Y, a dónde iremos?- pregunto Lady con curiosidad.

-Pues que les parece si visitamos al Papa- comento el peliblanco con una de sus sonrisas.

-El vaticano?- pregunto sorprendida la rubia.

-Así es, prepárense chicas que vamos a Europa!- menciono Dante mientras salía del local.

Lady solo miro a la Patty antes de suspirar-Creo que tú también vendrás con nosotros- dijo la pelinegra.

-Jum! Claro que iré, después de todo seré yo quien pague el viaje- dijo la rubia.

-Porque estas tan segura de eso?- pregunto Lady, recibiendo la mirada 'No me jodas' de parte de Patty- Lo olvide… es Dante de quien hablamos- menciono, mientras ambas salían del local.

* * *

 **Sub suelo - Cuarto secreto de Devil may Cry**

El lugar estaba repleto de lo que parecía ser armas de fuego, metrallas, lanza cohetes y granadas, pero en el fondo de este había un punto apartado donde, varias armas de cuerpo a cuerpo con un diseño distinto a lo habitual, se encontraban posicionadas de manera ordenada.

-Esto es aburrido- dijo una gruesa voz en el lugar, aunque no había nadie realmente.

-Te comprendo hermano- comento otra voz idéntica a la primera. Aunque el lugar este libre de personas.

Lo que en realidad pasaba era que las armas podían comunicarse entre ellos. Y las que estaban hablando, eran dos espadas, de colores rojos y celestes respectivamente. Lo malo de aquellas espadas, es que no podían callarse… más de un segundo.

-Comprendo? Que es "Comprender"?- pregunto la primera voz. La espada celeste hablaba.

En ese momento varias voces se escucharon quejándose de la tonta pregunta.

-Vamos! Por favor guarden silencio, que no pueden callarse unos segundos- dijo una voz, que parecía tener un eco. Unos guantes rojos y que desprendía fuego era el que producía aquella voz.

-Ifrit tiene razón, podrían mantener silencio. El estar aquí y que Rebellion ocupe mi lugar con el maestro me deprime bastante… maldita espada familiar- decía una voz con un tono eléctrico. Una espada de doble filo que desprendía leves rayos.

-No pienses en ello Alastor- respondió el llamado Ifrit.

-Quiero a mi Darling~- dijo una voz femenina, perteneciente a una guitarra de color lila- las manos del maestro Dante son buenas, pero las manos de mi Darling~ Ah~- dijo aquella voz, mientras parecía chillar de alegría- Tóqueme de nuevo Maestro Nero!~ Mi cuerpo le pertenece!~- chillaba aquella voz femenina.

-No otra vez!- dijo una voz bastante gruesa- Nevan, no empieces con tus momentos soñadores- pidió aquella voz. Los ojos que adornaban aquella arma brillaban con intensidad- Recuerda que solo te toco por accidente, ni siquiera sabía que eras una de las armas del maestro Dante- menciono- aunque es extraño, después de todo no pareces una guitarra normal- murmuro.

-Silencio Lucifer!- refuto la femenina voz- tú no sabes de lo que estoy hablando! Las suaves manos de mi Darling!~- decía alegremente.

-A veces prefiero discutir con Agni y Rudra, que empezar a hablar de esto contigo- refuto Lucifer, con un tono de irritación.

-Oigan!- aquella voz con eco, llamo la atención de todos- Alastor entro en su estado depresivo nuevamente- menciono Ifrit.

-Rebellion usurpo mi lugar- decía aquella voz eléctrica, con un tono triste.

-Sera mejor que nadie le mencione que Rebellion fue la primera espada del maestro- dijo Agni en voz alta.

-Si hermano, no debe saber que Rebellion fue la primera espada del maestro Dante- menciono Rudra, en un tono que escucharon todos.

-Maldito Rebellion- decía más deprimido la voz de Alastor.

-Tenían que abrir la boca!- dijeron Lucifer e Ifrit al mismo tiempo, mientras un aura deprimente rodeaba a la espada de rayos.

-Dar-ling!~ Dar-ling!~ Dar-ling!~ Dar-ling!~- canturreaba Nevan alegremente.

-Ya cállate Nevan!- exclamo Irritado lucifer.

-DARLING!~- Grito Nevan en respuesta.

Pero en ese grupo de armas que podían comunicarse, había uno que se mantuvo en silencio en toda la comunicación con una sola cosa en mente.-(Por qué tengo que estar rodeado de locos)- era Cerbero, que se encontraba un poco más apartado de los demás- (Por que no deje que me matara en ese momento)- pensó para sí mismo-(Maldito Beowulf, no tiene que estar sufriendo esto)- fue su última línea de pensamientos.

* * *

 **Noche - Japón**

 **Ciudad de Kuoh - Academia Kuoh - Viejo Edificio**

 **Club de investigación de lo Oculto**

Y allí se encontraba Rias, sentada tras su escritorio con un rostro serio. A su lado, Akeno se mantenía parada y sonriente, con un toque elegante como si de una dama de alta clase se tratase.

En frente de las jóvenes demonios, dos mujeres se encontraban paradas mirando fijamente a ambas jóvenes, en especial a cierta pelirroja.

Una de ellas era de pelos rubios y ojos azules que parecían zafiros en aquel rostro fino. Vestía una blusa de cuerpo completo de color blanco, y unos tacones a juego. El vestido se adhería a la silueta delgada de la mujer, resaltando aquellos pechos copa-E, fina cintura y buenas caderas.

La otra en cambio era una mujer de pelos plateados atados en trenzas, ojos del mismo color y sus labios pintados en un color rojo. A pesar de llevar un traje de Maid europeo, se podía apreciar que su silueta batallaba con la otra mujer, si es que no la superaba ya.

-Buenas noches, Ojou-sama- dijo la mujer de pelos plateados- espero no la estemos interrumpiendo- menciono con un rostro sin emociones.

Rias entonces se levantó de su asiento y se puso enfrente de las dos mujeres, manteniendo aquel rostro serio. Fue cuando se puso enfrente de ambas, que su rostro se suavizo.

-Para nada Grayfia-san- menciono con una fina sonrisa la heredera Gremory- Aunque hubiese sido mejor que Onii-sama, avisara con un poco más de anticipación- comento.

-A veces Sirzechs-kun, hace las cosas a último momento- menciono la mujer de pelos rubios.

-Tu y yo, sabemos que es así Alria-Onee-sama- dijo la heredera Gremory sonriendo, siendo acompañada por la ahora nombrada Alria.

-Supongo que ya sabes, por qué estamos aquí no?- dijo la rubia tranquilamente, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás dentro del lugar.

-Vienen a hablar de 'Eso' no es así- menciono con un tono molesto la pelirroja, mientras la rubia asentía- Ya di mi opinión aquella vez y no voy a cambiarlo- dijo Rias.

Akeno y Grayfia, se retiraron en ese momento para preparar algo de té, a pedido de Alria.

-Sé que no te agrada la decisión, así como no le agrada a tu hermano- menciono la rubia.

-Entonces porque no hace algo para ayudarme!- exclamo molesta la pelirroja- Prefiero cualquier cosa, que casarme con ese tipo y más si es contra mi voluntad!- menciono.

-Sabes que no es tan simple Rias- menciono la mujer mayor- Tu hermano es uno de los Maou, no puede ir allí y cancelar tu compromiso solo porque es el Rey del Inframundo y tu su hermanita, eso lo haría ver como una persona que no vela por su pueblo, sino por sí mismo y su familia solamente- comento la mujer de pelos rubios- Además, el tratado entre la casa Gremory y la Casa Phenex ya se ha firmado- finalizo.

-QUE! Y PORQUE NO ME ENTERE DE ESO!?- pregunto alterada la pelirroja.

-Porque Lord Gremory y Lord Phenex firmaron el tratado en privado, solo estuvieron presentes ellos dos y la persona que sería tu esposo- comento la mujer de ojos zafiros- nosotros nos enteramos ayer- menciono.

-Entonces ya no hay nada que pueda hacer?- pregunto con un toque de desesperación la heredera Gremory- así y ya, me privaran de mi libertad y me ataran a ese tipo!- exclamo.

-Calma Rias!- dijo seria la mujer adulta- Es a eso a lo que vine- comento- veras… el tratado entre ambas casas estipula que los involucrados, deben estar de acuerdo- menciono, viendo que Rias iba a interrumpirla levanta una mano para pararla- en caso de que uno de ellos sea menor y no tenga todavía la autoridad para dar su voto, se elegirá un representante- dijo.

-Pero yo no elegí un representante- comento con enojo la pelirroja.

-Tu padre, hablo por ti- menciono Alria, logrando que Rias baje la cabeza.

-Entonces ya no hay nada que pueda hacer- menciono triste la pelirroja.

-Yo nunca dije eso- comento Alria haciendo que Rias la mire nuevamente- veras, leí el documento firmado un par de veces. Y estipula que, en caso de algún tipo de desacuerdo entre los involucrados, se puede recurrir a un Rating Game o puedes elegir un campeón que te represente y que luche por ti contra el segundo hijo de los Phenex, que es tu prometido- comento- y en este caso, tu darás el aviso. Eso quiere decir, que mientras tu no digas tu opinión en la próxima reunión, no podrán hablar por ti como lo hizo tu padre al firmar el tratado- informo con una sonrisa.

-Entonces aún tengo una oportunidad para librarme de esto- menciono con una sonrisa de esperanza la heredera Gremory.

En ese momento la 'Reina' de Rias y la Maid de Alria vuelven a entrar en el lugar.

Grayfia sirve en un par de tazas de té, antes de entregarle uno a la heredera Gremory y el otro a la esposa del Maou.

-Muchas Gracias- dijo Rias, sonriéndole a la Maid.

-No hay de que Ojou-sama- respondió con su rostro estoico la mujer de pelos plateados.

-Entonces que harás?- pregunto la rubia, mirando a su cuñada- Elegir el Rating Game, sería una perdida, no tienes todo tu sequito… por lo que sería una derrota por donde se vea- aclaro la rubia.

-Así que solo me queda elegir un Campeón- menciono la pelirroja.

-Exacto y tiene que ser un Demonio, además de que no tiene que estar ligado a la familia Gremory- informo la rubia, mientras veía a Rias asentir.

-(Con eso Grayfia queda descartada al ser sirvienta de mi familia)- pensó la pelirroja- Sera difícil encontrar a alguien que se animara a pelear contra un Phenex- dijo Rias mientras miraba el techo del salón- Quien sería tan loco y fuerte, para pelear contra un Phenex y su poder de regeneración- comento a nadie en particular.

Al terminar esa oración, dos peliblancos y una peli platina estornudaron con fuerza.

-Ese ya será tu problema- dijo con una sonrisa la rubia- te deseo suerte buscando a tu campeón- dijo Alria.

-Gracias- dijo con desanimo la pelirroja. En ese momento, Akeno carraspeo su garganta llamando la atención de todos.

-Buchou, no cree que está olvidando algo?- pregunto la morena, mientras sonreía- Kohai-kun- añadió, haciendo que la pelirroja abra los ojos al recordar lo que implicaba las palabras de su 'Reina'.

-Quien es "Kohai-kun"?- pregunto divertida la rubia- algún enamorado?- inquirió con sorna.

-N-No es eso!- respondió rápidamente con un ligero rubor en su rostro la pelirroja, antes de intentar recomponerse- Grayfia-san- dijo Rias, mientras la mencionada dirigía su atención a la pelirroja.

-En que le puedo ayudar Ojou-sama?- pregunto la Maid.

-Recuerdo que antes de unirte como sirvienta de la familia Gremory, tu vivías en las Islas Dumary, más bien en la ciudad de Vie de Marli, no?- pregunto Rias, mientras la Maid baja la cabeza un poco.

-Rias, tu sabes que no hablamos de ese tema con Grayf…- intento decir la rubia, solo para ser interrumpida por la Maid.

-No es necesario que intervenga por mi Alria-sama- menciono con respeto la peli plata- si Ojou-sama quiere saberlo está bien- dijo antes de recomponerse- y sobre su pregunta, es correcta Ojou-sama, allí era el lugar donde residía- contesto.

-Rias- dijo la rubia- hablar sobre esto, es algo que trae tristes recuerdos a Grayfia. Así que agradecería que atendieras con tus preguntas- menciono Alria seriamente.

La pelirroja asintió ante el pedido de su cuñada- Esta bien- dijo Rias- entonces, vivías con alguien allí?- pregunto.

-Rias!- exclamo la rubia, solo para ver como la peli plata ponía una mano en su hombro en señal de que todo estaba bien.

-Sí, vivía con una familia- dijo la peliplata- al igual que ustedes, servía como la criada en el lugar- contesto tranquilamente.

-Ya veo- dijo la pelirroja- esta es mi última pregunta y ya está, si?- dijo Rias, mientras miraba a la Maid que asentía- En tu tiempo allí… llegaste a conocer a alguien con el nombre de… Nero?- pregunto con cuidado.

Esa pregunta provoco una reacción inesperada en la mujer de pelos plateados. Rápidamente Alria se levantó para atender a su Maid, mientras miraba a Rias con reproche.

-Rias!- dijo con severidad la mujer de pelos Rubios.

Akeno y Rias se encontraban mirando la escenas con un rostro sorprendido, aunque la pelirroja estaba un poco apenada y arrepentida por no medir sus preguntas.

Grayfia se encontraba apretando la tela de su vestido y a pesar de intentar mantener ese rostro serio, no podía evitar que las lágrimas que surgían de sus ojos empezaran a caer.

 _-Por ahora solo descansa-_ Su propia voz resonó en su mente, algo que ella había dicho en el pasado- _Que yo te protegeré, no te preocupes, yo estaré a tu lado siempre-_ Su propia voz la atormentaba.

La pelirroja, vio que al parecer había hecho una pregunta muy personal, estaba por pedir disculpas, cuando la Maid empezó a hablar.

-N-Nero… e-era el nombre del pequeño que estaba a mi cuidado- contestaba intentando no tartamudear demasiado- Nero e-era ese p-pequeño, que a pesar de su a-actitud, me alegraba el día- menciono con una triste sonrisa.

Rias y Alria miraban con un deje de sorpresa a la Maid, ya que en el tiempo que había servido a los Gremory, no había mostrado muchas emociones.

- _Señorita Grayfia! Vamos a jugar!-_ la voz del pequeño resonó dentro de su cabeza.

-Pero el p-pequeño Nero desapareció un día después del ataque a la isla y nunca más supe de él- informaba entre lágrimas- su m-madre murió en el ataque y su padre fue a buscar a los responsables- decía sollozando- después de eso, ya no se nada-comento- Nero Ángelo, fue dado por muerto con sus apenas once años- menciono- y después de eso, fue que tu familia me encontró y me llevo al inframundo… donde quede bajo el cuidado de los Gremory- informo- yo había fallado, yo debía cuidarlo su madre confió en mí, yo…- no podía terminar su oración, algo dentro de ella se lo impedía.

- _Usted… Usted me quiere?-_ Aquella pregunta salto en su mente, haciendo que la peli plata bajara la cabeza.

Rias vio que había pisado una mina emocional en la Maid, por lo que hizo lo mejor para ese momento- Perdón!- exclamo con la mirada baja, lentamente se acercó a la peli plata para envolverla en un abrazo-No era mi intención hacerte recordar eso… yo… discúlpame por mi imprudencia- pidió la pelirroja.

La Maid, simplemente devolvió el abrazo sin decir nada. Después de unos minutos, la peli plata se muestra en un mejor estado.

-No se preocupe Ojou-sama, sé que esa no era su intención- dijo más recompuesta la Maid, aunque ahora tenía una fina sonrisa intentando disminuir las señales de su rostro triste.

-A veces me pregunto si haces caso, a las advertencias que se te da- dijo seria la rubia en el lugar

-Sí, lo admito, fue mi culpa- menciono la pelirroja.

-No es necesario que admitas nada, si queríamos inculpar a alguien por hacer llorar a Grayfia-chan, tú eras la única- menciono Alria- incluso hay testigos, verdad Akeno-chan?- pregunto.

-Hai!~- dijo la mujer de pelos negro sonriendo.

-Aun así, no espere que reaccionaras así por ese nombre- dijo apenada la pelirroja. La peli plata solo asintió no confiando en su voz y emociones.

-Te digo un secreto?- menciono la rubia- Aquí entre nos, Grayfia-chan suele tener pensamientos er…- intentaba comunicar la rubia, solo para sentir una mano sobre su boca.

-Eso es información innecesaria Alria-sama- menciono la peli plata, dejando de lado su tristeza mientras ahora tenía un leve sonrojo en su rostro estoico.

-Ara, ara, al parecer es un secreto que llega a otro nivel- menciono divertida la 'Reina' de Rias- será que Kohai-kun tiene la suerte de llevarse el corazón de Grayfia-san?- comento, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres adultas y haciendo que la pelirroja se palmee la cara ante la metida de pata.

-Por qué mencionas a este "Kohai"?- pregunto de manera inquisitoria la rubia.

-Ara? Ufufufufu creo que dije de mas- contesto la pelinegra- que hacemos ahora Buchou?- pregunto.

Ambas mujeres adultas, dirigen su atención a Rias que siente un poco de miedo ante la mirada de las mujeres.

-Y bien?- pregunto Alria seriamente.

-P-pues, v-veras…- intentaba decir la pelirroja.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu nunca mostraste interés en el pasado de Grayfia-chan- comento la rubia con los ojos entrecerrados- que provoco ese cambio repentino?- pregunto.

Rias solo suspiro, antes de mirar a su 'Reina'-Gracias Akeno!- dijo de manera sarcástica.

-No hay de que!~ Ufufufufufu- respondió al sarcasmo la pelinegra.

-Pues verán, hace unos días llego un estudiante nuevo- empezó a explicar la pelirroja- desde un principio el chico era un misterio, y cuando buscamos sobre él pues apareció cierta información- menciono- La información databa de que estaba muerto, hace más de nueve años, por lo que en la actualidad debe tener sus veinte- informo la pelirroja, mientras la peliplata daba un leve respingón y abría sus ojos un poco más de lo normal- que vivía en las islas Dumary, en el mismo pueblo que Grayfia-san- comento la heredera Gremory, en ese momento Akeno se acerca al escritorio del lugar, para agarrar una carpeta que estaba en una de las cajas.

-Espera! No estarás diciendo que…- La rubia unía las piezas del rompecabezas.

-Pues es difícil de explicar, pero el chico lleva por nombre "Nero Ángelo"- informo Rias, mientras Akeno posicionaba la carpeta sobre la mesita y la Maid contuvo su respiración- y el pedazo de información que Grayfia-san acaba de darnos, solo hace que mis sospechas sean más firmes… tal vez, solo tal vez- finalizo con un tono pensativo la pelirroja.

En ese momento, la rubia agarra la carpeta antes de empezar a leer la información y ver la foto del actual Nero Ángelo. Al momento de observar la imagen una risa surca en el rostro de la rubia.

-Cerca, muy cerca- dijo Alria manteniendo esa sonrisa- Sirz-kun debe enterarse de esto- menciono mientras cerraba la carpeta y lo bajaba en la mesita nuevamente.

-Porque debe enterarse Onii-sama?- pregunto curiosa la pelirroja.

-Todavía no es momento de que los sepas, pero por el camino que llevas ya, falta poco para que te enteres de todo- contesto tranquila la rubia, antes de mirar a la peli plata que se encontraba observando la carpeta con sumo cuidado- Lo quieres leer?- pregunto.

Grayfia sentía una inmensa curiosidad, después de todo, el nombre de aquel pequeño que cree está muerto, aparece en la carpeta y no solo eso, sino que hay un alumno con el mismo nombre. Un extraño brillo tenía los ojos de la peli plata.

-No te atosigues, si quieres leerlo hazlo- menciono la rubia-(Y si es el chico, entonces Sirz-kun tenía razón todo el tiempo)- pensó para sí misma.

La Maid asintió levemente antes de estirar sus brazos lentamente. Agarrando la carpeta esta lo pone a la altura ideal para leerlo. El leve temblor en las manos de la peli plata era visible por la vibración producida en la carpeta.

Rias y Akeno, miraban con atención las acciones de la maid, que ahora se encontraba abriendo lentamente y con cuidado la carpeta.

El nudo en la garganta de Grayfia apareció, mientras que las lágrimas empezaban a salir nuevamente de sus ojos.

Aquel pelo blanco, que a diferencia de su padre no peinaba. Esos ojos celestes profundo, que ahora parecían estar preparados para el peligro. Y aquel rostro que ahora se mostraba más maduro, contrariando a la forma inocente que recordaba. Era imposible no decir, que era la versión adulta de aquel pequeño niño.

Las mujeres veían a la Maid con diferentes reacciones. Rias y Akeno, tenían un rostro preocupado y confundido, les preocupaba el hecho de que el factor "Nero" este produciendo esas emociones en la peli plata, y confusión, ya que no sabía del porque producía esas reacciones en la peli plata.

En cambio Alria se encontraba sonriendo con alegría y con una sola cosa en mente-(Que bueno que Sirz-kun no se equivocó)- pensaba.

-Él- dijo Grayfia, llamando la atención de todos- Él está… Él… Esta…- intentaba articular las palabras la Maid.

-Vivo- completo la Rubia, sorprendiendo a Rias ante la afirmación de su cuñada- así es Grayfia-chan, el chico que creías muerto, al parecer está vivo- menciono-Y lo estuvo todo este tiempo- finalizo.

En esos momentos el misterio de Nero, solo aumentaba más para Rias.

Mientras tanto la Maid no dejaba de llorar, solo mirar la imagen en aquella carpeta, hacía sentir su corazón acelerado. El chico que creía muerto hace once años, estaba vivo y se encontraba en Kuoh- Pequeño Nero!- exclamo feliz la peli plata.

* * *

 **Bien creo que hasta aquí esta bien no? Pues como decir que el cap salio forzado, ya que en realidad, tiempo es lo que no tenia y al no tener tiempo la inspiración no venia…. Razón por el cual, estoy tardando con todos los caps de mis otros fics… y otro seria el hecho de que posiblemente tarde con el de Naruto y vaya directo con el de Hotd DxD… pero volviendo al punto.**

 **Aquí esta el cap! Bueno, a decir verdad no tnego ni idea de como me salio, asi que agradecería que me lo dijeran, por que ni pota idea.**

 **Aquí el protagonismo, tuvo los sucesos alrededor de Nero… no tanto el peliblanco… y si bien, ya habia dado a entender quien seria el portador… o mejor dicho portadora de la Boosted Gear… tal vez en el proximo cap haga su correcta aparición… antes de marchar con los sucesos de "El despertar del emperador Dragon Rojo" osea que, el arco de Raynare.**

 **Eso y que ya estoy haciendo el adelanto al tema del arco Phoenix… no se si es buena idea… pero que mas da. El cap salio realmente forzado después de todo.**

 **Otro punto… el pasado de Nero… para los que juegan DMC y conocen la historia de Nero, pues deberán saber que hare unos cambios… Nero no nació de una prostituta de Fortuna como su historia real, pero si es hijo de Vergil eso se mantiene… la razón del porque Nero no recuerda su pasado va mas haya de un simple cambio de su brazo, hay otra cosa transfondo… y bueno eso creo es todo.**

 **O si…. Y aquí la razón del porque Grayfia conocía a Nero de ante mano, que habia puesto en caps pasados… la historia del paso del tiempo será distinto… aunque deben saber que la peli platina ya le tiene un gran cariño al peliblanco. Juez juez..**

 **Bueno, si tienen algo que decirme, encuentran un error o blablábal. Espero sus criticas y recomedaciones y todo… en sus hermositsimos Reviews… y hablando de reviews vamos a los reviews… dije un moton de reviews…**

 **Bueno vamos haya…**

 **UltronFatalis: Ah! Ya entiendo… bueno en este cap, Rias tuvo más participación pero aun no entrara su etapa importante… otra cosa que hare es que al menos… sabra sus limites en lo que a poder se refiere, aunque tampoco será inútil y la típica damisela en apuro… eso quiere decir que no tendrá su poder de la destrucción de valde. Gracias por el apoyo y sobre lo de Azazel pues… me acorde que era un loco de los videojuego además de su locura a los Sacred Gear…**

 **Si encuentras algun error agradecería que me lo dijeras. Espero te guste el cap. Y gracias por las palabras viejo.**

 **Homicidal Liu: Gracias viejo y see jajaja tan típico de Azazel jajajaja**

 **Sobre la pelea y el sacred gear, jejeje muchas gracias viejo… siempre pensé el porque solo Dante tiene una habilidad donde para o realentiza el tiempo.**

 **Sep… ciertamente Murayama es una de mis personajes secundarias femeninas, por lo que para no hacer uso del clásico Fem Issei, se me ocurrio usar uno de los personajes bono de la serie, eso y que no tiene mucho protagonismo en su anime… no se que tal en Born.. todavía no lo vi… quiero descargar el anime y no me dejan**

 **Y no, no eres el único, ciertamente a veces creo que en sus series originales pueden tener mas… interaccion y protagonismo…**

 **Gracias compañero y aquí lo tienes. Espero te guste el cap.**

 **(Bueno… como los siguientes Reviews son casi la mismas palabras escribiré el nombre de los usuarios y Guest que comentaron a modo de agradecimiento por sus palabras)**

 **-Absol98**

 **-Zeref Slayer99**

 **-Acnologia984**

 **-Nigthgmare.888**

 **-Ayanami99**

 **-Xgokuma78**

 **-Gintoki1995**

 **-Akuma1785**

 **888**

 **-Raul1666**

 **-Kirito1234**

 **-Fabian765**

 **-Miguel 6589**

 **-Armando1058**

 **-Lou 666**

 **-Zero 000**

 **A todos ustedes agradezco sus palabras y espero les guste el cap…**

 **Eso es todo, a todos, realmente aprecio sus palabras de apoyo y me agrada que les guste este fic… asi que sin mas que decir… nos vemos en la próxima…**

 **Por cierto si tienen algo que recalcar y resaltar o hacerme saber, déjenme sus reviews… o mándenme un PM- que no sea un "Actualiza ya" o un "Concentrate en un solo fic".**

 **Otra cosa… un legado legendario no se cuando estará su cap por lo que, realmente estare concentrándome solamente en Nuevos comienzos y Red death Dragon… aunque el cap de Un legado Legendario ya lleva sus 25 porciento…**

 **Eso es todo… Espero sus hermositsimos Reviews y hasta…**

 **La próxima.**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau Chau.**

 **P.D.: el cap me salio forzado, pero personalemente me gusto, por eso lo subi sino seguirían esperando juez juez…**

 **P.D.D.: Dinganme quetal enserio, sus comentarios y criticas me animan, aunque últimamente estoy varios problemas personales. Otra razón del porque me estoy tardando.**

 **P.D.D.D.: Proximo fic a actualizar Red Death Dragon.**

* * *

 **Esa misma Noche**

 **Ciudad de Kuoh - Residencia Ángelo**

En el techo de la residencia, el peliblanco se encontraba acostado mirando las estrellas en el cielo despejado. La vista era hermosa, y el peliblanco no lo negaba, en especial porque la luna se mostraba a todo su esplendor dando un espectáculo único.

-Nero?- la voz de Trish atrae la atención del peliblanco, que mira en su dirección- no vas a dormir?- pregunto. La rubia se encontraba de pie en el borde del techo.

-No tengo ganas- contesto tranquilamente el peliblanco- y tú? No dormirás?- pregunto Nero.

-La cama es muy grande y fría- menciono Trish dando la indirecta al peliblanco de que quería su compañía para dormir.

-Je, ya voy enseguida entonces- comento Nero sonriendo un poco, antes de volver a dirigir su vista a las estrellas.

-En que piensas?- pregunto la rubia, mientras el peliblanco seguía mirando el cielo.

-En lo que paso en estos cortos días- informo Nero, aunque Trish frunció el ceño- en los sueños que según tú, hacen que recuerde a mis supuestos "Padres" además de despertar llorando y también pienso en mi…- decía el peliblanco antes de ser interrumpido.

-Estás pensando en tu cita?- pregunto la rubia, con una dulce sonrisa que dio un escalofrió a Nero.

-Ya te había dicho que no estaba pensando correctamente lo que estaba haciendo- comento el peliblanco un poco sonrojado por el recuerdo- No es mi culpa que…- intentaba hablar Nero.

-Seas débil ante los encantos y coqueteos de una mujer?- menciono burlona la rubia interrumpiéndolo, Trish suspiro levemente antes de acercarse al peliblanco y mirarlo al rostro, que ahora estaba un poco sonrojado.

La visual de Nero sobre las estrellas fue opacado, por aquellos pelos rubios que caían hacia su dirección. El peliblanco mira entonces aquello ojos azules que tenían un pequeño deje de preocupación.

-Sé que te molesta y preocupa, el que haya hecho una cita con la ángel caído, pero es una buena forma de intentar hacer un progreso con mi misión- informo Nero, mientras Trish empezaba a negar.

-Ciertamente me molesta el hecho que iras a una cita y no es conmigo- dijo la rubia con el ceño fruncido levemente- pero eso no es lo que realmente me preocupa- comento.

-Y entonces, cual es la razón de tu preocupación- pregunto el peliblanco.

-Que te lastimen nuevamente- menciono la Rubia.

-Lastimarme? Vamos, sabes que deben tratar mucho para lastimarme- comento Nero, con un toque de obviedad en sus palabras.

-No me refiero físicamente- menciono Trish mientras se agachaba y posicionaba una mano en el pecho del peliblanco- Tengo miedo de que te lastimen aquí de nuevo- menciono.

-No deberías preocuparte- comento el peliblanco sonriendo- sé que tienes miedo de que me lastimen de esa manera nuevamente- dijo el peliblanco- pero en estos momentos, solo una persona es capaz de dañarme allí- menciono agarrando la mano de la rubia.

Trish se sonrojo un poco ante la indirecta de Nero, pero no oculto su linda sonrisa.

El peliblanco se levantó de su lugar y agarro el rostro de la rubia para darle un beso, pero unos dedos impiden su acción.

-No creas que ya estas perdonado con esa lindas palabras- menciono la rubia con una sonrisa. Nero solo suspiro.

Trish simplemente dio media vuelta y empezó a acercarse a la orilla del techo, mientras Nero miraba fijamente el trasero de la rubia que lo contoneaba a propósito.

-Bueno… creo que… mejor voy a dormir- dijo el peliblanco con un sonrojo, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Lentamente el peliblanco se acercó a la orilla del techo, antes de mirar el horizonte y observar las nubes negras que se acercaban.-(Esto me da mala espina)-pensó el peliblanco.

Poco sabia el peliblanco, que su aventura recién estaba comenzando, que su pasado olvidado estaba acercándose lentamente y causaría bastantes problemas, ya sean para bien… o para mal.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ciudad de Kuoh – Noche**

Eran las tres de la madrugada y las estrellas que deberían adornar el oscuro cielo, eran opacados por aquellas nubes que relampagueaban cada tanto. Las señales de que llovería en cualquier momento eran bastantes obvias, pero eso no le importaba a un solitario peliblanco que recorría las calles sin ningún problema.

Nero había dejado a Trish durmiendo en su habitación, no quería preocuparla nuevamente por lo que se marchó en silencio.

El peliblanco miraba con un rostro complicado el camino que transitaba. El motivo de su salida nocturna era culpa de aquellos sueños que tenía, pero lo peculiar de aquella noche era que esta vez despertó en medio sueño y pudo recordar al menos dos nombres.

El recordar los nombres de aquellas dos personas daban una sensación agradable a su cuerpo y hacían al peliblanco intentar profundizar más en sus memorias, solamente para sentir una jaqueca.

-Evangelina- dijo tranquilamente mientras sonreía con algo de tristeza, algo dentro de él se prendía y le daba un momento de paz, cada vez que recordaba aquel nombre- Vergil- menciono mientras inconscientemente su aura incrementaba.

Nuevamente el portador de Red Queen intenta recordar algo más, pero no podía llegar a nada-Maldición!- Exclamo con enojo el peliblanco al no poder llegar más lejos en sus recuerdos, sintiendo como si algo impidiera indagar más en su propia mente y recordar aquella parte de su sueño o su propio pasado.

Levantando la vista, fija su mirar en las relampagueantes nubes.

El rostro conflictivo de Nero dejaba en claro la frustración que sentía en ese momento, ya que además de recordar algunos nombres, también se vio a si mismo de pequeño, no tenía aquel brazo demonio y al parecer, tenía una familia.

En ese momento recordó la vez que lo encontraron en los bosques de fortuna, cuando su brazo había cambiado en dicho lugar; luego vino el recuerdo de aquella misión donde dio todo, dejo que su lado demonio despertara para salvarla a ella, la primera persona que amo y esta la traiciono. Kyrie.

Un capa flameante de color celeste empezó a rodear al peliblanco mientras atrás de él se formaba una figura espectral. Un leve pulso de energía, indetectable para muchos fue expulsado del cuerpo de Nero, atrayendo la atención de los pocos que pudieron sentirlo y de algunas presencias indeseadas.

El peliblanco entonces vio como una sombra se cimbraba detrás suyo y esta tenía una tonalidad celeste.

Dándose cuenta que había activado su Devil Trigger, empezó a tomar bocanadas de aire, que despidiéndola lentamente, logro calmarse.

-Nunca me había pasado eso- murmuro para sí mismo, al ver que había activado una de sus habilidades sin intención.

Caminando sin un rumbo fijo, llega a lo que quedaba de un deposito abandonado y concentrado en sus pensamientos ingresa al lugar.

Observando la derruida estructura, lanza un leve suspiro.

El peliblanco se sienta en uno de los escombros que adornaban el interior de la estructura, para luego mirar su Devil Bringer que se encontraba oculto gracias a su guante.

Quitándose aquella prenda, observa las vendas que utilizaba como segunda capa de piel, que si bien aún seguía ocultando parte de su brazo, se podía observar con mayor claridad la forma de garra y el tenue brillo celeste que la palma y las venas producían.

Lentamente empezó a deshacerse de aquella venda, dejando completamente al descubierto su brazo derecho.

Mirando fijamente su mano, el peliblanco dice la única palabra que se le vino a la mente- Fenómeno- murmuro pensando en las veces que le habían dicho esa palabra-(Que soy?)-pensó para sí mismo, recordando las palabras que Berial y Lizard dijeron a su persona, después de vencerlos.

Levantando su mirar al agrietado techo observa nuevamente las nubes, intentando despejar todo lo que tenía en su mente, pero no funcionaba.

El saber que tuvo padres y los perdió en algún momento, que en la poca infancia que recordaba lo dejaran de lado por poseer aquel brazo, que la persona que él amo le haya traicionado.

Tenía miedo, conocía gente que no lo criticaba por lo que era actualmente, ahora tenía una mujer que decía amarlo. Pero en su interior aún se aterraba, que todos se alejaran nuevamente. Por su culpa, por lo que era. Aquel fenómeno, como el mismo se decía, como el mismo empezaba a creerse.

-Yo no pedí que me alejaran de mis padres- dijo el peliblanco con un deje de tristeza- Yo no desee, el poder de un demonio-murmuro bajando la cabeza, mientras cerraba su puño con fuerza- YO NO PEDI SER UN MALDITO FENOMENO!- grito invocando su Devil Bringer y golpeando uno de los pilares del depósito.

El lugar empezaba a temblar un poco, ya que Nero había derribado uno de los soportes restantes del lugar. Algunas que otras piedras cayeron del agrietado techo, pero Nero no le dio importancia.

-NO PEDI SER ESTO! NO LO PEDI!- exclama mientras se ponía de rodillas y golpeaba el suelo constantemente, empezándolo a agrietar-No lo desee, no lo pensé siquiera- empezó a decir débilmente mientras dejaba de golpear el suelo.

Mirando su Devil Bringer, mientras nuevamente intentaba recordar más de aquel sueño, más de su pasado. Un dolor de cabeza fue lo que se llevó, mientras lagrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos- ¿Que hice para que me pasara esto?- murmuro mientras empezaba a sollozar- ¿Que hice para olvidar mi identidad?- se preguntó con molestia- ¿Quién soy?... ¿Qué soy realmente?- finalizo bajando la cabeza, dejando que sus lágrimas tocaran la palma de su Devil Bringer.

Sin que el supiera una sombra pequeña se había posicionado en una de las vigas del lugar.

Los ojos dorados, de aquella pequeña sombra se fijaron en el peliblanco.

Unos ruidos llamaron la atención de Nero, que rápidamente seco sus lágrimas. Dirigiendo su vista hacia el origen del sonido, observa como una extraña criatura salía de entre las sombras del lugar.

No era un demonio reencarnado y él lo sabía, eran un demonio de la primera generación, igual a los que cazaba en Fortuna y en América como cazador de Devil May Cry.

El cuerpo de aquel ser, contorsionado de una manera anormal, sus brazos estaban doblados inversamente, sus piernas también se encontraban invertidas con sus dedos del pie apuntando hacia su espalda, su cabeza al revés mientras solo era visible una boca con diente afilados y con las cuencas de los ojos llenas de carne. Su cuerpo parecía derramar extrañas sustancias, mientras una línea vertical cruzaba todo su tórax.

Un extraño chirrido dio aquella criatura, mientras la línea vertical en su pecho se abría y un gran ojo se mostraba, fijando su vista en el peliblanco.

Lanzando un alarido, empezó a correr de manera extraña hacia Nero mientras sus brazos volvían a una posición "normal" y le empezaban a salir varias cuchillas en la misma, dejando en claro sus intenciones.

-No estoy de ánimos para esto!- exclamo Nero pateando al demonio, después de esquivar su embate.

Aquel extraño demonio fue a impactar contra algunos escombros en el lugar, rebotando y cayendo sobre unas chapas de metal, haciendo bastante ruido.

Eso atrajo la atención de más de aquellas cosas que empezaban a rondar en el lugar.

Lentamente aquellos seres empezaban a salir de las sombras, mientras el ojo que poseían en sus pechos o en otras partes del cuerpo, se fijaban en el peliblanco antes de imitar la acción del primer demonio.

Nero miro a los demonios que lo rodeaban y empezaban a atacar, mientras tenía una mueca de clara irritación y molestia. Sus brazos y piernas entonces cambiaron, tomando completamente una forma demoniaca, y obteniendo el patrón de blanco y negro.

Nero se armó con Beowulf.

-Terminemos esto de una vez!- Dijo el peliblanco empezando a evadir los ataques y acabando con los demonios del lugar uno por uno.

En una de las vigas la pequeña sombra había tomado una silueta femenina, que yacía acostada en la viga mencionada. El pulso de energía que Nero había expulsado anteriormente, había atraído a la entidad femenina que se encontraba allí, observando como el portador del Devil Bringer acababa con aquellos raros demonios.

Lo había visto llorar hace unos minutos atrás, lo había visto molestarse con algo en particular. El chico en si le daba curiosidad a la mujer, ya que emanaba un aura cálida y a la vez muy fría. Se mantenía a raya sabiendo que el muchacho de pelos blancos no era normal y aunque no lo quisiera admitir, el joven de pelos blancos mostraba la capacidad y el poder para matarla.-(Tiene un aura humana y demoniaca a la vez, incluso su aroma se divide… pero no es un recién reencarnado)-pensó mientras observaba a Nero pelear-(Energía Sagrada?)- se cuestionó sorprendida al ver el siguiente ataque de Nero.

El peliblanco golpeo con fuerza el suelo y a su alrededor un circulo de líneas blancas de gran tamaño se formó- Váyanse de vuelta al Infierno!- exclamo, mientras una explosión de luz destruía gran parte del lugar, haciendo que la estructura empezara a derrumbarse.

El peliblanco se posiciono en un lugar donde el derrumbe no lo afectaría, mirando como los grandes escombros caían sobre los demonios que sobrevivieron a su ataque, matándolos en el acto.

En unos segundos el lugar quedo en ruinas, algunas que otras paredes aún se encontraban de pie en el lugar, pero el viento producido por la tormenta que se avecinaba los echaría en cualquier momento.

El peliblanco guardo nuevamente a Beowulf y pensó en volver a su hogar.

Dispuesto a marcharse, Nero empieza a caminar entre los escombros y cadáveres de los demonios que empezaban a desaparecer, yendo tranquilamente a su residencia.

Si se hubiera quedado un poco más, el peliblanco hubiese visto salir a una hermosa mujer de entre los escombros-Eso fue muy rudo… Me dolió la caída-nya- dijo la fémina de cabellos negro en los que resaltaba dos orejas de gato, un rostro hermoso con las facciones que pondrían en jaque a varios hombres, y esos ojos dorados, que ahora mismo buscaban a alguien.

Ella se encontraba cubierta de polvo por el derrumbe provocado por el peliblanco. Y su indumentaria que consistía en un Kimono negro con el interior de color rojo, una faja amarilla y unos adornos parecidos a cascabeles cayendo a los lados, se encontraba sucio.

Las dos colas de gato que se meneaban tras de ella, se enderezan repentinamente mientras la mujer mira en una dirección en particular- Ya te encontré-nya~- menciono mientras corría hacia su objetivo.

Pasando detrás de una de las pocas paredes que seguían de pie, la mujer desaparece mientras una pequeña felina de pelajes negros, aparece corriendo.

* * *

 **Residencia Ángelo.**

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

La diablesa rubia, se encontraba en la entrada de la residencia con el ceño fruncido.

Había despertado hace unos minutos y no encontró al peliblanco a su lado. Eso preocupo bastante a Trish, que sin pensárselo dos veces se vistió con su traje de cuero y salió de la residencia con la intención de buscar al peliblanco.

Pero esas intenciones desaparecieron al ver en la lejanía, como la persona de sus preocupaciones venia caminando lentamente con un rostro pensativo.

Al estar lo suficientemente cerca, Trish se posiciona al frente del peliblanco con los brazos cruzados, pero para su sorpresa Nero pasa de largo evadiéndola y sin prestarle atención.

Saliendo de su pequeño momento de shock, la rubia vuelve a posicionarse frente al peliblanco, pero esta vez lo detiene atajándolo de los hombros- Nero… Que te pasa? Estas bien?- pregunto con suavidad al ver la extraña actitud del peliblanco.

Al escuchar la voz de Trish, el poseedor del Reality Breaker parece volver en sí mismo-Eh?- fue lo que articulo Nero mientras su mente volvía a la realidad y su mirada se posaba sobre la preocupada rubia que ahora tenía enfrente-Si…- afirmo el peliblanco mientras parecía dubitativo-No…- cambio su decisión- No lo sé- termino al verse nublado en responder.

-Que no sabes?- pregunto la rubia, mientras acariciaba el rostro de Nero y lo miraba con cariño.

-No se… es sobre estos sueños que tengo desde hace unas noches atrás, no sé cómo sentirme- empezó a explicar el peliblanco- no le daría importancia a estas cosas, pero hoy…- Nero hizo una pausa- hoy fue diferente, hoy recordé nombres, imágenes borrosas de lo que parecía un hogar y pude verme a mí mismo de pequeño- comento mientras agachaba la cabeza y se apartaba de las caricias de la rubia- y no tenía "esto"- finalizo señalando su brazo derecho con la vista.

-Y eso te afecta? Creí que ya habíamos hablado sobre tu brazo!- exclamo Trish agarrando el rostro del peliblanco nuevamente y obligándolo a observarla- Que no voy a juzgarte por ello, te amo Nero, con o sin ese brazo yo de verdad te amo- menciono.

-Y es eso lo que me aterra! Quiero creer en tus palabras! Quiero creer en lo que dices! Pero si al final solo piensas en mi como un… como un…- Nero sonrió con ironía- Fenómeno- menciono, sorprendiendo a la rubia- Que soy Trish… Dime que soy?- preguntaba-Cuáles son mis orígenes? En Fortuna me relacionaban con Sparda, incluso deje que me apellidaran así en América… porque lo hacían? Porque lo hacia?- pregunto de nuevo- Porque yo no lo sé!-finalizo.

 _ **/Plaf!/**_

El rostro del peliblanco ahora se encontraba ladeado y con una de sus mejillas rojas.

-En serio?- pregunto la rubia, que en esos momentos tenía su brazo extendido y la palma abierta. Trish había abofeteado al peliblanco.- Eso es lo que te tiene tan alterado?- pregunto con seriedad- Puedes ser Nero Ángelo, Nero Sparda, Nero quien sea!... Pero para mí solo eres Nero y es lo único que importa!- mencionaba la rubia mientras golpeaba el pecho del peliblanco con su dedo- Un apellido no te define! Se tú mismo!- mencionaba- Dantes es hijo de Sparda, pero sigue siendo Dante actuando como él quiere, el cazador amante de las Pizzas! No el hijo de un Demonio legendario- comento mientras ponía sus manos en su cintura- Tu deberías hacer lo mismo… Solo se Nero, nadie más. Si te relacionan con Sparda, que lo hagan… pero tu sigue siendo Nero- Dijo mientras ponía una mueca levemente molesta.

-Pe…- Nero intento decir algo pero la rubia puso uno de sus dedos en sus labios para callarlo.

-Y si vamos a ir por lo de tu brazo!- seguía exclamando Trish, interrumpiendo la queja del peliblanco- es algo que no te tendría que afectar!- menciono-Lo escondes de los demás, solo para que no se enteren de lo sobrenatural- dijo serena la rubia- pero si alguien que de verdad te quiere, no importa si sabe o no sobre los ángeles y demonios- mencionaba- la persona que de verdad te aprecie, que de verdad te quiera, no sentirá repulsión, miedo, asco o te tratara de fenómeno por el simple hecho de que tu brazo sea distinto- decía Trish, antes de tomar la mano demoniaca del peliblanco- A mí no me importa que tu brazo sea distinto, ya te lo dije una vez y no tengo problemas para decírtelo mil veces- menciono- Te amo Nero, y nada va a cambiar ese hecho, entiendes?- pregunto mirando al peliblanco a los ojos- Que no te aterre esto, es normal tener dudas, pero tienes que ser más seguro de ti mismo y confiar de nuevo en los demás… no podrás ocultar tu brazo por siempre, no aquí con tu "misión"… y sé que no será fácil para ti, cuando eso suceda- decía la rubia-pero haz el intento de aceptarte cómo eres… por mí, si?- finalizo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir el portador de Red Queen- Necesitaba eso- comento mientras se sobaba la mejilla con su mano izquierda.

-Y espero te quede claro esta vez- dijo seriamente Trish antes de sonreír- volvemos a la cama? Normalmente no estaría cansada, pero a alguien se le dio por salir en la madrugada- comento mirándolo con ojos acusadores.

-Je, perdón por ello- menciono Nero sonriendo apenado- ve tú, yo iré dentro de un rato… quiero ordenar mis pensamientos un poco- dijo mientras miraba el cielo nublado y relampagueante.

-Entiendo, pero recuerda lo que dije- menciono la rubia mientras agarraba el rostro del peliblanco y lo besaba- te estaré esperando Nerito~- dijo mientras se retiraba y dejaba al peliblanco solo.

Mirando las nubes tormentosas, el peliblanco levanta su brazo derecho apuntando al cielo con las palmas abiertas.

-Solo soy yo, eh?- dijo Nero mientras Yamato aparecía en su mano derecha. Empuñando la espada acerca el filo a su rostro para mirar su reflejo- Solo Nero, no Ángelo, no Sparda… solo Nero- menciono, mientras unos relámpagos se reflejaban en el filo y la imagen de Nero en ella cambiaba rápidamente a la de otro albino con el pelo peinado hacia atrás.

Nero suspiro y guardo a Yamato, mientras empezaba a retirarse…-Nyaaa~-pero un maullido llama su atención.

Mirando a un costado, ve a una gata negra sentada observándolo, a unos metros de él.

Haciendo caso omiso a la felina, Nero vuelve a acercarse a la entrada de su hogar-Nyaaa~- pero el maullido detrás suyo atrae la atención del peliblanco nuevamente.

Dando media vuelta, el peliblanco mira hacia sus pies observando sorprendido, como el pequeño animal se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él y su mirada estaba puesta en una parte de su cuerpo en particular. Su Devil Bringer.

-Qué?- pregunto con algo de burla el peliblanco, recibiendo un maullido. Un tic apareció en la ceja de Nero, que entonces pone una rodilla al suelo y señala al animal con su brazo derecho- Acaso te molesta la forma de mi bra…zo- las palabras del peliblanco murieron al ver la acción de la felina.

Cuando señalo con su mano derecha a la gata negra, esta se acerca más al brazo y parece olfatearlo, para luego apegarse al brazo ronroneando.

-No me tienes miedo?- pregunto Nero a la felina que se acariciaba por su brazo y esta le respondía con otro maullido. El peliblanco se quedó mirando a la gata, mientras pensaba en las palabras de Trish. Debía confiar más en sí mismo y volver a confiar en los demás.

No iba a ser fácil y él lo sabía. Pero era verdad, tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar ese miedo y ahora que estaba rodeado de seres sobrenaturales tenía más razones para hacerlo.

Unas gotas sobre su cabeza, lo traen a la realidad. Poniéndose de pie, el peliblanco entra en la residencia mojándose un poco por la lluvia que empezaba a caer.

Quedándose en la puerta de entrada, Nero da media vuelta mirando a la gata negra que dejo atrás.

La felina parecía mirarlo con detenimiento y Nero se percataba de eso, aunque no le daba importancia al ver que era un simple animal. Pero aun así no tenía planes de dejarla bajo la lluvia.

-Vas a entrar?- pregunto el peliblanco no esperando una respuesta, pero observando como el pequeño animal corría ingresando a su hogar-Que inteligencia- murmuro.

Cerrando lentamente la puerta, Nero hecha un último vistazo a la calle observando como el clima iba empeorando.

Un relámpago cae cerca de allí, mientras la gata parecía asustarse y se subía en el sofá, escondiéndose entre los cojines.

Mientras el peliblanco cerro totalmente la puerta, al escuchar una voz junto aquel relámpago, una voz que el recordaba perfectamente, después de todo, aquella voz estaba volviendo a pedirle lo mismo.

" _ **Poder, dame más… Poder"**_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Devil may cry y High School DxD, no es de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Un comienzo, con algo de Estilo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Problemas y Descubrimientos**

 **Amanecer - Ciudad de Kuoh - Residencia Ángelo**

La ligera llovizna que caía sobre la ciudad, hacía del ambiente bastante tranquilo. El sonido de las gotas chocar sobre el techo de los hogares y el pavimento, parecían calmar los ánimos de cualquiera. La tormenta de la noche anterior, se había convertido en una apacible llovizna que empezaba a menguar lentamente.

Nero se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, mirando fijamente el techo y escuchando las gotas de la lluvia impactar en ellas, oyendo como el ritmo cada vez era menos constante, dando a entender que la lluvia pararía en cualquier momento.

Mirando hacia su cuerpo, observa a sus acompañantes de habitación. En su brazo izquierdo, la cabeza de Trish yacía recostada mientras esta se abrazaba a él como si no quisiera dejarlo ir llevando puesto solamente unas bragas negras y una remera gris opaca perteneciente al peliblanco. Y en su brazo derecho, la felina negra que había dejado entrar a su hogar, se encontraba apaciblemente durmiendo mientras su pequeña cabeza estaba utilizando su Devil Bringer como almohada.

-Ahora como salgo de aquí?- se preguntó el peliblanco, antes de mirar la reloj alarma, que tenía en su mesita a lado de la cama- 9:48 de la mañana? Es muy temprano aun- se dijo pensando en volver a cerrar los ojos y dormir nuevamente, dando la solución para no molestar a ninguna de sus acompañantes.

Pero rápidamente vuelve a mirar su reloj, fijándose en el día que marcaba.

-Hoy es el día- dijo el peliblanco mirando el pequeño aparato- espero y no sea complicado- dijo en un suspiro.

Intentado no despertar a Trish, ya que al mínimo movimiento había despertado a la gata negra. Nero se levanta de la cama, y parte al baño pensando en lo que haría ese día.

Era Sábado, y era su cita con Yuuma Amano.

* * *

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

El peliblanco se encontraba en la sala, vestido con el atuendo que utilizaría para su cita. Mirando el reloj de pared-10:15 y no habíamos hablado, sobre la hora de encuentro-murmuro Nero, recordando que no habían charlado sobre ese detalle con la ángel caído- iré para las once, eso se podría tomar como medio día- dijo mientras se ponía a pensar en lo que haría en el día.

Al no estar acostumbrado a utilizar ropas de moda o algo por ese estilo, se decidió por usar su clásica vestimenta de cazador. No es que le quedara mal, pero Nero era del tipo que no se preocupaba por esos pequeños detalles, mas por la falta de experiencia en lo que a citas se refería.

Sentado en el sofá de la sala, con la gata acostada a su lado, Nero miraba pensativo la televisión apagada que tenía enfrente suyo, observando claramente su reflejo en aquella pantalla negra.

-Bien… que es lo que hare hoy?- se preguntó el peliblanco mientras se empezaba a masajear la puente de la nariz- llevarla a comer primero, luego ir a recorrer el centro… divertirnos y pasarla bien, no? Eso es lo que se hace en una "cita"- menciono mirando a la gata a su lado.

-Nyaa~?- maulló la minina ladeando la cabeza un poco.

-No me hagas caso- dijo el peliblanco hablándole al pequeño animal, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza- es que soy novato en todo esto- murmuro, mientras ponía una mueca de molestia.

Y era cierto. En su tiempo de noviazgo con Kyrie, el peliblanco no había salido ninguna vez a una "cita" con la peli naranja, aunque lo más lejos que habían llegado fueron a los besos, eso empezó a suceder después del incidente en fortuna, no fue gracias a una "Cita".

-Nyaaaa!~- maulló nuevamente el animal, con un tono que a Nero le pareció burlón.

-No es fácil! No se puede hacer muchas cosas cuando tienes esto!- replico el peliblanco, mientras señalaba su brazo derecho que se encontraba vendado. Nero suspiro, mientras agarraba su guante que tenía guardado en el bolsillo de su gabardina-Genial! Yo aquí peleando con un gato- se dijo, al darse cuenta de lo que hacía-esto de la cita realmente me tiene tenso sin razón alguna- murmuro, mientras se levantaba del sofá.

-Nyaa~- la gata maulló, antes de volver a acostarse en el sofá para dormir.

Nero entro en la cocina, acercándose a la ventana del lugar para mirar como el tiempo empezaba a despejarse, dejando un clima propicio para una cita.

El peliblanco suspiro, mientras se ponía su guante-(He matado varios demonios, enfrentado a seres más grandes que yo por varios kilómetros de altura, que pueden destruir ciudades enteras en cuestión de segundos… y no puedo con un simple cita?)- pensaba, sintiendo lo patético que sonaba aquello.

-Nerito?- la voz adormilada de Trish, saco al peliblanco de su pequeño transe.

Dando vuelta para mirar a la rubia, el peliblanco se sonroja al ver que su remera le quedaba bastante grande a Trish y un lado del cuello caía completamente, siendo sostenido solamente por su modesto escote, eso y que no llevaba ningún tipo de sostén.

-Ya has despertado… dormiste bien?- pregunto el peliblanco sin poder ocultar su sonrojo.

-Hasta hace unos momentos… pero mi peluche favorito me dejo sola en la cama- menciono coqueta la rubia, que se fijó en la vestimenta de Nero- Iras de caza?- dijo con un toque de burla, pero internamente ya sabía la respuesta.

Trish agarro una taza del estante con la intención de prepararse un café.

-De hecho… iré a mi cita con la ángel caído… es hoy- dijo algo nervioso el peliblanco por la reacción que podría hacer la rubia.

Pero para su sorpresa, no hubo reacción alguna de parte de la rubia, que continuaba preparándose su taza de café.

-Oh!? Y qué esperas para ir?- pregunto Trish sonriéndole al peliblanco- Son las diez y media, se está haciendo tarde- menciono, mientras se acercaba al peliblanco y le besaba la mejilla.

-B-Bien, entonces me retiro- dijo extrañado el peliblanco mientras se iba de la residencia.

Escuchando como la puerta principal era cerrada, la rubia miraba su taza de café recién hecha. Agarrando del mango, bebe un sorbo, antes de ponerlo nuevamente sobre la mesa sin soltarlo. Leves rayos empezaban a ser desprendido de la mano de la rubia.

La gata se acercó a la cocina, solo para ver como la taza explotaba y el líquido marrón se desparramaba sobre la mesa.

Trish había sobrecargado su mano con sus rayos, provocando que la taza se cuartee y se rompa de manera extrema. Ladeando la cabeza, se fija en la minina de pelos negros que se encontraba sentada en la entrada de la cocina.

Necesitaba relajarse, salir y respirar aire fresco. Necesitaba hacer algo para controlar sus impulsos de ir tras Nero.

Lo dejaría ir en aquella 'Cita' después de todo no era una de verdad, es una investigación y observación nada más.

Nero no haría nada que pudiera lastimarla. Nero no era capaz de dañar a aquellos que él apreciaba. Ella confiaba en él por eso, pero no confiaba en la caído.

Con la pequeña charla que tuvo con Azazel, mientras esperaban por la pelea de Nero contra Lizard. El caído le había hablado sobre los Harem en los seres sobre naturales y que estos se encontraban constantemente en la raza demoniaca, seres draconianos y en los caídos. Incluso le menciono con descaro que por ser el gobernador de los Ángeles Caídos, poseía diversos Harems alrededor del mundo.

Le recomendó que se haga la idea de llegar a compartir al peliblanco, ya que, cuando el estado de Nero llegue a revelarse, el peliblanco podría formar su propio Harem por la cantidad de personas interesadas o porque empezaría a llamar mucho la atención. Cosa que a la rubia no le agrado.

Esa conversación realmente había hecho mella en su mente, y temía que cualquier mujer quisiera acercarse al peliblanco.

Ella era una demonio, un ser que se guía por los pecados. Ella era avariciosa y tener a Nero para sí misma era su ambición. Pero después de aquella corta charla, ese pequeño miedo de que le roben a su amado peliblanco aparecía.

Razón, por la cual Trish se preocupaba y protegía tan celosamente al albino. No tenías planes de compartirlo, eso era algo que aún no se ponía a pensar con claridad y no había intenciones de su parte para siquiera intentarlo.

Pero una sonrisa algo tenebrosa surca sus labios, al pensar en que alguien dañara a Nero. Ya sea física o emocional.

Esa línea de pensamiento mando un escalofrió a cierta peli naranja en Fortuna y a la actual cita del peliblanco.

Trish salió de sus pensamientos, dándose cuenta que aun miraba al animal-Ven! Gatita, gatita!~- empezó a llamar la rubia, observando como los pelos de la felina se erizaban y hacia el sonido característico de los gatos, cuando algo no les gustaba.- Vamos, solo me harás compañía en una pequeña excursión- menciono observando como la felina empezaba a correr en dirección contraria a ella- Oh, bueno… seré solo yo entonces- comento a nadie en particular, mientras empezaba a dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con Nero, con la intención de cambiarse de vestimenta y salir a su pequeña "excursión".

* * *

 **Iglesia abandonada**

-Oye… para de hacer eso… que me estas mareando- decía la pequeña Mitelt, viendo como su superior caminaba de un lado a otro con un rostro complicado y nervioso- Raynare… en serio… basta!- dijo, parándose de la banca en la que estaba y deteniendo la repetitiva vuelta de la nombrada Raynare.

-Por qué tan alterada?- pregunto Dohnaseek, mientras Kalawarner aparecía a su lado.

-Creo que es por su cita con el muchacho… aunque tienes razón, no le veo sentido a su pequeño problema de nervios- comento la mujer de pelos azul marino- Si no vas ahora, perderás tu cita con el chico- dijo Kalawarner, llamando la atención de la pelinegra.

-Ese es el problema, no hable con Nero-kun sobre la hora de encuentro… ni siquiera le di, un número de teléfono al cual pueda comunicarse conmigo- menciono la pelinegra, mientras se mordía el pulgar.

Los demás caídos en el lugar, levantaron una ceja ante el sufijo "Kun" pero lo pasaron a segundo plano.

-Al menos, le diste un indicio de la hora que llegarían a encontrarse, no?- menciono Dohnaseek, mientras se acomodaba el sombrero.

-Si… le dije al medio día- menciono la pelinegra, mientras miraba como Mitelt negaba divertida.

-Pues será mejor que te marches ahora- menciono la rubia, mientras golpeaba su muñeca, simulando tener un reloj-Se puede considerar medio día desde las once hasta la una- comento sonriendo- si tu cita, piensa de esa manera ya debe estar esperándote en donde se supone, se verían- finalizo.

-Y… ahora que ho…- Raynare no termino su oración, al ver que Dohnaseek empezó a empujarla para que se retire- O-oye!-

-Son las once y cuarto, será mejor que te apresures- menciono el uno caído masculino entre ellos, con una leve sonrisa.

Al escuchar la hora, Raynare salió del lugar rápidamente utilizando sus alas.

-Quien lo diría?- dijo Mitelt, recibiendo la mirada de sus compañeros- Al parecer, esto puede ir más allá de una simple curiosidad de parte Raynare- finalizo.

-Tú crees?- pregunto Dohnaseek con una ceja levantada, mientras esta vez era Kalawarner quien afirmaba- Solo queda esperar, a ver cómo va todo- comento.

-Así es… aunque el único problema que queda, es que, el muchacho es humano- menciono Kalawarner-Y tendrá que matarlo al final del día… pobre de Raynare, siente algo por alguien y tiene que asesinarlo- comento tristeza fingida.

-Pero para ser un humano… es alguien que está lleno de incógnitas- menciono Mitelt, recordando que no había encontrado ningún tipo de información sobre Nero- Quieren ir a ver cómo le va?- pregunto la más pequeña.

Kalawarner sonrió, mientras Dohnaseek negaba ocultando sus ojos con la sombra de su sombrero.

-Vamos!- dijo la peli azul, extendiendo sus alas y retirándose del lugar junto a la pequeña rubia.

El caído con gabardina, miraba tranquilamente como sus compañeras se retiraban a espiar a Raynare.

-Mejor voy a ver el deposito que echaron anoche- se dijo a si mismo Dohnaseek, mientras se retiraba a paso tranquilo de la iglesia.

* * *

 **En frente del centro comercial de Kuoh**

El peliblanco, se encontraba recostado por el barrote de un cartel de parada de taxi. Su rostro aburrido, mirando el pavimento húmedo por la lluvia que había parado hace una hora atrás, pensando en su cita.

Hacia varios minutos que Nero esperaba a Yuuma, maldiciéndose internamente al no haber previsto el detalle de la hora de encuentro, al quedar en una cita prácticamente de manera inconsciente.

No es que no lo deseara, a pesar de que era, para ver como actuaba la ángel caído y ver más por la misión que Azazel le había encomendado, Nero se encontraba internamente feliz por la salida.

Yuuma Amano era hermosa a los ojos de Nero y más con esa actitud tímida que mostraba la caído. Pero al no saber cómo socializar correctamente con las mujeres a su alrededor, sin importar si era o no una raza sobrenatural, organizo de manera vaga la cita, más por su inexperiencia que por su nerviosismo.

Tal y como dijo Trish… era débil ante el encanto innato de las mujeres, aunque claro, mientras esta no sea una enemiga.

-Nero-kun!- la voz de Yuuma, quita de sus pensamientos al peliblanco que da media vuelta para mirar a la propietaria de aquella voz.

Vestida con una blusa lila y sobre la misma un bolero del mismo color, una falda blanca que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y zapatos a juego. En uno de sus hombros, colgaba un pequeño bolso.

Al verla, Nero no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermosa.

-U-Umm N-Nero-kun- llamo la atención Yuuma que tenía levemente las mejillas sonrosadas, mientras apretaba un poco su falda-M-me veo mal?- pregunto, al sentir la mirada de su cita.

-N-No… te vez hermosa- dijo el peliblanco, desviando la mirada mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo, al darse cuenta en como miraba a la pelinegra- Perdón si te incomode- dijo apenado.

-No importa- murmuro sonrojada la caído, al tomar en cuenta el halago del peliblanco.

-Mejor empezamos con nuestra cita, que dices?- dijo el peliblanco, mientras le daba el brazo a la caído que se aferró a él con una sonrisa.

A pesar de que literalmente era su primera cita, las enseñanzas de Credo para comportarse en varias situaciones salía a flote. Y para su suerte, una de ellas era cómo comportarse en una cita.

Yuuma miro de reojo tras suyo, antes de fruncir levemente el entrecejo-(Por favor no arruinen esto mucho más, suficiente con que tenga que matarlo)-pensó con un deje de pena al final.

Mientras tanto a unos metros de altura, ocultas por las edificaciones, se encontraban Mitelt y Kalawarner, espiando la cita de su compañera.

* * *

 **En otra parte de la ciudad**

 **Con Trish**

-Cuantas ganas de matar a alguien tengo- murmuro Trish a nadie en particular, mientras seguía un camino incierto.

Vestida con su traje de cuero habitual, el único detalle nuevo que portaba era la cartera de medio tamaño que tenía consigo.

No tenía un lugar concreto a donde ir, ya que no sabía dónde se había metido el peliblanco la noche anterior. Por lo que simplemente salió a recorrer, viendo que todo en la ciudad se mantuviera en orden.

Quería asegurarse de que Nero no había cometido ninguna estupidez, o en el peor caso, haber destruido algo. Después de todo, Nero tiene las mismas tendencias destructivas de Dante, ya sea de manera inconsciente o intencional.

No sabía que buscar realmente y las ganas de ir a espiar la cita del peliblanco, parecía adentrarse más y más en sus pensamientos.

-Respeta eso Trish! Tú no eres así, Nerito no hará nada que afecte nuestra relación-se decía a sí misma.

Poco sabia de la suerte que el peliblanco empezaría a tener. Tal vez después de años de momentos trágicos, tristes y problemáticos, al fin tendría un tiempo que si bien, no terminaría en lo problemático, al menos tendría algo de felicidad en ellos.

-Oye ya te enteraste?- una voz infantil atrajo levemente la curiosidad de la rubia, que mirando a su derecha observa a un niño de unos siete u ocho años sentado en su bicicleta y con una mochila deportiva- Una estructura cayo con la tormenta de la madrugada, Otou-san dice que eso era imposible ya que el lugar aún era bastante resistente- comentaba el pequeño, teniendo ahora la completa atención de Trish.

-Sí, Okaa-san me dijo lo mismo, que tal vez estaban probando algún tipo de explosivo- menciono otro infante de la misma edad del primero, también montado en una bici y este llevando un estuche de violín en su espalda- y no solo eso, escuche decir a Okaa-san a una de sus amigas, que encontraron unas manchas de sangre en el lugar- comentaba en un susurro que aun así, la rubia logro escuchar.

-Genial!~- dijeron ambos niños al mismo tiempo, pensando en el suceso que habían escuchado.

-Pequeños- dijo Trish acercándose a ambos niños, que dirigieron su atención a la rubia.

Ambos al observar a Trish, a pesar de ser pequeños se sonrojaron de sobremanera. Después de todo su traje de cuero característico, realmente la dejaba hermosa.

-S-Si?- pregunto tímidamente uno de ellos, mientras ambos niños desviaban la mirada sonrojados.

Trish sonrió un poco por la forma de actuar de los pequeños- Me podrían decir de qué lugar están hablando?- pregunto.

-P-Pues es un edificio, c-cerca del observatorio de Kuoh. Eso escuche de Otou-san- menciono el chico con la mochila deportiva.

-E-Está a unas cuadras de aquí, Señorita - menciono el otro niño, mientras señalaba una dirección.

-Ya veo… gracia por su ayuda pequeños- se despidió la rubia sonriéndoles y despeinando a ambos niños.

Ambos simplemente miraron a Trish desaparecer en la calle siguiente, mientras tenían una sonrisa boba en el rostro

* * *

 **En la residencia Ángelo - Habitación de Nero**

Como Trish se encontraba fuera de la residencia, en la cama del peliblanco, cierta pelinegra con rasgos gatunos se encontraba acurrucada, mientras se abrazaba a la almohada de Nero.

-Es tan cálido-Nya~- mencionaba la pelinegra, mientras restregaba más su cuerpo en la almohada.

La noche que había pasado con el peliblanco, gracias a sus habilidades pudo sentirlo con mayor claridad.

El peliblanco poseía dos auras, una humana y otra demoniaca, un aura cálida y la otra, completamente fría. Tal como lo había sentido en el deposito abandonado. Pero se asombró bastante al sentirlo de cerca.

El brazo derecho del peliblanco, era aquella que contenía el aura completamente demoniaca y fría, eso era obvio por la forma de la misma. Pero se sorprendió al sentir como esta se volvía cálida al entrar en contacto con el brazo, sintiendo una extraña sensación de protección.

Pero también sintió un pequeño detalle gracias a su habilidad.

-Aunque no sentí aquella energía sacra nuevamente, si pude sentir mucho dolor en su aura-Nya~- dijo, mientras recostaba su cabeza en la almohada que Nero había utilizado- creo que me quedare con él un tiempo-nya~- decía mientras bostezaba-Tal vez se vuelva interesante-nya~- comento.

No sentía el aura de la rubia cerca, por lo que no tenía problemas para dormir en su forma "Humana".

* * *

 **Club de investigación de lo Oculto.**

Rias y Akeno, ambas "Onee-samas" de la academia se encontraban mirando repetidas veces la información de cierto peliblanco.

Al ver las forma de actuar de Alria y las expresiones que había mostrado Grayfia, rebuscaban en la información obtenida algo que hubiesen saltado por alto.

Ya estaban seguras de que la información que habían obtenido, se trataba de la misma persona que estaban investigando. Pero necesitaban un seguro más, para confirmar al cien todo eso.

Necesitaban una pieza que uniera la información dada por Grayfia y la información que ellas tenían.

Y esa información era descubrir quiénes eran los familiares de Nero.

No podían preguntarle aquello a Grayfia, sabían que esta vez no contestaría por el gran respeto y cariño que demostró tener hacia Nero. Eso y que sabían, que la pequeña información que dio la Maid estaba incompleta. Ya que al referirse hacia Nero con el apellido "Ángelo", le salía algo forzado y no con naturalidad.

Y Rias al ser bastante perspicaz en muchas cosas, dedujo rápidamente que el apellido "Ángelo" era falso.

-(Pero porque?)- se preguntaba la pelirroja mentalmente-(Que ganaría cambiando su apellido?)- seguía preguntándose, mientras se sentaba en su escritorio.

 _ **/Toc/Toc/Toc/**_

El sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada, atrae la atención de ambas jóvenes, siendo Akeno quien va en respuesta.

Abriendo la puerta, dos pelinegras entran en el cuarto, una más alta que la otra y ambas llevando lentes de cristal.

Una de ellas es la presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y heredera de una de las casas demoniacas. Sona Sitri, conocida como Sona Shitori en la academia. De cabello corto hasta el cuello, con ojos color lila adornando su rostro serio pero de facciones suaves. Debía medir los 1.60 de altura si no era un poco más.

La otra era la más alta, de unos 1.70 de altura. Su pelo negro llegaba hasta por debajo de la espalda, mientras que tenía un flequillo abierto cayendo por el frente, dejando ver su suave pero estoico rostro. De ojos heterocromos, con un ojo color violeta en el izquierdo y el derecho de un color castaño claro. Ella era Tsubaki Shinra, Vice-presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil y 'Reina' de Sona Sitri.

Llevaba el uniforme femenino de la academia Kuoh, que resaltaba perfectamente su figura que estaba casi a la par de Rias y Akeno.

-Sona?- dijo con algo de confusión la pelirroja, que dejo los documentos que tenía en su mano y puso su atención en su amiga de la infancia.

-Veo que estas algo ocupada, Rias- dijo la peli negra Sitri, mientras se acomodaba los lentes y procedía a acercarse al escritorio en la cual la heredera Gremory se encontraba sentada-Tsubaki- llamo Sona mientras la mujer de ojos heterocromos le pasaba una carpeta-No te preocupes Rias, no estaré mucho tiempo, solo vengo a entregarte esto- menciono.

-Eso que es?- pregunto Rias con curiosidad, mientras Akeno se acercaba mirando la carpeta en el mismo estado que su 'Rey'.

-Pues, es la información que logre recolectar del chico que me pediste- menciono Sona poniendo la carpeta sobre el escritorio de Rias, antes de pararse rectamente y cruzarse de brazos- Fue bastante difícil conseguir información sobre Nero, pero eso no es lo importante ahora- comentaba- Mira Rias, no sé qué planeas hacer con él, pero como tu amiga te pediré que tengas cuidado- dijo mientras se daba media vuelta y se acercaba a la salida del lugar, Tsubaki que estaba a su lado, se adelantaba un poco y le abría la puerta- Él es alguien de cuidado y sería mejor dejarlo así como esta, si vino a nuestro territorio ha de ser por algo y sugiero no meternos en su camino, no quiero arriesgar las vidas de mi sequito por la simple curiosidad que tienes hacia su persona- menciono.

-A que te refieres Sona?- pregunto Rias, parándose de donde estaba y poniendo una mano sobre la carpeta que su amiga le había dado.

-Nero- nombro seriamente la Sitri mientras quedaba bajo el marco de la entrada- Es una persona que está relacionada con un cuento para los pequeños niños del inframundo- menciono con un tono que resaltaba lo inverosímil que sonaba, haciendo que el rostro de la pelirroja adquiriera un expresión difícil de leer por la gran confusión que tenía en ese momento- En un principio me costó encontrar información sobre él- dijo adquiriendo un leve tinte carmín en las mejillas de su rostro avergonzado- Rias, por favor no hagas una estupidez con él- pidió Sona-el lunes veré para reunirme con él en el salón del consejo y tratar los puntos de su estadía en nuestro territorio, no queremos a alguien de su nivel como enemigo- menciono con la intención de retirarse.

-Sona- llamo la pelirroja adquiriendo la atención de la mencionada- Porque estas tan nerviosa, al hablar sobre Nero? Es más… porque lo tratas como si fuera peligroso, no lo entiendo… es solo un humano- menciono Rias-(Que convivio con una demonio)- pensó con algo de gracia, recordando que Grayfia había vivido cuidándolo en parte de su infancia, según la información que tenía.

-Lee la información de la carpeta que te di y lo entenderás Rias- finalizo la conversación la heredera Sitri- Tsubaki vámonos-ordeno, recibiendo el asentimiento de su 'Reina'.

Rias y Akeno miraron en silencio, como Sona y Tsubaki se retiraban.

Pasando su vista en la carpeta que la heredera Sitri había dejado, Rias no pierde tiempo y lo abre con la intención de leerlo.

En la primera hoja, su mirar se amplía en sorpresa, mientras con asombro leía el nombre del documento. Antes de pasar a las siguientes páginas.

-Personaje de un cuento… Sona esto se queda corto- murmuro la pelirroja, mientras continuaba leyendo.

-Sparda?-pregunto la 'Reina' de Rias al no saber sobre el tema.

-Es un cuento para niños del inframundo- menciono la pelirroja- Un demonio que se revelo contra su propia raza, para defender a los humanos- decía Rias mientras seguía leyendo la información- es una historia donde los demonios son seres sin corazón, donde existían antes de la aparición de el de arriba-comento recibiendo un pequeño cosquilleo en la cabeza- y los primeros cuatro Maous y los setenta y dos pilares- mencionaba con tranquilidad- y según la información, Nero puede estar relacionado con aquel cuento… pero es imposible, digo… Sparda es eso… un cuento, no hay manera de probar que la información que recibió Sona sea real, claramente la engañaron- comento la pelirroja.

-No parece ser así… mira las firmas Rias, ella no crearía información falsa… no con su estatus en el inframundo- comento Akeno, mientras se fijaba en la firma y el sello que aparecía en la parte inferior de cada hoja.

Rias miro lo que Akeno señalaba, antes de dejar caer con pesadez su cabeza sobre el escritorio- Llama a Onii-sama, tengo que preguntarle si esto es verdad- ordeno.

-No estaríamos interrumpiendo su trabajo como Maou?- pregunto la pelinegra mientras se posicionaba correctamente.

-Si lo estaríamos haciendo, pero conociéndolo tomara cualquier oportunidad para dejar su trabajo- menciono Rias antes de escuchar la pequeña risa de Akeno.

-En especial si se trata de su querida Ria-tan! Ufufufufu olvide ese detalle- menciono la pelinegra retirándose del lugar tranquilamente, mientras Rias levanto la cabeza mirando con un sonrojo a su 'Reina'.

-Espero no sea mala idea lo que estoy a punto de hacer- se dijo la pelirroja, mientras ocultaba su rostro con sus brazos sobre el escritorio- Al menos si es verdad… ya tengo a un candidato para mi campeón-

* * *

 **Con Sona y Tsubaki**

Ambas pelinegras se retiraban a paso tranquilo del viejo edificio. El rostro serio y pensativo de Sona daba a entender perfectamente, que estaba calculando algo.

-Tsubaki dime, crees que hice lo correcto en darle la información a Rias?- pregunto con duda la heredera Sitri.

-No podría asegurar su decisión Sona-sama- empezó la pelinegra de ojos heterocromos- pero personalmente… fue mala idea- menciono con sinceridad.

En ese momento Sona se quita los lentes y empieza a masajearse el puente de la nariz, mientras fruncía levemente el ceño-También pienso lo mismo- dijo mientras se volvía a poner los lentes- aunque ya es tarde para ir y evitar que Rias lea el documento- menciono.

-Pero es enserio lo que hará con Nero-san?- pregunto Tsubaki, mientras miraba a su 'Rey' con algo de duda.

-Es lo único bueno que se me ocurre Tsubaki, buscar una pelea contra un descendiente de Sparda sería una perdida por donde se vea- menciono Sona- además tu misma leíste el reporte que Onee-sama nos otorgó, tenemos a alguien de la categoría 'Suprema' entre nosotros-comento- y solo los Maou o Reyes dragones podrían llegar a vencerlo- informo mientras suspiraba levemente- lo peor de todo es que Nero no está solo, también esta esté otro hombre de nombre Dante y Onee-sama dice que está a la par con un Súper Demonio y que es cuestión de tiempo para que Nero lo alcance- comento.

-Entiendo, pero… como es que conseguiste la información de Leviathan-sama?- pregunto la pelinegra de ojos heterocromos.

Ante la cuestión, un leve tinte carmín tiñe las mejillas de Sona, que empezaba a adquirir un rostro avergonzado.

-Nada de otro mundo Tsubaki- contesto Sona de manera rápida, pero entendible.

Shinra sonrió un poco conociendo la actitud de la hermana de Sona, pensando en las posibles condiciones para adquirir aquella información sobre Nero.

Ella vio cómo su 'Rey' había empezado a buscar la información del peliblanco, en un principio no le había dado tanta importancia, pero al ver que Nero Ángelo era un completo misterio y la información que recopilaba era escasa, empezó a tomarlo como un reto.

Sona al tomar como un reto el buscar sobre Nero y su identidad, empezó a usar sus contactos del mundo sobrenatural sin conseguir nada. Le tomo varios días de cálculo y de preparación mental para utilizar el contacto que era solo para casos extremos.

Serafall Leviathan, anteriormente Sitri, es una de las actuales Reyes Demonios y la hermana mayor de Sona.

Después de un largo momento en donde nunca dirá que hizo con su hermana, obtuvo un grata sorpresa sobre la información de Nero.

Información que en estos momentos poseía Rias Gremory, y está consciente que el haber dejado esa información en manos de su amiga, podría causar varios problemas. No solo para ella, sino también para molestia del involucrado.

-Empiezo a sentir pena, por lo que le espera a Nero-san- dijo Sona mientras seguía su camino hacia el salón del Consejo, siendo acompañada por Tsubaki.

* * *

 **Ruinas del Depósito abandonado**

La diablesa rubia iba llegando al lugar, observando el terreno devastado y con un perímetro de cintas de policía.

Mirando con cuidado logra observar las manchas de sangre que aquellos chamacos habían mencionado. Manchas que se encontraban en algunos de los grandes escombros.

Pasando del perímetro, empieza mirar todo el daño con mayor detalle, pensando en cómo habría sido el derrumbe y buscando algún indicio de que Nero haya sido el precursor de dicho evento.

En silencio removía algunas de las grandes piedras y algún que otro barril que se encontraban abollados por recibir el impacto de los escombros.

Después de varios minutos, logro dar con lo que buscaba. Una de las vendas que utilizaba el peliblanco para ocultar su Devil Bringer.

Agachándose para agarrar la venda, Trish deja su bolso en el suelo, mientras tomaba la tela medica con cuidado.

-Nero- murmuro Trish apretando la venda, antes de escuchar unos pasos tras ella.

-Y pensar que esto fue provocado- dijo una voz a espalda de la Rubia- No sabría decirte que fue lo que devasto este lugar… aunque no había mucho para destruir, era un lugar abandonado al fin y al cabo- menciono aquella voz masculina- Perdone mi falta de educación… mi nombre es Dohnaseek y el de usted hermosa dama?- se presentó el hombre.

Trish ni siquiera dio vuelta para observar al hombre que tenía detrás, pero observando como el color del cielo cambiaba y plumas negras caían, fue pista suficiente para saber que estaba dentro de una barrera y la persona que tenía detrás era un ángel caído.

-Alguien a quien le gusta el silencio por lo que veo- comento el pelinegro con sombrero, antes de mirar a su alrededor-Fue un accidente? O provocado? No sabría decirte- seguía hablando el hombre, mientras Trish metía sus manos dentro de su bolso- Pero de algo si estoy seguro y es que usted… es una Demonio!- exclamo.

En un movimiento rápido, la rubia se mueve del lugar esquivando una lanza de luz mientras llevaba consigo su bolso.

-(Esto es bastante molesto)- Pensó Trish esquivando tranquilamente las lanzas de luz que impactaban cerca de ella.

Continuando con sus pequeños esquivos, la rubia evadía las lanzas aun dándole la espalda al hombre, mientras lentamente se acercaba al mismo.

-Al parecer eres bastante hábil- dijo el hombre, mientras esta vez la lanza que creaba tenía un extraño sonido a la de una mecha siendo encendida. Pero ni siquiera pudo lanzarlo, al tener la punta de un arma de fuego frente a su rostro- En que momento?- dijo sorprendido, al ver la velocidad en la que la rubia se había movido.

Chasqueando la lengua con algo de molestia, Trish mira al hombre que tenía en frente- Sabes, hay momentos en la que una mujer quiere estar sola, Señor Caído- menciono mientras sus manos desprendía leves rayos y estas pasaran por todo el cañón del arma, antes de que una idea pase por su mente- Tal vez puedas serme útil- dijo mientras posicionaba el cañón del arma muy cerca del ojo de Dohnaseek- siendo un caído tal vez sepas algo de las muertes que suceden en el lugar- comento-Dime, tienes algo que ver con ello?- pregunto.

-Eres bastante interesante señorita y no sé cómo sabes eso, pero no tengo intenciones de ser su fuente de información!- exclamo haciendo impactar su lanza contra el suelo, mientras esta explotaba y una estela de humo se levantaba.

Aprovechando su pequeña distracción, el caído extiende sus alas levantando vuelo y despejando el polvo levemente.

Trish al ver que el llamado Dohnaseek intentaba escapar, reacciono rápidamente y jalo del gatillo.

 _ **/Bang!/**_

Y el sonido del arma siendo disparada se escuchó, acompañado por el sonido de un relámpago.

-Maldita!- exclamo Dohnaseek al sentir un dolor punzante en la pierna, pero no detuvo su vuelo escapando rápidamente del lugar.

Trish apunta su arma al caído, pero lo retracta mientras desaparecía la intención de dispararlo, observando como pequeñas gotas de sangre caían del pelinegro con sombrero.

-Bien pajarito, nos volveremos a ver- dijo con algo de burla mientras empezaba a seguir el rastro de sangre que Dohnaseek dejaba. Agarrando su bolso, Trish vuelve a guardar sus pistolas- Espero que Nerito esté bien- se dijo a sí misma.

El resplandeciente sol empezaba a caer nuevamente, mientras se acercaba lentamente al límite del horizonte, señalando que el final del día se acercaba.

* * *

 **Con Nero en su cita**

Peliblanco y pelinegra iban caminando tranquilamente por el parque de la ciudad, observando como el cielo empezaba a teñirse de un color naranja.

Ambos habían recorrido el centro comercial a toda su anchura. Aunque empezaron por el patio de comidas por el hambre que invadió a ambos.

Después de ello, fueron recorriendo el lugar. Pasando por el centro de recreación, distintas tiendas de ropa y curioseando en diversos lugares.

Aunque para extrañeza de la pelinegra, cuando Nero probaba los atuendos que ella elegía para él, este no se quitaba el guante y podría jurar que veía vendas debajo de la misma.

Esa era una curiosidad que golpeaba constantemente su mente, pero no interfería en el poder divertirse con el peliblanco. Además de que le parecía algo adorable el ver como a pesar del trato que le daba, solía mostrar algo de su inexperiencia sobre lo que a citas se refería.

Mirando su mano derecha, observa la pulsera de plata que Nero le había comprado, teniendo el detalle de algunas plumas en ella. Al ver ese pequeño detalle, no puede evitar sonreír un poco.

Mientras tanto, Nero tenía sus propios pensamientos sobre lo referente a una "Cita". Si bien estuvo al tanto de las acciones de la pelinegra, ya que no olvidaba o hacía de lado el dato de que era una ángel caído. No negaría que lo paso bastante bien, pero el hacer aquellas cosas como una persona normal, le era bastante extraño.

Ya sea por la costumbre de estar cazando demonios a cada rato, o porque en su vida no pudo hacer algo que se considere normal.

Girando la cabeza para mirar a su acompañante, Nero logra observar que Yuuma tenía puesta su vista en su mano enguantada, suspirando internamente al ver que inevitablemente llegarían a dicho punto.

Pero esperaría a que ella empezara el tema- Umm… Nero-kun!- y el peliblanco no tuvo que esperar mucho.

-Si?- pregunto el portador de Red Queen, mientras volvía su vista al frente, observando la fuente que ahora tenía delante.

Yuuma entonces se detuvo, mientras mantenía su vista en la mano derecha del peliblanco- E-etto, desde que empezamos la cita- decía la pelinegra, mientras juntabas sus manos y jugaba con sus dedos de manera tímida- me preguntaba… el… porque siempre tienes un guante?- dijo señalando el brazo derecho del peliblanco, que solo sonrió como si esperara aquella pregunta, sonrojando un poco a la pelinegra.

-Pues, sirve para ocultarlo- menciono con tranquilidad el peliblanco, obteniendo solo mas curiosidad de parte de la caído.

-Porque ocultas tu brazo?- pregunto con un tono bastante inocente la pelinegra, antes de fijarse en el rostro serio del peliblanco- L-lo siento, no f-fue mi inten…- intento disculparse solo para ser detenida por Nero.

-No importa- dijo el peliblanco mirando su brazo, mientras varias cosas pasaban por su mente, una de ellas era su charla con la rubia.

Mirando a la pelinegra nuevamente-Es por miedo- empezó explicando el motivo- a muchos les digo que fue por un accidente, que está gravemente herido y lo oculto por ello… pero esa no es la razón- menciono Nero- la verdadera razón, es por el miedo que siento de lo que podrían decirme o pensar de mí, si ven mi brazo- comento sonriendo.

-Miedo?- se cuestionó la pelinegra con confusión.

-Si… miedo, alguna vez lo has sentido… esa sensación de temer al rechazo?- pregunto el peliblanco sin la intención de esperar respuesta- eso es lo que he sentido desde pequeño- menciono.

-Llevas ocultando tu brazo desde tu niñez?- pregunto algo extrañada y sorprendida la pelinegra- que hay de tus padres? No les parecía extraño el que hagas eso?- cuestiono, antes de ver su error.

-Yo no sé quiénes fueron mis padres, no recuerdo mucho de mi propia niñez… y lo poco que recuerdo llevo teniendo este guante- respondió Nero con tranquilidad- cada vez que intento recordar algo de mi pasado, algo de ellos… solo tengo un increíble dolor de cabeza- menciono.

Nero entonces empezó a explicarle que fue adoptado, que todo lo que recuerda es ser huérfano de padres. Que en su infancia vivió prácticamente recluido de los demás, por tener que ocultar aquel brazo.

Raynare disfrazada de Yuuma Amano, solo podía escuchar la historia de Nero en silencio, pensando en el tipo de vida que habrá llevado. No recibió una respuesta concisa del porque ocultaba su brazo, pero algo era seguro.

Nero nunca llevo una vida normal y eso solo le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, con lo que tenía que hacer después.

-(Kalawarner y Mitelt ya no están siguiéndonos)- pensó la pelinegra, mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza pensando en algo- Nero… te puedo pedir un favor?- pregunto, llamando la atención del peliblanco que asintió en respuesta- Huye- pidió la pelinegra- Vete… lejos de Kuoh- pidió en favor- que ahora estas en peligro, al ser visto conmigo- menciono.

Los ojos del peliblanco simplemente mostraron algo de sorpresa ante las palabras de la pelinegra, ya que esperaba algún intento de asesinato.

-Porque?- pregunto con duda Nero, viendo como su cita se alejaba un poco de él.

El cuerpo de Yuuma empezó a brillar, mientras esta crecía un poco más y las facciones inocentes que poseía desaparecían. El traje de cuero bastante revelador se hizo presente y un par de alas negras se extendieron detrás de ella.

-Mi nombre real es Raynare, y soy una ángel caído… algo que estoy segura tú ya lo sabias- menciono la pelinegra, mientras miraba con algo de tristeza al peliblanco- Al terminar esta "Cita" mi intención era el matarte… pero eso solo sería aportar a más de tu mala suerte no crees?- dijo con algo de ironía.

-Tienes razón, yo sabía que eras una caído- menciono Nero aclarando el primer punto de Raynare- y en realidad… si esperaba a que intentaras matarme- comento, haciendo que la pelinegra le mire con algo de incredulidad.

-Por qué dices eso?- cuestiono con curiosidad la pelinegra, que se cruzó de brazos resaltando inconscientemente sus pechos.

Nero simplemente suspiro y desvió la mirada, en un intento de evitar fijarse en aquel detalle- Creo que después de lo que estás haciendo, es justo que te devuelva el favor- menciono- sé que asesinas gente- comenzó provocando que la pelinegra contenga la respiración de la sorpresa- en especial a aquellos que portan Sacred Gears- finalizo.

-Como sabes eso!- exclamo sorprendida la caído, empezando arrepentirse de su decisión. Cosa que Nero noto, al ver como esta empezaba a posicionarse de manera defensiva.

-No te preocupes, no tengo intenciones de luchar… no después de lo que hiciste- dijo Nero con la intención de calmar el ambiente que había provocado- Ibas a dejarme ir… y eso no hace una asesina a sangre fría- comento- así que me queda una duda… porque matas?-

Raynare no sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Ese humano que tenía en frente, sabia información bastante importante. Podría matarlo, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura.

-A qué viene esa pregunta? Como es que sabes sobre mi misión aquí?- pregunto con precaución la pelinegra, sin saber que dio una pista al peliblanco.

-(Así que es verdad, ella hace eso porque recibe órdenes, pero de quién? Azazel no puede ser, ya que él es quien me envió)- pensó el peliblanco- Digamos que tengo un amigo, que me pidió investigar sobre ustedes- en ese momento el peliblanco tuvo que moverse a un lado para evitar ser empalado por una lanza de luz- Oye! Estoy siendo sincero contigo, así como tú lo fuiste conmigo- dijo el peliblanco empezando a evadir los ataques de la pelinegra sin problema alguno.

Raynare agarra su lanza con ambas manos, empezando a usarlo como un arma cuerpo a cuerpo.

-En un momento pensé en dejarte vivo, pero veo que fue un error… que me asegura que no eres un enemigo de Azazel-sama- menciono Raynare continuando sus ataques- Ya deja de moverte!- dijo observando como no podía golpear ni una sola vez al peliblanco.

En uno de los ataques de la pelinegra, Nero detiene la lanza con su mano izquierda agarrándolo con firmeza y atrayéndolo hacia él junto con la pelinegra.

En un movimiento rápido Nero pasa una de sus manos bajo el brazo de Raynare, agarrándola de la cintura y apegándola a él.

-Ya cálmate, te dije que no pretendo pelear… yo no soy tu enemigo y tampoco de Azazel… él fue quien me envió- menciono con tranquilidad el peliblanco, logrando su acometido. Calmar a la caído.

-Eh pero cómo? Fueron ordenes de Azazel-sama el buscar a los portadores de Sacred Gear de esta ciudad- Menciono la pelinegra incrédula a lo que escuchaba.

-Eso es mentira- menciono el peliblanco, mientras Raynare pensaba en lo que había dicho Nero.

-Quién eres? Y como conoces a Azazel-Sama?- pregunto Raynare sin mirar al peliblanco.

-No sabría cómo decirte- contesto Nero, soltando a la pelinegra que a pesar de estar libre aún no se separaba del peliblanco.

-Qué quieres de mí?- pregunto nuevamente Raynare.

-Eso es algo que deberemos hablar con más tranquilidad- respondió Nero- ven conmigo y te responderé las preguntas que tengas, tal vez te enteres de varias cosas- menciono separándose un poco de la pelinegra- claro… si tú también contestas algunas de mis preguntas- menciono.

-Porque debería?- refuto la pelinegra frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Porque es la única opción que te queda, si quieres resolver tus dudas- contrarresto Nero- sé que te preguntas, el cómo sabía que matabas portadores de Sacred Gears, el cómo conozco a Azazel… ven conmigo, y te diré todo- finalizo su propuesta.

-Está bien… pero intenta algo y lo pagaras caro- amenazo la pelinegra con el entrecejo fruncido.

Raynare solo sintió una mano sobre su cabeza y que esta le revolvía el cabello.

-Sí, si… no te preocupes por eso- menciono el peliblanco mientras de sus bolsillos buscaba su teléfono- ahora si me permites, llamare a alguien-

-A quién?- cuestiono con algo de desconfianza Raynare, observando como Nero marcaba el número a llamar.

-No te preocupes por eso- volvió a decir Nero- ya lo conoces- finalizo con una sonrisa.

El tono detrás del teléfono empezó a sonar, antes de que la persona que estaba llamando atendiera.

- _Yo! Chico, no creí que me llamaras… necesitas algo?-_ Pregunto la voz detrás del teléfono.

-No es mucho, solo quisiera saber si podrías ir a casa, hoy en la noche- pidió el peliblanco antes de mirar a Raynare- Es sobre lo que me encomendaste, podremos resolver varias cosas si vienes- menciono.

- _Lograste dar con algo? Conseguiste información? Capturaste a alguien?-_ Pregunto la persona detrás del teléfono que resultaba ser el Gobernador de los Caídos.

-Pues capturar… no es la palabra correcta- menciono Nero observando a la pelinegra que lo miraba con atención- Salí con ella y bueno… accedió voluntariamente a ayudar- dijo con tranquilidad.

- _Saliste con ella? Oh! Y después te quejas de que la casa que te di es muy grande… te mueves a pasos agigantados chico, no esperaba una movida tan rápida… menos con una de mis subordinadas-_ Menciono la voz detrás del teléfono con algo de burla- _Quieres llenar espacios, dímelo y te mando a algunas mujeres, a mi secretaria tal vez le guste salir de Grigori... pero tu tendrás que lidiar con la rubia de tu novia vale?-_ decía con sorna Azazel.

-No es tiempo para tus burlas, podrás venir o no?- pregunto con irritación el peliblanco.

- _Sí, sí, sí. Estaré allí-_ Dio su decisión el contacto del peliblanco- _Por el momento dime a quien tienes contigo-_

-Raynare- respondió con tranquilidad el peliblanco, mientras la mencionada levantaba una ceja con duda al escuchar su nombre.

- _Bien entonces, nos vemos esta noche-_ Dijo el contacto del peliblanco- _Y Nero… no le hagas nada indebido… no aun-_ Finalizo colgando el teléfono.

-Maldito pervertido- mascullo Nero con algo de irritación- La persona que me dio la misión de investigarte vendrá esta noche, varias de tus dudas se aclararan… por el momento vamos a mi casa- comento con tranquilidad, antes de empezar a marchar hacia su hogar.

Raynare solo asintió, siguiendo al peliblanco solo para ver como este se detenía unos metros adelante.

-Oye… p-podrías cambiar tu vestimenta? Digo, t-te queda bien y todo eso, pero cuando me atacaste no pusiste ninguna barrera y por suerte no hay nadie alrededor, que te viera revelándote como caído y vistiendo eso, pero… no creo que todo el trayecto a mi casa este vacío- menciono el albino algo sonrojado.

Raynare solo miro hacia su cuerpo, observando que su traje de cuero revelaba demasiado y provocaba aquel sonrojo en el peliblanco. Sonriendo con algo de malicia, se acerca al peliblanco con un bamboleo de caderas muy seductor.

-Acaso te molesta?- pregunto lentamente la pelinegra, observando como el peliblanco se sonrojaba de sobremanera. Eso provoco que estallara en carcajadas.

-(Lo hace a propósito)- pensó Nero, mientras se quitaba su gabardina y se lo lanzaba a Raynare- Si no vas a cambiarte, al menos ponte esto en lo que vamos a mi casa- pidió, antes de seguir su camino.

Raynare solo se limitó a ponerse la gabardina y mirar con burla al peliblanco, al descubrir su pequeña debilidad hacia los encantos de una mujer.-(Si Kalawarner lo viera así, lo más probable es que se le insinué a cada rato)- menciono con gracia.

Ambos simplemente continuaron su camino sin darse cuenta que cerca de ellos, una joven de pelos castaños miraba con clara sorpresa e incredulidad. -Ese era Nero?- se dijo en un susurro, antes de correr en dirección contraria al dúo, guardando para sí misma lo que había observado.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí… necesito un psicólogo. Un anti depresivo. Una Red bull… no se.**

 **Realmente, este es el cap con mas borrar y reinicio de escritura que he hecho. Demonios lo he borrado tantas veces que mi papelera de reciclaje ya no tiene espacio para otro documento Word…**

 **Me pregunto el porque estoy corto de inspiración? La respuesta lo busque por todos lados.**

 **Problemas familiares? Todos tenemos problemas familiares, pero siempre logramos salir adelante, solo algunos que no piensan mas haya de sus limites no salen de aquellos problemas.**

 **El fallecimiento de algun familiar que afecte la mentalidad de uno? La ultima persona que murió de mi familia, fue mi bisabuelo… uno que ni siquiera sabia que tenia.**

 **Bloqueo mental? No lo es, ya que la imaginación existe, los diálogos aparecen, las escenas también. Por lo que no… no es eso.**

 **Ganas de escribir? Y fue allí donde me llego la realización.**

 **Me pregunte el porque escribo?.**

 **Me puse a leer mis dos fic pre-preparados. Esta y la de Naruto. (La de Red Death Dragon, esta pausada hasta que logre armar su argumento y línea de tiempo de manera completa, falta poco no os preocupéis) Y me di cuenta de algo.**

 **En esta, estoy siguiendo mi línea de tiempo formada con normalidad. Ósea que, no muchas peleas, por no decir ninguna. Hasta el de los familiares y Raiser. La línea de tiempo que YO! Prepare.**

 **Pero empiezo a recibir PM que me pedían varias cosas. Uno de ellos pidió que insertara a alguien que ni siquiera es del anime HSDXD o del juego DmC! Y lo peor de todo, es que se me paso por la cabeza el aceptar.**

 **Lo mismo me paso con el de Naruto. Cuando lei mi fic, me di cuenta que casi salgo de mi argumento central. Y gracias a que me di cuenta salve mi argumento, en el ultimo cap que subi.**

 **La razón de ello, fue porque me guie en que le gustara a los demás y no a mí!**

 **Miren… no es que me moleste o no interese el recibir sus criticas (Constructivas claro esta!), consejos y que digan que "no les gusto" el cap que escribí con esfuerzo y esmero utilizando nada mas que mi imaginación. Eso es algo que llega. Pero el que a uno no le guste, no significa que a otro tampoco le agrade!**

 **Me di cuenta, que las ganas de escribir empiezan a desaparecer al verlo más como una obligación que a un pasatiempo, un hobby, que puedes compartir con los demás.**

 **Estan los que roban las ideas… Ciertamente a muchos les molesta, a mi no. Porque? Es simple.**

 **Que te roben la idea, que haga las mismas escenas que tu escribiste. Dejalo. Por que en algun momento, incluso aunque es robado, esa poca imaginación que utilizo se le acabara. Ya que no sabra como cambiar escenas, donde la trama es vital para seguir con el argumento.**

 **Si van a robar una trama, al menos carburen y hagan cambios pulcros y fluidos.**

 **Y luego estan los que mandan pedidos (Para explicar mejor, algunos me mandan ideas y consejos... esto no va para aquellos)**

 **Es por eso que voy a tres cosas...**

 **Fanfiction en un lugar donde dejamos volar nuestra imaginación utilizando personajes ya existentes o nuestros propios OC… Incluso podemos hacerle un OoC a un personaje, para darle la actitud que queremos!**

 **Fanfiction es un lugar para compartir ideas a travez de los escritos que mostramos. A travez de las historias que damos. No es nuestra obligación (Escritor y no escritor, lector y no lector) el ponernos a hacer algo porque otro lo dice.**

 **Fanfiction es un lugar, donde escribimos porque nos gusta! Escribimos lo que queremos! Donde el límite es la imaginación que tenemos! Ya sea en las categorías distintas a esta, ya sea un cross… o de un anime, película o un libro en específico.**

 **Si quieres cambiar algo de un fic que no te gusta o la idea del fic te agrado, pero no te gusta como va la trama que aquel escritor va haciendo.**

 **Deja de mandarles PM o poniendo Reviews de que seria mejor tal y tal cosa.**

 **Mandales consejos... pero NO LE MANDES ORDENES.!**

 **Agarra tu lap o cuaderno y empeza a escribir "VOS" la historia o trama que tenes en mente.**

 **No ofusques al escritor con tus pedidos, si quieres ayudar, manda consejos, mas no llenes su inbox con pedidos que lo único que provocaran es una sobrecarga mental en el escritor y en el peor de los casos, lo enoja haciendo que deje un fic atrasado u olvidado.**

 **A mi no me interesa si la historia es de una idea repetitiva, (Como muchos dicen lo de la traición de Rias, o el Naruto abandonado, el de Natsu humillado por la Scarlet, se va, vuelve y se la folla hasta desfallecer)**

 **Yo me fijo en el argumento, en la trama que ponen. Eso es lo que complementa y hace interesante al fic.**

 **No es el Harem, No es el pairing, no es el prota OP que puede patearle el culo hasta a un dios inexistente. No.**

 **Esos detalles aumenta nuestro agrado al fic, pero si no tiene un argumento. Para mi no sirve de nada.**

 **Pero ese no es el punto, que me estoy saliendo.**

 **El punto es que si algo del fic que lees no te gusta, agarra tu lap y escribilo a tu manera. Habra quien diga. "Es un asco", posiblemente digan "Te robaste la idea de tal fulano" por imitar el tema central de otra historia.**

 **Pero siempre habrá quien te de apoyo. A quien le guste.**

 **Pero siempre, antes de siquiera levantar el cap o siquiera subir un fic. Es que este te tiene que gustar a TI MISMO! No puedes levantar un cap que no te gusta o con mucha inseguridad.**

 **Deja a la ansiedad trabajar, esperando a saber que creen los que leen el fic. Pero nunca levantes un fic a la página, si no te gusta a ti primero, guiándote solo por tu inseguridad.**

 **Los comentarios, Los Favs. Los Follows. Los Views. Son partes que pueden aumentar el autoestima de uno, y ayudarlo a escribir con animo un argumento fluido y estable. Pero nada de eso sirve si la historia que se presenta no le gusta al escritor mismo.**

 **Eso me empezó a pasar a mi. Me empezó a preocupar los comentarios de los demás, que mi propia reseña hacia mi propia historia.**

 **Eso ya no va a pasar.**

 **Si les gusto el cap y encuentran algún error, díganmelo. Si no les gusto el cap, Diganmelo.**

 **Si leyeron todo esto hasta aca, tienen mis respetos por leer tooooooodoooooo el rosario que escribi, intentando dejar en claro algunas cosas.**

 **No estoy seguro si se entendió lo que quise decir, pero estoy seguro que por allí se encuentra el mensaje que quiero dar.**

 **Uno de ellos es, que todos estamos invitados a escribir y dar a conocer nuestras ideas. En Fanfiction todos somos familia. Lectores y escritores. Si tienes algunas ideas que dar, dalo como consejo, no como pedido… en este último caso, Compártelo escribiendo tu historia.**

 **No esperes que a todos les guste. Pero recuerda que debe gustarte a ti primero para preocuparte por las criticas de los demas.**

 **Si,si si. Fui aburrido…Ahora a los Reviews….**

 **BlackAuraWolf: Gracias man! See, y se iran revelando mas con el paso del tiempo. Como se vio hoy el descubrimiento entre las herederas Sitri y Gremory sobre la posible verdadera identidad de Nero.**

 **No lo niego los celos de las mujeres son algo que temer, pero eso es lo que las hace mas hermosas no crees?**

 **See, es algo molesto forzar la mente a trabajar. Pero cuando te das cuenta de lo que haces y que lo quieres solucionar, parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad. Por cierto, se que no lo deje allí en tu fic. Pero Gran cap. Si no dejo un review es por que no tengo mucho tiempo. Pero ya lo dejare cuando mi tiempo se estabilize. Hasta la próxima!**

 **: Gracias y aquí tienes el cap. Nos vemos!.**

 **UltronFatalis: Gracias man. Y sobre lo de Grayfia jejeje solo me deje llevar por la emoción de poder cambiar algo de la historia. Nunca me gusto el Sirzechs Y Grayfia jeje. Y beno… solo queda esperar para ver como va cambiando la historia.**

 **Ejemplo uno… Raynare no es una zorra desalmada y sin corazón.**

 **Jajaja Hasta la próxima y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **james anderson: Grax y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Homicidal Liu: See, puede ser seria, pero toda mujer muestra emociones por lo que aprecia no? Hasta la mas fría, puede ser calida como el verano, con aquel que ama.**

 **Eso me dijeron a mi… y la calidez que recibia era el chanclazo de parte de mi madre y a veces el golpe en el estomago de mi novia tsundere. Que por cierto me hara moco, si llega a leer los reviews… Espero que no lo haga y se salte toda la parte de la nota del autor.**

 **Cerberus es el mas normal… tal vez porque el vivir atado y en soledad lo hizo madurar. Jajaja. Aun no lo viste en su modo lokisho. Jajajaja.**

 **Dante y las chicas iran a otro lado antes de ariibar en japon. Despues de todo aun falta el punto clave del DMC2**

 **Aquí tienes el cap, gracias bro y hasta la próxima.!**

 **Acnologia984: Gracias man y aquí tienes.**

 **888: Gracias~~~~~ y aquí tienes el cap. Nos vemos~~~~~**

 **Gintoki1995: SADAHARU! VEEEEEEE~~~~~**

 **Guest: Grax man… muchas gracias!.**

 **Silverwolf.6678: jeje Gracias viejo y sobre las sacred gears, ya me decidi y Nero no tendrá ni la BG, ni la DD…. Porque? Simple… quiero que crezca en sus poderes normales. Que aumente su estamina y pueda entrar en su modo super, sin la necesidad de un Sacred Gear tipo longino. En especial la de su brazo derecho. Pero eso no significa que no llegara a usar las habilidades de dichosas Sacred Gears… sera algo que mantendré para mas adelante.**

 **Gracias por el halago y aquí tienes el cap. Hasta la próxima.!**

 **Jspabon4001: Okaaa… aquí tienes.**

 **Y eso fueron todos los reviewssssss….**

 **Ya me explaye con anterioridad, ya di a conocer mis molestias y una que otra cosas. Depende de ustedes si querer o no aceptar lo que dije, o querer entender lo que quiero demostrar.}**

 **Asi que sin mas…**

 **Se despide de ustedes, desde su casa, dentro de su calientita cobija y con un chocolate caliente a su lado…**

 **MDRC97 fueraaaaaaaaaaa….**

 **Chau chau…**

 **-Inserte canción final de Hola soy German-**

 **LELELELELEL**

 **Extrañaba poner eso.**

 **P.D.: Los tiempos de mis fic y sus actualizaciones ya me decidi.**

 **Red Death y Un legado legendario, quedan pausados hasta llegar al arco de las excaliburs de este fic.**

 **Luego pasare al de Red Death y los demás quedaran pausados hasta llegar a la etapa de la casa de Takagi.**

 **Y luego hare pausas por fic, hasta terminar el arco de cada uno.**

 **Esa sera la forma de orden que dare… Concentrarme en uno hasta un punto, pasar al otro y hacer lo mismo y asi sucesivamente.**

 **P.D.D.: es el post data mas largo que he hecho… lol.**

* * *

 **Inframundo - Castillo de Lucifer - Estudio privado**

El lugar amplio, adornado de una manera medieval con tonalidades rojas y doradas. El lugar tenía varias cosas, pero lo que más abundaba eran los libreros. Algunos contenían libros de Historia, otros de Geografía. Alguno de aquellos libros contenía información sobre el trato entre clases de la sociedad demoniaca. Y uno de los estantes, tenía los espacios repletos de libros con cuentos y leyendas. Aunque en aquel estante, alguien con una buena vista se percataría de la ausencia de un libro, por el pequeño hueco que quedaba.

El libro que faltaba estaba en manos de una de las dos personas que se encontraban allí.

Una de ellas era la Rubia que fue a charlar con Rias en el mundo humano. La esposa de Lucifer y 'Reina' del mismo.

El otro era un hombre de tez blanca y de buen parecido, ojos verde agua y con el cabello rojo carmesí. Vestido con una túnica violeta y gris con bordes dorados. Y por debajo de la misma un traje blanco y gris con bordes y cinturón violetas.

Ese hombre portaba el libro faltante en sus manos y ese hombre era Sirzechs Lucifer, actual Maou y el hermano mayor de Rias Gremory.

-Asi que… mi deducción es correcta- menciono el pelirrojo con un toque jovial y alegre- El chico que Grayfia-san cuidaba es el hijo de Virgilio, el hijo de Sparda- menciono- Alria-chan, sabes que podría pedirle que sea el campeón de Ria-tan- dijo de manera animada el pelirrojo.

-Pues eso es lo que Grayfia demostró Sirz-kun,- menciono mientras agarraba el libro que su esposo tenía en manos- En todo el tiempo que conviví con Grayfia, ella nunca mostro emociones… parecía estar rota y vacía… lo único que cambia su semblante, es cuando hablamos sobre el encontrarla en Vie de Marli- comento la rubia- pero anoche, fue diferente- dijo.

-Yo no la culpo por tener esa actitud fría- menciono el Maou- Recuerda que cuando fuimos, el olor a carne putrefacta y muerte inundaba el lugar. Ella se encontraba en el cementerio dejando flores en varias tumbas- dijo recordando el momento que encontraron a la maid de pelos plateados- Ella perdió a muchas personas queridas, eso la obligo a cambiar su personalidad para ocultar sus emociones, en especial al creer que aquel chico estaba muerto- menciono con tranquilidad.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez cuando vio la imagen del muchacho… sus ojos brillaban de manera distinta, no era ese brillo opaco que reflejaba cualquier tipo de estado depresivo o triste… no- mencionaba la rubia mientras abrazaba al Lucifer- el brillo que tenía en los ojos, son los mismos que veo cuando tú me miras Sirz-kun- dijo Alria sonriendo.

-Que hacemos entonces?- pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras tenía un rostro pensativo. Un círculo mágico aparece frente a ambos-Ria-tan!- exclamo Sirzechs al reconocer el circulo privado que había dado a su hermana.

-Lucifer-sama, Alria-sama- saludo Akeno apareciendo en un pequeño holograma.

-Akeno-chan?- dijo con duda la rubia- Que sucede?- pregunto.

-Rias me mando pedir por la asistencia de su hermano, quiere preguntarle algo con urgencia y dice que necesita de él- menciono la pelinegra con respeto.

-Tiene algo que ver con lo que hablamos anoche?- pregunto la rubia, recibiendo el asentimiento afirmativo de la pelinegra- Perfecto, no te preocupes Sirz-kun ira dentro de unas horas- menciono.

Akeno simplemente asintió, mientras su holograma desaparecía.

-Crees que haya dado con el tema de Sparda?- pregunto el pelirrojo, mientras miraba a su esposa.

-Puede que si, como puede que no? Lo descubriremos cuando vayas a ver eso tan importante- menciono la rubia.

-Tienes razón, además de poder descansar del papeleo- menciono el pelirrojo sonriendo- Iré a preparar algunas cosas, quiero ver a alguien más en lo que estoy en el mundo humano- dijo sonriendo enigmáticamente.

* * *

 **En el mundo Humano - Dentro de un avión - Sobre Europa**

 **Sector de primera clase**

-Bien entonces, nos vemos esta noche y Nero… no le hagas nada indebido… no aun- decía Azazel mientras colgaba el teléfono- Jeje ese chico, creer que saldría con una de mis subordinadas- menciono.

Azazel se encontraba sentado en uno de los asientos del avión, mientras miraba el bamboleo de las caderas de la azafata que le acababa de atender.

-Y entonces qué? Kit ya tiene amante?- pregunto con sorna otra voz a su lado, que resultaba ser Dante- no me imagino a Trish compartiendo- menciono con algo de burla.

-Yo tampoco, y eso que no tengo la misma cantidad de tiempo conociéndola como tu Dante- menciono el caído- pero ese no es el tema que quiero hablar contigo- comento.

-Tu mandaste la moneda, no? Como conseguiste replicar una de las Arcanas de mi padre, sabes que esto libera un demonio capaz de destruir el mundo- menciono Dante con un tono que intentaba dar miedo.

-La verdadera está en el museo de Dumary… esta es solo una réplica que me costó hacer, por el tipo de material utilizado- menciono el caído mientras se cruzaba de brazos- pero fue la única manera de poder llamar tu atención y hacer que te muevas de América- comento.

-Bueno… en eso tienes razón- dijo el peliblanco antes de que una Pizza se le pusiera en frente suyo, con una copa de helado de fresa a lado de la misma- Gracias linda- dijo Dante guiñándole a la azafata que le había servido el alimento- volviendo al tema… antes de cumplir cualquier petición tuya, tengo que ver que la arcana que mi padre dejo en el Vaticano, aún se encuentra allí… saber que alguien más sabe sobre ellas, mete cualquier tipo de duda a mi persona- dijo el peliblanco.

-No importa… además estas yendo al mismo lugar, donde te iba pedir ir- comento Azazel- aunque no pensé que traerías compañía- murmuro mirando el sector de a lado, observando a dos mujeres que venían con el peliblanco.

Lady y Patty hablaban tranquilamente en un sector aparte.

-Y que es lo que quieres que haga?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-Dentro del vaticano, hay un cuarto subterráneo donde guardan varias cosas- comento Azazel- un cuarto secreto… ya abras escuchado del lugar-menciono.

-Así es… que necesitas de allí?-pregunto con curiosidad Dante.

-Allí dentro, hay una recipiente que contiene la sangre de una persona que tú conoces bien Dante- menciono el caído, antes de adquirir un rostro serio- Necesito que recuperes la sangre de tu hermano- pidió.

-Como consiguieron la sangre de Vergil?- pregunto seriamente el peliblanco de gabardina roja.

-Bueno...- el rostro de Azazel tomo un semblante algo triste, mientras recordaba cómo habían conseguido la sangre de Vergil- Fue antes del incidente de Temen-ni-gru… no preguntes como lo sé, ya que todos los líderes de las facciones estamos enterados sobre ese suceso en especial- menciono- antes de que tu hermano intentara abrir la puerta que tu padre creo… Vergil vivía en Dumary con su familia- menciono.

Dante se atraganto con su pizza al escuchar esa parte- ***Cof*** Sabia que Vergil vivía con otras personas, no que había formado una familia… jajaja quien lo diría, el emotivo de mi hermano tiene una familia- comentaba con una sonrisa- hace falta que me digas que tiene un hijo- decía con burla y un tono que hacía pensar que aquello era imposible.

-Y es así- contesto Azazel viendo como Dante se volvía a atragantar- dime… cómo crees que se vería el hijo de tu hermano?- pregunto.

-Pelo blanco, ojos celeste, actitud que provocaría burlas constantes de mi parte o al menos alguien con quien me sentiría en familia- menciono Dante mientras volvía a morder su pizza- maldición, no puedo creer a quien estoy describiendo- dijo dándose cuenta de algo.

-Exacto… me sorprende que no lo hayas descubierto antes- menciono el caído con tranquilidad.

-Ese no es el punto ahora, como sabes todo eso? Sobre mi hermano, su familia… su hijo. Como lo sabes?- pregunto Dante terminando completamente la pizza.

-Pues eso es algo que hablaremos cuando tenga más tiempo… por el momento te diré que fue culpa de subordinados míos y de los ángeles, que el Vaticano tiene la sangre de tu hermano- menciono Azazel levantándose del lugar- si puedes recuperarlo, me avisas y vengo por el… a Nero le servirá para desbloquear su verdadero potencial- menciono.

-Vale… aunque no sé por qué dices que le servirá, te lo llevare igual… eso sí, Azazel- llamo el peliblanco- Lastima a Kit… y te llevare la fiesta encima- amenazo.

-No esperaba menos del Hijo de Sparda jajaja- empezó a reír el caído- no te preocupes, esto será como una forma de disculparme por lo que hicieron mis subordinados aquella vez, matar tanta gente inocente… no es algo con lo que me guste cargar- menciono.

Un círculo mágico de color dorado apareció debajo de Azazel, antes de desaparecer.

-Maldición Kit… espero no causes problemas, que tío Dante no estará allí para ayudarte- menciono con algo de burla.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kuoh - Residencia Ángelo.**

El peliblanco se encontraba recostado en el sofá de su hogar, mientras sobre su pecho la gata negra estaba acostada durmiendo.

-Bonita casa- menciono la pelinegra que fue su cita- Como pagaste todo esto?- pregunto sentándose en uno de los sofás libres.

-La persona que vendrá, me dio todo esto, aunque incluso para mi es mucho- menciono el peliblanco, mientras acariciaba con su mano enguantada a la gata sobre su pecho.

-No creas realmente, comparado con los hogares de mis líderes y superiores, esto es pequeño- murmuro Raynare, antes de ver como el peliblanco levantaba el puño derecho con ira. -Estás loco o qué?- pregunto con duda la pelinegra al observar la rara reacción del peliblanco.

-No es eso, es solo que tengo ganas de patearle el trasero a cierta persona- menciono Nero mientras acariciaba a la gata que se levantó ante su reacción- Perdón por eso- dijo acariciándola.

-Nyaaa~- maulló la pequeña gata, mientras se acurrucaba cerca del cuello del peliblanco y ronroneaba.


	7. Chapter 6

**Residencia Ángelo - Sala principal.**

-Y bien? Ya estamos esperando demasiado no crees?- decía una impaciente Raynare, que tenía los brazos y piernas cruzados, mientras aún tenía la gabardina del peliblanco puesta.

-Solo pasaron media hora desde que llegamos- dijo con un rostro de jugador de póker el portador de Red Queen- además, porque te apresuras? Acaso tienes algo más que hacer?- menciono algo molesto por la actitud impaciente de la morena.

-No es de tu incumbencia- contesto secamente la caído, empezando a golpear el suelo con su pie.

-Entonces, te esperas- menciono el peliblanco, que seguía acostado y con la gata cerca de su cuello durmiendo apaciblemente.

No pasaron ni diez minutos- Al diablo con esto, yo me voy- para que la pelinegra se levante de su lugar con la intención de irse.

Quitándose la gabardina del peliblanco, empieza a caminar hacia la entrada y salida del lugar.

Nero se levanta rápidamente para detenerla, despertando abruptamente a la gata que tenía encima y que en su intento por sostenerse de la remera del peliblanco con sus garras, lo rompe dejando una abertura vertical que se extendía por toda la remera, dejando ver partes del torso trabajado del peliblanco.

No dándole importancia al pequeño momento causado por la gata, Nero agarra la mano de la caído, parando el andar de Raynare y atrayéndola, mientras que la susodicha pone sus manos en el hombro del peliblanco, para evitar chocar contra él

La caído iba a decir algo, pero la puerta principal se abre dejando pasar a cierta persona.

-Oye Nerito, encontré el lugar don…- Trish que ingresaba a la residencia, guardo silencio al ver la situación frente ella.

Viendo el traje S&M que llevaba la pelinegra, la gabardina de su querido peliblanco en el suelo, además de que la remera que Nero llevaba está rota dejando ver parte de su torso desnudo y que este estaba agarrando el brazo de la pelinegra manteniéndola bastante cerca de él y que la misma se sostenía de los hombros del peliblanco.

Cualquiera que viera esa situación creería que es un juego previo, si es que aquella persona no estaba enterada de las intenciones del peliblanco, que era simplemente parar el avance de la pelinegra.

Para mala suerte de Nero, la rubia creía eso e intentando evitar más malos entendidos, el peliblanco se separa un poco de Raynare.

Pero ya era muy tarde para intentar explicar las cosas.

 _ **/Click!/**_

El sonido del martillo de una pistola, alerta al peliblanco que en un movimiento rápido, abraza a Raynare y se mueve del lugar.

El sonido del proyectil siendo disparado, se escuchó un segundo después de haber evadido la bala. Y eso sorprendió a la pelinegra, ya que a pesar de su poco conocimiento sobre armas de fuego, sabía que la bala disparada por armas pequeñas viajaban un poco más lento que la velocidad del sonido, siendo una velocidad sub-sónica. Pero aquella bala superaba por un amplio margen la velocidad del sonido.

Mientras tanto, Nero tenía un rostro serio observando las manos de la rubia, que desprendían una cantidad moderada de rayos y que se unían a la pistola.

-Que creen que hacen?- pregunto con un tono peligroso Trish, mientras apuntaba nuevamente a ambos, específicamente a la pelinegra.

Raynare iba a decir algo- Eso es lo que yo debería de preguntar- pero Nero se adelanta, separándose de ella y posicionándose en frente a modo de protegerla-Porque disparaste? Y una bala sobrecargada además? No me dejas explicarte la situación y ya disparas- menciono.

-No me cambies el tema, que estabas haciendo con ella?- dijo con enojo y celos la rubia- si querías hacerlo de esa manera, me lo hubieses pedido! Me hubiese vestido de esa forma si querías!- menciono.

-No es lo que tú crees!- dijo la pelinegra captando el motivo del arrebato de la rubia.

-NO! ENTONCES POR QUE TIENE LA ROPA DESGARRADA!- grito con enojo Trish, volviendo a disparar.

Al ver que no llegaría a nada, el peliblanco invoca su Devil Bringer y a Yamato, rompiendo su guante y deteniendo las balas disparadas por la rubia, utilizando su brazo espectral como una barrera para reducir la velocidad de los proyectiles y deteniendo los mismos con la Katana.

Deslizando la punta de Yamato, Nero alinea las balas capturadas en el suelo, antes de observar como la rubia volvería a disparar.

-Suficiente!- exclamo Nero alargando su Devil Bringer y atrapando a Trish, al no tener suficiente espacio para evadirlo- Vas a escuchar con tranquilidad ahora?- pregunto.

-Tengo otra opción?-dijo con sarcasmo la Rubia, desviando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño.

Nero atrae a Trish que se encontraba atrapada por su Devil Bringer y en el momento de deshacer su brazo espectral, la rodea con sus brazos.

-Serás mejor que te expliques- menciono la rubia, mientras se separaba un poco y miraba con malos ojos a Nero.

-Es lo que intente hacer al principio, pero no me dejaste- dijo el peliblanco tranquilamente.

-Y qué esperas para empezar?- pregunto Trish, mientras seguía mirando con malos ojos al peliblanco, para luego posar su mirada a la pelinegra.

Raynare simplemente retrocedió un poco cohibida ante la mirada de Trish, haciendo completamente de lado lo que había visto hace cuestión de unos segundo.

Nero iba a empezar a explicar-Si chico, explícale a tu novia, que no tenemos toda la noche- pero la voz de cierto gobernador se escucha desde la entrada.

-Odio que sepas esconder tu presencia- menciono el peliblanco frunciendo el ceño- hace cuanto que estas allí?- pregunto.

-Lo suficiente para ver como protegías a mi subordinada, de la peligrosa mano de tu novia- menciono con burla Azazel- Y qué esperas? Empieza a explicar, antes de pasar al tema central- comento con algo de gracia.

* * *

 **Europa - Italia - Ciudad del Vaticano**

El avión que llevaba a Dante y compañía sobrevolaba la zona, la oscuridad de la noche hacía de la vista hermosa, al observar como las calles eran iluminadas por los faros.

Patty se encontraba dormida en su asiento, mientras que apartados de ella estaban Lady y Dante hablando.

Las dos únicas azafatas del avión, se encontraban atendiendo a ambos.

Pero porque solo dos azafatas? Eso se debe a que los únicos pasajeros eran ellos.

-Y que es lo que harás cuando lleguemos al aeropuerto?- pregunto la mujer de ojos heterocromos, mientras miraba al peliblanco que se encontraba parado y cerca de la puerta de salida del avión.

-Llegar al aeropuerto?- dijo con extrañeza el peliblanco- Linda, a cuanto estamos de altura?- pregunto Dante, agarrando a una de las azafatas de la cintura.

-E-Estamos a unos treinta y seis mil pies, e-esos serían unos once mil metros aproximadamente- menciono sonrojada la azafata.

-Además de linda, inteligente- coqueteo el peliblanco- Te sugiero que digas al piloto que empiece a bajar el avión- pidió soltándola.

-Porque señor Dante?- pregunto la azafata, solo para observar como el peliblanco agarraba el estuche de guitarra que traía consigo.

-Simple trabajo linda- menciono posicionando el estuche de guitarra sobre su hombro-A cuanto estamos de la basílica?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-A unos minutos, estamos por pasar la plaza central de la Ciudad del Vaticano- comento la azafata, mientras observaba como el peliblanco empezaba a irse hacia el sector del cargamento- Que hace?- pregunto la mujer a Lady.

La pelinegra de ojos heterocromos simplemente suspiro- A hacer alguna locura supongo- contesto, parándose de su asiento y yendo tras Dante.

Llegado a la zona de cargamentos, el peliblanco se acerca a los controles de la puerta de carga, abriéndola.

El cambio en la presión del aire, empezó a hacer lo suyo, haciendo que el avión empiece a temblar.

Los pilotos pudieron estabilizar la aeronave y para evitar problemas empezaron a descender a una altura donde la presión de aire no sea tan alta y afecte de gran manera a la estabilidad del avión. Tal y como había pedido el peliblanco.

-Y allí esta- murmuro el peliblanco observando la Basílica de San pedro desde la altura- me estoy pasando- menciono en voz baja.

Abriendo un poco el estuche de su guitarra, deja sobresalir un poco el mango de Rebellion, antes de lanzarlo del avión.

Lady llega con la azafata, observando como el peliblanco se acercaba al borde.

-Señor Dante! Eso es peligroso!- decía preocupada la azafata, mirando como el peliblanco se daba media vuelta para observarlas.

-No te preocupes linda y Lady!... cuida a Patty en lo que no estoy- menciono Dante, recibiendo el asentimiento de la pelinegra.

Después de eso Dante se lanzó del avión, provocando una expresión aburrida en Lady y que la azafata se desmayara.

Con cuidado la pelinegra se acercó a los controles de la puerta de carga, cerrando el compartimiento. Para luego mirar a la inconsciente mujer en el suelo.

Lanzando un suspiro, la pelinegra ve la forma de llevar a la azafata al sector donde anteriormente estaban.

* * *

 **Con Dante**

En medio de su caída, el peliblanco observa cómo se acercaba al suelo a gran velocidad. Unos minutos pasaron, antes de quedar a unos pocos miles de metros para impactar.

-WOOOOOOHOOOO!- gritaba el peliblanco, sintiendo el viento chocar contra su rostro. A lo lejos, logra divisar su estuche de guitarra cayendo, y con Rebellion a punto de separarse de la misma.

Planeando hasta su espadón, Dante agarra el mango de Rebellion y lo posiciona detrás de su espalda. Metiendo sus manos dentro del estuche, quita a Ebony e Ivory para luego enfundarlas.

Mirando el vaticano que se encontraba a unos kilómetros, Dante activa su Devil Trigger, extendiendo sus alas y empezando a planear nuevamente, pero esta vez con estilo.

Pasando la plaza central, el peliblanco portador de Rebellion logra estar sobre el techo de la Basílica. Aterrizando sobre la cruz que adornaba la punta de la misma.

Desactivando su Devil Trigger, Dante vuelve a saltar hacia el mirador de la cúpula.

-Tiempo de trabajar- dijo el peliblanco buscando una entrada a la Basílica. Mirando al cielo, observa el avión que hace un rato abordaba, aterrizando en el aeropuerto que estaba a varios Kilómetros de allí.

Volviendo a su labor, el peliblanco entra por la puerta del mirador.

Logrando llegar sin ser detectado hasta la sala principal de la Basílica, Dante mira con algo de admiración la belleza del lugar.

-Para ser un lugar donde uno muere del aburrimiento, hay que admitir que esto tiene estilo… a su manera- menciono Dante a nadie en particular, mientras el eco de su voz se escuchaba.

Era un espacio inmenso, decorado con gran cantidad de estucos, mosaicos y estatuas de estilo netamente barroco, donde la mayoría de las personas, tardan en acostumbrase por las dimensiones de los adornos.

Buscando entre las estatuas, observa a grandes Santos de la Iglesia. Pero no era la estatuas de los Santos lo que buscaba, sino lo que una de las estatuas portaba.

Entre las estatuas, Dante divisa la de San Miguel Arcángel, que portaba una espada y una balanza, mientras que a sus pies estaba un demonio, portando un tridente.

-Ya no está aquí- dijo el peliblanco mirando con seriedad la estatua representativa- La arcana ya no está- menciono tocando el tridente que portaba el demonio.

Unos pasos atrajeron la atención de Dante, pero no le dio importancia y siguió mirando la estatua.

-Sabes dónde está?- pregunto el peliblanco a la persona que tenía detrás, sintiendo el filo de una espada por su cuello.

-Lo mandamos a Dumary, al lugar donde según nos dijeron… el tridente pertenecía - menciono la persona detrás, que resultaba ser un hombre. El tono despreocupado que tenía, hizo pensar al peliblanco seriamente sobre qué tipo de guardias tenía el lugar. Aunque eso era algo que no le importaba realmente.

Dando media vuelta, Dante encara al hombre que portaba la espada observando a un adulto con ropas de Sacerdote, pelos rubios y ojos verdes, mirándolo con un toque de sorpresa.

-Que hace uno de sus hijos aquí?- pregunto el rubio mirando con tranquilidad al peliblanco, mientras bajaba su espada.

-El que sepas sobre mi padre hará las cosas más fácil- menciono el peliblanco para duda del rubio- dime, conoces sobre las Arcanas?- pregunto mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente, que solo mostro un rostro lleno de duda. Dante solo suspiro al ver la expresión del rubio- bueno, las arcanas son llaves que mantienen sellado a un demonio capaz de destruir el mundo- dijo moviendo las manos intentando resaltar lo tenebroso de sus palabras- el tridente que debía tener ese demonio de piedra y que cambiaron por este adorno del mercado… era una arcana y lo mandaron al lugar donde aquel demonio esta sellado- comento.

El rubio empezó a procesar las palabras de Dante, antes de llegar a la realización.

Suspirando, solo mira con algo de cansancio al peliblanco- Esto no le gustara a mi Señor Miguel- comento el rubio.

-Bueno, esa parte ya no me incumbe- comento Dante antes de empezar a caminar hacia el centro de la basílica, donde un grabado circular al estilo antiguo se encontraba impreso en el suelo.

Parándose sobre la misma, los bordes empezaban a brillar.

El rubio se acercó y se posiciono a lado de Dante, mientras que el hijo de Sparda simplemente miraba curioso al rubio a su lado.

-No intentaras detenerme?- pregunto con tranquilidad el peliblanco.

-Me enfrente a tu hermano y no salí en buen estado, no dudo que si me enfrento a ti, me dejarías igual… y no tengo planes de quedar en el hospital por varios meses nuevamente- comento el rubio con desgano- además creo saber que vienes a buscar en el cuarto secreto del Vaticano y se nos avisó de antemano, que si te enterabas, vendrías a buscarlo- menciono.

-Vaya, para alguien que sigue las reglas del "Señor" es bastante interesante tú forma de pensar… normalmente, todo lo que está en el cuarto secreto del vaticano, son cosas que quedan en dichoso cuarto- comento el peliblanco, antes de levantar una ceja- Además, tienes suerte de estar vivo, mi hermano no es de aquellos que deja con vida a sus adversarios- menciono Dante- como lo conociste?- pregunto.

-Fue en la biblioteca de la ciudad, antes del incidente del Temen-ni-Gru- informo el rubio- por cierto, mi nombre es Dulio… Dulio Gesualdo- se presentó.

-Dante- fue la única respuesta del peliblanco. Fue allí que el circulo empezó a descender, dando a entender que era una plataforma.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kouh - Residencia Ángelo**

Y allí se encontraban en el sofá más grande, Trish en la izquierda y Raynare en la derecha, ambas sentadas cada una a lado del peliblanco, mientras en el regazo del mismo se encontraba la gata negra durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras esta era observada fijamente por el gobernador de los caídos.

Mientras tanto Azazel se encontraba sentado en uno de los sofás individuales del lugar. Habiéndose carcajeado de la situación del peliblanco, aquella alegría y burla desaparecieron al ver a la minina de pelos negros, levantando una ceja ante aquello que observaba.

Mientras empezaban a hablar de la situación, Trish miraba un tanto apenada el suelo al haber sobre reaccionado cuando llego a la casa, observando cómo se encontraba su peliblanco. Pero no negaba que sintió celos al verlos de aquella manera.

Nero también explico a Raynare sobre su brazo y lo que posiblemente era, ya que al momento en que la situación se enfrió, pues la caído tomo nota del brazo del peliblanco nuevamente.

Cabe destacar que la pelinegra se lo tomo muy bien y no hizo ningún tipo de reacción negativa, en cambio, en el momento que empezaron a hablar sobre las supuestas ordenes de Azazel, Raynare se había prensado al brazo derecho de Nero, para molestia de la rubia y curiosidad del gobernador.

Mientras que Nero… bueno, él estaba levemente avergonzado al sentir los atributos de la pelinegra y la rubia, esta última lo hizo para no dejar que Raynare "acapare" al peliblanco.

Pasando al tema principal, claro, con Azazel mirando con cautela y cuidado a la "Mascota" de Nero, además de querer burlarse del peliblanco por cómo se encontraba; Raynare explico la situación de ella y sus compañeros, que recibieron órdenes de Azazel, siendo su superior de nombre Kokabiel el que les hizo llegar dichosas órdenes.

Pero allí no terminaba la cosa, sino que tenían que recibir a una ex monja que poseía una Sacred Gear e intentar extraerle la misma.

Cada una de las ordenes según la pelinegra, fueron dadas por Azazel, quien en esos momento tenía un rostro cansado y levemente molesto.

Raynare terminaba de explicar la situación en ese momento.

-Bien Raynare… como puedo decirte esto- decía Azazel mirando a la pelinegra- Te utilizaron a ti y a tus compañeros- dijo sin tapujo, sin tacto, sin nada. Raynare no dijo ni una palabra, ya que mientras contaba lo que sabía, se percataba de las expresiones de su líder y no era necesario ser genio para saber que la habían usado.

-Cuanta suavidad- dijo con sarcasmo el peliblanco, notando el tono de voz utilizado por Azazel.

-Mira, Kokabiel lleva desaparecido hace más de un mes, la misma cantidad de tiempo en la que tú y tus compañeros están haciendo el trabajo que dices, "yo" ordene- mencionaba el gobernador, dando su punto- Yo en ese tiempo, no me encontraba en Grigori y creo que todos, y me refiero a TODOS! Lo sabían, ya que mande la explicita orden de que ninguno salga de Grigori hasta mi regreso- comentaba, mientras Raynare solo atinaba a bajar la cabeza- tú y tus allegados, cometieron una falta, y eso merece un castigo- menciono el hombre de mechones dorados.

-Tampoco puedes culparla- comento Nero, saliendo en defensa de Raynare que miro al peliblanco con sorpresa- Ella y sus compañeros creían que tú les diste la orden. Y por lo que veo, este Kokabiel parece ser alguien con rango en tu "Orden" o lo que sea- decía Nero mientras miraba fijamente al Caído Gobernador- y si alguien superior a ella, le da una orden utilizando tu nombre… es normal que se lo crea- finalizo su punto- por eso digo que no puedes culparla a ella y a los otros caídos que la acompañaban-

-En eso tampoco te puedo discutir- menciono Azazel antes de sonreír un poco- viéndolo de esa manera tienes razón, pero no puedo pasar por alto las muertes de humanos inocentes, si no doy un castigo, los demonios que controlan este territorio podrían mandar una acusación por ingresar sin aviso a terreno enemigo y empezar una guerra- comento.

-Llegarían a tanto?- pregunto algo incrédula la rubia.

-No es que me agrade la forma en que se dan las cosas, pero las relaciones entre facciones están algo, frágiles- comento rascándose la nuca el gobernador de los caídos- los demonios y los ángeles puros son algo extremistas con esto y cualquier tipo de inconveniente, los pone en alerta- menciono Azazel.

-Eso sí que es molesto- dijo Nero recostándose en el espaldero del sofá, mientras Trish se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Ni me lo digas chico- menciono el caído- bueno con esto resuelto, sería mejor que vayas a avisar a tus compañeros- dijo Azazel mirando a Raynare- esperen para recibir a la portadora de Sacred Gear y tráiganla aquí- ordeno, mientras la pelinegra asentía.

-Oye… porque aquí?- pregunto con duda el peliblanco.

-Pues, lo más probable es que la persona que iba junto a ellos no tiene un hogar, por eso lograron manipularla y mandarla al "matadero"- dijo Azazel- a todo eso… que Sacred Gear iban a extraer?- pregunto.

-La Twilight Healing- contesto Raynare, para observar el rostro levemente sorprendido de Azazel.

-"La doncella Santa" Eh?- murmuro el gobernador, mientras se ponía una mano en el mentón como pensando en algo, mirando a su subordinada sonríe un poco- es bueno saber que todo salió bien, y no hubo pérdidas- menciono- aunque, algo me dice que esto no terminara aun- dijo con un aire de misterio.

-Perdidas?- pregunto con duda la pelinegra, mientras que Trish sonreía dulcemente pero con algo de malicia.

-Así es… si ustedes ponían mucha resistencia y no dejaban otra opción, se tenía el permiso para acabarlos- comento la rubia, como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-Teníamos el permiso para matarlos- menciono tranquilamente el peliblanco, observando a Raynare palidecer ante lo dicho. Después de todo, observar como Nero logro esquivar balas que iban más rápido que el sonido, no cualquiera lo hace. Eso y añadiéndole, el tema de su brazo demoniaco.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, para deshacerse de aquellos pensamientos, Raynare observa a su gobernador.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayas junto a tus compañeros a avisarles- menciono Azazel, mientras la pelinegra se levantaba de su lugar y empezaba a marcharse, acatando la orden.

Pero antes de retirarse, se regresa junto al peliblanco para darle un corto beso- Gracias por la cita- menciono sonriendo antes irse.

Nero miraba sonrojado a la pelinegra que se retiraba, antes de sentir como una mano se friccionaba contra su mejilla.

-Trish?- pregunto algo temeroso el peliblanco, observando como la rubia dejaba de friccionar su mejilla y empezaba a murmurar palabras inentendibles-Trish… estas bien?- pregunto con cuidado.

La rubia, solo miro dulcemente al peliblanco, antes de pararse de su lugar y retirarse a la habitación.

-Te liaste en una grande- dijo Azazel mientras volvía a mirar a la gata, que ahora no se encontraba dormida, sino que le sostenía la mirada- realmente en una grande- menciono sonriendo.

-Nyaaa~- la pequeña felina solo atino a maullar, dando a entender que estaba de acuerdo con el gobernador.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Devil may cry y High School DxD, no es de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 1: Un comienzo, con algo de Estilo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Acabando una misión.**

 **Amanecer - Residencia Ángelo - Sala**

Acostado en el sofá, se encontraba Nero durmiendo con la gata sobre él. El motivo de esto, se debía a que Trish había llaveado la puerta de la habitación principal.

Por qué lo hizo? Nadie lo sabe o al menos Nero no tenía idea. Pero era bastante obvio que la rubia se encontraba celosa y enojada por el beso que le había dado la caído.

El tono de su celular empezó a sonar, despertando al peliblanco. Siendo domingo, Nero no tenía ninguna intención de salir del cobijo de su hogar.

Cansinamente, Nero empezó a buscar su celular entre sus ropas, despertando a la gata que tenía encima.

Atendiendo su celular, el peliblanco bosteza un poco sobre el micrófono del móvil antes de responder- Habla Nero- contesto el portador de Red Queen.

- _Chico? Que paso? No tienes tu característico animo-_ Fue Azazel el que hablo detrás del móvil con un tono algo curioso- _Acaso hablaste con tu novia y tuvieron algo de acción, como compensación por lo que mi subordinada hizo?-_ en ese momento el tono de voz de Azazel cambio a uno sugerente y socarrón.

-Eh?... No!- exclamo Nero segundos después de comprender el significado de aquellas palabras- me dormí en el sofá, ya que Trish llaveo la puerta de la habitación… no dormí tan bien anoche- menciono.

- _Y porque no usaste las demás habitaciones?-_ pregunto el gobernador de los caído.

Nero quedo en silencio, procesando lentamente las palabras de Azazel- Idiota…- se dijo a sí mismo, para escuchar como el gobernador de Grigori empezaba a reír- Y bien… para que me llamas?- pregunto molesto por la burla de Azazel.

- _Jajajaja… bueno.. jeje-_ Calmaba su risa el pelinegro de mechones dorados- _Hace unos momentos Raynare me aviso que antes de nuestra charla y el engaño en la que estaban, tenían la pista de un usuario de Sacred Gear tipo longino en la ciudad-_ comento.

-Déjame adivinar, quieres que me ponga a buscar a esa dichosa persona- menciono cansinamente el peliblanco.

- _Por eso me agradas chico, comprendes con rapidez… en algunas ocasiones-_ respondió el gobernador- _Pero esta vez necesitare que te apures-_ Menciono Azazel- _Hay algo más que debes saber-_

-Y qué es?- pregunto Nero, sentándose en el sofá y poniendo a la gata en su regazo. Un momento de silencio fue lo que recibió de Azazel- Oye? Por qué necesitas que me apure?- pregunto de nueva cuenta el peliblanco.

- _Pues… resulta ser que Raynare y los que estaban con ella, no son los únicos subordinados míos que se mueven por Kuoh, empecé a ver la lista de todos los que están bajo mi mando y además de Raynare, otros más están desaparecidos, eso y que…-_ Comentaba Azazel antes de pausar y lanzar un leve suspiro- _recibí el informe de que asesinaron a otra familia en post de encontrar al portador del Sacred Gear mencionado, en la misma hora en que tú y Raynare se suponía estaban en una cita-_ menciono.

-Más muertos? Creí que solucionamos esto!- menciono con molestia el peliblanco.

- _Si… sé que no es agradable, pero es así. Escucha, necesito que encuentres a la persona que porta la Sacred Gear rápidamente, si lo haces, lo más probable es que encuentres a mis otros subordinados… y Nero, cuando te encuentres con otros caídos que no sean Raynare y sus compañeros-_ Y la voz de Azazel se volvió más serio de lo normal- _Matadlos, ellos además de estar bajo mi mando… eran los allegados directos de Kokabiel y conociéndolos, no pararan como lo hace Raynare, por lo que solo queda la opción de asesinarlos-_ ordeno- _no te preocupes por saber quiénes son los compañeros de Raynare, me dijo que no saldrían de la iglesia abandonada que resulta ser su base, que por cierto...-_ Azazel guardo silencio por unos momentos- _como no se te ocurrió ir a revisar el lugar? No se… digo… Ángeles, relación con la religión, iglesia?-_ la voz de Azazel estaba cargada de obviedad.

-Sí, me puse a pensar en todo eso después de la mentira, sobre la verdadera razón del porque me trajeron aquí- comento con sarcasmo el peliblanco- mira que pasar de cazar demonios, voy tras la pista de seres sobrenaturales que no llevo más de una semana conociendo y entre ellos "TA-DA!" más demonios- seguía con aquella voz sarcástica- la única diferencia seria que estos demonios son… como me habías dicho? La segunda Raza- finalizo.

- _Tampoco te pongas gruñón… pero qué más da-_ Menciono con tranquilidad el gobernador.

-(Es peor que Dante!)- Pensó Nero con incredulidad, al ver lo despreocupado que resultaba ser Azazel.

- _Aun así, date tiempo y ve allí a verlos. Así sabrás a quien no debes matar-_ Menciono Azazel, que sin darle tiempo de responder- _Bien chico, te lo encargo-_ dijo el gobernador que luego corto la llamada.

Nero se quedó mirando su celular con un rostro en blanco, buscando una manera adecuada de proceder, ante lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pasando su vista a la pequeña felina que seguía durmiendo en su regazo, simplemente la acaricia antes de posicionarla en el sofá y dejarla dormir.

-Mejor voy a prepararme- se dijo emprendiendo una corta caminata hacia su habitación, pero antes de intentar abrir la puerta, recuerda que esta se encontraba llaveada. Dando pequeños golpes a la misma, Nero llama a la persona que se encontraba dentro- Trish!-

No hubo respuesta.

Después de varios intentos donde el peliblanco no obtuvo respuesta de parte de la rubia, agarra el pomo y lo gira, dándose cuenta que ya no estaba bajo llave.

Entrando a la habitación, observa que se encontraba vacía y había una nota en la cama. Acercándose a la misma, lo agarra para poder leerlo.

 _Iré de compras al centro y estaré fuera todo el día. No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien._

 _Y perdón por cerrarte la puerta, pero digamos que no me gusta que otra mujer reclame los labios que son míos._

 _-Trish_

Al leer la corta nota, el peliblanco no hace más que simplemente, bajar la cabeza resignado, al fin dándose cuenta del porque durmió en el sofá… además de su idiotez, por no usar otra cama.

Agarrando la indumentaria que llevaría, el peliblanco baja a la sala antes de salir a recorrer la ciudad.

Vistiendo una remera azul y sobre la misma una campera de cuero marrón, pantalones también de cuero y sus botas. Nero sale de la residencia, despidiéndose de su pequeña mascota.

* * *

 **Club del ocultismo**

Rias Gremory, se encontraba acostada en el sofá del lugar pensando en lo que su hermano le había dicho en la madrugada.

Le había dado a toda su nobleza el día libre, en una manera para poder pensar las cosas sola. Después de todo, su hermano le había confirmado que Nero, si estaba relacionado con Sparda y enterándose que no todo sobre aquel legendario demonio, era un cuento.

A sabiendas de eso, no podía tomar a la ligera la situación del "Ángelo", aunque ahora sería más correcto apellidarlo "Sparda".

Lo único que podía resaltar del ahora no tan misterioso peliblanco, es que era una opción bastante tentadora para su "Campeón" y porque no? Parte de su nobleza.

-Qué hago?~- decía la pelirroja, tapándose el rostro con su brazo- No puedo acercarme y decirle que sea mi campeón, tampoco puedo salirle con la información de que soy una demonio- murmuraba pensativa- aunque sí estuvo con una ángel caído, que me asegura que no sepa sobre mi verdadera identidad?- dijo con una sonrisa algo irónica.

La pelirroja seguía pensando que hacer, hasta que recordó que su amiga y rival Sona Sitri, hablaría con el peliblanco el lunes.

Si asistía en la reunión con Nero, tal vez podría pedirle un momento para hablar y pedirle ayuda.

Aunque nada le aseguraba, de que aceptaría. Después de todo, Nero era un "Cazador de Demonios".

-Bhuuuu~- articulo Rias mientras inflaba sus mofletes, al no encontrar solución viable a su problema.

* * *

 **Europa - Italia**

Dante se encontraba sentado en el patio de un Restaurant, utilizando una de las mesas libres, en donde claramente se podía observar una copa de Sundae de Fresas vacía.

En sus manos un cubo de cristal pequeño, donde el centro poseía una especie de vacío, en la cual yacía un líquido rojo.

La sangre de su hermano, Virgilio.

En frente del peliblanco hijo de Sparda, se encontraba el mismo rubio que lo acompaño en la noche anterior dentro del cuarto secreto del Vaticano y para su sorpresa, guiándolo hasta lo que buscaba.

Comiendo unos extraños rollitos con dulce de leche, el rubio empezó a hablar- Que harás ahora que tienes la sangre de tu hermano, buscaras a su hijo?- pregunto.

-Como sabes, que mi hermano tuvo un hijo?- contesto con otra pregunta el peliblanco, solo que esta vez, la voz de Dante era más seria.

Dulio simplemente siguió comiendo aquellos rollitos despreocupadamente y al terminarlos, miro nuevamente al peliblanco- Al parecer dije algo que lo molesto Dante- menciono el rubio, tranquilamente.

-No, molestar no… más bien curiosidad? Es que parece ser que las demás facciones, saben quién es el hijo de mi hermano y eso que yo no sabía quién era hace una noche atrás- refuto el peliblanco- Así que, allí me entra la duda… como lo sabe usted? O mejor sería preguntar, como las demás facciones sabían de esto y yo no? Digo, ya estoy enterado que los caídos lo saben y ahora ustedes… que me asegura que los demonios no lo sepan?- cuestiono con un extraño toque de inteligencia.

-Esa sería una pregunta en la que yo podría contestarle, con mejor claridad- menciono una voz que se acercaba a ambos.

El rubio, rápidamente se pone de pie al reconocer la voz- Mi Señor Miguel!?- exclamo algo sorprendido.

-Genial… y llegaron los ángeles- dijo con aburrimiento el peliblanco, mirando a la nueva persona en escena.

Hombre de altura y buen parecido, vestido con un traje smoking blanco y una corbata dorada. De pelos rubios con un considerable largor y ojos celestes.

El hombre que Dante observaba era uno de los reconocidos Serafines del cielo. San Miguel Arcángel o El ángel Michael.

-Es un placer conocer en persona, a uno de los hijos de aquel legendario demonio- menciono el ahora nombrado Miguel.

-Y a mí me da igual- respondió con tranquilidad el peliblanco- para que un Ángel de su categoría aparezca en persona ha de ser por algo importante, no?- pregunto.

-Ciertamente, pero antes me gustaría poder aclarar su duda anterior y si es posible, que me explicara sobre estas arcanas- dijo con una sonrisa el Serafín.

Otorgándole su asiento a Miguel, Dulio trae otra silla para poder acompañar en la charla.

-Y que es lo que, le gustaría saber?- pregunto Miguel mirando al peliblanco.

-Desde el principio sería lo mejor. Como saben de Nero? Y por sobre todo…- el peliblanco puso aquel cubo de cristal con el líquido rojizo en el centro de la mesa- Como consiguieron la sangre de mi hermano?- finalizo.

-Pues esto tomara algo de tiempo, aunque no voy a poder darte los detalles… el cómo se dé Nero, pues mi hermana me hablo de él, al fin de cuentas ella guio al joven Nero hasta Fortuna- menciono el Serafín- les molesta si pido algo?- pregunto, para observar como el peliblanco se encogía de hombros y Dulio empezaba a comer una segunda tanda de aquellos rollitos. Después de recibir su pedido, que era un Té y un pedazo de torta- Lo que voy a contarle ahora es algo, que todas las facciones lo saben- menciono Miguel.

-Que sorpresa!- dijo con sarcasmo el peliblanco.

Miguel hizo caso omiso al sarcasmo utilizado y continuo- Esto paso hace un poco más de una década- menciono sorbiendo un poco de su Té, antes de poner un rostro algo serio, pero el aura que desprendía era la de arrepentimiento- el día que los ángeles y ángeles caídos unimos fuerzas temporalmente, para atacar la Isla Dumary- comento- uno de los más grandes errores que llevo conmigo-mencionaba con un tono triste- la misión consistía en enfrentar una gran agrupación de la primera raza de demonios, que supuestamente controlaban a los humanos. Además de mí, allí fueron mi hermana Gabriel y el Serafín Uriel como líderes del escuadrón mandado- comenzaba a contar- al enterarnos de esto, dimos las opciones de liberarlos o en el peor de los casos-

-Asesinarlos… eso es algo nuevo viniendo de un ser, como decirlo… puro- menciono con curiosidad el peliblanco.

Dulio seguía comiendo tranquilamente aquellos rollos con dulce de leche.

-Al ser controlados por los demonios, el poder matarlos era una opción que no afectaba nuestra pureza…- dijo Miguel mientras miraba su taza- los caídos empezaron el ataque, matando a varios de los humanos que defendían la isla, nosotros no ingresaríamos en la batalla a no ser que fuera necesario, pero los humanos de Dumary tenían una excepcional experiencia para luchar contra los caídos, tenían armas para contratacar- menciono el serafín, sorbiendo un poco de su té.

-JA! No me sorprende, lo poco que se sobre Dumary es, que es un lugar donde mi padre enseño a los habitantes de allí a cómo defenderse de la primera raza de demonios- menciono con tranquilidad el peliblanco- Así que, el que sepan cómo defenderse de ustedes, no debería ser la gran cosa-

-No tengo las intenciones de negarlo, pero no es eso a lo que voy- menciono Miguel- al observar que los humanos empezaban a ganar terreno, los ángeles empezaron a apoyar, no con la intención de liberar…- las palabras pesaban al Serafin, que se notaba bastante arrepentido con lo que contaba- nuestros ángeles empezaron a atacar con la intención de matar- informo- la sangre empezaba a correr por las calles, los humanos que defendían la isla empezaban a ceder ante el ataque y fue allí que nos dimos cuenta del error que cometíamos, los ángeles que lograban acabar con un solo humano, se convertía en un caído- menciono con seriedad- esa fue la pista que necesitamos, para saber que aquellos humanos no eran controlados y simplemente se defendían del ataque-

-Primero necesitaban perder hombres, para saber que aquellas personas eran inocentes… me suena el cliché- comento con aburrimiento el peliblanco.

-Ciertamente, empezamos a perder a nuestros ángeles y fue esa la razón, del porque salimos del lugar… del porque yo salí del lugar- dijo Miguel, antes de mirar nuevamente al peliblanco- Como dije, no puedo darte los detalles ya que fui el primero en irme… la última persona que se retiro fue mi hermana- comento- y como dije, ella me hablo del hijo de Virgilio, esa la razón del cómo se del joven Nero y ese ataque a Dumary, es una de las razones del como obtuvimos la sangre de tu hermano- menciono.

-(Esto se pone mejor y mejor)- pensó para sí mismo el peliblanco con todo el sarcasmo del mundo.

* * *

 **Ciudad de Kuoh**

Caminando por las calles, cierto peliblanco miraba con cautela los alrededores. No había visto nada fuera de lo común, por lo que tenía un rostro de aburrimiento.

Lo único que se le cruzaba por la mente, era el ir a la iglesia abandonada para conocer a los compañeros de Raynare, pero las ganas de ir hasta allí era algo que le faltaba.

-KYA!- un grito, bastante adorable según el peliblanco que buscando el origen de aquel sonido, logra observar a una monja en el suelo, con una maleta abierta a su lado- No otra vez~- fue lo que el peliblanco logro escuchar.

Acercándose para ayudarla, le tiende una mano- Estas bien?- pregunto Nero.

La mujer levanto un poco la cabeza, pero Nero no pudo observar su rostro ya que este se encontraba algo tapado por la tela que llevaba sobre su cabeza- H-Hai!- dijo suavemente la mujer en el suelo, que por el tono de voz utilizado, parecía no superar los dieciocho.

Agarrando levemente la mano del peliblanco, se levanta del suelo, pero una leve viento levanta la tela que tenía sobre su cabeza, rebelando un inocente pero hermoso rostro, un pelo rubio brillante y un par de ojos jades. Su altura no superaba los metro setenta, algo que Nero se percató de inmediato.

Mirando a su alrededor, el peliblanco observa que las ropas en la maleta se encontraba desparramadas- Bueno… mejor te ayudo con esto- Dijo Nero, para luego empezar a juntar las ropas de la monja y acomodarlas en la maleta, para mucha vergüenza de la rubia, al ver como el peliblanco agarraba su ropa interior.

Habiendo acomodado todo y vuelto a guardar en la maleta- Aquí tienes- dijo Nero entregándole la maleta a la rubia.

-G-Gracias!- dijo la rubia monja tomando sus pertenencias.

-No hay problema- comento sonriendo el peliblanco.

-No, e-enserio muchas gracias por tu ayuda, estuve buscando por varias partes a alguien que me entienda, no todos pueden hablar mi idioma, por lo que encontrarte es realmente obra del señor!- dijo la rubia con un extraño toque de determinación… bastante adorable.

A Nero solo se le empezó a caer una gota en la nuca, al ver toda la seriedad en las palabras de la rubia.

-Está bien- dijo Nero al no saber cómo responder a aquello. Dando media vuelta para marcharse, siente que lo sostienen de su manga.- Pasa algo?- pregunto el peliblanco al ver como la rubia de ojos jade, miraba al suelo y jugaba con su pie.

-Ummm… E-etto… podrías ayudarme?- Pregunto con timidez la monja- Llegue hoy, no conozco la zona…- decía, para ser interrumpida.

-Y estas perdida- completo el peliblanco sonrojando a la rubia, que solo atino a asentir- adonde ibas?- pregunto Nero, para solo escuchar el rugir del estómago de la monja, que aumento su sonrojo de la vergüenza- creo que ahora tengo una idea- dijo con algo de gracia Nero- Ven, te invito algo de comer… eh?-

-Asia Argento- menciono su nombre la monja con un sonrojo en el rostro- y no es necesario que haga eso, no quiero moles…- no pudo terminar su oración, al ver como el peliblanco se retiraba… con sus maletas- O-Oiga!- llamo la rubia, acercándose al peliblanco.

-No es molestia, además yo también tengo hambre así que no te preocupes, después te ayudare a encontrar el lugar a donde ibas- menciono el peliblanco al sentir a la pequeña rubia a su lado.

Algo avergonzada y con la cabeza baja-Muchas gracias, Señor…- agradecía la rubia antes de tomar en cuenta que no sabía el nombre, de la persona que lo estaba ayudando.

-Puedes llamarme Nero- se presentó el peliblanco.

* * *

 **Centro comercial de Kuoh**

Saliendo del lugar con unas cuantas bolsas, Trish mira a su alrededor en busca de una banca.

Sentándose en una que se encontraba cerca, pone las bolsas de compras en el suelo para luego mirar a las personas pasar, percatándose a lo lejos, como un hombre trajeado miraba con cautela a los transeúntes, como si buscara algo.

Mirando con atención, Trish observa como parece señalar sutilmente a una dirección a alguien y ella al observar donde señalaban, logra ver a una jovencita de pelos castaños, estar hablando por teléfono.

Aquella joven al colgar su llamada, empieza a retirarse y detrás de ella, aquella sospechosa persona empezó a seguirla.

-Esto no tiene buena pinta- dijo la rubia, que agarro su celular y tecleando unas palabras, mando su corto mensaje.

Cargando nuevamente sus bolsas, la rubia empezó a seguir a la castaña y a su perseguidor.

Mientras tanto la castaña iba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de Kuoh, sin percatarse que las personas que la seguían, aumentó levemente en número.

La castaña tenía su cabello atado a una cola de caballo, vestida con una blusa amarilla y un bolero rosado, llevaba una falda corta de color amarillo, a juego con su blusa.

Aquella joven era Murayama, la compañera de clases de Nero en la academia.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, poca atención pone a las personas a su alrededor, que empezaban a disminuir en cantidad.

Llegando a las zonas residenciales fue cuando, se da cuenta que algo andaba mal.

-Qué extraño… juraría que había personas caminando a mi alrededor- murmuro para sí misma la castaña, mirando a todos lados.

-Es impresionante lo que hace un poco de magia no?- dijo una voz masculina acercándose a la joven- Sabes, fue un verdadero problema el poder encontrarte, esa energía que desprendes, al fin pudimos dar contigo- menciono.

La castaña da media vuelta, para ver como un hombre alto vestido con un traje de empresario, pelos negros y ojos violetas caminaba hacia ella.

-Ufufufu, ciertamente fuiste difícil de localizar, por más que detectábamos personas con leves auras sacras y los eliminábamos, aun no dábamos contigo, nuestro verdadero objetivo- esta vez fue la voz de una mujer, que apareció a lado derecho del hombre con traje.

Vestida con un traje de cuero de cuerpo completo que resaltaban sus esbeltas piernas, ancha caderas, cintura estrecha y amplio busto. Tenía un cabello gris claro y ojos escarlatas, que miraban con cierto sadismo a la castaña.

-Al fin podremos terminar la misión que Kokabiel-sama nos encomendó, tenía entendido que Rayna-chan había mandado a Freed a acabar con su anterior poseedor, pero no pasaron ni unos días y la misma aura volvió a aparecer- dijo la voz de otro hombre, que a diferencia del primero, se escuchaba más joven- Mira que matamos varias familias en tu búsqueda, sí que nos causaste problemas muñeca-

Los ojos amarillos de la castaña, se posan en el ultimo que hablo, el más joven tenía el pelo negro y ojos del mismo color. Una sonrisa algo altanera en el rostro y un collar con el símbolo de espadas colgando de su cuello. Vestido con un chaleco de cuero que se encontraba abierto mostrando sus abdominales, unos pantalones marrones y un par de botas.

El aura que empezaban a desprender aquellas personas, comenzó a asustar a la castaña que inconsciente, retrocedió unos pasos.-Q-quienes son ustedes?- pregunto con algo de temor.

El más joven del trio, agrando su sonrisa al ver como la castaña retrocedía lentamente- Miren, miren, nos tiene miedo!- menciono con un toque de gozo, antes de pasar su lengua por sus labios mirándola con lujuria.

-Ufufufufu, el escucharla gritar seria todo un gozo- decía la mujer de pelos grises, sonriendo sádicamente, asustando más a la castaña que maldecía el no tener su Shinai o bokken consigo en esos momentos.

No sabía quiénes eran, pero sabía que sus intenciones no eran nada buenas. Y sin un arma para defenderse, lo único que podía hacer era dejarse llevar por el temor que empezaba a sentir y buscar una forma de escapar de aquellas personas.

-Vetriel-sama, no tenemos tiempo para los juegos, si la encontrábamos en su hogar tal vez, pero aquí corremos riesgos de ser descubiertos por los demonios que controlan el territorio- menciono el hombre con traje.

-Awww~ pero solo quería divertirme Loel-kun, mira a Zach-kun, el sí está en el juego- menciono inflando los mofletes la nombrada Vetriel, mientras señalaba al más joven, que parecía murmurar algo de posiciones y Kama Sutra.

-Lo siento, pero no voy a ceder- dijo seriamente el hombre con traje- recuerden que también tenemos una monja que secuestrar- decía Loel tranquilamente.

-Oh, vamos Loel-san, la última familia que asesinamos solo la madre era mujer y no fue divertido ya que Vetriel-sama la acaparo para ella sola, yo también quiero divertirme un poco, no estoy con ánimos de esperar- dijo Zach con desgano- maldito viejo amargado- murmuro cruzándose de brazos- oigan… donde se fue?- pregunto, percatándose que su objetivo no se encontraba en el lugar donde se suponía debía estar.

-Al parecer intenta huir- dijo Loel observando como la castaña estaba algo lejos corriendo de ellos, desplegando un par de alas negras de su espalda y levantando vuelo, va en su persecución.

Zach fue el segundo en ir tras la castaña, mientras que Vetriel sonreía con sadismo observando a sus compañeros ir tras la chica.

-Es más divertido cuando la presa huye ufufufu- dijo la mujer de pelos grises, para que de su espalda salgan tres pares de alas negras.

En cuestión de segundos, Vetriel había alcanzado a Loel y Zach, persiguiendo a la castaña que huía temerosa, de lo que ella creía secuestradores, sin saber la realidad.

Llegando con un tranquilo caminar, al lugar donde anteriormente estaban los caídos, la rubia observa como estos se alejaban del lugar.

Sacando su celular, vuelve a escribir algo-Más caídos, eh?... Espero que Nerito lea mis mensajes- murmuro para sí misma la rubia, antes de suspirar y saltar a uno de los techos, siguiendo desde lejos a los caídos y la castaña.

* * *

 **Con Murayama**

Corriendo a lo que sus piernas daban, la castaña se encontraba huyendo de aquellas personas que no le daban buena espina, en especial aquella mujer de pelos grises.

Mirando hacia atrás, se fija que ya no tenía a nadie detrás. Creyendo que estaba sola, reduce su velocidad, antes de suspirar con alivio.

-Ya te cansaste? O te rendiste?- pero la voz de Loel la pone en alerta nuevamente, que al mirar hacia el frente, observa que allí se encontraba el hombre con traje mirándola con aburrimiento-Correr es innecesario y agradecería que lo hicieras fácil para nosotros- comento.

-Qué?- fue lo único que pudo preguntar la castaña- cómo?- farfullo.

-Preciosa, debes ser más específica con tus preguntas- la voz de Zach a sus espaldas, produce un escalofrió en la castaña.

-Porque me siguen, que quieren de mí?- pregunto con miedo y confusión. Murayama siente como la sostienen del brazo.

Mirando al precursor de dicha acción, observa el rostro sin emociones del hombre trajeado.

-Ya te lo habíamos dicho no? Tu posees algo que te convierte en nuestro objetivo- la voz de Vetriel venía desde arriba, por lo que la castaña levanto la vista para observar con terror puro, a la mujer de pelos grises que tenía desplegada aquellas alas negras.

-Q-Que e-e-eres?- pregunto la castaña con miedo, confusión, dudas.

Una lanza de luz se formó en las manos de aquellas tres personas, siendo la mujer de pelos grises quien tomó la palabra- Soy lo último que veras en tu vida- sentencio con la intención de atacar.

Zach y Loel iban a ser los primeros en atacar, pero unas bolsas de compras impactan en ellos deteniendo sus acciones.

Loel hizo desaparecer su lanza por la sorpresa.

-Qué demonios?- pregunto Zach mirando algo extrañado la bolsa que le había impactado en el rostro.

-Quien se atreve a…- Vetriel iba a quejarse, pero una bolsa también la interrumpe.

-Lo siento, pero tendré que oponerme a esa afirmación- pero la voz de cierta diablesa rubia, llama la atención de los caídos y la castaña- No me atrevo… ya lo hice- menciono con algo de burla.

Murayama miro hacia los techos, observando como aquella persona que intervino tecleaba algo en su teléfono.

-Y tú se supone que eres?- pregunto algo tranquilo el hombre con traje.

-No se supone- negó a la pregunta Trish- soy la que salvara a la niña, así agradecería que intentaras no molestarme, que no estoy en buenos términos con los de su raza- menciono la rubia, recordando el momento en que "La zorra de plumas negras" había besado a su peliblanco-(Tengo que inmovilizarlos hasta que llegue Nerito, pero si me obligan tendré que acabarlos)- pensaba la rubia, sin saber las nuevas órdenes que tenía el peliblanco portador de Red Queen.

-Tu sola?- fue la pregunta de Vetriel con algo de burla, mientras la apuntaba con su lanza.

-Jujuju~ La rubia es temeraria!~ Y eso me gusta!- exclamo el más joven de los caídos, haciendo desaparecer su lanza de luz.

-Necesitamos concentrarnos, no podemos permitir que el objetivo vuelva a escapar- menciono Loel que aún seguía sosteniendo a la castaña.

Trish miro a la castaña, observando que la postura que poseía era de alguien entrenada, pero por la superación en número dedujo que no le quedaba de otra, más que correr.

-Oye, puedes con el que te está atajando?- pregunto la rubia mirando a la castaña, que se sobresaltó un poco al ver que se dirigía a ella. Asintiendo a la pregunta con cierta duda, Murayama mira a Loel, que sonreía con algo de altanería.

-Enserio crees que puedes contra mí?- pregunto con arrogancia el trajeado, solo para sentir la palma de la castaña por su costado, una sonrisa cargada de burla apareció en su rostro- Eso es to…- pero sus palabras murieron al observar cómo todo quedaba repentinamente de cabeza.

Murayama, había barrido la pierna del caído que la tenía presa, utilizando su brazo sostenido como palanca y haciendo fuerza con la palma que puso en el costado del caído.

Trish sonrió al ver que la castaña pudo liberarse, antes de saltar y posicionarse enfrente del caído más joven. Al tener aún, una bolsa en mano, utilizo su mano libre para atacar.

-Te tumbo una humana!- exclamo Zach para luego empezar a carcajearse, ignorando completamente a la rubia que ahora tenía en frente, fue cuando sintió la mano de Trish sobre su pecho que volvió a prestar atención- Oi, Oi! Muñeca, te adelantas demasiado- comento con un toque sugerente, para solo sentir un ardor en el lugar donde la rubia le estaba tocando.

Trish como respuesta mando a volar contra una de las murallas al caído, dejando que un sonido de corriente eléctrica se escuchara- Será mejor que corras- sugirió la rubia a la castaña, que no tardo en cumplir la sugerencia empezando a correr, pero Vetriel se interpuso en su camino.

-Tu no iras a ninguna parte mocosa, y en cuanto a ti zorra!- decía la peli gris con enojo, mientras la lanza de luz que tenía en su mano aumentaba de tamaño- No creas que saldrás viva de aquí-

-MALDITA!- grito Zach, recuperándose del ataque- TE HARE PAGAR!- Exclamo con enojo.

Loel empezó a levantarse lentamente, después de procesar aquel momento en que Murayama lo había tumbado.-Esto no quedara así mocosa, no tenía intenciones de hacerte sufrir, pero ahora es personal- murmuraba con enojo el caído de traje levantándose, mirando con ira contenida a la castaña que estaba frente de Vetriel.

Murayama simplemente se separaba de la peli gris, en busca de una zona segura para luego observar como la rubia revisaba su bolsa en mano, quitando algo que pudo identificar con relativa facilidad.

Loel fue el primero en hacer su movimiento, lanzándose a una gran velocidad contra la castaña que al sentir el peligro acercarse, solo atino en alzar los brazos a modo de defensa.

Creando una lanza de luz, Loel tenía la intención de empalarla en el pecho a Murayama.

-LOEL! CUIDADO!- la voz de Vetriel intentando advertir a su compañero, cayó en oídos sordos, al ver como el trajeado aún continuaba con su ataque hacia la castaña.

Pero el impacto nunca llego, en cambio, aquel sonido de una corriente eléctrica volvió a inundar el ambiente, antes de ser acompañado por el sonido de varios disparos.

En cuestión de segundos, la lanza, el brazo y las piernas de Loel se habían llenado de agujeros.

El arma hecho de luz desapareció, mientras que el caído cayo de espaldas-…AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!- y el grito de dolor, apareció segundos después.

Zach observo perfectamente, como la rubia quitaba una pistola de su bolsa, apuntaba y abría fuego contra su compañero, en cuestión de segundos. Iba a intentar detenerla, pero la velocidad con la que, la rubia había hecho todo eso, fue que lo congelo en su lugar. Eso, y que el brazo de Trish el cual empuñaba el arma, desprendía varios rayos.

Vetriel se puso en guardia al instante- Zach!-exclamo, sacando de su estupor al pelinegro.

-No eres humana, verdad?- pregunto el caído con apariencia de rebelde, observando como la rubia quitaba otra pistola de la bolas que llevaba.

Las armas que Trish portaba eran casi idénticas a las de Dante, lo que les diferenciaba de Ebony e Ivory, era que ambas eran negras y los nombres escritos eran distintos. Estas eran Luce y Ombra.

La rubia simplemente guardaba silencio, mientras una fina sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

Mientras tanto Murayama no sabía cómo actuar ante el desenlace de lo que sucedía en frente suyo. Observando como la nombrada Vetriel y el chico de llamado Zach, miraban con cautela y precaución a la rubia, que la había salvado de una muerte segura.

-AL DIABLO SI NO ES HUMANA! MATENLA! ACABENLA! HAGANLA SUFRIR!- gritaba con ira Loel, que se sostenía el brazo herido e intentaba sentir las piernas.

El primero en reaccionar a aquellas palabras fue Zach, que rodeo sus manos con energía de luz y se lanzó contra la rubia, que le miraba de lado.

Moviéndose a unos pasos hacia atrás, Trish evade el ataque del pelinegro, para luego agacharse y evadir una patada del mismo.

Estando en cuclillas, agarra la pierna del caído y al acto de levantarse, utiliza la propia fuerza de Zach en su contra, levantándolo del suelo y lanzándolo al otro lado de la calle, donde volvió a impactar contra una muralla.

Recuperándose casi al instante, el joven caído se lanza nuevamente contra la rubia que le miraba con una fina sonrisa.

Preparando uno de sus puños, intenta acertar un uppercut a la rubia, pero esta dobla su espalda hacia atrás, evadiendo el golpe.

Dejándose caer hacia atrás, la rubia con sus manos se sostiene del suelo y levantando las piernas, patea el mentón del caído con fuerza, elevándolo del suelo. Rápidamente, gira sobre su eje utilizando sus manos y pateando de manera lateral al caído, lanzándolo hacia Vetriel que miraba con disgusto y enojo a la rubia.

El cuerpo de Zach cayo justo enfrente de la caído, con tres pares de alas.

Trish volvía a pararse correctamente, mientras seguía mirando a los caídos con esa fina sonrisa, como si estuviera disfrutando, jugando con ellos.

-Al parecer la zorrita sabe defenderse- comentaba con molestia la peli gris mientras avanzaba hacia adelante, pisando sin ningún tipo de remordimiento, el cuerpo de su compañero que se quejó del dolor- voy a disfrutar, el hacerte gritar de dolor- menciono con sadismo.

Trish observo como la castaña aprovecho ese momento en que Vetriel la ignoraba para huir, viendo que ya no había civiles en peligro, la rubia vuelve su mirar a la caído que había desaparecido de su vista en un borrón.

Esta vez, la peli gris tomo por sorpresa a la rubia que apenas pudo evadir la estocada de la lanza de luz.

La sonrisa de Trish desapareció en ese momento. Girando sobre sí misma, deja pasar una segunda estocada de la peli gris y con el cañón de su pistola, intenta golpear el rostro de la caído usando la fuerza del giro.

Vetriel intercepta el golpe creando otra lanza de luz en su mano desarmada e interponiendo la misma entre el cañón de la pistola y su rostro.

Pero nunca conto que la punta del arma, quedara en una posición bastante peligrosa.

 _ **/Bang!/**_

Y el sonido del arma siendo disparada, se volvió a escuchar.

Vetriel tenía el rostro ladeado y con la cabeza algo gacha haciendo que su pelo oculte completamente sus facciones, pero eso no impedía el poder ver, las gotas de sangre caer al suelo con rapidez, señal inequívoca de que fue dañada seriamente. Lentamente la peli gris se separó de la rubia, tambaleándose un poco, ya que la bala había sido disparada muy cerca de su oído aturdiéndola de paso.

Trish miraba tranquila a la caído, viendo como utilizaba una de las lanzas para poder sostenerse de pie.

Mientras tanto, Zach se volvió a poner de pie, observando que su jefa se enfrentaba a la rubia y su compañero Loel había entrado en un estado de inconsciencia debido al dolor de sus heridas. Mirando a su alrededor se percata de la ausencia de la castaña, y en completo silencio se retira del lugar en busca de su objetivo, dejando a Vetriel encargarse de Trish.

Cuando Vetriel pudo controlar nuevamente sus movimientos, sin una pisca de duda ataca nuevamente a la rubia con gran velocidad, que saltando hacia atrás evade la estocada de la peli gris.

-Voy a matarte lentamente- farfullo Vetriel quien a pesar del ataque, aún tenía la cabeza gacha. Trish mira con curiosidad a la peli gris, al no poder escuchar lo que había dicho- TE HARE SUFRIR A LA HORA DE MATARTE!- grito con odio levantando la cabeza, dejando ver la herida que la bala había provocado.

Uno de sus ojos escarlatas ya no se encontraba, en cambio, quedaba una cuenca vacía y sangrante, junto el camino que la bala había recorrido sobre su rostro, desde la sien hasta la nariz.

* * *

 **Con Nero**

El peliblanco se encontraba corriendo por las calles de la ciudad, mientras miraba el GPS de su teléfono, que señalaba la ubicación del celular de Trish. Al leer el mensaje de la diablesa, no le tomo mucho tiempo el saber que era importante. Después de todo el mensaje "Hay más cuervos en la zona" era bastante obvio.

Hacía ya unos minutos que dejo a la rubia monja con Raynare, sorprendiéndose de que Asia era la portadora de Sacred Gear que viviría en su casa. No es que le molestara, ya que al pasar algo de tiempo con la monja, le pareció bastante agradable su compañía a pesar de la inocencia que desprendía a montón.

Solo esperaba que la presencia de la monja rubia, no active los celos de la diablesa rubia. Aunque confiaba en sus instintos de que se llevarían bien, a pesar de que una era santa y la otra era una demonio.

Volviendo a la situación actual, el peliblanco se encontraba corriendo hacia la posición de Trish a gran velocidad, ralentizando el tiempo con su **Reality Breaker** en algunos puntos, como los semáforos en verde o las zonas donde las personas transitaban con concurrencia, para poder pasar sin la necesidad de detener su carrera.

En esos momentos Nero estaba entrando a la zona residencial que se encontraba al otro punto de la ciudad, ya que la ubicación de Trish en el GPS era al otro extremo de Kuoh.

Pasando unas calles observa que las personas parecían alejarse del lugar y disminuían en cantidad. Girando en una esquina, logra evadir a cierta castaña que pasa corriendo a su lado, mientras esta tenía un rostro lleno de miedo y confusión.

Iba a seguir corriendo en dirección a la rubia, pero el grito de la castaña llama nuevamente su atención. Al mirar a la castaña, se encuentra que esta tirada en el suelo boca abajo y con un sujeto encima de ella pisándole la espalda para evitar que se escapara.

-Estas causando muchos problemas, maldita sea- decía Zach que había logrado alcanzar a su objetivo- Tienes suerte que esa zorra rubia hubiese llegado, pero ahora ya no hay quien te salve- mencionaba con malicia, pisando más fuerte.

-Déjame ir! Que quieren de mí!? No poseo nada de lo que dicen!- exclamaba aterrada la castaña, al no entender con claridad la razón del porque aquellas personas con alas, la querían ver muerta.

Nero escuchaba todo lo que decía la castaña y el caído, mirando su celular rápidamente se fija que Trish se encontraba solo a unas cuadras de allí.

-No es necesario que sepas lo que posees!- exclamo Zach alertando al peliblanco cuando este creo una lanza de luz- Solo debes saber que estas mejor muerta!- menciono con la intención de terminar con la vida de Murayama.

Corriendo con la intencionada salvarla-RAAAAAAAHHHHH!- el grito de guerra de Nero, hace que el caído ponga un rostro de irritación completa.

-Quien mierda se atreve a interrumpir…- decía Zach mirando hacia donde estaría el peliblanco, solo para ver las suelas de un par de botas acercándose con velocidad hacia su rostro.

Nero había utilizado su icónica doble patada, mandando a volar a Zach contra la muralla de un hogar, por tercera vez en el día.

Cayendo con una rodilla en el suelo, el peliblanco se posiciona a lado de la castaña con la intención de ayudarla a levantarse. Murayama se sorprende al reconocer a su salvador como su compañero de clases y uno de los príncipes de la academia pero-Quédate detrás mío- ordeno el peliblanco, poniendo a Murayama a sus espaldas sin darle tiempo a refutar o siquiera cuestionar.

El pelinegro se reincorporaba lentamente, observando que esta vez era un peliblanco el que le interrumpía.

-Acaso hoy es el día, en que todos son héroes?- pregunto con enojo y sarcasmo el caído a nadie en particular. Escupiendo un poco de sangre, posa su vista en Nero- No importa, primero te matare a ti por interrumpirme y luego a la pequeña molestia que tienes detrás- comento con seriedad y enojo.

-Ángelo-san, hay que huir e-esa persona tiene alas!- dijo con un ligero tartamudeo la castaña.

-Lo sé, no es un ángel caído por nada- menciono Nero sin importarle que la castaña sepa que era el pelinegro.

-Ángel!?- Exclamo sorprendida la castaña, intentando comprender por qué un ángel quería matarla.

-Solo quédate atrás, te explicare cuando acabe todo esto por el momento, retrocede un poco- ordeno el peliblanco, observando como el caído creaba una lanza de luz nuevamente. Nero se pone a pensar, si sería necesario quitarse el guante.

-Un patético humano desafiándome- decía con cierta burla Zach- te hare pagar por tu insolencia!- exclamo lanzándose al ataque, acercándose peligrosamente con su lanza dispuesto a atravesar la cabeza del peliblanco que se mantenía tranquilo y con ojos fríos.

Estando a pocos centímetros de empalar su lanza en Nero, este mueve la cabeza a un lado dejando pasar el ataque.

Zach sorprendido y molesto, gira sobre sí mismo con la intención de golpear al peliblanco, pero para su sorpresa nuevamente, su ataque es detenido por la mano derecha del peliblanco, que agarro con firmeza el arma de luz.

-Cometiste un pequeño error- menciono el peliblanco arrebatando la lanza de luz del caído- Yo no soy totalmente humano- comento, incrustando la lanza en el abdomen del caído, que lanzo un grito desgarrador.

Murayama solo observaba con miedo la escena frente suyo, observando como su compañero de academia y de clases, asesinaba a aquel "Ángel".

-MAL NACIDO! HIJO DE PUTA!- gritaba Zach sintiendo como la lanza se hundía más y más en su abdomen.

-Terminemos esto- dijo serio el peliblanco, hundiendo aún más la lanza y atravesando de lado a lado al caído.

La castaña se puso de cuclillas en el suelo, cerrando los ojos y tapando sus oídos en un intento de no escuchar aquel desgarrador grito, que empezó a cesar después de unos segundos.

Cuando el grito termino, lentamente empezó a quitarse las manos de los oídos, para escuchar el sonido del cuerpo del caído chocar contra el duro piso, seguido de unos pasos que se dirigían hacia ella.

Aterrada abrió lentamente los ojos, para ver enfrente suyo al peliblanco que se puso a su altura. Por la cercanía del peliblanco, no puede evitar caer sobre su trasero.

-Ya acabo- fueron las simples palabras de Nero, que solo veía con algo de pena a la temerosa castaña-No te preocupes, ya no te hará daño- menciono.

Sin saber cómo reaccionar a aquellas palabras, sin saber qué hacer, solo atina a lanzarse a los brazos del peliblanco que la había salvado, dejando salir aquellas lagrimas que reflejaban el miedo que sentían.

Nero solo dejo que la castaña se desahogara y esperaría a que se calmara, antes de pensar en cómo proseguir. Por ahora esperaba que la diablesa rubia no estuviera en problemas o mejor dicho, no estuviera creando problemas.

* * *

 **Con Trish**

Los constantes asaltos de la caído, que atacaba con fuerza y velocidad hacían que la rubia solo bloqueara y evadiera. Aunque Trish no parecía esforzarse demasiado, más bien parecía que sus movimientos eran repetitivos, como si supiera por donde vendría el ataque.

Parando un ataque vertical de la lanza con sus pistolas, Trish mira directamente al único ojo de Vetriel, que solo desprendía ira y furia.

-Seguirás haciendo un berrinche?- se burló la rubia, observando como el rostro de la caído se desfiguraba más por la ira.

-TE ATREVISTE A DAÑAR MI HERMOSO ROSTRO!- bramo la caído con furia- NO CREAS, QUE SALDRAS IMPUNE!- gritaba con enojo.

-De que te quejas? Ese estilo te queda mejor, mira que la ropa que llevas parece comprado de una tienda de descuento- seguía burlándose Trish con algo de malicia- solo te hice un favor- dijo haciendo fuerza y empujando a la caído.

-Favor?...- dijo Vetriel en un susurro, para luego apuntar a la rubia con su lanza- Cuando te mate, será el favor que hare a este mundo!- exclamo lanzándose al ataque.

La rubia predijo la trayectoria de la lanza viendo que iba dirigido a su pecho, y utilizando a una de sus pistolas desvió el ataque.

Aprovechando la apertura que había creado, Trish golpea con la punta de su pistola el abdomen de la caído.

Sintiendo el golpe, la caído se encorva un poco hacia adelante pero no se deja llevar y utilizando su otra mano, crea una lanza de luz más y lo utiliza como garrote, golpeando fuertemente la pierna de la rubia.

Al sentir el golpe, Trish se arrodilla dándole tiempo suficiente a Vetriel para patearla en el rostro, haciendo que salga disparada hacia atrás con tanta fuerza, que la muralla de la residencia con la que Trish impacto se había quebrado.

-Esto terminara en cualquier momento, Zorra!- exclamo la caído, observando como la rubia se levantaba lentamente y posaba su vista sobre ella, con una extraña sonrisa.

Un pequeño corte había aparecido en la mejilla de Trish, que dejaba caer un fino hilo de sangre. La rubia simplemente paso su mano por sobre su mejilla, limpiándose la sangre, y dejando ver que la pequeña herida ya había desaparecido.

-No lo creo- dijo la rubia mientras un aura dorada empezaba a rodearla y varios rayos saltaban a su alrededor- sería mejor decir, que yo terminare esto en cualquier momento- mencionaba Trish, mientras varios rayos se unían a sus pistolas.

-Ya vi tu pequeño truquito, no vas a sorprenderme esta vez- comento la peli gris recordando que ese ataque había utilizado contra su inconsciente compañero trajeado. Volviendo a cargar contra la rubia, apunto sus lanzas de luz al cráneo- Esto termina ahora!- exclamo arrojando con fuerza sus armas sacras.

Trish solo apunto a la caído, a pesar de las lanzas que se dirigían a ella a gran velocidad. Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro- Así es.- dijo jalando del gatillo.

 _ **/Trrooommm!/**_

En vez de salir una bala como proyectil, un relámpago azul salió despedido, destrozando las lanzas de luz en el proceso e impactando contra el objetivo que había apuntado.

Siendo corta la distancia, todo aquello había sucedido en cuestión de segundos. Desde el lanzamiento de las armas de luz y el disparo de la rubia.

 **-*Cof*Cof*-** Vetriel empezó a toser sangre, mientras con una de sus manos intentaba tapar la herida que Trish le había provocado, aquel agujero que había aparecido en el centro de su pecho-I-Imposible- fue lo único que pudo decir, antes de caer muerta sobre el pavimento.

-Querida, eso no tiene estilo- menciono la rubia, acercándose al cadáver de la caído. Mirando a su alrededor, observa los pequeños percances que habían provocado su pelea- Mejor veo la forma de deshacerme de los cuerpos, además de que…- Trish miro como el cielo parecía resquebrajarse y romperse- la barrera que mantenía alejado a los humanos está empezando a desaparecer- menciono.

Agarrando el cuerpo de Vetriel desde las alas empieza a arrastrarla mientras se acerca al cuerpo del otro caído, dándose cuenta que no estaba muerto, sino que inconsciente.

-Tal vez sirvas de algo- menciono, tomando al caído de la única mano buena que le quedaba y arrastrándolo junto con el cuerpo de Vetriel.

* * *

 **Con Nero**

El peliblanco aún seguía con la castaña en brazos, que ahora parecía más tranquila.

-Gracias- dijo en un susurro la castaña, pero que fue escuchado por Nero.

-Lo importante es que estas bien- menciono el peliblanco, que se puso de pie y ayudo a la castaña a ponerse de pie.

-Pero porque esos Ángeles me atacaban!?- pregunto separándose del peliblanco, mientras miraba el cadáver del caído y desviaba la mirada al no poder mantener la vista en el cadáver.

-Eran ángeles caídos y ellos están buscando una Sacred Gear- menciono Nero, que viendo el rostro de la castaña la interrumpió antes de que siquiera preguntara- mejor ven conmigo y te explico con más detalle, vale?-

-Eso sería una buena idea Nero Ángelo-san!-menciono la castaña, haciendo que Nero le mirara algo dudoso.

-Acaso… te mencione mi nombre?- pregunto el peliblanco con verdadera duda.

-Soy tu compañera de clases, Murayama- menciono la castaña, mientras se limpiaba las pocas lagrimas que aún tenía por el rostro.

-Ya veo… - fue lo único que dijo el peliblanco-(Esto hará las cosas un poco complicadas)- pensó antes de sentir que alguien se acercaba. Mirando hacia un costado, ve como la rubia venia acercándose y a rastras traía a dos caídos.

-Al parecer tu también mataste- comento Trish, mirando el cuerpo de Zach- Tengo uno vivo… la otra, puso resistencia y tuve que asesinarla, espero que eso no cause problemas- menciono.

-No lo hará… recibí la orden de matarlos, pero aun así, el que tienes vivo puede sernos útil- comento Nero.

-Estas bien?- pregunto Trish, posando su vista en la castaña.

-H-Hai!- respondió Murayama- me explicaran ya porque querían matarme? Y me dirás como sabias de estos ángeles caídos?- pregunto mirando al peliblanco.

-Al parecer la chiquilla es impaciente, ven con nosotros- dijo la rubia- te explicaremos cuando vayamos a un lugar más tranquilo, pero primero, debemos deshacernos de los cuerpos- dijo con algo de cansancio.

Nero se acercó y cargo el cuerpo de Vetriel poniéndolo sobre su hombro, antes de ir nuevamente hacia el cuerpo de Zach y también cargarlo.

-Lleva tú al caído restante y a Murayama a casa, asegúrate que cuando despierte no cause problemas, llama a Azazel y dile que la misión se cumplió- ordeno el peliblanco con seriedad, sin dar tiempo a contra decir- yo me desharé de los cuerpos y luego iré junto a ustedes- menciono.

-Vale, no tengo problema con ello- dijo la rubia, antes de mirar a la castaña- vendrás conmigo, así que vamos- menciono.

-Eh? Pero… y Angelo-san? Como hará para ir con… con los cuerpos?- pregunto algo complicada la castaña, al no saber cómo referirse hacia los cadáveres.

-No te preocupes por esto, tómalo como, una pista a lo que vas a adentrarte- comento el peliblanco con algo de gracia, antes de utilizar su **Reality Breaker**.

-A que te re…- Murayama callo, al observar como el peliblanco desaparecía de su vista en un parpadeo-QUE PASO!?- exclamo sorprendida.

-Bienvenida al mundo sobrenatural- dijo Trish sonriendo, mientras ponía uno de los brazos del caído sobre su hombro- Ayúdame con esto, debe parecer que lo estamos ayudando- ordeno.

Murayama acato la orden de la rubia algo dudosa y emprendieron su camino a la residencia Ángelo, dejando atrás, los pequeños estragos que habían producido. Cosa que a Nero y a Trish, realmente no les importaba.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí sera el cap… No dire mucho esta vez, solo mencionare que el Harem de Nero no será el usual. Para empezar, algo que dejare en claro. El grupo femenino de Raynare, no estará en el Harem. La forma que planee esto, es que, no todas las féminas de apariencia de 17, 18 y 19 estén en el Harem. Si bien dije, que lancen una moneda al aire, y digan un nombre y posiblemente acierten. Si eligieron a Raynare, Kalawarner o Mitelt… lamento informar que fui tan Troll que fallaron si las eligieron XD.**

 **Estarán varias que podrían pensar, pero para los fanáticos de Raynare, no estará. El motivo de esto… tengo la intención de solo incluir a dos caídos en el harem… aunque uno de esos Caídos es mitad demonio. No se hagan saben de quien hablo.**

 **Volviendo al punto… eso sería todo… la razón del porque Raynare y compañía están vivos… es porque hasta el momento, no leí ningún fic, en donde todos los caídos que acompañan a Raynare sobrevivan… personalmente no la veo como una zorra sin corazón y a sus compañeros, como asesinos frios.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Y espero sus hermositsimos Reviews… aunque hablando de Reviews… vamos a los Reviews…**

 **James Anderson: Medio mes entonces… Aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Rygart Arrow:Gracias man, y aquí tienes otro capítulo… y si… es lo que planeo hacer jejeje. Espero el cap te agrade.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Gracias y si, Nero empezara a recordar. Trish intenta que el peliblanco se acepte a si mismo. Neko… fugitiva?... jujujuju see, aunque aun falta para que sea descubierta… bueno no tanto. La historia de Sparda se sabe en todos lados, pero para mantener en secreto todo, se habia decidido que lo tratarían cono un cuento… pero se descubrirá mas cosas con el pasar del tiempo… el misterio de Nero Angelo termino para Rias… que ahora sabe que Nero es un Sparda… como hara las cosas a sabienda de eso… ya se vera.**

 **See,,, ya me lo imagino todo jajajajaja.**

 **Gracias por comprender ese punto… y la fiesta que armara Nero sera cuando vaya al inframundo… ya sabemos todos para que jejeje.**

 **Aquí tienes el cap y hasta la próxima…**

 **Jokerjojo888: Gracias, aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Eso es todo…. Gracias a todos por los reviews y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Se despide de ustedes desde su cel…**

 **MDRC97 fuera…**

 **Chau chau.**

 **P.D.: Alguien tiene un tema de Speed Metal que recomendar?**

* * *

 **Hoteles de Kuoh**

El lugar era amplio, decorados con detalles marrones y tonos grises, detalles apenas notados por la tenue luz que iluminaba. El lugar tenía un estilo algo moderno y en los estantes varias consolas de video juegos de distintos tipos se encontraban.

Sentado en uno de los sofás, un hombre se encontraba mirando la pantalla LED que tenía en frente, jugando con sus consolas. Siendo la televisión, la única fuente de luz que iluminaba todo el cuarto.

La razón del porque todo se encontraba a oscuras era por el simple motivo, de que las ventanas se encontraban tapadas por varias cortinas de tela gruesa.

-Vamos, solo un poco más…- decía la única persona en el lugar, que seguía jugando su videojuego- Ya casi…- murmuraba empezando a golpear constantemente uno de los botones de su control.

El tono de llamada de su teléfono móvil, desconcentro un poco a aquella persona, provocando que tocara el botón equivocado y a consecuencia de ello, el personaje de su videojuego pereciera.

-…- ninguna palabra provino de aquella persona, que estiro su mano hacia su celular con la intención de contestar- Habla Azazel- fue la respuesta del caído, que escucho la voz de la persona que le llamaba- Novia pseudo-homicida?- pregunto algo sorprendido el gobernados-ya veo, el chico te dio mi número y porque la llamada?- menciono y pregunto ahora entendiendo como Trish podía contactarlo.

Escuchando las palabras de la rubia, Azazel solo suspira un poco.

-Entiendo, iré dentro de un rato- menciono colgando su teléfono móvil-… genial, ahora tengo que volver a empezar desde el capítulo seis, te maldigo Ubermorph- mascullo el caído levantándose de su sofá para apagar la consola.

-Y yo que creí que jugarías un rato más, antes de ir a la casa de tu "Carta blanca"- menciono la voz de una silueta femenina bastante curvilínea, que se hace notar al pararse cerca de la televisión- Es raro verte responsable Azazel-

-Es que los trabajos que doy al chico, son de alta importancia… en la gran mayoría- menciono Azazel- completo la misión de encontrar a los subordinados de Kokabiel en tiempo record. Creo que se tomó en serio, eso de apurarse- dijo con tranquilidad.

-No lo negare, le diste la misión temprano en la mañana y ya recibes la notificación en la tarde- comento aquella mujer- y que iras a hacer?-

-Capturaron a uno, a los otros los mataron- mención Azazel- quisiera que vayas al lugar donde tuvieron el pequeño pleito, lo repares y castees un hechizo que cambie los recuerdos de las personas que circulan el lugar… después puedes volver a Grigori si quieres- ordeno el gobernador.

-Are? Tengo que ser la que repare los daños? Sabes bien que eso toma tiempo- menciono la mujer.

-Y confió en que lo harás rápidamente- refuto el pelinegro con mechas doradas- Yo voy yendo, iré por Raynare primero, quiero asegurarme que no mataron a los equivocados… algo me dice que el chico no paso por la Iglesia- menciono poniendo una mano en su mentón.

Encogiéndose de hombros Azazel se acerca a la puerta principal, abriéndola y dejando que la luz externa ilumine la habitación.

Ladeando la cabeza, mira por última vez a la mujer que le acompañaba. Vestida con un traje de ejecutiva de color negro, con el único detalle de que sus botas eran de caño largo, que le llegaba hasta por sobre la rodilla y siendo su falda un poco corta, dejaba ver un poco de piel.

La mujer poseía un cabello purpura largo atado en una cola de caballo, dos mechones de cabello caía en los lados enmarcando su rostro y un fleco que cubría su frente, y levemente uno de sus ojos violetas.

Su piel era blanca, y ese hecho resaltaba sus finos pero apetitosos labios, que estaban pintados en un leve rojo.

Parecía estar a mediados de sus veinte, pero a pesar de ello, su figura era atractiva y sensual. De un busto grande, cintura delgada y caderas anchas, teniendo aquella figura de reloj de arena, que muchas mujeres envidiarían.

-Como digas Azazel… también me retiro, reparar un lugar toma tiempo- dijo la peli morada, creando un círculo mágico bajo sus pies.

-Te lo encargo Pene-chan!- se despidió con burla el caído, cerrando la puerta rápidamente para evitar ser golpeado por lo que parecía un vaso de wisky.

-Es Penemue- dijo la peli purpura con molestia, mientras desaparecía en un círculo mágico.


	8. Chapter 7

**Ciudad de Kuoh - Residencia Ángelo**

En el interior, cierta gata observaba sentada desde el sofá de la sala, a las personas que se hallaban en el lugar.

Observando como un caído mal herido e inconsciente, se encontraba inmovilizado en una de las sillas que se trajo a la sala desde la cocina.

Una castaña sentada en el mismo sofá que ella, y que no podía hacer más que mirar el suelo, con un rostro bastante complicado.

Y la rubia diablesa, que se encontraba en uno de los sofá individuales, mirando con cierto aire de tranquilidad a la castaña.

La gata se encontraba pensando en la ubicación de Nero, ya que el aura que sentía provenir del peliblanco, le agradaba bastante. Pero habiendo escuchado lo que sucedió con la castaña, ya se hacía una idea, por lo que era seguro, que el líder de los Caídos apareciera en la residencia.

No le molestaba, pero temía que el gobernador Azazel le quite su pequeño disfraz y la delatara frente al peliblanco. Ella esperaría el momento indicado para rebelarse frente a Nero, un momento donde no estuviera la "Novia" del peliblanco.

-(Tal vez si lo deja dormir afuera del cuarto otra vez, me presente correctamente, será divertido ver su rostro avergonzado)- eran los pensamientos de la gata negra, recordando que el peliblanco se volvía algo nervioso frente a la mujeres y se avergonzaba cuando estas le coqueteaban o algo por ese estilo-(Ya sé que hacer en ese momento)- seguía pensando-Nyaaaa~- mientras un maullido de gusto salió de ella.

Mientras tanto, Trish seguía observando a la castaña tranquilamente, antes de mirar a la felina negra y entrecerrar los ojos, al sentir la alerta de su cabeza sonar, de que su querido peliblanco se encontraba en peligro ante una posible seducción, de otra mujer.

Negando rápidamente, Trish se deshace de aquellos pensamientos.

-Entonces…- dijo Murayama, atrayendo la atención de la rubia nuevamente- todo los seres de la biblia existen?- pregunto.

-Técnicamente, eso fue lo que te explique hace unos minutos, si- afirmo la rubia, mientras miraba nuevamente a la castaña, observando que la misma miraba el cuerpo inconsciente del caído con un rostro aun complicado. Sonriendo de lado, la rubia se pone de pie antes de dirigirse a la cocina- no te preocupes, tus dudas se aclararan dentro de poco y lo único que quedara serán las decisiones que tomes después- menciono.

Murayama escucho atentamente las palabras de la rubia, pensando en el significado de las mismas.

La puerta abriéndose hace que la castaña se ponga en alerta rápidamente, mientras que la rubia diablesa aparecía en el lugar nuevamente.

-Tardaste un poco en venir, y veo que trajiste a tus subordinados contigo- comento Trish mirando a los recién llegados, aunque le intrigo un poco al ver a cierta monja con ellos, entrando con unas maletas-(Sera que?)- pensó recordando la última charla con el gobernador.

-Pues quise asegurarme de que el crio, mato a los correctos- comento la voz sarcástica y poco seria de Azazel- Hablando de él… donde esta?-

-Aun no llega, fue a deshacerse de los cuerpos- comento con simpleza la rubia- por cierto, ella era el objetivo- menciono Trish, señalando a Murayama que se puso nerviosa al recibir la mirada de Azazel y sus acompañantes.

-Era esa niña Kalawarner?- pregunto el único acompañante hombre de Azazel, mirando con simpleza a la castaña.

-Es la misma aura Dohnaseek, definitivamente es la persona que buscábamos- comento la pequeña rubia caída.

-Lo que dijo Mitelt, es la misma aura, que aquel hombre poseía antes de mandar a Freed a que lo mate- comento Kalawarner, haciendo que el gobernador levantara una ceja.

-Esperen- dijo Azazel, llamando la atención de todos- Me están diciendo, que esa jovencita tiene una Sacred Gear, después de la muerte de un antiguo portador?- pregunto algo incrédulo el gobernador, algo no muy común en su persona.

-Así es Azazel-sama, cuando logramos dar con el primer portador de la Sacred Gear, mandamos a Freed para que lo eliminaran, el rastro sagrado desapareció, pero unos días después, volvió a aparecer y ella posee el mismo rastro- esta vez fue Raynare la que respondió.

-Y saben que Sacred Gear es? O cuál de las Longinos?- pregunto Azazel.

-No Azazel-sama- respondió Raynare- Freed no nos dio ninguna información- menciono.

-Y donde se encuentra este, exorcista?-pregunto el pelinegro de mechones dorados, provocando que el grupo de Raynare empiecen a pensar en una respuesta- Por lo que veo, hay otro traidor más- comento- hablaremos de eso, junto al tema de su castigo- menciono tensando a sus subordinados.

-H-hai- respondieron temerosos los demás caídos.

-Y bien, que harán con ella?- pregunto la rubia diablesa.

-Nada realmente, solo conocernos- dijo sonriendo el gobernador, antes de mirar a la castaña con ojos analíticos-Ya veo… interesante- comento sonriendo el gobernador de manera enigmática- bueno Novia pseudo-homicida, déjame presentarte a mis subordinados, aquellos que fueron los primeros… eh… objetivos- comento con algo de gracia- Ellos son Kalawarner, Mitelt, Dohnaseek y a la que ya conoces y casi matas, Raynare- presento el gobernador.

Los nombrados saludaron con un "Hola", mientras que Raynare mantuvo silencio, recordando cierto momento con la rubia diablesa, en la que incluía balas y un peliblanco.

La única persona que respondió al saludo fue Murayama, aunque esta lo hizo algo temerosa, dándose cuenta de la realidad frente a ella, y percatándose de algo.

-Quien es ella?- pregunto Murayama, mirando a la rubia que empezaba a curar al inmovilizado e inconsciente Loel- Y que está haciendo?- pregunto observando como las manos de la monja brillaban en verde.

Todos miraron a la pequeña Asia, curando al caído traidor, siendo Azazel el único que sonrió ante lo que observaba-(Maldición Michael, si no controlas a los viejos exorcistas a tu mando, seguirán tirando a personas como ella, en manos como las mías… o la de los demonios)- pensó-Déjalo pequeña, no es necesario que lo cures- ordeno el caído.

-P-Pero…- intento refutar la monja, observando como el gobernador negaba- Esta bien- menciono bajando un poco la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado bondadosa, incluso con los que pueden ser tus enemigos- dijo el gobernador mirándola- no creo que el viejo te haya abandonado, a pesar de ser exiliada- menciono, haciendo que la monja le mirara.

-E-Enserio?- pregunto ilusionada la ex monja, mientras juntaba sus manos y los ponía a la altura de su pecho.

-Así lo creo- comento, aunque Azazel sabia la verdad tras sus palabras, lo único que hacia allí era dar ánimos a alguien que creía fervientemente en su "Padre"- Yandere-chan, ella es Asia y será la monja que se quedara con ustedes- menciono el gobernador.

-Ya me hacía de la idea- comento la rubia diablesa, mirando a la rubia santa.

-E-Estoy a su cuidado- dijo Asia haciendo una reverencia.

-No es a mí a quien deberías de decir eso, pero, no hay problemas- menciono sonriendo levemente Trish- Y qué es eso de "Yandere-chan"?- pregunto mirando a Azazel.

-No es de importancia- menciono encogiéndose de hombros el caído gobernador cambiando de tema- Bien, esperamos al crio o empezamos con las explicaciones?- pregunto Azazel, mirando a la castaña.

-Ya sabe sobre las facciones- menciono Trish, dándole a entender que no le había hablado sobre la primera raza de demonios- pero hay preguntas que ella debe hacer, para que se les sea resuelta- comento la rubia diablesa- creo que sería algo bueno que empezaran ahora, conociendo a Nerito, se tomara su tiempo- comento.

-Bien entonces, que quieres saber?- pregunto el caído, sentándose en uno de los sofá, siendo imitado por Asia que se sentó a lado de la gata negra empezando a acariciarla, mientras que los caídos subordinados se paraban detrás de Azazel.

-Me gustaría saber… el… porque me estaban… cazando?- pregunto Murayama pensando sus palabras.

-Pues eso es simple, según la información que tengo de ti, tu eres una usuaria de Sacred Gear, aunque eres una usuaria bastante peculiar- comento el gobernador sonriendo de una extraña manera, mientras miraba a la castaña.

Allí Azazel empezó a explicar todo, mientras Murayama solo se sorprendía más y más por lo que escuchaba. Sobre artefactos creados por Dios, dados a los humanos y que las facciones suelen reclutar humanos para poder utilizar el poder de las Sacred Gears. Aunque ella, tuvo la mala suerte de ser marcada como amenaza y ser cazada. Aunque le explico que él no tenía la intención de cazarla y no dio la orden.

-Pero como dije, tu eres bastante peculiar- comento Azazel manteniendo aquella enigmática sonrisa.

-Por qué Azazel-sama?- se aventuró a preguntar Raynare.

-Antes de continuar, necesito comprobar algo- dijo el Gobernador de los caídos- podrías pararte?- pregunto a la castaña, que acato el pedido y se puso de pie- Ahora quítate las vergüenzas e imita la pose de algún personaje que creas fuerte o sea tu ideal- menciono Azazel.

-P-para que debo hacerlo- con un leve tinte rosa en las mejilla, Murayama miraba extrañada al caído.

-Tu solo hazlo, es la manera más fácil de lograr despertar tu Sacred Gear- dijo Azazel, mientras la castaña algo avergonzada, pensaba en alguna pose, hasta que la imagen de su personaje ideal vino a su cabeza.

Después de unos segundo, Murayama separo un poco las piernas, enderezo su espalda y sus dos manos simulaban sostener unas espadas- Perfecto, ahora levanta tu mano izquierda y di la frase que diría tu personaje ideal, en un momento donde se vea… poderoso- pidió el gobernador.

El sonrojo de la castaña solo aumento, antes de lanzar un suspiro para quitarse los nervios. Apuntando hacia el frente con su mano izquierda, Murayama exclamo con fuerza- BAILEN MIS ESPADAS!-Y un potente brillo ilumino toda la habitación, que después de menguar, Azazel miraba con una gran sonrisa lo que tenía enfrente.

-E-Esa es…- decía incrédula Raynare mirando lo que portaba la castaña.

-La…la…- murmullaban el resto de su equipo con sorpresa.

Asia simplemente miraba con sorpresa el suceso frente a ella, mientras que Trish miraba con algo de asombro, pero prefirió preguntar correctamente- Que es eso?- fue lo que salió de sus labios.

-Eso Yandere-chan, es la **Boosted Gear** , el guantelete del Emperador Dragón Rojo- contesto Azazel, observando el guantelete que ocupaba todo el brazo de la castaña- Niña, no sabría decirte si estas en una desdicha, o lo considerarías suerte… pero eres la actual Sekyriuutei- menciono, mirando a la aun congelada castaña.

-Q-Q-Que yo que?- pregunto la castaña, aun mirando su brazo izquierdo, observando con detalle aquel guantelete rojo, con los picos dorados y la gema verde sobre el dorso de su mano.

-Que eres la siguiente Sekyriuutei… pero con ese punto resuelto, hay otro que resolver y es el cómo tu posees la **Boosted Gear** , siendo que Raynare y compañía mataron a su "Antiguo" portador- menciono Azazel.

Todos a excepción de Murayama miraron a Azazel con intriga- Es simple, ante la muerte de un usuario de Sacred Gear, el siguiente portador deberá ser un recién nacido o alguien te lo extraiga y te lo pase… pero como lo obtuviste tú, ya que en ningún momento se hizo algún traspaso hacia tu persona- menciono.

-Que quiere decir Azazel-sama- fue Kalawarner quien pregunto-Acaso… eso es imposible?- pregunto.

-Es así de simple, una Sacred Gear de ese tipo no puede ir a otro usuario que no sea un recién nacido, a no ser que la afinidad de dichoso usuario, sea extremadamente alta y su cuerpo esté preparado para soportar el poder de la Sacred Gear en gran medida- comento dando a entender sus puntos, el gobernador de los caídos.

-Pero… eso no significaría que ella es, una "prodigio" por así decirlo?- pregunto Raynare.

-Prácticamente sí, pero no llega al caso, más bien tiene suerte de poseer una alta afinidad con los dragones… y por su estado físico, que puedo deducir que esta algo entrenada… fue la razón del porque pudo poseer la **Boosted Gear** a pesar de no haber nacido con él… más bien, el Sacred Gear se anclo directamente a ella, después de la muerte de su antiguo portador- comento el caído mirando el guantelete- y como dije, a pesar de que no podrá usar todo su poder, su estado físico entrenado la ayudo a que pudiera desbloquearlo directamente en su última etapa, donde gran parte de su poder ya se encuentra abierto a su usuario, o me equivoco Sekyriuutei… Ddraig?-

 **-[Tan deductivo como siempre, Azazel]-** la voz surgió del guantelete, mientras la gema brillaba por cada palabra dicha- **[Tienes razón con mi actual portadora, no se suponía que yo quedara con ella, pero su alta afinidad con los dragones, atrajo la esencia de la Boosted Gear en la que radico y su estado físico, permitió que me vinculara a ella… el resto es historia]-** comento el dragón dentro del guante- **[Un placer conocerte, compañera]-**

Todos a excepción de Azazel quedaron asombrados al escuchar del guante, aquella gruesa voz.

-I-Igualmente- fue lo poco que articulo la castaña.

El Gobernador de Grigori sonrió más al escuchar la voz de dragón Gales, por lo que miro el brazo izquierdo con atención- Ddraig, tengo un pequeño plan, para hacer más fuerte a tu actual portadora- comento.

- **[Suena interesante… que dices compañera? Al ser mi portadora empezaras a atraer poder y muchas veces, no son aliados]-** pregunto el dragón Gales.

-E-EH?- fue lo que salió, de los labios de Murayama.

* * *

 **En alguna parte a las afueras de Kuoh**

Pasando los límites de Kuoh, saliendo de los caminos para moverse de ciudad en ciudad, uno puede adentrarse a los pequeños bosques que rodean el área.

Dentro de aquellos bosques, un peliblanco caminaba tranquilamente cargando dos cuerpos sobre sus hombros.

Los cadáveres de Vetriel y Zach, ángeles caídos traidores, subordinados de Azazel, pero recibiendo órdenes del Cadre llamado Kokabiel.

El peliblanco buscaba un lugar donde pueda deshacerse de los cadáveres, encontrando un pequeño claro en el lugar.

Observando que las aguas eran algo profundas, lanza el cuerpo de los caídos, que se mantienen flotando en la superficie, para que luego de unos segundos, empezar a hundirse.

Viendo que los cadáveres aún eran visibles a través de las cristalinas aguas, el peliblanco empieza a calcular una manera de taparlos.

Mirando a su alrededor, observa algo que podría servirle. Una roca de gran tamaño, tal vez un poco más grande que él.

Acercándose a la misma, Nero piensa en cómo utilizarla. Hasta que una idea pasa por su mente.

Armándose con Beowulf, se posiciona a lado de la gran roca, respirando tranquilamente.

Cerrando los ojos, empieza a cambiar la posición de su cuerpo, poniendo una de sus palmas sobre la roca, flexiona las rodillas, mientras su otra mano lo cierra formando un puño y lo posiciona a modo de que daría un uppercut.

Intentando recordar las palabras que Dante decía, cuando utilizaba a Beowulf.

Lentamente separo su mano de la gran piedra, para luego abrir los ojos y dar el golpe.

- **Rising Dragón!** \- exclamo Nero golpeando la roca desde la parte más baja y cumpliendo su acometido. Separarla del suelo y lanzarla al aire.

Elevándose con la piedra, el peliblanco sonríe de lado, antes de girar de manera lateral y dar una patada a la gran piedra, lanzándola sobre los cuerpos de Vetriel y Zach.

Nero cayo nuevamente al suelo, observando su trabajo, viendo que la roca parecía haberse formado en medio del claro, ocultando perfectamente los cadáveres que ahora yacían debajo.

Acercándose a la orilla, el peliblanco intenta buscar algún tipo de indicio, de que los cadáveres puedan ser vistos, al no encontrar nada, asiente para sí mismo antes de retirarse.

Desconocido para él, en el reflejo del agua se podía observar claramente a otros dos peliblancos caminando a su lado, uno poseyendo aquella gabardina morada y espadón de doble filo, mientras que el otro poseía una gabardina azul celeste y a Yamato enfundada.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Devil may cry y High School DxD, no es de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 2: Tras el tiempo perdido, una nueva Familia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Problemas y Razones.**

 **En las afueras de la Residencia Ángelo**

El peliblanco iba caminando hacia su hogar, mientras pensaba en los sucesos que había pasado en la semana.

Descubriendo que la misión de investigación era falsa, el ser contratado como carta blanca por Azazel e intentar detener a sus subordinados de cometer un error.

Claro está, que Azazel después le ordeno, el eliminar a los demás caídos, pero eso ya era un por menor.

Extrañamente, el peliblanco se alegraba de su estadía en Kuoh, muchas cosas empezaban a cambiar a su alrededor y muchas cosas cambiaban en sí mismo.

Si era para bien o para mal, no lo sabía, pero había algo que le agradaba en todo eso.

Mirando su mano derecha, que se encontraba oculto por su característico guante y vendas, no le vino ningún tipo de pensamiento acomplejante sobre su brazo, era como si esa duda e inseguridad despareciera lentamente, concentrándose más en su trabajo y alrededor

-Aunque…- Nero llego a un punto muy importante- Na, estoy seguro que los caído asesinados, son los correctos y no son el grupo de Raynare- Si, las costumbres de Dante en lo que a ser "Despreocupado" se refería, se habían pegado a Nero en cierta medida.

Entrando a la residencia, el peliblanco observa como en su sala se encontraba Azazel, Raynare y unos caídos que no conocía, la castaña de nombre Murayama, la ex monja Asia Argento y su novia Trish.

Todos ellos con sus miradas puestas en él, al entrar en el lugar. Incluso la felina de pelos negros.

-…Que?- pregunto el peliblanco al sentir algo pesado, todas las miradas puestas en él.

-No es nada crio, solo esperábamos tu llegada- comento Azazel con una sonrisa burlona.

-Lo que digas, pensé que armarían una fiesta y ya llegaban los invitados- La antigua personalidad de Nero regresaba y eso quito una sonrisa a Trish.

-Nero-san!- saludo Asia con una sonrisa, siendo correspondido por Nero.

-Y bien? Pensé que solo vendrías tu Azazel, no que traerías a todo tu equipo- comento con algo de gracia el peliblanco-Y qué hay del capturado?- pregunto, observando al caído inconsciente.

-No te preocupes por el… y sobre mi equipo, pues quería asegurarme que te encargaste de los correctos, y no los mataste por error- menciono el gobernador.

-No es por sonar arrogante- dijo Dohnaseek, llamando la atención de todos- pero Azazel-sama, enserio cree que este humano puede vencernos?- cuestiono, sacándole una sonrisa al gobernador.

Raynare puso una mano en el hombro de su compañero- Evadió y detuvo los proyectiles de un arma de fuego sobrecargado con energía demoniaca, esos proyectiles iban más rápido que el sonido, eso es más que suficiente para dar a entender que, es más fuerte que nosotros- dijo con un aire de "Mejor cállate".

-(Lo hace sonar como si fuera difícil)- fueron los pensamientos de Nero y Trish. Aunque ellos no sabían que una proeza como esa, era complicado para los tratados clase baja o media, de las facciones.

Azazel solo sonreía con tranquilidad al escuchar a su subordinada hablar- Bueno, ya que el chico está aquí, creo que podremos… continuar con nuestra pequeña reunión- menciono el gobernador.

Nero entonces miro a la castaña, y se acercó para ver cómo se encontraba, percatándose del guantelete que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo.

-Eso que es?- pregunto el peliblanco, mientras señalaba el brazo de la castaña.

-La razón por la cual se encontraban cazándola chico, la **Boosted Gear-** Contesto Azazel, mientras ponía una de sus manos sobre su mentón, pensando en algo. Nero se percató de la mirada de Azazel y fue más rápido.

-No lo hare- dijo Nero recibiendo la mirada confusa de todos, a excepción de Azazel.

-Oh vamos, una prueba a ver qué sucede- pidió el gobernador- te daré lo que sea si lo haces, convierto a Raynare en tu esclava si lo deseas- menciono sonrojando a la nombrada, pero no negando ante la posible orden de su superior.

Nero se sonrojo ante eso, pero sacudió la cabeza- Mira anciano, no soy tu conejillo de india, el que sepas sobre mis habilidades es algo que aún me intriga, pero no te daré el lujo, de yo ser parte de tus pequeños experimentos- contesto el peliblanco, para mucha decepción de Azazel- Eso solo te hace igual, a las persona de la Orden- menciono con seriedad, mientras cerraba su puño.

Nadie decía una palabra, todos observando como el Gobernador de los Caídos y su "Carta blanca" se observaban seriamente, desprendiendo levemente un aura bastante densa.

Después de unos segundos, que parecieron horas para los espectadores, Nero rompe contacto visual con el gobernador, al sentir como algo se acariciaba por su pierna.

Mirando hacia abajo, Nero se percata de la gata negra que había "adoptado" días atrás, acariciándose a su pierna y ronroneando, calmándolo en el acto.

-Bien, Bien… lo que tú digas chico, pero si algún día lo intentas o quieres hacer algo, llámame- dijo con aburrimiento Azazel, observando como el medio demonio agarraba a la gata y esta se acomodaba alrededor de su cuello.

-Tch- todos escucharon como Kalawarner chasqueaba la lengua- y fue nuevamente Raynare la elegida, para quedarse con el chico- menciono con cierto aire de molestia.

-Que estás diciendo! Me iban a poner de esclava!- exclamo defendiéndose la pelinegra.

-Pero no te negaste, o mostraste disgusto alguno!- Refuto Mitelt, inflando los mofletes y mirando a otro lado con clara molestia.

Azazel miraba algo divertido, al peculiar grupo que debía castigar, mientras el resto tenía una gota en la nuca, ante tan extraño giro de tema.

-Y tú?- dijo con algo de burla el Gobernador, mirando al único hombre del grupo de Raynare.

-Por favor, no me metan en estas cosas, soy un hombre fan de las lol…- Dohnaseek cayó en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando- Olviden lo que decía- pidió amablemente, siendo Azazel y Nero los únicos que le escuchaban.

-No hay problema- dijo Nero pensando en la oración, no completada de Dohnaseek, hasta que miro a Mitelt y recordó una palabra que aprendió en su estadía en Kuoh- Así que te gustan las lolis…- pensó en voz alta el peliblanco.

Todos guardaron silencio, ante la declaración de Nero, siendo Raynare, Kalawarner y Mitelt, quienes miraron al peliblanco y luego posaron su mirada sobre su compañero de equipo.

Azazel sonrió con malicia ante eso, mirando a la rubia vestida de lolita gótica- Al parecer, tú eres su motivo de estar en el grupo- comento con cierta cizaña el gobernador, obteniendo la reacción deseada. El rostro rojo de los involucrados en esa oración.

Raynare y Kalawarner, no pudieron más que empezar a reír, ante lo que escuchaban.

-Al menos Nerito, no es un lolicon- dijo Trish, abrazando al peliblanco por la espalda, haciéndole sentir sus atributos y poniendo su cabeza sobre el hombro del mismo, dejando la cabeza de la minina de pelos negros en medio de ella y Nero.

La felina solo maulló ante la afirmación de la rubia diablesa.

-Pues si mujeres como tu son las que lo acompañan, es más que seguro que no saldrá amante de las lolis- menciono Azazel con cierta gracia, habiendo escuchado la afirmación de Trish.

-Porque hablas en plural?- pregunto la diablesa rubia al caído.

Azazel solo miro a la castaña que se mantenía en silencio al no saber cómo desenvolverse en una situación como esa, luego miro a Asia que tenía un rostro curioso e inocente al no entender lo que sucedía y luego miro a la minina de pelos negros en el cuello del peliblanco.

Cabe decir, que Azazel miraba los pechos de la castaña y la rubia, pensando en que una ya los tenía bastante grande pero iban para más, en especial con el gen de un dragón dentro, mientras que la otra aun los tenía en desarrollo y por el camino que llevaba, serian bastante grande cuando sea una mujer adulta y madura.

Al posar su vista en la felina, simplemente recordó la foto que se le había entregado de la demonio renegada, apodada "Gata negra" O "Hellcat" y cabe destacar, que los atributos que poseía no eran para nada pequeños.

-No más decía- comento Azazel encogiéndose de hombros, aunque se notaba a leguas que evadía el tema, o simplemente quería guardar la respuesta para sí mismo, todo por aquella sonrisa socarrona que poseía.

Trish simplemente entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, pero no dijo nada.

Observando que el tema iba a otro lado, Nero suspiro un poco- Podemos concentrarnos- pidió el peliblanco- Podemos empezar con el verdadero tema o continuar desde donde estaban?- pregunto.

-Solo fue para, apaciguar el ambiente tenso que teníamos antes de tu llegada, pero tienes razón, te pondré al tanto de lo que ya hablamos- menciono Azazel, comenzando a explicarle las cosas a Nero.

Después de varios minutos, termino la explicación.

-Y cómo te sientes al respecto?- pregunto el peliblanco, mirando a la castaña que se sorprendió por la pregunta.

-No sé cómo sentirme… esto… esto es muy acelerado… muy sorpresivo- comento Murayama, mientras miraba su brazo izquierdo.

-Se lo está tomando mejor de lo que uno espera- comento la diablesa rubia con tranquilidad- en momentos así, es donde suelen perder la cabeza, teniendo aires de grandeza o miedo extremo ante lo que tiene a su alrededor… tu solo tienes dudas- menciono mientras Azazel y Nero asentían.

Raynare y su equipo simplemente guardaba silencio.

-Bueno, creo que ya solucionamos sobre su Sacred Gear y ya estas enterado de tu nueva residente- menciono el gobernador, señalando a Asia.

-E-estoy a su cuidado- dijo la bondadosa e inocente rubia, bajando la cabeza a modo de reverencia.

-No es necesario, será un placer- comento amablemente el peliblanco, sintiendo que su "Novia" apretaba el abrazo. Suspiro mentalmente ante los celos de su novia.

Azazel se puso a pensar en varias cosas, antes de suspirar, al acordarse de la propuesta que le ofreció al Dragón- Oye chico- dijo llamando la atención de Nero.

-Que quieres?- pregunto el peliblanco tranquilamente.

-Pues, quisiera pedirte que pongas bajo tu ala, a la nueva poseedora de la **Boosted Gear-** dijo su pedido el gobernador.

-Eh?- fue lo que dijeron la castaña, la diablesa rubia y el peliblanco, al mismo tiempo.

-Dime, no quieres aprender a defenderte?- cuestiono el caído de más alto rango a Murayama- El chico podría enseñarte varias formas de defenderte, mejorar tu estado físico y tal vez aprendas a usar la espada- comento-No digo tu Sacred Gear, ya que eso solo te podrá enseñar a controlarlo el dragón que llevas dentro- menciono- mis investigaciones sobre la **Boosted Gear** son muy limitadas- comento.

-Espada?- dijo Murayama con algo de emoción en su voz, al escuchar la mención de dicha arma cuerpo a cuerpo- tengo un club de Kendo en la academia, así que tengo algo de conocimiento sobre espadas- comento la castaña.

-De que tipo?- pregunto Nero mirando a Murayama.

-Pues en la Katana, es en lo que se especializa el Kendo no?- dijo la castaña perdiendo toda timidez, al hablar sobre espadas.

Nero alzo la ceja, con algo de duda al escuchar el leve tono de emoción que ponía al hablar sobre ese tema.

-(Si muestra esa emoción por la charla de la misma, ha de tener potencial)- pensaba el peliblanco, recordando a la pocas mujeres que intentaban ingresar a las filas de la orden de la espada, todas ellas con la misma emoción al hablar sobre aquella arma de corto alcance, por no decir cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Es extraño ver a mujeres hablar de espadas, con la misma emoción que tú, sabes?- cuestiono el peliblanco.

Murayama se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras- Otou-san fue maestro de Kendo, el me enseño los principios y yo los continuo, solía entrenar con él, pero ahora yo continuo el camino que me enseño- menciono la castaña.

-Entonces, practicas la esgrima japonesa en su honor, para enorgullecerlo- comento Trish, escuchando las palabras de la castaña.

-No es eso, en un principio era así, pero con el pasar de los años empecé a tomarle el gusto y actualmente continuo con un entrenamiento continuo y algo ligero, para no perder la practica- menciono Murayama, ante la declaración de Trish.

-Pues entonces, ahora tendrás un entrenamiento más intenso y serio- dijo Azazel, sorprendiendo a la castaña por aquellas palabras, que observo al peliblanco.

Nero miraba seriamente a Azazel, antes de suspirar- Esta bien, la pondré bajo mi ala, pero tú le conseguirás los armamentos necesarios, entendido? Si te digo espadón, cimitarra o daga… cualquier cosa, tú lo consigues- dijo el peliblanco, mirando al gobernador.

-No hay problema- menciono Azazel- le enseñaras como en tu orden?- pregunto.

-Es el único tipo de entrenamiento que conozco sobre armamento de ese tipo- menciono el peliblanco.

-Entonces, ya está decidido… no te preocupes, de las personas que conozco que tienen maestría en la espada, puedo decirte que el chico es uno de los mejores- comento mirando a la castaña.

-E-Esperen, hablan en serio sobre enseñarme a usar distintos tipos de espadas?- dijo algo sorprendida la castaña.

-Así es por lo que veo, vete preparando que tienes nuevo tutor- menciono Trish con cierto aire de desgano.

Azazel sonrió con algo de malicia- quien sabe, tal vez pasen a algo más que una relación maestro, alumna- menciono.

Murayama se sonrojo ante eso, mientras que Nero simplemente se tapaba el rostro para evitar mostrar su vergüenza al pensar en lo que había dicho Azazel.

Mientras tanto, Trish se había retirado a la cocina tatareando una canción, haciendo que a Nero le corra un escalofrío.

-Bien entonces, creo que es hora de retirarnos y llevarnos al traidor para hacerles unas preguntas- comento Dohnaseek, intentando deshacer el ambiente extraño que se había formado.

-Jajaja, si tienen razón lolicon-kun, será mejor irnos a interrogar a nuestro querido incapacitado- menciono Azazel, observando las heridas de Loel, que no habían sido curadas por Asia, aun dejándolo en un estado grave- además tenemos que pensar en el castigo que recibirán!- dijo sonriente el gobernador.

Raynare y compañía solo tragaron duro.

-Bien chico, te dejo a cargo de la Sekyriuutei y de la monja, vale?- menciono el gobernador, mientras Nero asentía. Azazel se acercó al cuerpo mal trecho de Loel, agarrándolo de su traje.

Nero mientras tanto bajo a la gata de su cuello, para luego cargarla y ponerla en el sofá.

-Aun no pensé en un nombre para ti- menciono el peliblanco siendo escuchado por el gobernador.

-Nyaaa~- maulló la felina negra, acomodándose en el sofá, pero mirando al peliblanco.

-Qué te parece… Kuroka?- dijo Azazel con cierta burla, que no fue percibida por Nero, pero si por la felina que se tensó al instante.

-Me gusta- dijo el peliblanco, sin mirar la sonrisa socarrona del gobernador- que dices? Kuroka?- pregunto Nero a su "mascota".

-N-Nyaaa~- un extraño tartamudeo apareció en el maullido de la felina, provocando la risa de Azazel.

-Sinceramente, esto se pondrá mejor y mejor- menciono Azazel sonriente, retirándose con sus subordinados.

Nero no pudo evitar pensar en Dante y en sí mismo, al escuchar las palabras de Azazel, palabras que el cazador de gabardina roja y él utilizaban con sarcasmo, ante un suceso que en realidad, empeoraba para su persona.

-N-Nero-san!- Murayama llamo la atención al peliblanco- P-por favor cuide de mí!- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, lo hago para que sucesos como el anterior no vuelva a repetirse y puedas defenderte con propiedad- comento el peliblanco, recordando que la castaña casi muere por culpa de los caídos- y quiten los honoríficos, no estoy acostumbrado a que los utilicen con mi nombre- pidió el peliblanco, esta vez a ambas, Murayama y Asia.

-H-Hai- dijeron al mismo tiempo, las chicas.

Murayama volvió a fijar su vista sobre su mano izquierda, observando el guantelete, en la cual aquel dragón yacía dormido actualmente.

* * *

 **Europa - Italia**

 **En algún departamento de la ciudad Vaticano**

-Enserio tenías que saltar del avión? Acaso estas mal de la cabeza? Pudiste haber muerto!- exclama la rubia de pelos ondulados.

-Ya mocosa, sabes bien que no muero fácilmente- decía el peliblanco con tranquilidad.

-Por desgracia- acoto la pelinegra mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

El lugar en sí, era una sala algo amplia, con unos cuantos lujos modernos, a pesar de su diseño anticuado.

El cuarto que se encontraban era la sala, con los muebles básicos que poseería una. Sentadas en los sofás individuales, estaban Lady y Patty, mientras que en el sofá más grande, estaba acostado un aburrido peliblanco, Hijo de Sparda.

En la mesa que se hallaba en el centro, se encontraba el recipiente con el líquido rojo.

En ese momento, Patty se había acercado al recipiente, mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Eso de adentro es sangre?- pregunto la rubia, siendo Lady la que respondió con un asentimiento- de quién?- volvió a cuestionar.

-Eso, ya no sabría responderte- comento la pelinegra, adquiriendo la duda- Oe!, Dante… de quien es la sangre- pregunto.

-Recuerdas a mi gemelo sonriente?- pregunto el peliblanco, mientras la pelinegra ponía un rostro pensativo, que no duro mucho tiempo.

-El que activo la Temen-ni-gru- dijo Lady mientras miraba el recipiente con algo de interés ahora.

-Pues, esto que vez aquí, podría ser una de las razones del porque mi querido hermano, activo aquella torre- menciono Dante, sentándose correctamente y agarrando el recipiente.

" _Estupideces Dante, Estupideces… Sin poder no puedes proteger nada, por no hablar de ti mismo"_

Aquellas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del peliblanco- Esa es una de las razones, del porque mi hermano se empecino en conseguir el poder de papá- comento.

-Te refieres a Sparda?- inquirió con curiosidad Patty.

-Así es… antes de mi primer encuentro con mi hermano, para después de un año suceda los eventos del Temen-ni-gru… él vivía con su familia- empezó a decir el peliblanco, recordando su charla con el Serafín Michael.

-Tu hermano? Con una familia?- cuestiono totalmente incrédula la pelinegra.

-Yo tampoco lo creería, si no fuera por la persona que me lo dijo… pero el punto es, que la razón de su búsqueda de poder en aquel entonces, era para proteger lo que era importante para él- menciono el peliblanco- Allí pude darme cuenta del porque su necedad por hacerse más fuerte… -

-Y porque entonces?- pregunto la rubia interesada en la historia.

-Pues, el lugar donde mi hermano vivía, fue atacado y casi destruido… donde residía gente que por extraño que parezca… el apreciaba y quería- decía sonriendo con algo de tristeza el peliblanco- resulta ser que si tenía corazón… uno capaz de formar una familia… una familia… que se lo volvieron a arrebatar- finalizo, recordando los eventos que había pasado en su infancia, el ver como su madre era asesinada, el cómo moría frente a sus ojos.

Eso fue difícil para Dante y su hermano, pero enterarse que Vergil volvió a vivir algo similar, solo lo hacía sentirse más impotente, imaginándose como se sentía su hermano en aquel momento.

Lo había matado por error cuando fue a por Mundus, perdiendo al último de sus familiares, para luego enterarse que tenía un sobrino… uno que a pesar de no recordarlo, vivió una infancia similar a la suya.

Las dos mujeres solo guardaron silencio, al ver el rostro serio de Dante, algo no común en él.

* * *

 **Inframundo - Grigori**

En una Oficina algo desordenada, una mujer de pelos purpuras, se encontraba poniendo en orden el lugar. Su rostro mostraba aburrimiento, al tener que ordenar la oficina de Azazel.

Agarrando varias hojas y documentos, poniéndolos en carpetas, varias de ellas hablando sobre Sacred Gears y una versión artificial. Ella no le ponía mucha atención a ello, ya que era algo que realmente no le importaba.

Siguiendo con su labor, encuentra un documento con varias fotos, todas ellas de un peliblanco.

-"Proyecto Caballero Oscuro"- leyó el título, mientras su mirada paseaba curiosa el documento- "Sujeto 01- Cazador Rojo"- menciono mientras seguía con su lectura, acomodándose sobre el escritorio que había en el lugar- vaya, desactivo la torre de Temen-ni-gru- menciono algo impresionada mientras seguía leyendo el documento- nombre… Dante.- murmuro reconociendo el nombre del Cazador de la tienda Devil May Cry, para luego ver la firma de opción en "no elegido".

Pasando a la siguiente página, se fija que, como en la página anterior, varias fotos de otro peliblanco yacían allí, aunque las imágenes mostraban a un niño.

"Sujeto 02- Portador del diablo"- volvió a leer la peli purpura con más curiosidad, al observar el titulo- vivió parte de su infancia en las islas Dumary? Entrenado por la "Orden de la Espada", siendo un Cazador prodigio a pesar de ser rechazado por la sociedad que le rodeaba y los malos tratos que recibía de sus superiores, siendo su único soporte la familia que lo había adoptado- farfullo incrédula, al leer el nombre de la isla y lo que fue el pasado de aquel chico. Paseando su mirar con toda la intención de saber quién era esa persona, enterándose de datos que ya conocía, pero percatándose, de algunos datos que no se había enterado- Parentesco sanguíneo con Dante, siendo este último su tío- decía en voz baja, casi en un susurro mientras leía.

Estando concentrada en su lectura, no se fija del circulo de tele transporte que apareció en la oficina.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la parte donde salía el nombre de aquel peliblanco- Leer mis registros privados, a pesar de ser mi secretaria en jefe, eso puede causarte problemas, lo sabes verdad? Penemue- fue la voz de Azazel, quien la bajo de su curiosa nube.

-Si son tus registros privados, entonces porque lo dejas tirado por todo el lugar- exclamo algo molesta la peli purpura- aun así, de que se trata esto? Pensé que no tenías planes de saber sobre Dumary por un buen tiempo, no después de lo que hizo Kokabiel- comento Penemue, intentando retomar desde el punto donde lo había dejado- Además, no sabía que tenías registro de uno de sus habitantes- comento señalando las imágenes de un peliblanco infante y otro entrando a lo que parecía ser su adolescencia.

-Al igual que ahora, Kokabiel utilizo mi nombre para sus planes, se lo perdone aquella vez y acepte el cargar la muerte de aquellas personas, en estos momento está haciendo lo mismo y no pienso dejarlo, solo necesito atraparlo para darle el castigo apropiado- musito Azazel de manera seria, agarrando el documento de las manos de Penemue- y ese chico, digamos que le debo una grande, es uno de los pocos sobrevivientes del ataque a Dumary- menciono.

-Y como se llama?- cuestiono la peli purpura con cierto interés en su voz, haciendo que Azazel riera con tranquilidad.

-Porque el repentino interés?- pregunto Azazel, mirando con tranquilidad a su Secretaria en Jefe.

-Pues, porque no me dejaste terminar de leer el documento- menciono con un rostro plano la peli purpura.

-Nero, ese es su nombre… aunque creo que ya te lo había dicho, cuando fuiste a avisarme sobre los otros subordinados desaparecidos en Kuoh- menciono Azazel guardando el documento.

-No, allí me hablaste sobre tu...- la peli purpura quedo en silencio, antes de empezar a masajearse el puente de la nariz- dime que no es tu "carta blanca"- pidió.

-Por supuesto que lo es- dijo el gobernador, agarrando los documentos ordenados y empezando a esparcirlos nuevamente sobre su escritorio, mientras parecía buscar algo.

Penemue se bajó del escritorio en ese instante y apoyo sus manos sobre el mismo con fuerza- maldición Azazel! Al menos dime, que él sabe sobre esto!- menciono exaltada.

-No lo sabe aún, primero quiero capturar a Kokabiel antes de revelarle la verdad, aunque será algo complicado, después de todo no se acuerda del ataque- menciono tranquilo el gobernador.

-Tu no entiendes verdad? Actualmente, tu "Carta Blanca" seguramente sigue tus ordenes, por el simple contrato del que me habías hablado, pero dime que pasaría si po motivo, se acuerda de su pasado y se entera que nuestra raza fue la culpable de quedarse solo?- dijo Penemue con un rostro serio.

-Y que planeas? Ir y decirle, "Mi raza acabo con tus familiares y todo lo que conocías en tu infancia"- respondió tranquilo el gobernador- no creas que no lo he pensado, pero sin Kokabiel, no podremos hacerle ver que no todos los caídos somos los culpables- comento- el chico tiene un poder latente bastante grande, capaz y sea posible que supere al actual Lucifer- menciono agarrando unas hojas de los que había desparramado en su escritorio- y con Dante sumado a la ecuación, tendremos a un par de Súper Demonios de la primera generación en contra nuestra y eso que ninguno de los dos son demonios completos, solo poseen el cincuenta por ciento, de la sangre de Sparda- menciono con tranquilidad- aunque solo uno de ellos, el otro ha de tener el veinticinco por ciento- finalizo.

-E-Espera! Sparda!- exclamo algo alterada la peli purpura- Pensé que era una leyenda!-

-Y si lo es- menciono Azazel- una leyenda que existió desde antes de la guerra de las tres facciones y desapareció hace unas décadas, posiblemente esté muerto- menciono- Sparda tuvo dos hijos, el que conoces como un simple cazador, Dante… y el otro llamado Vergil… este último, tuvo un hijo- seguía informando, dejando las hojas en su escritorio y mirando a su secretaria- mi "carta blanca" es su hijo-

-Pero cómo? Porque no estaba enterada de ello?- pregunto mirando con algo de molestia a su líder.

-Pues, en Grigori solo Shemzahai y yo tenemos conocimiento sobre la existencia de los descendientes de Sparda, Kokabiel lo supo después de manipular a mis subordinados y atacar Dumary, ese día se enfrentó a Vergil, aún recuerdo como llego desangrándose y con heridas por todo su cuerpo, reclamándome del porque no le avise sobre la existencia sobre Sparda y su descendencia- comento cansinamente- en el territorio de los demonios, solo los cuatro Maou y unos que otros allegados saben sobre esto, si los viejos demonios se enteran, los más probable es que quieran la ejecución de ambos para intentar mantener su estatus, ya que al ser Sparda un demonio de la primera generación, pues convierte a sus descendientes en algo así como en los siguientes "Satanás"… y si eso ocurre, los viejos perderán su poder político actual y eso es algo que no desean, por lo que pedirán las cabezas de ambos, produciendo instantáneamente que lo sobrenatural tenga una enemistad con dichos descendiente- mencionaba el gobernador- en el cielo, solo Michael sabia sobre esto, pero al igual que los demonios, no sabía de las ubicaciones exactas de los descendientes… se enteró junto con Gabriel y Uriel, donde residía, justo el mismo día del ataque, después de todo, ellos se habían aliado junto a Kokabiel, para acabar con demonios en Dumary-

Penemue se quedó en silencio, recibiendo toda la información- Espera…- llegando a un pequeño punto- dijiste que Sparda tuvo dos hijos, y uno de ellos también tuvo un niño… eso quiere decir que son tres descendientes… pero donde queda el tercero?- pregunto.

-Está muerto… su hermano, Dante lo mato, según tengo entendido en una misión- menciono el gobernador tranquilamente.

-Vaya… y como es que los ángeles se aliaron con nosotros, a pesar de que era un objetivo en común, no veo posible una unión entre Ángeles y Ángeles Caído- menciono la peli purpura.

-Pues sabes que Kokabiel tiene mucha labia para esas cosas, sabe que decir en el momento justo e indicado, así como no sabe callarse cuando es necesario- mencionaba Azazel antes de sonreír con normalidad- el chico, sin saberlo carga con un gran peso… al igual que yo… él tiene que cargar con la soledad siempre… a pesar de tener gente que lo rodea y dice quererlo, ninguno de ellos podrá llegar a comprenderlo- Penemue lo miro con extrañeza, no entendiendo muy bien lo que su líder decía- la única diferencia entre él y yo, es que lo suyo es algo físico, un cambio que obtuvo después del ataque, un cambio irreversible por lo que pude ver, algo que le dota e un gran poder y a la vez una gran carga- decía Azazel sentándose en su asiento, mientras visualizaba mentalmente el brazo derecho del peliblanco- mientras que yo nací con esta carga- comento Azazel.

-De que carga hablas?- cuestiono la peli purpura con cierto aire de burla, que desapareció al ver como Azazel miraba pensativo el techo.

-Cada uno de ustedes, cayeron por un motivo, como lo fue tu caso al enseñar la escritura a los humanos- menciono Azazel posando su mirar en su secretaria- pero en mi caso, desde que nací, me convertí en un caído, desde que tengo memoria, las plumas de mis alas son negras- decía el gobernador- sabes el significado de mi nombre Penemue?- pregunto mirando a su secretaria- significa "El que lleva"- menciono.

-Y eso tiene que ver por?- pregunto la peli purpura pensando en lo que quería decirle su superior.

-Tiene que ver, porque, mi nombre fue puesto por la misión que me dejo el viejo- decía Azazel- mi misión es llevar los pecados humanos, de no ser por esa misión, hubiese tenido la oportunidad de ver mis alas blancas por lo menos una vez- menciono el caído sonriendo con un extraño deje de tristeza- ese chico, tiene la oportunidad de poder sentirse humano una vez más, yo sé lo que siente el tener que observar, que se es diferente a los demás, que a pesar de tener el cariño, amistad o lealtad de los que te rodean, nunca podrán saber lo que se siente ser diferente a los demás- dijo Azazel antes de volver a sonreír con normalidad- el chico, perdió aquella sensación de humano que poseía y yo quiero ayudarlo a recuperarlo, a recuperar su lado humano- menciono.

-Eso es un profundo pensamiento, viniendo de ti Azazel, esa forma en la que te refieres a tu "carta blanca"…- decía Penemue, volviendo a sentarse sobre el escritorio- diría que lo aprecias demasiado-

-Ciertamente sí, es como el hijo que nunca tuve- menciono el gobernador sorprendiendo a la peli purpura- es por eso que quiero ayudarlo- comento.

-Eso es nuevo- dijo la peli purpura sonriendo, sonrisa que se convirtió en uno bastante burlona- no te molestara entonces, que te llame "suegro" en uno de estos días- menciono, con la simple intención de ver como reaccionaria. Pero olvido un pequeño detalle, era Azazel con quien trataba.

-Por mí no hay problema, mientras cuides del chico- respondió Azazel con el mismo tono socarrón- incluso es de tu tipo, cuando se trata de decisiones es alguien directo y firme, pero si quieres seducirlo pues…pffff!- Azazel intentaba no carcajearse- lo pondrás como farolito cada segundo- comento con gracia.

-Gracias por el dato innecesario- dijo la peli purpura cruzándose de brazo, antes de mirar nuevamente el escritorio de Azazel y ver el desorden que se formó- tu arreglaras eso, yo tengo que ordenar MI oficina- menciono empezando a retirarse.

-Lo que tú digas, por cierto, si puedes pasar a retirar los registros de la interrogación del caído que mi muchacho atrapo y luego mandármelos- ordeno el gobernador.

-Cuando ordene mi oficina, te lo mando- dijo la peli purpura parando su andar- y recuerda Azazel, por más aprecio que le tengas al chico, si no vez la forma de explicarle correctamente, puede convertirse en nuestro enemigo- menciono saliendo de la oficina.

Azazel se recostó en su asiento, pensando en lo que había hablado recientemente con su secretaria.

-Oe viejo, que tengo que hacer ahora… que realmente no lo sé- menciono mirando el techo, pensando en una solución para su problema.

* * *

 **Día siguiente**

 **Academia Kuoh - Entrada**

Y allí iba el peliblanco, caminando con cierto aburrimiento y cansancio a la academia, habiendo charlado con Murayama, quedaron en empezar su entrenamiento ese mismo día, después de las clases.

Su primer día, solo sería un entrenamiento ligero para medir la resistencia de Murayama, después de ese día, le daría pequeños ejercicios rutinarios para que los complete entre semana, siendo sus fines de semana, donde su verdadero entrenamiento tomaría lugar.

Le había asegurado que no sería rudo, pero que si no se esmeraba, no podría terminar el entrenamiento como era debido.

Murayama acepto las palabras del peliblanco.

Mientras tanto, Asia se quedaba en su casa, no sabiendo que hacer con ella, el peliblanco le había pedido que se quedara en la residencia y solo saliera del lugar, en caso de ser necesario.

Trish intervino, diciendo que cada vez que saldría se la llevaría con ella, para "socializar" un poco, además de que le compraría otras ropas, ya que no creía correcto que la pequeña rubia, estuviera siempre con su vestimenta de monja.

Una fina sonrisa surco en el rostro de Nero, al pensar en la relación de amistad naciente de Trish con Asia.

Llegando hasta los portones, siente que alguien se posiciona a su lado.

-Ohayo! Nero-kun!- Aika Kiryuu apareció a su lado sonriente.

-Aika- saludo el peliblanco con tranquilidad- como te encuentras?- pregunto.

-Bastante bien de hecho, aunque el sábado fue un día, algo raro- comento la castaña con lentes, mirando de reojo al peliblanco, antes de negar con la cabeza- oye, estudiaste para la prueba de hoy?- pregunto, solo para ver la cara de horror del peliblanco- veo que no- comento con algo de gracia.

-Lo olvide por completo, surgieron varias cosas y no me dio el tiempo para estudiar- comento Nero llevándose una mano en la frente.

Aika suspiro un poco, ante lo irresponsable que podía llegar a ser su compañero peliblanco- Sabia que algo así pasaría- comento- cuando comience la prueba, siéntate cerca mío y te ayudo- menciono.

Nero solo negó ante la propuesta- Nah, no soy de los que hacen trampa, no te preocupes… fallare la prueba con honores- dijo con algo de gracia.

-Jejeje, si… sería raro que pasaras la prueba incluso copiando- dijo Aika con algo de burla.

-Gracias por tener esperanzas en mi persona- dijo sonriendo el peliblanco, dando a entender completamente que su situación escolar le importaba poco o nada.

Ambos mantenían un tranquilo silencio, un silencio para nada desagradable, silencio que fue roto por la castaña con lentes.

-Oye… Nero-kun, puedo preguntarte algo?- pidió la Aika, mientras que el peliblanco sonreía tranquilamente.

-Ya lo estás haciendo, pero si, puedes preguntar- dijo el peliblanco, observando como la castaña parecía tener cierta dificultad para hacer su pregunta.

Los segundos, que parecieron minutos para el peliblanco, acabaron cuando Aika hizo su pregunta.

-Crees que los ángeles existan?- cuestiono la castaña, tomando con la guardia baja al peliblanco.

-Por qué lo dices?- contrarresto el peliblanco, intentando una forma de evadir el tema.

-Solo contesta…- pidió Aika percatándose de que el peliblanco intentaba evadir la conversación.

Nero suspiro, antes de contestar- Si lo creo- contesto sinceramente.

-Ya veo… bueno Nero-san, tengo algo que hacer antes de entrar a clases, así que nos vemos!- menciono la castaña despidiéndose del peliblanco y yendo a otra parte de la academia.

-Ok- dijo el peliblanco observando a su amiga retirarse- de donde vino esa pregunta?- se cuestionó a sí mismo.

Caminando hasta su aula, pasando por las escaleras, observa a que allí se encontraban Rias Gremory y otra mujer que pudo identificar como Sona Sitri, aunque apellidada Shitori para guardar las apariencias.

Ambas mujeres miran al peliblanco pasar de largo, percatándose de que este las miro de reojo. Sona se acomodó los lentes, mientras que Rias tenía una mano en el mentón, siguiendo la espalda del peliblanco, hasta perderlo nuevamente de vista.

-Es en serio Sona, necesito que me avises, tengo que hablar con él- decía la pelirroja, mientras su amiga de la infancia bajaba la cabeza un poco en señal de negación.

-De acuerdo… pero solo estarán presente tú y tu 'Reina', entendido?- pregunto Sona, mientras la pelirroja asentía- Ahora iré a la entrada, a pesar de todo esto, no puedo dejar sin castigo a los alumnos que llegan tarde- comento bajando las escaleras.

-Tengo que avisarle a Akeno- dijo Rias, terminando de subir las escaleras y caminando hacia su salón- Por favor… acepta- susurro la pelirroja, mientras caminaba hacia su salón.

* * *

 **Varias horas más Tarde - Receso**

El peliblanco iba caminando por el patio de la academia tranquilamente, actualmente no tenía nada que hacer, a Aika no la veía por ningún lado y no tenía otros amigos aparte de ella. O eso pensaba.

-Nero!- una voz llamo al peliblanco, que pudo identificarlo rápidamente.

Dando media vuelta, para mirar a Murayama acercase a él, acompañada de una mujer con los pelos rosados, que tenía el rostro rojo y miraba el suelo tímidamente.

-Cómo estás?- pregunto sonriente el peliblanco, antes de mirar a la acompañante de Murayama- y quien es tu amiga?- siguió preguntando.

-Después de los sucesos de ayer, bastante bien actualmente- comento sonriendo la castaña- y ella es Katase, mi mejor amiga- le presento.

-H-Hola!- saludo sonrojada la peli rosa, mientras que Murayama sonreía con algo de burla.

-Un placer- saludo el peliblanco sonriendo- y bien, estas prepara para lo que te hare después de clases?- pregunto Nero mirando a la castaña, que solo asintió- bien, ya te dije que no seré rudo, pero eso no significa que será fácil para ti, en caso de tener que ser duro, lo hare-

-Entendido- dijo con algo de emoción la castaña- ya quiero que las clases acaben- dijo Murayama.

Nero solo sonrió ante eso, había logrado despejar rápidamente las dudas que tenía en su mente, todo gracias a que le dijo que le ayudaría en todo lo posible y en caso de necesitar apoyo, estaría ahí para ser su soporte.

Mientras tanto, cierta peli rosada tenía el rostro completamente rojo, mientras murmuraba algo del peliblanco.

-Que le pasa a tu amiga?- pregunto el peliblanco, observando el rostro rojo de Katase y la mirada distante que poseía.

-Katase?- pregunto Murayama moviendo levemente a su amiga, que parecía volver en sí.

Al posar su mirada en el peliblanco y la castaña, solo atina a taparse el rostro con una mano, antes de señalar de manera acusatoria a ambos.

-U-U-Ustedes!- dijo entre tartamudeos la peli rosa, algunos alumnos que pasaban por ahí miraban con curiosidad al trio.

-Nosotros?- pregunto el peliblanco señalándose- que hay con nosotros?- cuestiono.

-Ustedes dos lo van a hacer!- exclamo la peli rosa, atrayendo completamente la atención de los alumnos que rondaban cerca- Van a tener s-s-se…- intento articular sus palabras, pero un par de manos impidió que terminara su oración.

Murayama y Nero taparon la boca de Katase, impidiendo que terminara aquella frase, que teniendo a todos los alumnos mirándolos, era posible que se armara una redada bastante grande.

-Pero que cosas dices!- grito en voz baja la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas, acercándose a su amiga- Nero y yo, no vamos a hacer eso- menciono.

- **[(Pero bien que lo deseas compañera)]-** Y allí la voz de Dragón Gales se hizo notar en su mente.

-(Ya cállate lagartija, anoche no me dejaste dormir, por estar indagando en mis recuerdos, que según tu era para conocerme mejor)- pidió la castaña, sin recibir la réplica del dragón en su interior.

La peli rosa se quitó las manos que tenía sobre la boca- Pero él dijo que no sería rudo!- exclamo también en un susurro- que en caso de ser necesario te daría duro, pero sería amable!- menciono manteniendo aquella voz baja.

Nero que se encontraba allí solo podía sonreír con nerviosismo, ante las declaraciones de la peli rosa y las miradas curiosas a su alrededor.

-Ese no era el tema, Nero habla sobre un entrenamiento, Nero me va a entrenar!- le dijo Murayama a la peli rosa, que cambio su rostro avergonzado a uno dudoso.

-Entrenar?- y toda la vergüenza desapareció en Katase, siendo remplazada por curiosidad- en que te entrenara?- pregunto.

Murayama se dio cuenta, de la metida de pata que había hecho- **[(Es preferible que crea sobre lo anterior, que se entere sobre el mundo sobre natural no crees? Anda, dile que el peliblanco te va a dar duro, compañera)]**

 **-** (Maldita lagartija, si no darás buenos consejos mejor cállate!)- dijo mentalmente la castaña a su residente interno, volviendo a buscar una excusa.

Nero se percató del pequeño problema que tenía Murayama para mentirle a su amiga, por lo que intervino rápidamente- Antes de entrar a la academia, era parte del programa de maestro en el arte del esgrima en america, tanto con espadas orientales como occidentales- dijo el peliblanco a la peli rosa- el entrenamiento que menciona, es el que le daré para que mejore sus habilidades, pero como no tengo idea de que tan hábil es, pues hoy después de clases, iba a tener un duelo amistoso con ella- comento.

-Ya veo, hubieses dicho eso desde un principio, mal entendí las cosas- comento la peli rosa, poniendo sus manos en la cintura y asintiendo para si misma- y porque no hacen su pequeño duelo en el club?- pregunto.

Nero levanto una ceja ante eso- No lo había pensado, que dices Murayama?- pregunto el peliblanco, que para su extrañeza, la castaña parecía descontenta.

-Bien- dijo con desgano la castaña- en la segunda hora ya podremos utilizar los clubes-

-Entendido, solo un pregunta… donde queda el club?- cuestiono Nero rascándose la nuca.

-Al lado del Gimnasio, hay un salón amplio donde practicamos, no te preocupes iremos juntos- menciono Murayama para luego escuchar el sonar del timbre- creo que ya es tiempo de volver a clases, vamos- dijo empezando a retirarse.

-Sera interesante verte pelear Angelo-san… cuando Murayama me dijo que eras su amigo, no le creí para nada- comento la peli rosa sonriendo- nos vemos en clases Angelo-san!- se despidió, alegre de que hablo con uno de los considerados "Príncipes de la academia".

-Bien entonces, creo que será mejor que también vaya a clases…- decía el peliblanco no muy convencido de sus propias palabras- si mejor vamos a clases- se dijo, pero dos personas se pusieron frente a él, impidiendo que pueda continuar.

-Nero Angelo-san, sería tan amable de acompañarnos hasta el salón del Consejo estudiantil?- era Sona Sitri y Tsubaki Shinra, las mujeres que impedían al peliblanco continuar con su marcha.

-Yo que hice?- pregunto el peliblanco, algo dudoso, creyendo que había cometido algo malo para que lo citaran en el salón del Consejo.

-No hiciste nada malo, Kaichou solo quiere hablar contigo- fue Tsubaki la que hablo esta vez.

Nero miro a la pelinegra de cabello largo, fijándose que era heterocroma- Vale, no hay problema yo las sigo- dijo el peliblanco, empezando a caminar detrás de ambas mujeres. Despues de unos minutos de caminata silenciosa, Nero decide romper aquel silencio- sabes, tengo una amiga que también es heterocroma- comento el peliblanco, dirigiéndose a Tsubaki.

-Algún problema con el color de mis ojos?- cuestiono la 'Reina' de Sona algo molesta, deduciendo que se burlaría o lo trataría con diferencia. No es que le molestara, ya que era una demonio, pero no soportaba a las personas que criticaban a los demás, solo por el aspecto de uno. Eso era algo que ella no toleraba.

Sona solo guardaba silencio, en espera de la respuesta del "Ángelo", respuesta que le saco una imperceptible sonrisa.

-De hecho, son bastantes lindos… tienes unos ojos bastante lindos- dijo con sinceridad el peliblanco, quedando quieto al llegar a la sala del consejo.

-Sera mejor que entremos para poder charlar con más tranquilidad- dijo Sona, internamente divertida al ver el serio rostro de su 'Reina' con un sonrojo.

Entrando en la habitación se fija que el lugar tenía un sofá y un par de sillas cerca del escritorio, el peliblanco se percata que no solo estaban ellos tres, sino dos personas más, que ya estaba dentro del salón.

Rápidamente reconoció a las dos "Onee-samas" de la academia.

-Pensé que sería una charla, por algo que habré hecho en la academia- comento con tranquilidad el peliblanco, metiendo sus manos en el bolsillo, deja caer esa faceta de alumno, sacando una sonrisa tranquila pero confiada.

-Nunca dije que hablaríamos sobre temas escolares- menciono Sona sentándose tras su escritorio, mientras Tsubaki se paraba detrás de ella- por la sonrisa que tienes, deduzco que ya sabes del porque estás aquí… o me equivoco?- cuestiono.

-De hecho te equivocas… ahora mismo ya no tengo idea del porque me citaron a este lugar, si no es por temas escolares- dijo el peliblanco acercándose al escritorio de Sona- así que… porque me pediste que te acompañara?- pregunto.

-Para poder charlar contigo de algo con carácter importante- contesto Sona- podrías tomar asiento?- pregunto.

Nero se agarró una de las sillas cerca del escritorio de Sona y lo dio vuelta, sentándose de la misma manera como lo hacía en la tienda de Devil May Cry, recostando su pecho por la espaldera y con sus brazos cruzados usando como almohada para su mentón.

Tsubaki iba a reclamar su falta de "modales" pero la mirada de Sona la mantuvo en silencio.

La heredera Sitri se relajó un poco al ver que no había hostilidad de parte de Nero, pero percatándose, que el peliblanco buscaba quitarle de sus casillas, comportándose como chico rebelde.

-Ya te dejaras de juegos?- pregunto la heredera Sitri tranquilamente.

-Me es más cómodo sentarme así, en estas clases de sillas- dijo el peliblanco antes de mirar a las "Onee-samas". Rias sintiéndose algo rara y algo contenta, ante la sensación de que un hombre le miraba a los ojos y no el cuerpo, mientras que Akeno… bueno, ella le saludo con un guiño, un pequeño ademan con su mano, mientras le sonreía como dama de alta clase tan característica en ella.

Nero solo levanto la ceja, ante la acción de la 'Reina' Gremory para luego hacerlo de lado- Y bien? Para que me ha llamado entonces?- pregunto mirando a Sona nuevamente.

-Quería aclarar los términos, de su estadía en Kuoh- menciono la pelinegra Sitri, mientras acomodaba sus lentes- Estoy segura de que ya sabes que somos y nosotros sabemos quién es usted, por lo que, quisiera saber a qué vino- dijo mirando seriamente al peliblanco.

-Así que dices, que yo sé sobre su estado de "Demonios" y que ustedes conocen mi identidad como cazador de "Demonios"- decía con cierto aire de inocencia el peliblanco- quien quiera que sea tu informante, es muy bueno sabes?- comento con algo de sarcasmo.

-Entonces no niegas que eres un Cazador de Demonios- afirmo más que preguntar la heredera Sitri.

-Así es, soy un Cazador de Demonios como dices… pero pensando en el rumbo que lleva esta conversación, creo que piensas, que yo estoy aquí para darles caza, no?- pregunto el peliblanco sonriendo ladinamente.

-No se equivoca en ello. Así que Nero Ángelo-san, usted está aquí como nuestro enemigo?- pregunto Sona, poniendo sus codos sobre el escritorio y entrelazando sus dedos.

Nero mantuvo silencio varios segundos, tiempo en que las herederas y sus respectivas 'Reinas' miraban con atención al peliblanco, hasta que al fin abrió la boca.

-No… no vengo por ustedes, no soy su… enemigo si es lo que piensan, estoy aquí por trabajo sí, pero no son ustedes mis objetivos- comento con cierta tranquilidad Nero- ahora quisiera saber, si después de mi respuesta… seguirán viéndome como una amenaza?- cuestiono.

Sona se relajó en su asiento, pero aun seguía mostrando un aquel rostro serio- Pues, a pesar de tus palabras, no tengo garantías de que no nos atacaras… por lo que sí, sigues siendo una amenaza a mi punto de vista- sentencio.

-Y eso es algo que no me sorprende, siendo ustedes demonios enfrente del que podría ser su cazador, no?- pregunto con algo de burla el peliblanco- aunque tengo una duda, ustedes saben que soy un cazador, pero hasta el momento no veo que me miren con superioridad o una mirada donde me subestimen, siendo ustedes demonios y yo un humano- dijo Nero acomodándose en la silla que utilizaba.

-Pues dime, que te hace creer que yo, pienso en ti como un humano- dijo Sona seriamente, mirando al peliblanco con los ojos entrecerrados.

Nero se puso algo tenso, pero se calmó rápidamente, posando su mirar en la Presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

-Y por qué pensarías en mi como en algo más… que humano?- pregunto Nero extremadamente serio.

-Dímelo tú?- respondió Sona con tranquilidad- eres un cazador de demonios no? Lo que te digo puede ser una simple treta, o es que realmente no eres completamente 'Humano'… Nero "Ángelo"- finalizo mirando seriamente al peliblanco, y resaltando con su voz el apellido.

Sona sabía perfectamente que no podría hacerle frente al peliblanco, en caso de que el juego mental que estaba poniéndole a Nero, lo quite de quicio y le atacara. Pero necesitaba que el peliblanco le confirmara con sus palabras, sobre el documento. Necesitaba que el peliblanco dijera abiertamente que era un demonio. Eso también le serviría como garantía, para creer en su palabra.

Rias miraba algo incrédula lo que hacía su amiga, conocía a Sona y sabía que era alguien precavida, no se lanzaría a una manada de lobo sin tener certeza seguridad de que saldría ilesa o en caso de pelear, victoriosa o con un alto chance de supervivencia. Pero lo que hacia allí era una locura.

Ambas 'Reinas' en el lugar solo guardaban silencio, sintiendo la tensión aumentar en el ambiente, tensión que subió al ver como el peliblanco se paraba de su silla, lo hacía a un lado y se acercaba al escritorio, para luego apoyarse sobre el mismo con sus brazos.

-Esa afirmación tuya, tiene mucho peso en sus palabras- dijo el peliblanco, mirando a los ojos de Sona- acaso sabes algo de mí?- pregunto, dejando que esa silueta flameante, característica de su Devil Bringer, se eleve por su espalda.

Nero ya sospechaba de que hablaba Sona, internamente sorprendido de que supieran sobre su estado demonio y al parecer, su relación con Sparda.

Realmente no quería dañarlas, pero quería comprobar algo.

Algo que comprobara la diferencia de los demonios de primera generación, con los de la segunda.

Sona se mostraba tranquila por fuera, pero dentro empezaba a tener algo de miedo al observar, la reacción seria y vagamente hostil de Nero. Pero ella no daría el brazo a torcer.

Poniéndose de pie, y encarando al peliblanco- Así es, se quién eres y de quien desciendes- menciono de manera inmutable, aunque eso solo era externamente, ya que en su interior temía por la reacción del peliblanco.

Rias observaba como su amiga encaraba a la persona que podría acabarlos si quisiera, pero no la iba dejar sola. -Todas nosotras sabemos quién eres- dijo la pelirroja, acercándose a Sona y poniéndose a su lado.

Akeno siguió los pasos de su 'Rey' y mejor amiga, posicionándose a su izquierda y mirando al peliblanco con una sonrisa algo nerviosa-Ufufu, así es Kohai-kun, ya sabemos quién eres… esa es la verdadera razón, del porque Kaicho te cito aquí- menciono.

-Sabemos que eres un demonio y que desciendes de Sparda, esa era la verdadera razón, del porque queríamos hablar contigo- Fue Tsubaki, poniéndose al lado derecho de su 'Rey'.

Nero confirmo entonces sus pensamientos- Lo saben, je, entonces no me queda otra opción- dijo llevando su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda, haciendo aparecer a Blue Rose.

Esa acción alerto a las herederas y respectivas 'Reinas' que se prepararon para cualquier tipo de movimiento por parte del peliblanco.

El resto fue demasiado rápido, siendo Rias la única que pudo reaccionar.

Nero apunto a gran velocidad a la heredera Sitri, dejando la punta del arma a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

La pelirroja logro percatarse de que su amiga no se movía del relativo shock, por lo que, empujo a Sona, poniéndose a ella misma enfrente del cañón del arma.

Nero sonrió de lado, haciendo que Rias cierre los ojos ante lo que ella cree, su inminente fin.

-Bang!- pero la voz del peliblanco fue lo que se escuchó, simulando el sonido de un disparo. La silueta flameante desapareció, mientras que la tensión en el ambiente se despejo de golpe.

Rias abrió los ojos temerosa, observando la sonrisa socarrona de Nero, percatándose de que al parecer, todo era una broma de parte del peliblanco.

-Nunca espere ver a alguien, caer en un clásico- dijo Nero sonriendo levemente, intentando no carcajearse- y mucho menos, ver a un demonio proteger a otro- finalizo.

Las chicas solo se limitaron a limpiarse el sudor de la frente, mientras sonreían de manera nerviosa, observando como el peliblanco se burlaba de ellas.

-Eso fue… demasiado rápido- se dijo para sí misma Tsubaki.

-Solo fue una… broma?- murmuro algo incrédula la pelirroja carmesí, quitándose el sudor de la frente.

-Ufufufufu, Kohai-kun realmente me asustaste, eres muy cruel- dijo Akeno, sonriendo nuevamente con algo de tranquilidad.

Sona aún seguía algo impactada, al ver como el brazo del peliblanco se encontraba apuntándole en cuestión de milésimas, no pudiendo ver siquiera el brazo moverse.

Incorporándose, Sona aclara su garganta- En-Entonces tomamos eso, como una afirmativa a nuestra declaración?- pregunto no pudiendo evitar el tartamudeo al principio.

-Si… no hay caso que lo niegue después de esto- menciono el peliblanco recostándose por la silla- Soy medio demonio y soy descendiente de Sparda- afirmo Nero, aunque en esa parte se sorprendió al decirlo con relativa facilidad, pero sonrió al recordar por quien lo hacía-(Empezar a aceptarme como soy jeje, Gracias Trish)- pensó para sus adentros- Y sobre ser su enemigo, no se preocupen, ya les dije que no tengo intención de pelear contra ustedes… a no ser que ustedes me ataquen, allí cambiara la cosa- menciono haciendo desaparecer a Blue Rose.

-No te preocupes, solo queríamos saber si estabas aquí como Amigo o Enemigo, y confirmar sobre tu estatuto- menciono Sona volviendo a sentarse en la silla.

-Aja, bien… ahora serias tan amable de decirme, como conseguiste información de mí?- pregunto Nero mirando a la pelinegra de pelo corto.

-Pues de ti, no hay mucho… digamos que alguien superior a mí, fue quien me otorgo la información de tu persona- contesto Sona.

-Y además de Sparda, esa información dice algo más?- pregunto con curiosidad el peliblanco.

Sona suspiro un poco antes de responderle- Pues, habla sobre ti, tus logros y esas cosas- contesto, antes de ver la cara que pedía más especificaciones de Nero- Tu estancia en Ciudad Fortaleza "Fortuna", tu tiempo en la "Orden de la Espada", tu victoria sobre un Súper-Demonio, tu unión a Devil May Cry donde trabajas como cazador y sobre que vivías en las islas Dumary en tu niñez- finalizo.

-Dumary? Niñez?- cuestiono el peliblanco sorprendido- Dice algo sobre mi niñez!?- pregunto algo exaltado.

-No mucho, solo el nombre de tu padre y el lugar donde vivías- contesto rápidamente la pelinegra, al observar como los ojos de Nero mostraban extrañamente algo de desesperación.

El peliblanco bajo la cabeza al oír eso, esperanzado de saber algo sobre su infancia, solo para saber que era un dato que posiblemente ya conocía- Dime… la persona que dice ser mi padre en el documento que posees… como se llama?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Se llama Virgilio- contesto Sona, observando las reacciones del peliblanco.

-Vergil- musito Nero siendo escuchados por todas- Gracias por eso y no te preocupes, yo no soy tu enemigo- menciono dándose vuelta y retirándose del lugar con el rostro ligeramente triste.

Cuando salió de la habitación, todas lanzaron un suspiro, señal de que a pesar de que el ambiente se haya alivianado, ellas aún seguían tensas.

-Maldición Sona, por un momento creí que moriría- dijo Rias mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a su amiga- y a consecuencia de eso no pude hablar sobre que sea mi campeón- menciono.

-Rias, enserio crees que aceptaría ayudarte?- pregunto Sona.

-No lo sé, pero mi oportunidad para pedirlo ya no existe- menciono la pelirroja con desanimo.

-Yo no estaría tan segura, él dijo que no era "Enemigo" y tampoco nos pidió que nos mantengamos alejados- comentaba Tsubaki- estoy segura que si se lo pide apropiadamente, podría charlar con él y llegar a un acuerdo- comento.

-Tiene razón- acompaño Akeno mirando a su 'Rey'- Aunque… se fijaron?- pregunto la "Onee-sama" pelinegra.

-Si- Sona tomo la palabra- parecía desesperado, por saber sobre su niñez- comento.

-Como si no recordara nada- comento Rias mientras recordaba el rostro que tenía el peliblanco. Abrió los ojos mientras una idea algo loca pasaba por su cabeza- Akeno, ven conmigo… tenemos algo que hacer- menciono.

-Rias?- dijo algo confusa la 'Reina' Gremory.

-Rias, no sé qué planeas pero te pediré algo… no cometas una estupidez- dijo Sona ajustándose los lentes.

-No te preocupes, si todo sale bien… Nero podrá recordar algo de su pasado y yo podre tener a mi campeón, pero primero debo hablar con alguien y ver como proseguir- comento Rias saliendo de la habitación con su 'Reina'.

-La veo algo… nerviosa, Kaichou- dijo Tsubaki mirando a su ama.

-Es que los planes de Rias, suelen terminar en desastres… no para ella, sino para los involucrados- comento Sona mirando la puerta por donde había salido la pelirroja- espero que su plan, no termine convirtiendo a Nero en enemigo- menciono.

* * *

 **Con Rias y Akeno.**

Caminando con algo de prisa por los pasillos, ambas se dirigían hacia el viejo edificio.

-Rias, que planeas?- pregunto su mejor amiga y 'Reina'.

-Pues, Nero quiere saber sobre su pasado no?- Cuestiono sonriente la pelirroja, mientras Akeno pensaba en lo que su 'Rey' quería decir.

-No me dirás que?- cuestiono algo sorprendida la pelinegra.

-Así es Akeno, iremos a ver a Alria-onee-sama, a saber qué opina de lo que planeo- menciono Rias continuando con aquel paso acelerado, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Ara, ara- fue lo único que Akeno pudo decir mientras seguía a su 'Rey' después de haber comprendido su plan.

* * *

 **Con Nero.**

El peliblanco ahora se encontraba sentado en su asiento dentro de su clase, ignorando completamente a su profesor.

Pensando profundamente en las palabras dichas por Sona.-(Dumary)- fue lo que resalto entre sus pensamientos, sintiendo algo de nostalgia.

Mientras que dos castañas miraban de reojo al peliblanco, observando el estado en la que se encontraba, teniendo ese semblante pensativo y triste, preocupando a ambas.

-(Nero/Nero-kun)- pensaron ambas al mismo tiempo, viendo como el mencionado seguía mirando al exterior, con tristeza ocultada por un supuesto aburrimiento.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí…. Bueno, creo que ya vamos bien, no dire mucho como NA, POR LO QUE!.**

 **Si tienen algo que decirme, déjenmelo en sus hermositsimos reviews. Ya sabe, correcciones, Resaltes, criticas, cartas de amor, cartas de invitación a la ps3, cartas de deja vu, o invitación al fin del mundo,… lo que sea.**

 **Ahora, a los Reviewssssss…!**

 **Jokerjojo888: Gracias man.**

 **Ronldc v2: Gracias y Troll? Que ustedes creyeran que Raynare estaría en el harem no es mi culpa-Inserte troll face aquí-**

 **Pues Asia, tendrá su momento de humana, tengo algo planeado antes de meterla en el sequito Gremory, ya que a decir verdad, no tengo la intención de mantenerla como humana completamente.**

 **Sep, Murayama ya sabe, eso y que le falta un camino bastante largo por recorrer. Este Dragón no se va a ninguna facción. :v**

 **Jajaja see, es del Iron Man, pero sin los fuegos artificiales.**

 **Sobre la caido, es bastante obvio no? Nero tiene 20 y bueno pues, quisiera evitar poner a muchas de las jóvenes en el Harem, si eras Issei Hyodo, pues no habría problemas. Aunque sigo creyendo que muchas jovenes estarn en el Harem... tal vez... solo tal vez y le encuentre algun espacio a Raynare.**

 **Dulio? Tenia que hacer su aparición previa, pero solo sera allí, no se sabra mucho del hasta futuros caps.**

 **Y sep, caidos y angeles fueron los responsables, que hara nero cuando se entere… solo queda esperar.**

 **Ya termino el arco 1. Era una corta Intro, con Nero completando la mision del arco de Raynare. Ya no pondré fin del arco, es algo que no posicionare el fic. Solo verán en los títulos el arco siguiente.**

 **Gracias y aquí tienes el cap, que lo disfrutes.**

 **Rygart Arrow: Yup… gracias y bueno, hay escritores mejor que yo… sigo siendo un novato en el amplio mundo de Fan fiction jeje.**

 **XD, ese Azazel es todo un lokisho, y oie zi ke khomes ke adivinas :v**

 **Gracias y aquí tiens el cap… XD.**

 **Homicidal Lui: Ohayo! Yo troll? Donde?... see, todos aman a Raynare, todos quieren a Raynare… y cuando la salvan, siempre entra al Harem…. Yo cambiare eso o tal vez no! La justicia es de Batman, yo soy algo asi como el Wason, buscando que todos pierdan la cabeza…. Na lo de Kuroka no te preocupes, no estará en el Harem...**

...

 **Posiblemente te di un paro cardiaco en ese momento. XD. Si, creo que estar cerca de amigos bromistas, te pasa costumbres... Te hice una basica XD**

 **Y bueno, tienes razon, Murayama no aceptara asi como asi, si es que acepta, el convertirse en demonio. Asia, ya tengo algo planeado para ella. Digamos que sera el detonante de algo.**

 **Y sobre Nero… Pues, arco 2! En el arco 3! Se resuelve eso… Ya sabes, conoces DxD Y sabes, que viene después del arco de Raiser.**

 **Thanks Dude, and there is, the new chapter. Enjoy!... Bye bye!.**

 **Artamiel19: Aquí tienes man, disfrutalo.**

 **Nigthmare Darck: Cuando puedo, el tiempo no siempre esta de mi lado… TE MALDIGO TIEMPO! Y UNIVERSIDAD! Y TRABAJO! Y TODO LO QUE TE ROBE TIEMPO VALIOSO PARA HOBBYES Y DISFRUTES DE UNO MISMO!.**

 **Ya me entiendes…**

 **Xgokuma78: Oka! Auqi tienes,,, :V**

 **Takasugi 01: gracias man, espero que el cap sea de tu agrado. Aquí tienes la actualización… Bye bye.**

 **Tyrant t 103: Gadias :v**

 **Shi Akuma1: okAAAAAAAA, Aquí tienes la actualización… gracias por el apoyo!**

 **Hollow2: Ya no esperes mas, que en su pagina de fan fic mas cercana ya tiene la actualización :v**

 **Zeref Slayer99: 77-77 Thanks….**

 **Hasta aquí con los Reviewsss!...**

 **No tengo nada mas que acatar y ya les digo, cualquier duda. Pm O sus seusis comentarios.**

 **Se despide ahora el LLAMADO…**

 **CRZY-MDRC97.**

 **Me largo al jacuzzi inexistente de mi hogar…**

 **Chau chau..**

 **P.D.: Godzilla esta vigilándolos.**

 **-Inserte cancion final de Hola soy German-**

* * *

 **Inframundo - Castillo Gremory**

Y allí se encontraba, caminando despampanante la rubia esposa de Lucifer, aunque su rostro se mostraba algo pensativo. El motivo de esto?. Rias había hablado con ella hace una hora atrás, pidiéndole su opinión sobre un plan.

Ella sabía que la pelirroja, heredera de la casa Gremory era bastante ingeniosa y muy audaz si se lo proponía, pero aquella idea, ciertamente era algo que no le gustaba del todo. La razón era simple, iba a usar la necesidad de alguien a su favor y para ello necesitaba de su ayuda, para poder adquirir "Aquello" que llenara la necesidad de ese "Alguien".

Aunque para su leve disgusto, ese "Aquello" también era un "Alguien". No culpaba completamente a Rias, sabia de primera mano que era lo que sucedía, y buscaba desde cualquier ángulo el poder adquirir una ayuda lo suficientemente buena, para salvarla de su compromiso pre-arreglado.

Se enteró que el prospecto a su campeón, buscaba información de su pasado y utilizaría eso para adquirir la ayuda del sujeto. Claro, según tenía entendido, primero lo intentaría con normalidad y en caso de negarse, utilizaría el "Chantaje".

Era egoísta de su parte el hacerlo así, pero eran demonios y era parte natural en ellos.

Solo esperaba que las acciones de su hermana en ley, no provocara una serie de eventos problemáticos para los involucrados. Pero la razón del porque había pedido su ayuda era simple, necesitaba saber de la disponibilidad de la persona que sería utilizada para el chantaje. Si estaría de acuerdo o no.

Alria no le guardaría secretos a aquella persona, después de todo lo que paso con ella, lo consideraba parte de su familia. Eso se lo comento a Rias, y esta no se había negado, teniendo el mismo pensamiento.

Aunque recuerda perfectamente lo que le había dicho, antes de finalizar su conversación.

" _Si llega a aceptar, sin la necesidad de utilizar mi plan… aun así quisiera que se lo dijeras, ciertamente… nunca vi una sonrisa en ella, en todo lo que llevo viva y si puede sonreír de esa manera estando con el… quiero que eso suceda, amo a Grayfia-san como parte de mi familia y por eso necesito de tu ayuda y aprobación Alria-Onee-sama, no solo lo hago por mi… también quiero hacerlo por ella"_

Esas fueron las palabras de Rias antes de finalizar su conversación.

-Utilizaste bien tu juego de palabras Rias… si no decías eso, me hubiese negado- comento con algo de gracia la rubia, llegando a una habitación. Tocando la puerta a modo de aviso, ingresa en la habitación.

Una habitación rustica, tipo europeo medieval. La cama que había en la habitación era grande, a los lados, mesitas de noche con lámparas encima. Amueblado con un closet, un escritorio y un estante con varios libros, varios de ellos con algún señalero de páginas.

Dirigiendo su mirada hasta el closet, observando como cierta peli plateada se encontraba solo con un sostén de color blanco con bordes negros que se sostenían firmemente sobre su pecho, unas bragas blancas con ligeros que se unían a las medias de su uniforme, resaltando aquellas seductoras piernas de la mujer.

Grayfia se encontraba cambiándose, ya que su turno de trabajo había terminado. Aunque si uno se fijaba en su closet, no había mucha variedad de ropa, la mayoría eran trajes de maid.

Percatándose de que no estaba sola en la habitación, la peli plata mira a su alrededor encontrándose con la mirada de la rubia.

-Alria-sama?- pregunto con duda la peli plata.

-Que tal Grayfia-chan, te dije que puedes llamarme Alria cuando estamos a solas- menciono sonriente la Rubia.

-No puedo faltarle al respeto a la esposa de Lucifer- dijo la peli plata observando como la rubia suspiraba y negaba sonriente, caminando hasta su cama y sentándose en ella.

-Que voy a hacer contigo- dijo la rubia, antes de mirar con algo de seriedad a la peli plata- ven siéntate, quisiera hablar de algo contigo- decía dando leves golpes a la cama.

La peli plata obedeció el pedido, sentándose a lado de la rubia- de que desea hablar conmigo Alria-sama?- pregunto tranquilamente, manteniendo su siempre estoico rostro.

-No sé cómo abordar a este tema…- murmuro la rubia frotándose las sienes, mientras miraba cualquier parte de la habitación hasta percatarse de la carpeta que Rias le había entregado en su última reunión en el mundo humano, sobre el escritorio- Dime…- dijo Alria parándose y acercándose al mueble, tomando dicha carpeta y volviéndose a sentar junto a la peli plata-… que tanto harías, por volver con él?- pregunto con todo el tacto posible.

Grayfia fue tomada con la guardia baja, ante la sorpresiva pregunta- A-a que se refiere?- se limitó a contestar, desviando la mirada- mi hogar es aquí ahora, como sirvienta a la familia Gremory- menciono.

Alria hizo una tenue mueca ante la respuesta- Sabes que no es cierto eso, verdad?- dijo la rubia- Eres la maid principal de Sirzechs, el solo te dio la orden de quedarte en el castillo Gremory y ayudar con la servidumbre- decía Alria tranquilamente, abriendo la carpeta- y te había dicho, que en caso de que quieras irte, podías hacerlo- comento.

-Pero…- intento refutar la peli plata, siendo interrumpida por la rubia.

-Sabía que sería difícil- dijo Alria, para duda de Grayfia- dime, que pensarías si te dijera, que esta persona…- menciono la rubia, señalando la imagen de Nero en la carpeta- no tiene recuerdos de su pasado…- comentaba.

Grayfia solo bajo la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo con tristeza- Solo una razón más para quedarme- murmuro siendo escuchada por Alria.

-No dejaste que terminara- menciono la rubia- No tiene recuerdos de su pasado, siendo tú la única persona que podría ayudarlo- finalizo.

-Eh?- dijo la peli plata mirando con algo de sorpresa a la rubia.

Alria sonrió internamente, al ver las expresiones que mostraba la peli plata, siendo el descendiente de Sparda el motivo de que Grayfia, mostrara más sentimientos con su rostro.

-Rias… descubrió que Nero Sparda, no tiene recuerdos de su pasado y parece estar buscando información o algo, de eso mismo- decía la rubia mirando a la peli plata- Rias me pidió que te dijera esto, ya que tiene como plan utilizar eso, para que Nero sea su campeón, en caso de que no acepte con un pedido… normal- menciono Alria, observando como la peli plata se ponía de pie abruptamente, teniendo un rostro que ella ya se lo esperaba… Enojo.

-Ojou-sama? Quiere chantajearlo con eso!?- exclamo algo alterada la peli plata.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo con ello, pero Grayfia- llamo la rubia- sé que es mucho pedir, pero perdónala por su imprudencia, sabes bien cuál es la situación en la que se encuentra- comento con tranquilidad.

-Eso no es motivo para utilizarlo de esa manera!- menciono rápidamente la peli plata.

-(Ese chico, sí que quita facetas tuyas, no Grayfia?)- pensó para sus adentro la rubia- Ella me pidió para hablar contigo de eso, por esa misma razón, necesita saber si tú estás de acuerdo, para poder utilizar eso a su favor- comento Alria- y aunque no fuera necesario utilizarlo, también me pidió que te avisara… ella quiere que te acerques a Nero, quiere verte sonreír mas sabes?- decía levantándose de su lugar- pero por tu reacción, creo que lo tomare como un no- dijo, empezando a retirarse.

-Espera- pero la voz de la peli plata detuvo a Alria, que sonrió un poco-Yo… si quiero volver a verlo- menciono.

-Bien entonces, accedes a ayudar a Rias- dijo la rubia, solo para ver como Grayfia negaba.

-Lo hago porque realmente deseo verlo, el que Ojou-sama utilice eso a su favor es algo que ciertamente me molesta- menciono la peli plata- pero si con ello puedo verlo otra vez, puedo dejar pasarlo- comento.

-Entiendo, entonces ayudaras a Rias indirectamente- comento la rubia, mientras la peli plata asentía- vale, peor es nada… para ella- menciono, viendo como Grayfia tenía su mano extendida hacia ella.

-Podría devolverme la foto?- pregunto la peli plata con tranquilidad.

Alria se percató entonces que tenía la imagen de Nero en su mano- Oh! Si… toma- dijo pasándole la foto, mirando como la peli plata sonreía al observar la imagen y lo guardaba en la carpeta nuevamente- Grayfia-chan… como conociste a Nero?... Quiero decir, como quedaste como su encarga o niñera?- pregunto.

La peli plata solo guardo silencio por unos segundos antes de responder- Pues… para comprender mejor eso, debe saber que en la familia Lucifuge a los traidores se les congelaba y se los lanzaba al mar del mundo humano, siendo imposible traerlos de vuelta, a no ser que la persona que los congelo, deshiciera el hechizo- menciono.

-Que tiene que ver eso?- pregunto la rubia, acercándose nuevamente a la cama y sentándose, siendo acompañada por la peli plata.

-Pues, usted formo parte de la guerra civil demoniaca, donde Rizevim pereció ante Sirzechs-sama no? Siendo la hija de Mephisto, debe de recordar aquella pelea- menciono la peli plata, mientras Alria asentia- El Clan Lucifuge, estaba de parte de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios, pero yo y unos cuantos más estábamos en contra, libramos una batalla dentro de nuestro clan y a pesar del poder que poseo, los que estaban a favor nos superaban en número- contaba la peli plata- yo fui marcada como traidora, siendo congelada junto a otros, y lanzada al mundo humano- mencionaba- donde se suponía, debía quedar en lo profundo del mar… olvidada para siempre- dijo.

-Y que paso?- pregunto la rubia con interés.

-No lo sé, lo que recuerdo después fue que desperté en una habitación, mientras que a mi lado yacía recostado la cabeza de un pequeño peliblanco, que dormía plácidamente- menciono la peli plata sonriendo con cariño-cuando conocí a su madre, me dijo, que Nero paso toda la noche cuidándome, a pesar de tener solo cinco años- menciono- y que me había encontrado inconsciente en la playa de Dumary- finalizo.

-Ya veo, cualquiera se encariñaría con alguien, que da mucho por tu bienestar a pesar de ser un infante- menciono sonriendo la rubia-Ahora tengo otra duda… como deshicieron el hechizo que te mantenía como una estatua de hielo?- pregunto Alria.

-No sabría cómo responderte… al fin y al cabo, ellos me habían encontrado inconsciente y no bajo aquel hechizo de mi familia- menciono la peli plata, mientras miraba al techo con un rostro pensativo, pero sin poder llegar a una conclusión.

* * *

 **Quince años atrás - Playas Dumary - Cerca de Vie de Marli.**

La luna empezaba a salir del horizonte, marcando que la noche se acercaba. Las aguas de las olas chocar con la blanca arena de la playa, hacían del ambiente bastante tranquilo.

Unas cuantas nubes, ocultaron el reflejo de la luna, dejando todo en penumbras.

No había nadie en toda la zona, siendo las rocas y la arena las que adornaban el lugar, acompañado por el vaivén de la marea.

Entre aquellas rocas, la silueta de una mujer hecha de hielo se encontraba, escondida a la vista de todos, aun mas con aquella oscuridad.

Los pasos de alguien se empezaba a escuchar, mientras era acompañado por el suave sonido de la marea.

Llegando hasta donde la figura de hielo se encontraba, aquella persona sonrió, tomándolo consigo y llevándolo a un terreno menos rocoso.

Dejando a la mujer de hielo en la arena, observando como la posición en la que se encontraba, solo parecía la escultura de una mujer durmiendo.

-Tu… podrás serme de utilidad- dijo aquella voz masculina, gruesa y suave. Las nubes que ocultaban la luna, continuaron su camino, dejando que la luz lunar, ilumine el terreno nuevamente.

Un cabello blanco como la nieve, peinado hacia atrás. Ojos azules y una sonrisa diminuta en su rostro. Portando una gabardina morada elegante, con detalles dorados y un pantalón del mismo color que su gabardina.

Poniendo una rodilla en la arena, aquel hombre puso sus dedos índice y medio en la frente, de la escultura de la mujer, produciendo un extraño brillo liliáceo.

Fue entonces que el hielo, empezó a cuartearse, cayendo a los lados y dejando que la blanca piel de la mujer se hiciera notar.

-Lo que suceda con mis hijos, es algo que yo no podré evitar… por eso te encargo a ti, el cuidado de mi tercer descendiente, la segunda generación de mi linaje- mencionaba el hombre, antes de mirar hacia atrás y ver como una pequeña silueta se acercaba con velocidad- te lo encargo- murmuro, desapareciendo del lugar como una pequeña niebla, que disperso el viento.

Los acelerados pasos se empezaron a escuchar en la arena- Donde esta… sé que vi un fantasma por aquí!- la voz, de un pequeño infante- Oe! Señor Fantasma!- decía el pequeño crio de cabellos blancos.

-(Muy pequeño y bodoque, pero muy valiente)- pensó aquel hombre retirándose como fantasma llevado por el viento.

Mirando un poco más hacia los alrededores, el pequeño se percata de la mujer recostada en la arena.

Apresurando su paso para acercarse al cuerpo de la mujer de pelos plateados, se fija en la extraña vestimenta que tenía. Un tipo de indumentaria de cuero o licra negro, de cuerpo completo con algunas placas metálicas en algunas partes como armadura. Llevaba unas botas ajustadas de caño alto y unos guantes que le llegaban hasta el codo. Toda la indumentaria tenia cortes y varios huecos, dejando ver algunas heridas en el cuerpo de la mujer.

Cabe destacar que la vestimenta se ceñía al cuerpo de la peli plata, pero el peliblanco era un infante y aun no tenía fijaciones por aquellas cosas, por lo que con uno de sus dedos golpea suavemente una de las mejillas de la fémina.

-Está muerta?- se preguntó el peliblanco, poniendo uno de sus oídos sobre el pecho de la mujer, escuchando el suave tamboreo del corazón- y yo que creí que encontré un cadáver… seria genial~- dijo el pequeño peliblanco, poniéndose de pie.

Tomando una pose pensativa, el pequeño miraba a la mujer frente a él.

-Tengo que decirle a papá- se dijo el pequeño, mientras asentía para sí mismo- aunque es posible que me castigue por salir de noche- menciono en voz baja.

-Para nada, solo aumentaremos la cantidad de tiempo en tu estudio- la voz de otro hombre, dio un escalofrió al pequeño- o tal vez comencemos con tu entrenamiento físico- comentaba.

-P-P-P-P-Padre!- exclamo asustado el pequeño peliblanco.

-Que haces fuera de tu habitación y más a estas horas Nero- dijo el albino más grande, antes de percatarse de la mujer detrás de su hijo- quién es?- pregunto.

-La encontré aquí, está viva y no sabía que hacer- dijo el pequeño peliblanco.

Mientras tanto Vergil estrecho los ojos, al sentir la firma demoniaca dentro de la mujer de pelos plateados- Yo sí sé que hacer- dijo, desenvainando a Yamato que lo traía siempre consigo.

-NO!- exclamo el peliblanco más pequeño, poniéndose enfrente.

-Apártate Nero- ordeno el albino mayor- es un demonio, y ya te había dicho que son el enemigo-

-No quiero, no parece mala! No creo que sea el enemigo!- dijo el pequeño peliblanco, sin moverse del lugar.

Vergil observo como su hijo no se movería del lugar. -Bien entonces, pero tú te harás cargo de ella. Ni tu madre, ni yo- finalizo envainando a Yamato.

-Eh!? Pero si solo tengo cinco años!- exclamo el pequeño Nero.

-Pero a pesar de que actúas como niño de cinco, razonas como un niño de Diez, no te hagas…- dijo Vergil marchándose- tú la salvas, tú te haces responsable- yendo lentamente de vuelta a la aldea.

Nero miro a la mujer que tenía detrás, antes de suspirar. Intentando cargarla en su espalda, solo puede levantar medio cuerpo, dejando que las piernas de la mujer se arrastre por el suelo.

-Solo tienes cinco no puedes hacer eso… tienes cinco, compórtate… aun te falta crecer… ya eres lo suficientemente grande- decía el peliblanco con una voz aguda burlándose de lo que siempre le decían- Quien los entiende- murmuro continuando su camino a la aldea.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente - Vie de Marli**

En una pequeña habitación, recostada en una cama, se encontraba la mujer de pelos plateados, sin sus botas y guantes puestas, con vendas en algunas partes de su cuerpo.

Sentado en una silla a lado de la cama, Nero de cinco años se encontraba con medio cuerpo en la cama, utilizando sus brazos como almohada, durmiendo.

La mujer de pelos plateados empezaba a despertar. Abriendo sus ojos, se fija lentamente en su alrededor, percatándose que se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía.

Recordando que debia estar congelada, varias dudas asaltan su mente.

Sentándose en la cama donde estaba, siente el peso a su lado, logrando ver al pequeño peliblanco durmiendo tranquilamente. Mirando con mayor detenimiento la habitación, se percata de varios instrumentos de primeros auxilio, desparramados en el suelo, antes de fijarse en su cuerpo, y ver que sus heridas estaban limpias y medianamente vendadas.

-Este chico?- se preguntó algo sorprendida la peli plata, mirando al peliblanco dormir.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse, alerto a la Lucifuge- Vaya! Al parecer ya despertaste, mi hijo se mantuvo toda la noche despierto, intentando curar tus heridas sabes? Aunque Matier le ayudo un poco con las vendas, él solito se encargó de desinfectarlas- menciono sonriente aquella mujer que ingresaba a la habitación- Oh! Perdone mis modales, me llamo Evangelina… a quien tengo el placer de conocer?- pregunto.

-Grayfia Lucifuge- respondió no muy segura la peli plata.

-Lucifuge? Del clan demoniaco? Pero que sorpresa, ya veo por qué mi esposo no estaba de acuerdo con dejar que nuestro hijo te asistiera- menciono Eva.

-Mamá?- la voz de un adormilado niño peliblanco, atrajo la atención de ambas mujeres. Abriendo sus pequeños ojos, se fija que la peli plata se encontraba ya despierta- SI! TOMA ESO! PAPÁ, SI SOY RESPONSABLE!- grito al aire el pequeño, sacándole una tenue sonrisa a su madre y una diminuta sonrisa a la peli plata- y cómo te sientes?- pregunto.

-Mucho mejor gracias a ti- dijo la peli plata acariciando la cabeza del peliblanco, que solo sonreía.

Evangelina miraba aquello, antes de que una idea surcara su mente- Podrías venir conmigo un momento? Quisiera hablar contigo y tal vez… proponerte algo- menciono mirando a la peli plata.

No teniendo nada que perder, la peli plata asiente antes de sentarse al borde de la cama, poniéndose sus botas.

-Acompáñame un rato- dijo Evangelina saliendo de la habitación, mientras la peli plata se acercaba a la puerta.

-Espera!- la voz del pequeño albino, llamo la atención de la Lucifuge- Como te llamas?- pregunto, al estar dormido, no habia escuchado el nombre de la peli plata.

-Grayfia- respondió sonriendo levemente la peli plata, mientras se acercaba al peliblanco y se ponía a su altura- y tu cómo te llamas?- pregunto.

-Yo soy Nero!- dijo señalándose a sí mismo- será mejor que se vaya, que mi madre seguro la espera!- menciono- un placer conocerla, señorita Grayfia- dijo sonriéndole a la peli plata.

-El placer es mío, mi pequeño heroe… -dijo la peli plata, antes de poner una de sus manos sobre la cabeza del infante sonriendole- Pequeño Nero-


	9. Chapter 8

**Academia Kuoh - Club de Kendo**

Y allí se encontraban, Murayama y Nero en medio de la habitación del club. La castaña ya vestida con su uniforme de Kendo, mientras que el peliblanco solo se quitó la camisa de la academia, quedando con una remera azul.

El lugar era lo suficientemente amplio para albergar a varias personas, lo que era necesario para las prácticas y entrenamientos de Kendo.

Pero en ese momento, solo ellos dos estaban dentro, además de Katase que tenía dos Shinai. Una en cada mano.

Nero especifico, que cambiaría la pelea por unas pruebas -Y de que tratara?- pregunto la peli rosada, mientras le pasaba una de las espadas de madera a su mejor amiga y el otro le pasaba al peliblanco.

-Sostenlo por mí todavía, aun no lo utilizare- dijo Nero sonriéndole a la peli rosa, que se sonrojo un poco y abrazo la espada sonriente.

-Por qué no lo utilizaras?- pregunto Murayama algo dudosa.

-La primera prueba tengo que hacerlo con las manos… me darás un golpe y yo interceptare la espada con mis manos, así mediré tu fuerza- menciono Nero, mientras abría la palma de su mano izquierda y lo señalaba con la derecha, que obviamente estaba enguantada y con las vendas correspondientes.

-Estás loco?- pregunto algo incrédula la peli rosada, solo para sonrojarse al ver nuevamente la sonrisa de Nero-D-Digo… podrías salir herido-

-No te preocupes estaré bien- le dijo el peliblanco a Katase, antes de mirar a la castaña- Tu también… no te preocupes- decía dando unos pasos hacia atrás- Atácame- ordeno.

Katase, retrocedió unos pasos observando como su mejor amiga estaba algo nerviosa y reacia a atacar a Nero-(Yo también estaría de esa manera)- pensó la peli rosa.

-Qué esperas?- pregunto el peliblanco, mientras se encorvaba y le aplaudía como si la castaña fuera una perrita, imitando una de las burlas de Dante.

Katase se sorprendió un poco por las acciones del peliblanco, dándose cuenta que provocaba a su mejor amiga para que le atacara.

Sorprendida-Acaso me tratas… como un animal?- pregunto Murayama mientras apretaba con fuerza el mango de su Shinai, solo para ver como el peliblanco le guiño un ojo con burla- esto no quedara así- dijo la castaña enojada, lanzándose de frente contra al peliblanco que solo sonrió.

Levantando el Shinai por sobre su cabeza, con la intención de golpearlo verticalmente.

-Bien- susurro Nero para sí mismo observando a la castaña, que se acercaba a él con la intención de lastimarlo-(Habrá que trabajar con su temperamento)- pensó.

 _ **/Tap!/**_

Y el sonido del Shinai impactando con la palma izquierda del peliblanco se escucha en el lugar, mientras que Katase miraba sorprendida del como el peliblanco sostenía firmemente la Katana de madera.

El enojo desapareció en Murayama, observando también sorprendida y preocupada al peliblanco.

-P-Perdón!- exclamo separándose de Nero, pero sin poder tener consigo su Shinai, al sentir que el agarre del peliblanco era bastante firme.

-No te preocupes… ya te había dicho, que era para medir tu fuerza- dijo el peliblanco, agarrando con su mano derecha el mango del Shinai, y agitando un poco su mano izquierda que recibió el impacto- golpeas fuerte, un poco más… y me hubiese dolido- menciono- perdón por la burla- se disculpó.

-Eh?- dijo Katase escuchando lo que dijo el peliblanco- No te dolió?- pregunto incrédula.

-Para nada… ahora, serias tan amable de entregar el Shinai que tienes a Murayama?- pidió Nero mientras ponía el Shinai que utilizo anteriormente la castaña, sobre su hombro.

Con Murayama nuevamente "armada", el peliblanco levanta dos dedos- La segunda prueba, consiste en habilidad, aunque- dijo, mientras miraba alrededor suyo-… alguna de ustedes tienen algún tipo de lápiz o tiza?- pregunto el peliblanco.

* * *

 **Club de investigación de lo Oculto**

En la habitación además de la pelirroja heredera de la casa Gremory y su 'Reina' Akeno Himejima, también se encontraban dos personas más.

Uno de ellos era el rubio conocido como Kiba Yuuto, también considerado 'Príncipe de la academia'. Parado cerca de la puerta de la habitación, teniendo un rostro tranquilo después de escuchar la idea de su 'Rey'.

La otra persona tenia los pelos blancos, la mascota de la academia Kuoh, Koneko Toujou. Comiendo unos dulces, mientras tenia aquel inexpresivo rostro. No tenía problemas para acatar las órdenes de su 'Rey'.

-Bien mis queridos siervos, ese es el plan que tengo en mente- dijo la pelirroja sentada tras su escritorio, observando a su 'Caballo' que parecía pensar algo, mientras que su 'Torre' seguía comiendo dulces.

-A pesar de que suena manipulador, cuenta conmigo Buchou- decía el rubio sonriendo como todo príncipe.

-También conmigo- dijo la albina sin ningún tipo de expresión.

-Ahora necesitamos buscar a Kohai-kun- dijo la pelinegra Himejima, mirando a Rias.

-Así es… Yuuto, podrías ir a buscarlo- pidió la pelirroja mientras el rubio asentía y procedía a salir de la habitación.

-Yuuto-sempai- llamo la albina, antes de que el 'Caballo' saliera completamente de la habitación. Caminado hasta alcanzar al rubio- Vamos- dijo, a manera de que le acompañaría.

Ambos salieron del club, dejando a Akeno y Rias solas.

-Estas segura de continuar con esto Rias- dijo la pelinegra mirando seria a su mejor amiga- sé que necesitas ayuda, pero no crees que utilizar la necesidad de Kohai-kun a tu favor es algo que, podría meterte en problemas-

-Estoy al tanto de ello Akeno- contesto la pelirroja- pero es la única manera que podría "asegurar" su ayuda, él es la única persona que encaja perfectamente ante los requisitos para "Campeón"- menciono.

-Aun así, sigo no estando de acuerdo ante tu plan Rias, pero estaré a tu lado no importa lo que pase- menciono la pelinegra sonriéndole a la pelirroja- por cierto, ya recibiste una respuesta?- pregunto.

-Sí, Alria-onee-sama ya me ha mandado la aprobación, aunque me dijo que Grayfia-san no estaba de acuerdo con lo que hacía- comento, mientras ponía sus codos en el escritorio apoyando su cabeza por su palma- lo dejo pasar porque, quería ver a Nero de vuelta- menciono.

-Ara, ara- dijo la pelinegra sonriendo- parece una novela romántica toda la trama que está adquiriendo esta situación- mencionaba manteniendo aquella sonrisa- solo hace falta una malvada manipuladora, que quiera arrebatarle el hombre que la princesa de plata anhelaba ufufufufu- decía burlándose.

-Akeno!- exclamo Rias algo sonrojada de la vergüenza y el enojo, comprendiendo las palabras de su 'Reina'- no hago esto por que quiero!- menciono.

-Corrección, haces esto por qué quieres, pero no encuentras otra opción más que esta, ufufufufu, lo de malvada manipuladora solo es un bono- menciono la pelinegra sonriendo, explicando con mayor claridad las palabras de su 'Rey'.

-Que voy a hacer contigo- dijo Rias bajando la cabeza resignada, al no querer argumentar contra su mejor amiga.

-Are?- fue lo que salió de los labios de Akeno, mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

* * *

 **Club de Kendo.**

El sonido de las maderas chocar, llenaban el lugar, mientras que los precursores de aquellos sonidos se encontraban luchando en cierto sentido.

Katase miraba con atención y sorpresa lo que sucedía frente a ella.

Murayama, moviendo el Shinai con toda la habilidad que poseía, intentando acertar al menos un golpe sobre el peliblanco, además de intentar completar el objetivo que le había impuesto.

Mientras tanto Nero estaba tranquilo y concentrado en su "Alumna" que parecía no haberlo escuchado correctamente.

Se mantenía bloqueando y esquivando los embates de la castaña sin problema alguno, dando algunos golpes suaves de vez en cuando. El peliblanco estaba moviéndose dentro de un camino circular que había dibujado con una tiza blanca, cortesía de Katase.

La prueba consistía en que la castaña, debía sacarlo de ese caminero dibujado. Nero no podía ir más hacia el centro, así como no podía ir hacia la parte externa de la habitación. El peliblanco debía quedarse en aquel caminero circular, que asemejaba a una rosca.

Decidió unir sus dos últimas pruebas, la de habilidad y defensa. La razón de esto se debe a que, al atacar o contraatacar sorpresivamente a la castaña, podría ver cuál es el tiempo que tarda en reaccionar, así también el saber cómo responde defensivamente.

Después de todo, un enemigo no pensara en atacarlo de la misma forma repetidas veces y tampoco esperaría para que la castaña armara su defensa.

La prueba había comenzado ya hacía unos minutos, mientras la castaña parecía empezar a enojarse, al observar que el peliblanco bloqueaba sus ataques sin la necesidad de esfuerzo.

Claramente la diferencia de habilidad era abrumadora. Nero siendo un prodigio con la espada al ser enseñado desde su infancia con un entrenamiento realmente pesado, eso sin contar que la castaña desconoce la verdad detrás de Nero como descendiente de Sparda y ex guerrero de la Orden de la Espada, aunque claro, no hace falta mencionar que algún Dragón Gales podría decirle la verdad del peliblanco, al menos en la parte sobre su estado medio demonio, pero era muy perezoso para abrir la boca en momentos necesarios o decir algo importante.

Volviendo a la prueba, era esa diferencia de habilidad lo que molestaba a la castaña. "Realmente era tan débil?" esos eran los pensamientos que empezaban a pasar por su mente, viendo de primera mano cómo sus embates eran desviados por una espada que se mantenía posada por el hombro del peliblanco.

Así es, Nero solo movía su Shinai cuando atacaba, mientras que en la defensa, esta se mantenía sobre su hombro.

 **-[(Compañera, porque no sales de la rosca y lo obligas a retroceder, atacarlo de esa manera solo haces que mantenga su trayecto, retrocediendo tranquilamente, sin la necesidad de esquivar de lado o hacer un cambio de posición brusco con su espada)]-** Menciono el Dragón Gales, a través de la conexión mental que tenía con su portadora.

-(Y como sugieres que haga eso, no puedo salir del camino)- respondió la castaña mentalmente, con un tono molesto, mientras seguía atacando al peliblanco.

- **[(El chico dijo, que "él" no debía salir de la rosca, en ningún momento dijo que tú también debías quedarte en el camino dibujado)]-** Refuto Ddraig a su portadora **-[(tal vez por eso, ni siquiera intenta defenderse con algo de propiedad)]-**

Murayama se quedó quieta y mantuvo silencio, pensando en las palabras del dragón-(No puedo creerlo… enserio que fui…)-

 **-[(Idiota)]-** Finalizo la oración el Dragón Gales.

-(Cállate!)- exclamo la castaña, mientras volvía a atacar.

Murayama daba un golpe vertical descendente, provocando que el peliblanco diera media vuelta, para recibir el golpe con el Shinai que aun tenia posando sobre su hombro.

Pero Nero se sorprendió un poco al sentir como el Shinai de Murayama se deslizaba por sobre el suyo, mientras que la castaña aparecía a su lado, preparando un golpe horizontal.

Murayama, después de dar el golpe vertical, dio una vuelta completa, haciendo que su espada de madera se deslizara por la de Nero, dándole la apertura para golpearlo en el abdomen.

-(Hora de cambiar la postura)- pensó el peliblanco, mientras en rápidos e imperceptibles movimientos, cambiaba la posición casual que poseía, a la posición que utiliza con Red Queen, cuando provocaba un Exceed.

Poniendo la espada de madera frente suyo a gran velocidad, bloquea el ataque de Murayama sin problema alguno.

Viendo como la castaña, empezaba a atacarle de manera distinta, moviéndose más, y utilizando a su favor el hecho de que no podía posicionarse fuera del camino circular, los embates de Murayama, empezaban a provocar que el peliblanco, defendiera con algo más de propiedad.

Varios golpes de parte de la castaña, que el peliblanco volvía a defender tranquilo, pero esta vez posicionando correctamente su espada para la defensa.

La pequeña "lucha" prosiguió unos minutos, antes de llegar a lo que sería el final.

Nero bloqueo un golpe horizontal de Murayama, observando como la castaña, da un paso hacia adelante y volteando su Shinai intenta golpear el abdomen del peliblanco con el mango.

Nero da un paso hacia atrás y con su Shinai, golpea la punta del mango dirigido hacia su persona, provocando que el Shinai saltara de las manos de la castaña y cayera a varios metros de ella.

Murayama se mantuvo en silencio observando su Shinai, antes de mirar al peliblanco- Supongo que perdí- dijo algo triste y decepcionada consigo misma.

-No de hecho- pero Nero la contradice- si esto fuera una pelea de rendimiento, si hubieses perdido… pero mi prueba consistía en habilidad y defensa, además de que como objetivo te di la misión de quitarme del camino- menciono mientras golpeaba el suelo con el Shinai en su mano.

Mirando al suelo, Murayama se percata de que Nero se encontraba fuera del camino que dibujaron.

-A pesar de que no tuvimos el duelo mencionado… el pequeño test que tuvimos me dice bastante sobre tus habilidades Murayama, aun te falta mucho camino, pero podría decirse que… pasaste- dijo el peliblanco sonriéndole.

En ese momento, varios aplausos se empezó a escuchar, mientras Murayama abría los ojos bastante sorprendida.

-Olvide que los demás integrantes del club vinieron- dijo el peliblanco mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía con algo de nerviosismo-(Aunque no solamente las integrantes del club)- pensó mirando a dos personas más cerca de la entrada.

-Murayama-chan!- exclamo Katase acercándose a la castaña.

-Porque aplauden?- pregunto Murayama mirando como las otras integrantes del club seguían aplaudiendo.

-Bromeas cierto? Fue Genial! A pesar de que Ángelo-san te superaba, tú no te rendías y seguías luchando, por eso son los aplausos- menciono la peli rosa.

-Eh?- fue lo que dijo la castaña, antes de sentir una mano sobre su cabeza.

-Tiene razón, a pesar de que no me dabas un golpe no te rendías, en cambio continuabas y lo hacías con más fuerza, eso es de admirar- menciono el peliblanco sonrojando a la castaña- ya sé cómo entrenarte- menciono.

-Gracias- dijo Murayama bajando la cabeza tímidamente.

En ese momento se empezaron a acercar las demás mujeres que integraban el club.

-Nero-Sama! Se va a unir al club!-

-Kya! Un príncipe con nosotras!-

-Esa manera de usar la espada, me enseñaría algo a mí también?-

-Yo iba pedirlo primero!-

-Jejejejeje yo iba a pedir otra cosa~ Jejejejeje-

La mujeres empezaban a agruparse frente al peliblanco, que al escuchar lo último un leve tinte carmín se posó sobre sus mejillas, pensando en lo que iban a pedirle. Nervioso evadió a las chicas, antes de acercarse a la salida.

-Nos vemos Murayama, Katase!- Se despidió el peliblanco de su "alumna" y la peli rosa, dejando atrás a un grupo de mujeres viola… fanáticas de su persona.

* * *

 **Fuera del club de Kendo.**

El peliblanco salía tranquilo del lugar, pensando en el tipo de entrenamiento que le daría a la castaña para que lo haga entre semana, mientras que los fines de semana le ayudaría a mejorar su control con las armas cuerpo a cuerpo, siendo esos días los que se verían en su residencia.

Pero ahora mismo, tenía otra cosa del porque preocuparse- Y bien? Que quieren?- pregunto el peliblanco, a las personas que ahora tenía delante.

-Buchou, nos mandó a buscarte- la persona que había hablado, era el 'Caballero' Gremory- Nero Ángelo-san, es un placer conocer al otro 'Príncipe'- menciono sonriendo- Perdona, aun no me he presentado…-

-Kiba Yuuto, clase 2-D- interrumpió el peliblanco mirando al nombrado- al fin conozco al que creó el apodo de 'Príncipe'- menciono con algo de gracia, antes de mirar a la acompañante del rubio-Y tú debes de ser, Koneko Toujou, clase 1-B conocida como la 'Mascota de la academia'- dijo el peliblanco- no es necesario que se presenten, estoy al tanto de lo sobrenatural en la academia- comento.

-Ya veo, en todo caso Buchou quiere hablar contigo, si serias tan amable de acompañarnos- pidió el rubio, observando como el albino suspiraba.

-Está bien… guía el camino- dijo Nero, solo para ver como Koneko lo miraba atentamente y con algo de nerviosismo- Tengo algo en el rostro o qué?- pregunto.

-Eres raro- comento oliendo al peliblanco, percatándose de que su olor humano se separaba de su olor demoniaco, pero la razón de sus nervios fue el tomar en cuenta un olor que provenía del peliblanco y no era de él. Y ella conocía muy bien a la propietaria de dichoso olor, aunque después de mucho tiempo no estaba muy segura.

Los tres empezaron a caminar hacia el viejo edificio, siendo el 'Caballero' Gremory el que se percató, ante la extraña actitud de su compañera albina.

* * *

 **Club de investigación de lo Oculto**

-Buchou, lo he traído- decía el rubio 'Príncipe', ingresando a la habitación junto con Nero y Koneko.

-Gracias Yuuto- dijo la pelirroja, antes de pararse y ponerse frente a su escritorio- Es bueno ver que acepto mi invitación, "Sparda-san"- menciono- puedo llamarlo solamente, Nero?- pregunto,

tomándole la palabra de su charla anterior, donde le mencionaba que no eran enemigos. A pesar de la broma que le había hecho.

-Haz lo que desees- dijo tranquilamente le peliblanco- estoy aquí para volver a hablar de lo mismo que hace rato, o el caso es distinto?- pregunto, acercándose a uno de los sofás, sentándose, extendiendo sus brazos sobre la espaldera y cruzando sus piernas.

-Ufufufu, sabes Kohai-kun~- menciono Akeno acercándose por detrás del peliblanco, encorvándose y apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Nero y acercando sus labios cerca de los oídos del albino- esa actitud rebelde que tienes, me dan ganas de castigarte ufufufufu~- susurro la pelinegra, haciendo que el peliblanco tuviera un leve escalofrió y se sonrojara de sobre manera, al sentir el aliento de la pelinegra.

-Y si soy yo el que te da un castigo?- pregunto el albino seriamente, con la intención de asustar a la demonio que tenía apoyado sobre su hombro, mas no espero que le saliera el tiro por la culata, sonrojándose más por la respuesta que obtuvo.

-Are? Ufufufufu, si es Kohai-kun no tendré problema de ver como intentas "Castigarme", he sido una niña muy mala estos días~- menciono la pelinegra con una vos de más seductora y aun cerca del oído del peliblanco.

-(Nota mental, evitar a toda costa que Trish la conozca)- fue lo que remarco mentalmente el peliblanco, mientras que otro peliblanco en Europa tenía ganas de burlarse de alguien y cierta rubia se enojaba.

- ***Tos falsa*** Akeno, podrías traernos algo de té, para poder charlar con más tranquilidad- pidió la pelirroja carmesí, evitando que su 'Reina' siguiera provocando el llamado "Rostro de farolito" en el albino, a pesar de la gracia que le causaba dicho evento.

-Entonces… por que pidieron mi presencia?- pregunto Nero intentando quitarse el rubor del rostro y evitando pensar de manera consciente en el olor a lavanda que desprendía la morena.

-Pues iré directo al grano... quiero contratar tus servicios- dijo la pelirroja sentándose en el sofá paralelo al peliblanco.

-Un demonio contratando a un, cazador de demonios?- dijo con sarcasmo el peliblanco-ironía? Dónde?- menciono Nero con burla- De acuerdo, ciertamente será interesante escuchar tu pedido- menciono-Dime a quien debo cazar?-

-Pues más que un cazador… quiero que seas mi campeón en una pelea- informo la pelirroja.

* * *

 **Distrito comercial - Ciudad Vaticano**

Caminando con cierto aire de aburrimiento, Dante no tenía un rumbo fijo. Su vista pasaba por cada transeúnte, viendo los rostros curiosos de los turistas en el lugar. Sabía perfectamente que volverían a américa después de unos días y entregaría el pedido de Azazel allí, por lo que el salir a recorrer no hacia mal.

Era fácil para él descubrir quién era turista y quien era residente de la ciudad vaticano. Pero volviendo al punto, eso no quitaba al peliblanco de aquel aburrimiento que tenía.

Hacía más de una hora que Lady y Patty había salido de compras, dejándolo solo en el departamento, pero al no tener nada mejor que hacer, salió tras ellas intentando seguirle el rastro, pero cambiando su trayecto al ver las mujeres hermosas que transitaban la ciudad.

Por un momento se preguntó del porque dejo de seguirle el rastro a Lady y Patty, para luego recordar que si ellas estaban de compras, lo más probable es que se convierta en un burro de carga.

-Y eso no pasara conmigo, no señor- dijo el peliblanco caminando con tranquilidad por la calle, mirando a las hermosas mujeres que estaban de turismo.

Manteniendo aquel rumbo incierto, el peliblanco observa cierta peculiaridad en uno de los callejones, viendo como dos encapuchados actuaban de manera sospechosa.

Levantando sus cejas con duda, el peliblanco entra en el callejón y utilizando su habilidad 'Trickster' se posiciona sobre los techos de las estructuras, para pasar desapercibido por los encapuchados que empezaron a caminar.

Siguiéndolos de techo en techo, Dante miraba a los encapuchados, escuchando algo de la conversación. Era fácil diferenciarlos, por el color de las capuchas, siendo una de color azul oscuro y el otro completamente blanco.

-Con dos de los fragmentos, ahora robados, dimos la orden de aumentar la seguridad del único fragmento sin dueño que tenemos en la ciudad- menciono uno de los encapuchados.

-Ciertamente, la muerte de los usuarios de la Rapidly y Nigthmare es una pena, sin las bendiciones necesarias para hacer usuarios artificiales en cantidades, produce una gran desventaja para nuestra facción sobre las demás- mencionaba el encapuchado blanco- el saber que Transparency tiene mayor seguridad, no significa que debemos estar calmados- comento.

-Claramente, ya se ha llamado a las dos usuarias activas para darles su nueva misión- informo el de azul oscuro- hasta el momento la única información que tenemos sobre el que robo los fragmentos, es un caído- dijo con seriedad.

-Alguna idea de quién? O bajo el mando de?- cuestiono el otro encapuchado.

-Varios sospechosos, pero el que más destaca es Kokabiel, los altos mandos no están muy seguro pero sospechan que desde las extrañas actividades cerca de los territorios demoniacos en Japón, esto tiene algo que ver, además de que fue allí donde mandaron a la hereje con la **Twilight Healing** y si recuerdo bien, se cree que por allí está el Arzobispo Genocida escondido entre las sombras de los demonios-menciono el encapuchado de azul oscuro- será mejor volver a la sede- dijo, antes de que ambos se empezaran a retirar- tenemos que tener mucha cautela de ahora en adelante- menciono.

Ninguno de los encapuchados, descubrieron a Dante que los escuchaba desde los techos.

-Así que, habrá una fiesta exclusiva eh?- dijo el peliblanco con gabardina roja mirando a los encapuchados retirarse- habrá que ver, que tan loca se vuelve- murmuro retirándose.

Saliendo nuevamente a la calle, el peliblanco solo levanta su mirar hacia el cielo-(Mejor sigo caminando y evito la zona de comercios, si me encuentro con Lady o Patty…)- pensaba Dante- querrán que sea una mula de carga- finalizo, continuando nuevamente un camino incierto… pero lejos de sus compañeras de viaje.

* * *

 **Club del ocultismo - Academia Kuoh**

-Entonces, vendré en la fecha acordada… no te preocupes, te ayudare con tu problema- decía Nero saliendo de la habitación, dejando atrás a una contenta pelirroja.

-Salió mejor de lo que esperaba- dijo Akeno, poniéndose a lado de Rias.

-Sí, aunque me sorprendió un poco su rechazo ante el chantaje- menciono la pelirroja, mientras volvía a sentarse detrás de su escritorio.

-Al menos deja en claro, que lo hace porque quiere y no porque debe… es como todo un caballero ufufufu- dijo la pelinegra riendo y ocultando sus labios con el dorso de su mano.

-Aun así, solo queda esperar la pelea y ver cómo termina- menciono la pelirroja, mirando la puerta del club- Okaa-sama y Otou-sama, no estarán enterados hasta la fecha de la reunión. Eso fue lo que Alria-onee-sama me había dicho- comento- se sorprenderán bastante al ver que conseguí un campeón- finalizo.

* * *

 **Salida de la academia - Calles de Kuoh**

 **Con Nero**

 ***Estornudo*** -Limpiándose la nariz, el peliblanco mira a su alrededores- al parecer están hablando de mi- se dijo, antes de percatarse de cierta gata negra cerca de él-Kuroka?- llamo, obteniendo la atención del animal.

-Nyaaa~- maulló la felina, corriendo hacia el peliblanco y saltando a sus brazos.

Agarrando a la pequeña gata y dejando que se acomodara en su cuello- vamos a casa- dijo sonriendo el peliblanco, sintiendo el ronroneo de la felina.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Devil may cry y High School DxD, no es de mi pertenencia. El derecho de cada uno, a sus respectivos creadores y autores. Este fic lo hice sin ánimo de lucro, solo con el motivo de entretener.

* * *

 **Arco 2: Tras el tiempo perdido, una nueva Familia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Soluciones y problemas.**

 **Unos Días Después**

Después de la charla con los Gremory y avisarle que debía asistir en la reunión que se haría la próxima semana, Nero se vio envuelto en un nuevo problema.

En un principio no encontraba una razón para aceptar, incluso después del intento de "chantaje" que quiso utilizar la pelirroja sobre él.

Estuvo tentado a aceptar, pero sus experiencias en Ciudad Fortuna, le dio la capacidad de rechazar la oferta.

Era cierto, Nero estaba en busca de su pasado, quería información de sí mismo, información que no conocía de su persona.

Pero las personas que le ofrecían aquella información eran demonios, seres que mienten para conseguir lo que quieren, seres que harían lo que fuera para cumplir sus objetivos.

Razón necesaria para rechazar la oferta con la disposición de retirarse.

Pero, algo le detuvo, algo que no esperaba ver en mucho tiempo. Aquellas palabras que Dante le había dicho, resonaron en su mente.

" _Un demonio, no puede llorar"_

Rias Gremory, le conto lo que sus padres estaban haciendo, el dar su mano en un matrimonio arreglado, eso era algo que ya molesto al peliblanco y se decidió por aceptar contrariándose a sí mismo.

Pero nunca espero que la pelirroja se quebrara en media explicación, el ver como pequeñas lágrimas de impotencia, tristeza, enojo y otros sentimientos más bajaran por sus mejillas.

Impotencia, porque al no tener la edad requerida, no podía dar mucha opinión estando atada de manos y con pocas opciones. Enojo hacia su familia, por no pensar en ella y la manera en que sus decisiones le afectaban. Y tristeza porque si el compromiso se completaba, arrastraría a su segunda familia con ella y esos eran su sequito.

Eso fue lo que Nero pudo descifrar en las lágrimas de Rias, tomando nota de cada palabra que decía.

Era fuerte y determinada, alguien que no dudaba en proteger lo que quería, eso Nero pudo darse cuenta en su primera reunión al ver como "salvo" a la heredera Sitri.

Pero esa fortaleza desaparecía, al tener que elegir entre luchar una pelea donde era sencilla la respuesta de como acabaría, además de que dañaría a su sequito.

O dejar su orgullo de lado y pedir ayuda, que se convirtiera en su campeón y la librara de su compromiso.

Todo aquello era complicado en cierta manera, pero entendía mucho de entre todo.

Ese hecho y más, provoco que el peliblanco aceptara el pedido de la heredera Gremory.

Al verla saltar de alegría en aquel momento, hizo creer por un momento que fue una treta, que lo anterior solo era una historia, pero al observar las miradas de alivio del sequito de la pelirroja, aquella creencia que obtuvo, se esfumo al instante.

Incluso la pelirroja, no contuvo mucho aquella alegría que poseía y le dio un abrazo al peliblanco, que fue tomado con la guardia baja, llevándose del lugar un claro sonrojo. Aunque él tampoco

sabía que la heredera se había sonrojado por el abrupto contacto. Pero eso era algo que Nero no debía de enterarse, según la pelirroja.

Solo esperaba que el aceptar el pedido de la pelirroja Carmesí, no provocara muchos problemas, en especial en la parte de que lucharía contra un ser "Inmortal".

Lástima que los problemas aparecieron, al apenas llegar a su hogar y comentárselo a su "pareja" no oficial.

Trish escucho a su amado peliblanco, detestando esa actitud solidaria que poseía como su ex compañero de armas Dante.

Al escuchar la parte, en donde la pelirroja Gremory había llorado y la razón de las lágrimas, entendió un poco la razón del porque acepto el pedido.

Pero fue otra historia en donde al peliblanco, se le había escapado la parte del abrazo, cosa que la rubia no se lo tomo muy bien.

Trish esta vez, no le quito el cuarto a Nero, en cambio fue ella quien se mudó de habitación aclarándole que le dejaría solo, para que se concentrase en su futura pelea.

Nero no era completamente idiota, sabía que la rubia estaba enojada y celosa por la parte del abrazo, el realmente quería hablar con ella para intentar aclarar las cosas, de que era solo un abrazo, uno de agradecimiento. Pero, como quien no quiere escuchar, la rubia diablesa le refutaba hábilmente utilizando a la pelirroja.

Nero no quería saber cómo actuaria la rubia, si Rias le hubiese besado en vez de haberlo abrazado. Tuvo un escalofrió en esa línea de pensamientos.

El peliblanco no sabía del pequeño conflicto que tenía Trish consigo misma y con su contratación de campeón para la heredera Gremory, solo aumentaba más aquel conflicto interno.

* * *

 **Residencia Ángelo - Habitación de Nero**

Actualmente, siendo viernes, Nero tendría que estar en la academia pero por motivos ya conocidos y pereza, decidió no ir; estando ahora mismo acostado en su cama, mirando el techo con cierto aburrimiento.

Como en todas las mañanas de esa semana donde estuvieron en habitaciones separadas, Trish fue a despertar al peliblanco y había avisado que iría a ver algo en los alrededores de la ciudad, siendo posible que no volviera hasta la noche, por lo que eso dejaba solo al peliblanco con la monja rubia y su mascota Kuroka, que en esos instantes estaba durmiendo apaciblemente sobre el peliblanco, algo que se había hecho usual en la semana.

Aunque para extrañeza del mismo, su pequeña gatita andaba más mimosa de lo usual y sentía por las madrugadas un peso extra sobre él y un aliento sobre su cuello, pero lo desestimaba creyendo que solo era su imaginación por el cansancio que tenía por todo aquel problema en la que se había metido.

-Nero-san- la vos de cierta ex monja atrae la atención del peliblanco- debería bajar a desayunar, que el no hacerlo es contraproducente para su salud- el leve tono de preocupación en Asia era notable.

Asia Argento, la nueva residente de su "pequeña" casa, se integró y acostumbro rápidamente al ambiente, incluso sabiendo que Trish era una demonio y Nero la mitad de uno, pero tomando en cuenta la actitud de ambos, provoco que ese detalle pasara a segundo plano.

Aunque aún no había visto el lado demoniaco de Nero, teniendo cierta curiosidad por lo que había detrás del guante y las vendas.

Nero también intento que le quitara los honoríficos a su nombre, pero parecía ser que la monja rubia lo hacía de manera inconsciente.

Para el peliblanco, Asia era demasiado amable y mostraba sus preocupaciones por los demás con facilidad, además de la inocencia que poseía.

Nero pedía internamente que Trish no rompa aquella inocencia en la rubia, que la hacían ver adorable y bastante linda, según el peliblanco.

-Ya voy enseguida- dijo el albino con tranquilidad, poniendo a Kuroka en la cama y yendo hacia la puerta.

Bajando al primer piso y llegando al comedor, observa un desayuno algo americano. Huevos revueltos, con tocino y jugo de naranja.

Empezando a comer su desayuno- Vaya, está bastante rico como siempre Asia- halago el peliblanco, sonrojado un poco a la rubia por el cumplido. Ciertamente, desde que Asia se mudó a la residencia, ella se encargaba de preparar la comida utilizando libros de cocina que había comprado en su salida con Trish, queriendo darle algún tipo de pago por dejarla vivir allí.

-Gracias Nero-san- dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba en la mesa, cerca del peliblanco- Y porque no fue hoy a la academia?- pregunto.

-Quise tomarme el día, muchas de las clases que dan ya me las sé y volver a tomarlas pues… ya me entiendes, es aburrido- menciono, solo para ver como la monja rubia bajaba un poco la cabeza.

-De hecho… yo nunca he ido a una escuela, todo lo que sé, me lo enseñaron en la iglesia cuando tenía mis cortos tiempos de descanso- menciono Asia, haciendo que el peliblanco tomara interés en sus palabras.

-Descansos? Trabajabas en la iglesia como exorcista?- pregunto Nero, recordando la charla de Azazel sobre las personas humanas o semi-humanas que integraban en cada facción. Brave Saint o exorcistas, exorcistas renegados, sequitos o siervos, y esas cosas.

Asia solo negó con la cabeza- Yo no estaba en la iglesia como exorcista- menciono la monja rubia algo decaída.

Nero viendo que los ánimos de Asia estaba cayendo, se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, porque no te preparas… La última salida que tuviste con Trish, creo que compraste algo de ropa nueva no? Por qué no te cambias y salimos un rato, te muestro la ciudad de paso o al menos los lugares que Trish no te haya mostrado aun- sugirió el peliblanco, observando como la rubia ex monja parecía tener sus ánimos de vuelta.

-Hai!- respondió Asia con alegría, antes de ir a cambiarse.

Nero solo quedo allí, pensando en la razón del porqué, el estado de animo de Asia decayó cuando hablaron de aquel tema. Yendo también a cambiarse, Nero se puso su habitual traje de cazador para su salida.

Después de unos minutos, con Nero esperando a Asia en la sala de la residencia, la rubia baja con un vestido blanco con falda de una sola pieza con sujetadores en los hombros y como calzado, unas zapatillas a juego.

Contrastando con su habitual traje de monja, Nero observa que la vestimenta que llevaba Asia ahora mismo, solo resaltaba su belleza inocente.

-Te vez bastante linda- dijo el peliblanco, abriendo la puerta principal y dándole paso a la rubia como todo un caballero.

Sonrojada, Asia salió de la casa acompañada por el peliblanco.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde**

Después de recorrer el distrito comercial y las zonas de entretenimiento, Asia y Nero se encontraban en un pequeño patio de comidas, esperando a que llegue la orden que había pedido el peliblanco.

El lugar servía un tipo de comida que como a Dante, a Nero también le gustaba. Las Pizzas.

Para sorpresa del peliblanco, Asia no sabía que era una pizza por lo que, el almuerzo del día sería unas pizzas de mozarela extra queso y sin aceitunas.

Llegando el pedido, la rubia miraba extrañada el almuerzo, para ver como Nero le servía en un plato y le señalaba como comer.

Agarrando la pizza algo avergonzada, Asia le da un pequeño mordisco degustando lo que estaba comiendo, para luego observar que Nero se reía de ella al parecer.

-Nero-san?- pregunto Asia algo dudosa y levemente avergonzada al recibir la mirada levemente burlona del peliblanco.

-No es nada, solo que tienes algo de comida sobre tu mejilla- dijo Nero estirándose y con su mano izquierda limpia la mejilla de la rubia, que se sonrojo por el contacto.

Nero no era idiota, sabía perfectamente… que la mejilla de la rubia estaba sucia por la comida, pero si era medio lento para entender que lo que estaba haciendo, en la situación que se encontraba, podría interpretarse de muchas maneras.

Después de su almuerzo, ambos fueron hacia el parque charlando amenamente. Habiéndole mostrado un poco más de la ciudad, el peliblanco decidió que sería bueno descansar en el parque.

Llegando al lugar, ambos escuchan el llanto de un niño, antes de percatarse de que efectivamente un infante se encontraba en el suelo llorando a consecuencia de una herida que tenía en la rodilla.

Rápidamente Asia se acercó al pequeño infante y se puso de cuclillas, para que en sus dedos anulares aparezcan un par de anillos.

Posicionando sus manos sobre la rodilla herida del pequeño- Ya, ya… un hombre no debe llorar por eso- dijo amablemente la rubia, mientras un brillo verde ocupaba sus manos y la herida desaparecía.

-Wow! Gracias Onee-san- dijo el pequeño sonriente, mientras le daba un pequeño abrazo a la rubia y se iba corriendo hacia una mujer a lo lejos que parecía ser su madre.

Asia solo sonreía, a pesar de no haber entendido bien el japonés del pequeño, el ver como aquel infante sonreía era suficiente para ella.

-Una habilidad interesante la que posees- dijo Nero tranquilamente, solo para ver como la rubia ex monja bajaba la cabeza.

-Es una habilidad que el Señor me otorgo para ayudar a los demás- dijo Asia levantando su mirada y sonriéndole al peliblanco, que pudo entrever un contradicción en las palabras de la monja rubia.

-Una Sacred Gear no?- cuestiono Nero tranquilamente.

-Es cierto… olvide que Nero-san es mitad demonio jeje- dijo tiernamente la rubia poniéndose de pie correctamente- Si, mi Sacred Gear es la **Twiligth Healing-** menciono antes de guardar silencio.

-Ya veo… pero no pareces muy alegre al hablar de ello- dijo Nero percatándose de que Asia parecía triste al hablar de su Sacred Gear.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, la rubia volvió a hablar- Recuerda la pregunta que me hizo Nero-san, sobre si yo era exorcista de la iglesia?- pregunto, mientras Nero asentía-Pues… no lo soy… no soy exorcista, pero… si estuve trabajando para la iglesia o algo así- menciono empezando a caminar con Nero a su lado.

-Algo así?- se preguntó en un susurro el peliblanco, llegando a una banca cerca de la fuente en el centro de la plaza.

Ambos se habían sentado en la banca, manteniendo un silencio tranquilo aunque incómodo para Asia.

-Nero-san… Usted podría escuchar una historia?- pregunto la rubia monja, mientras el peliblanco asentía.

-Hazlo, yo te escucho- dijo Nero mirando con atención a la rubia.

* * *

Fue allí donde la perspectiva de Nero hacia la iglesia cambio.

Una niña huérfana, que tenía la bendición de curar a las personas y fue encontrada por la iglesia. Donde su creencia hacia Dios empezó, pidiendo siempre por su bendición, amor y protección.

Como esas personas empezaron a enseñarle lo básico y la alimentaron con normalidad por unos años, hasta que descubrieron aquel don que poseía.

En ese momento, la historia para aquella niña empezó a cambiar. Los tratos hacia ella se volvieron más cuidadosos y más estrictos. Muchas personas, con enfermedades y heridas, iban en busca de la bendición de aquella niña. Buscaban ser sanados.

Tantos fueron los milagros que produjo, que la habían incluso apodado "La doncella Santa" volviéndola una Santidad, para los ojos humanos. Las personas que le cuidaban, la alababan y veneraban en cierto sentido, pero no era eso lo que ella buscaba en aquel momento.

Quería sentirse normal, quería tener lo que muchos otros tenían, quería tener una amistad. Un amigo.

La niña creció y esa sensación familiar que obtuvo antes de mostrar sus dones, había desaparecido, pero el deseo de un amigo jamás, aunque ese deseo era algo que parecía imposible en donde se encontraba.

En ese momento las personas de la iglesia solo veían a un ser capaz de hacer milagros.

Pero una noche, la ahora muchacha se encontró con un demonio y este estaba herido.

Le pidió ayuda y la bondad en aquella muchacha era demasiada, que acudió en su pedido de auxilio.

"La doncella Santa" había curado a aquel demonio, pero siendo vista por las personas que la habían acogido.

Marcándola como "Bruja" por ayudar a un ser impuro, clamando que su don solo debía servir para la iglesia y seguidores de Dios.

Aquella joven vio como las personas que le dieron un lugar para vivir, que la alzaron y veneraron, por un simple acto de la vasta bondad que poseía, ahora le daban la espalda y la alejaban.

Aun así aquella joven tuvo la fe y creencia, de que Dios la ayudaría, que no la abandonaría y que le mandaría a alguien para que no volviera a sentirse sola, como se sentía en ese momento, como se sentía ahora, como se sintió siempre.

* * *

-Fe y creencia que hasta ahora sigue presente- finalizo la monja rubia con la cabeza gacha, sus manos juntas y finas lagrimas cayendo de su rostro- Lo único que esa niña quería, era un amigo… alguien con quien jugar… alguien con quien plantar flores o pasar el tiempo… alguien con quien reír- decía entre sollozos la oji verde- Yo… solo… quiero un amigo- dijo en un susurro.

Nero se mantuvo en silencio en toda la historia, escuchando con atención las palabras de Asia. Comprensión de su parte no era necesario, sabía perfectamente que la historia contaba su vida y ahora mismo no sabía cómo sentirse o que sentimiento dejar que predominara en él. Pero algo era seguro, ninguno de aquellos sentimientos que poseía en esos momentos era bueno.

Esa corta semana en la que empezó a vivir con la ex monja pudo ver a alguien amable, bondadosa y cariñosa, que se preocupa por el bienestar de todos. Y el peliblanco estaba seguro, que aquella rubia daría lo que fuera por el bien de otro incluso sacrificando lo suyo.

-Sabes… cuando yo era un crio… las personas me repudiaban, se alejaban de mi por ser mitad demonio… obtuve algo que podría llamar familia, pero con el pasar del tiempo me di cuenta que solo era un peso para ellos, un payaso… un fenómeno, solo era necesario allí… porque necesitaban de mi poder- dijo el peliblanco, escuchando como los sollozos de Asia disminuían- te preguntaras seguro, del como ellos sabían que era mitad demonio?- cuestiono, recibiendo solo silencio de la rubia que lo tomo como una afirmación.

Mirando que no había nadie en el parque, el peliblanco se quita el guante que llevaba y empezaba a retirar las vendas con tranquilidad.

-Fue por esto… que ellos sabían que era- menciono Nero, dejando expuesto su Devil Bringer escuchando que el sollozo de la rubia se volvió un suspiro de sorpresa- Nadie se acercaba a mí por esto, todos me tildaban de fenómeno, de monstruo y me comparaban con las cosas que actualmente cazo- menciono- y esos son los mismos demonios, aun así… espero y no te moleste Asia- comentaba con un tono tranquilo y suave- pero este demonio… quiere ser tu amigo- menciono mirando a la rubia a los ojos, solo viendo sorpresa en ello.

Asia no sabía qué hacer en ese momento realmente, contarle su historia de vida a Nero, a pesar de relatarlo en tercera persona fue difícil para ella, pero que el peliblanco le mostrara el brazo que le tenía picando su curiosidad y que ahora le esté ofreciendo su amistad, era algo que a pesar de su fe, ella no esperaba de nadie.

-Sé que no soy la mejor persona, para decirte que superes tu pasado y veas por un mejor futuro… después de todo yo también estoy atado a la misma piedra… más con esto- comento con algo de gracia el peliblanco señalando su brazo- pero aun así… quiero verte sonreír más, alguien como tú no merece esto- mencionaba mirando como la rubia tenía cierta duda en el rostro- quiero ser tu amigo Asia… para verte sonreír. Y aunque no sea mi estilo, jugare contigo… pasare el tiempo contigo… reiremos, enojaremos y lloraremos juntos- dijo el peliblanco saliendo realmente de su personalidad con aquellas palabras, algo que no era habitual en Nero.

Algo en Asia había hecho que Nero se sintiera identificado con ella, tal vez por la soledad que tuvo en su vida o por cómo le trataron por lo que poseía.

-Así que, qué me dices? Aceptas a este demonio como tu amigo?- pregunto Nero sonriéndole, mientras que Asia solo volvía a lagrimear-(La cague?)- se preguntó internamente el peliblanco, antes de sentir las manos de la ex monja rubia sobre su Devil Bringer.

-Yo… me encantaría ser amiga de Nero-san- dijo Asia sonriéndole, mientras aquellas finas lagrimas seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

Nero sonrió ante eso, antes de utilizar su mano izquierda para secar las lágrimas de Asia- Bien…- dijo el peliblanco al quitar las lágrimas- ahora volvamos a casa, hay que esperar a que llegue Trish para cenar no?- dijo mientras se levantaba y solo se colocaba el guante, antes guardar su mano derecha en el bolsillo de su gabardina y utilizar su manga larga para ocultar el resto de su brazo.

-Hai!- dijo sonriente la rubia oji verde, parándose y yendo a lado de Nero a su casa, al lugar donde ahora si podría llamar hogar.

A unos metros de allí, escondida tras los arboles del lugar cierta mujer se encontraba de brazos cruzados habiendo escuchado toda la conversación-Si actúas de esa manera, será imposible que no se sientan atraídas hacia ti… Nerito idiota- dijo la diablesa rubia antes de sonreír- pero es por esa idiotez que posees la razón por la cual te amo- comento para sí misma, antes de ver a cierta gata negra acostada en una de las ramas de los árboles.

Sacando una hoja bien doblada de entre su escote, observa la información que había sido entregado por una de las subordinadas del gobernador caído, razón de su salida en la mañana.

Azazel le había mandado un mensaje, diciéndole que tenía algo que entregarle a ella y que el chico debía enterarse por su cuenta. Claramente la rubia, supo que esperaba sorprender a Nero para ver la reacción que obtendría, razón del porque le decía a ella y no al peliblanco. Aunque dichosa información, no le agradaba mucho.

-Kuroka, no?- dijo Trish, mientras la felina maullaba al escuchar su nombre- Tenemos que hablar- dijo seriamente.

La boca de la felina se abrió, pareciendo que iba a maullar pero…- Así que ya lo sabes~- una voz femenina salió de la pequeña minina- que harás ahora Nya?- pregunto con un tono entre hostil y burlón.

-Como dije… solo quiero hablar- dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos, observando como la gata negra bajaba del árbol, empezando a brillar y aumentando de tamaño, tomando una forma más humana.

-Así que hablar eh? Puedo entrever algo oculto en tus palabras nya- dijo Kuroka, después de que el brillo haya cesado y apareciera en su forma "Humana" vistiendo su distintivo Kimono. Aunque dejando libre su par de colas y orejas de gato.

Trish observo la apariencia de Kuroka y se sintió extrañamente derrotada, percatándose de que la pelinegra tenia mayores "atributos" que ella.

-No te preocupes… solo es una charla, tranquila y civilizada- menciono la rubia riendo forzosamente.

-Nyajajajajajaja, se puede ver desde lejos lo que te preocupa nya~- comento con gracia la pelinegra, mientras sus orejas desaparecieron de su cabeza ocultándose entre sus cabellos y el par de colas de gato que se ondeaban detrás, se enroscaron en su cintura quedando como parte del Kimono- Pues charlemos "civilizadamente"- dijo la pelinegra, caminando en dirección de la zona de comercio de Kuoh.

-Esta gata me va causar problemas- susurro para sí misma la rubia.

-Nero también tiene problemas nya- refuto la pelinegra habiendo escuchado el susurro de la rubia- aunque yo puedo dar soluciones a los tuyos~- menciono con un tono algo socarrón y para nada serio.

Trish solo suspiro y empezó a seguir a la pelinegra. Algo le decía que esas soluciones, no le agradaría del todo.

* * *

 **Tokio - Maid Café - Noche**

El lugar, contenía algunos clientes, siendo atendidos por mujeres hermosas y bastantes desarrolladas, vistiendo trajes de sirvienta que hacia resaltar más aquellos atributos, claramente emocionando a varios de los comensales masculinos.

Aunque el caso era distinto en cierta mesa, en donde las empleadas luchaban por atender a cierto comensal. Después de unos minutos de disputa. -Que desea comer, Goshujin-sama?- preguntaba una de las empleadas ganadora por la pelea de atender a cierto gobernador caído, que la miraba sonriéndole de manera altanera y seductora, aunque era algo natural en él aquella sonrisa.

-Solo un café y para comer… elige tu por mí, si linda?- contesto el caído mandándole un guiño, sonrojando más a la empleada.

-H-Hai! Enseguida le t-traigo su pedido, Goshujin-sama- dijo la empleada sonriente y retirándose.

Azazel siguió con la mirada a la empleada, antes de sonreír para sí mismo- Es bueno salir del ambiente de vez en cuando, aunque un vodka o Whisky ahora mismo no estaría nada mal- murmuro para sí mismo, escuchando la campana de la puerta sonar, señal de que un cliente había entrado y siendo atendido por una de las empleadas con el característico "Bienvenido Goshujin-sama".

Escuchando que el cliente venía a ver a alguien, Azazel solo se recuesta en su asiento sabiendo que era la persona que esperaba.

-Es bastante interesante, el lugar que seleccionaste para encontrarnos Azazel- dijo la voz de la persona que esperaba el gobernador caído. Aquella cabellera carmesí que era reconocido entre los líderes de las facciones.

-Pues, esta clase de lugares pasa desapercibido para muchos de los enemigos que poseemos, Sirzechs… Nadie se imaginaria que dos líderes de facciones se encontrarían en un lugar así- menciono sonriendo Azazel, mientras le hacia una seña a una de las maid para que dupliquen su pedido.

-Y bien? Es raro encontrar una carta clasificada en mi oficina y más de otro líder de facción… no sé cómo lo hiciste, pero me pica la curiosidad- dijo el Maou sentándose enfrente del Gobernador.

-Con la reunión de las facciones, en espera por una fecha… no creo que sea tan malo el pedir un encuentro no?- menciono con algo de gracia- Además, estoy seguro que tú también estabas esperando una oportunidad como esta- comento- y no te hagas, como tú tienes infiltrados en Grigori, yo tengo infiltrados por toda Lilith… incluso en tu castillo, que no te sorprenda- dijo el caído con tranquilidad- al igual que yo, haz dejado que mis infiltrados se muevan con libertad, claramente escondiendo la información importante en otra parte-

-Jajajajaja, pues tienes razón… no recibí información de bajas entre mis infiltrados, por lo que vi innecesario hacerle algo a los tuyos- menciono el pelirrojo con tranquilidad- y bien, primero dime tus motivos para pedir un encuentro, antes de aprovechar esto- dijo, mientras las maids llegaban con el pedido- oh? Muchas gracias-

-Espero que lo disfrute, Goshujin-sama- dijo la empleada, haciendo una silueta de corazón con sus manos antes de retirarse.

-Realmente, un lugar algo peculiar el que elegiste Azazel- menciono el Lucifer Carmesí.

-Ja, como digas- dijo el gobernador tomando un poco del café- bien, vamos al tema por el cual pedí que vinieras aquí- menciono el caído seriamente- Tengo una duda Sirzechs… que tanto sabes sobre mi muchacho en los territorios de tu hermanita?- pregunto.

* * *

 **Techo - Residencia Ángelo - Ciudad de Kuoh - Noche**

Nero estaba acostado en el techo de su hogar, mirando las estrellas con cierto aburrimiento- ***Estornudo*-** el peliblanco se limpió la nariz y miro extrañado el cielo- que raro… me estaré resfriando?- se preguntó a sí mismo, antes de reírse- eso es imposible, mi lado demonio impide que eso suceda- comento con gracia.

-Nerito- dijo la voz de cierta rubia- no bajaras a cenar?- pregunto.

-No… no tengo hambre y tú? Ya cenaste?- cuestiono el albino.

-Esperaba que cenáramos juntos- dijo Trish acercándose a Nero y sentándose a su lado.

-Pensé que seguirías enojada, por la situación con Gremory- menciono el albino, mientras que la rubia solo miro hacia el cielo.

-No creas que no lo estoy… pero, me doy cuenta que realmente no llegare a ser la única, no con esa maldita actitud que tienes- menciono la rubia con algo de enojo- porque tienes que ser amable con otras mujeres- murmuro para sí misma.

-Única? Actitud que tengo?- dijo algo confuso el peliblanco- de que se trata?- pregunto.

-Solo son cosas mías- menciono con simpleza la rubia, dándose cuenta de que había dicho sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-Esta…bien- dijo el albino algo dudoso, dejando de lado aquella curiosidad. Su teléfono empezó a sonar y sin perder tiempo, lo agarro leyendo el mensaje que había recibido.

-Quién es?- pregunto la rubia con curiosidad.

-Azazel… dice que quiere hablar conmigo el domingo y me mando dos direcciones, el lugar donde nos reuniremos y la segunda dirección… me dice, que hay un renegado en el observatorio de la ciudad- menciono el peliblanco suspirando.

-El lugar queda cerca de la estructura que habías derrumbado aquella vez- menciono Trish mirando el cielo, mientras recordaba aquella vez que Nero había salido de madrugada.

-Bueno entonces, creo que será mejor ir a terminarlo rápido y volver para dormir- menciono Nero parándose y acercándose al borde del techo- casi lo olvido, enojada o no- decía acercándose a la rubia que estaba sentada en el techo- no pude agradecerte correctamente por tus palabras de aquella noche- menciono, encorvándose y plantando un sorpresivo beso en la desprevenida rubia.

Trish solo se dejó llevar devolviendo el beso, después de unos segundos rompieron el contacto, antes de observar la sonrisa del peliblanco- Esto no cambiara el hecho de que sigo enojada, porque estas atrayendo atención de otras mujeres- dijo mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Pensé que estabas enojada porque estaba ayudando a la Gremory… pero ahora que dices eso, a qué viene eso ultimo?- pregunto el peliblanco mirando curioso a la rubia.

-Solo vete… ya, lo sabrás a su momento- respondió Trish cruzándose de brazos.

Nero solo volvió a acercarse al borde del techo- Celosa- dijo tranquilamente, haciendo que la rubia le mirara con el ceño fruncido, sacándole una sonrisa- Pero eso es, lo que me gusta de ti sabes?- menciono, saltando del borde y cayendo en el asfaltado, retirándose con tranquilidad hacia su objetivo.

Trish solo observo al peliblanco retirarse, antes de sentir a cierta felina a su lado.

-Y bien? Cuando lo harás?- pregunto la rubia, mientras seguía mirando la espalda de Nero alejarse.

-En su momento Nya- respondió la gata acostándose- Ya pensaste mis palabras?- pregunto.

-En serio es la única opción?- refuto la rubia solo para escuchar la risa de la pequeña felina.

-Poder atraer poder... y si uno de esos "poderes" es mujer, sumado a su actitud amable Nyajajajaja- respondió levantándose nuevamente y metiéndose en la habitación de Nero-Lo aceptes o no… de mí no te deshaces Nya~- añadió de manera burlona.

* * *

 **Cerca del observatorio**

Caminando con tranquilidad, el peliblanco ya casi llegaba al lugar de su objetivo, observando la estructura a la distancia.

-Bien, espero que no sea problemático- se dijo para sí mismo, pero observo que desde el techo del observatorio, un rayo salía despedido, perdiéndose en el cielo- al parecer, ya hay alguien danzando allí- dijo a la nada, antes de empezar a correr.

Red Queen apareció en su espalda y Blue rose se materializo en su funda. En media carrera, se había quitado el guante y las vendas dejando al descubierto, su Devil Bringer.

Cuando llega cerca de la estructura, Nero da un gran salto, empuñando su espada y haciendo el característico sonido de un motor, entrando por la apertura en el techo, cayendo en medio de la batalla con un corte descendente que había acertado a alguien, provocando un grito de dolor, que fue acompañado por el sonido de Red Queen teniendo un Max-act.

Antes de atacar se fijó en quien ligaría su ataque, ya que al igual que Dante… tenía que hace una entrada espectacular.

-Mal nacido! Quién eres? Te hare pagar por lo que me habéis hecho!- decía la voz de una mujer que parecía tener disposición.

-De que te quejas… No se supone que esto es una fiesta?- pregunto con un tono burlón, desenfundando a Blue Rose y apuntando a varios demonios pequeños y deformes, junto a un demonio de gran tamaño con una de sus grandes garras cercenadas, que dedujo era el renegado que buscaba y había dañado con su entrada.

* * *

 **Minutos Antes - Con el Grupo Gremory**

Apareciendo desde un círculo mágico, Rias y su sequito aparecieron. Todos ellos tenían el uniforme de la academia, aunque Koneko tenía unos guantes de Kickboxing y Kiba tenía unos guantes sin dedos y una espada europea enfundada, colgando de su cintura.

La albina, miro la estructura mientras parecía oler el ambiente- Sangre… huele a Sangre- dijo Koneko de manera inexpresiva.

-Es aquí, bien chicos prepárense- dijo la pelirroja, mientras ella y su grupo ingresaban al lugar.

Para sorpresa de la pelirroja y su grupo, pudo observar que el interior tenia algunos cuerpos desmembrados con unas extrañas criaturas sobre ellos, devorándolos lentamente.

Unas pieles blancas, con protuberancias y algunas deformidades en las extremidades, que asemejaban a cuchillas o garras. Sus cabezas parecían tener rasgos humanos, con la ligera diferencia que tenían un tercer ojo en la frente y que sus tres ojos tenían las irises negras, con la corneas rojas.

El sonido de la carne desgarrándose y siendo masticaba inundaba completamente el lugar.

Rias miraba con cierta sorpresa a los seres que tenía enfrente, aunque también se sorprendía por la gran cantidad que había de estos mismos.

-Kukukukuku, que es eso que huelo!- la voz algo distorsionada de una mujer se escuchó en el lugar, mientras aquellos raros entes corrieron de manera aleatoria intentando esconderse-Huele a algo asqueroso, pero también a algo muy delicioso!- decía aquella distorsionada voz, mientras su propietaria hacia aparición.

La parte superior del cuerpo, era la de una mujer desnuda con una sonrisa deformada y dientes puntiagudos como un depredador, con sus colmillos sobresaliendo un poco. Sus brazos que si bien tenían forma humana, otro par de brazos sobresalían desde su espalda, brazos de gran tamaño asemejando a garras.

La parte inferior parecía la de un tipo de lagarto, con las cuatro patas y cola escamosa ondeando detrás.

Era la versión reptil de un Centauro.

Lo destacable era que la criatura demoniaca, tenía una gran altura y que desde el inicio del vientre, una boca enorme, posicionada de manera vertical y con varias hileras de dientes se mostraba.

-Demonio Renegado Vizor!- exclamo la presidenta del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto- En nombre de la Familia Gremory, he venido a poner fin a tus actos criminales!- seguía exclamando.

-KAKAKAKAKA- Empezó a reír con cierta locura el demonio de nombre Vizor- Eres valiente niñata, disfrutare tiñendo el suelo de rojo con tu sangre, al igual que tu cabello!- exclamo.

-Has abandonado a tu maestro siendo consumida por el poder y empezando a matar humanos inocentes para saciar tu apetito, por tales actos, se te ha condenado a pena de muerte- menciono la pelirroja sin inmutarse por las palabras de la demonio renegada- Yuuto!-

-Hai! Buchou!- dijo el 'Caballero' Gremory, desenvainando su espada y lanzándose contra el demonio de gran tamaño a una gran velocidad, con la intención de cortar uno de esos grandes brazos.

Pero algo se interpuso entre el rubio 'Caballero' y su objetivo.

Uno de aquellos extraños seres, salto hacia Kiba, interponiéndose y recibiendo el corte propinado por el rubio, salvando una de las extremidades de Vizor.

-Kukukukuku, no será tan fácil!- exclamo la demonio renegada utilizando uno de sus grandes brazos para golpear al rubio, pero fallando al no poder seguir la velocidad del 'Caballero', que le esquivo.

-Que paso Yuuto!- exclamo la pelirroja mirando a su 'Caballero' que se puso a lado suyo.

-Una de esas cosas, se sacrificó para evitar que mi ataque la alcanzara… lo siento Buchou, no preví eso- dijo de manera tranquila el rubio.

-No te preocupes, al parecer esas cosas siguen sus órdenes- menciono la pelirroja, percatándose de que aquellas cosas volvían a aparecer, teniendo una postura parecida al de un animal acechando.

-O tal vez, como una manada de lobos la ven como su líder, protegiéndola de cualquier amenaza y Buchou… acabamos de atacarla- dijo la azabache, mientras su cuerpo brillaba y un atuendo de Sacerdotisa de Templo remplazo al uniforme de la academia.

Cubriéndose con un manto de rayos, lanzo un par de ataques a aquellos demonios que saltaron sobre su ama y amiga, repeliéndolos.

-Al parecer, se complicó un poco la situación- dijo la pelirroja, percatándose que su 'Torre' ya se encontraba peleando contra varios de aquellos seres- pueden ser débiles, pero compensan con cantidad… vayan con cuidado!- ordeno, cubriendo sus manos con una energía roja y negra.

-Hai!- respondieron los demás, mientras empezaban a luchar.

Koneko, se hallaba acabando con esas extrañas cosas, uno por uno. Sus golpes, eran realmente fuertes, ya que se podía escuchar el crujir de los huesos en las criaturas por cada impacto de sus puños, matándolos por daños graves al cuerpo y hemorragias internas.

Akeno había desplegado sus alas y levantado vuelo, utilizando sus ataques a base de rayos para acabarlos. Quemándolos y matándolos al instante o provocando unos chirridos agonizantes de parte de las criaturas, que parecían excitar a la 'Reina' Gremory.

Kiba, utilizando sus habilidades de esgrima, se movía a gran velocidad entre las criaturas, cortándolos en puntos clave o empalándolos, produciéndoles una muerte rápida y precisa.

-Vayan mis juguetes, acaben con ellos y tráiganme sus cadáveres para disfrutar de su carne!- decía Vizor mientras miraba a cierta pelirroja.

Rias se encontraba evadiendo con algo de dificultad los embates de la criaturas, utilizando su **Poder de la destrucción** para acabarlos, no dejando siquiera las cenizas de aquellas cosas.

Pero aun así, no parecía disminuir la cantidad de aquellas criaturas.

-Cuantos son?- se preguntó la pelirroja, viendo que parecía no disminuir la cantidad de aquellos seres, antes de percatarse de algo al esquivar un ataque que provino desde arriba.

En varios puntos del techo, entre las aberturas del observatorio se podía ver unas extrañas bolsas verdes, que al parecer eran los que producían a aquellos seres, ya que parecían ser escupidos por la bolsa.

-Akeno!- exclamo Rias obteniendo la atención de la nombrada- esas cosas, destrúyelas- ordeno la pelirroja, mientras la azabache miraba lo que su ama señalaba.

-Hai!- dijo Himejima, creando un par de círculos mágicos en sus manos y desprendiendo una gran cantidad de rayos que impactaron en las bolsas, rompiéndolas y dejando que una pequeña cantidad más de aquellos seres cayeran al suelo- aún son demasiados!- dijo la pelinegra, al ver que no solo en el techo había aquellas bolsas, si no que en varios puntos altos de las paredes.

Preparando un hechizo, provocando que varios círculos mágicos aparecieran sobre las bolsas restantes.

- **Electric Arc!-** dijo la azabache, mientras un rayo salía disparado de su cuerpo, rebotando por cada círculo mágico, destruyendo cada una de las extrañas bolsas y ganando tamaño en cada rebote. Al final, aquel rayo había vuelto al cuerpo de Akeno, que extendió una de sus manos hacia el cielo, haciendo que un rayo de gran tamaño salga disparado hacia el firmamento nocturno.

Akeno descendió un poco lejos del grupo, para descansar sin estar en peligro. Ese ataque le había quitado mucha energía.

Vizor viendo que los reproductores de sus juguetes fueron destruidos, se lanzó al ataque, teniendo a la pelirroja como objetivo.-Voy a acabarte!- exclamo iracunda, al ver que ya no tendría a sus peones para que traigan su alimento.

-Buchou!- exclamaron todos, al ver que Rias estaba concentrada acabando con aquellas extrañas criaturas, dándole la espalda a Vizor.

Kiba iba a empezar su carrera para salvar a su 'Rey', al igual que Akeno que con sus alas desplegadas ya se había lanzado con la intención de interponerse en medio del ataque.

Koneko solo observo como sus compañeros intentaban salvar a su 'Rey' pero ninguno llegaría a tiempo.

Rias dio media vuelta, solo para ver que la demonio renegada se acercaba peligrosamente a ella.

Cargando **Poder de la destrucción** en sus manos, con la intención de defenderse, el sonido de un motor la distrae por unos momentos, dándole tiempo a Vizor de acabar su ataque, extendiendo una de sus grandes garras con la intención de atravesar a la pelirroja.

Pero aquella enorme garra, salió volando hacia uno de los extremos del observatorio.

-AAAHHHHHHH!- Grito la demonio renegada, al sentir su brazo siendo separado de su cuerpo.

Rias solo vio caer frente suyo, a cierto peliblanco mientras la espada que este poseía producía un potente sonido y el filo de aquella espada, adquiría un color rojo fuerte. El filo de aquella espada, estaba a gran temperatura.

Con la misma velocidad, que había utilizado para burlarse de ella y Sona aquella vez, el peliblanco desenfundo a Blue Rose y apunto hacia Vizor.

-Mal nacido! Quién eres? Te hare pagar por lo que me habéis hecho!- decía la renegada, mientras miraba al peliblanco con desprecio.

-De que te quejas… no se supone que esto es una fiesta?- la voz burlona de Nero, se escuchó en todo el lugar.

Rias entonces se percató de la mirada de Nero hacia ella- Llegue a tiempo o lo tenían bajo control?- pregunto el peliblanco.

-No… de hecho, llegaste en el momento justo- dijo algo atónita la pelirroja, por la forma en que Nero se desenvolvía en media pelea, ignorando completamente al peligro que había alrededor.

Los seres que estaban atacando a Kiba y Koneko, observaron que Nero había dañado a su "Líder" por lo que, replantearon sus prioridades, tomando al descendiente de Sparda como un peligro mayor intentando atacarlo, pero no pudiendo hacerlo, al ser detenidos por sus actuales contrincantes.

-Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto tranquilamente el peliblanco, utilizando a Red Queen para deshacerse de los seres que estaban cerca de Rias y Akeno, que había llegado un poco después de su aparición.

-Vendría bien una mano- dijo la pelirroja mirando a los seres más pequeños intentar atacar al peliblanco, pero siendo retenidos por Kiba y Koneko.

-Esbirros- dijo Nero fijándose en los seres de piel blanca- para matarlos, solo debían acabar con lo que consideren su líder… se alimentan de su energía hasta que esta muera, luego van en busca de otra fuente de energía- menciono mirando a la pelirroja- estas cosas habitaban mucho en Fortuna- comento- si cortas su actual fuente de energía, tienes un show de categoría- dijo Nero extendiendo su brazo izquierdo con Blue Rose y apuntando a Vizor.

-Tu corte solo fue un golpe de suerte, niñato no tienes oportunidad con…- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por dos proyectiles, que ingresaron en su boca y frente respectivamente.

-Muy fácil- comento Nero con el brazo extendido y el cañon de Blue Rose sacando humo, viendo como el cuerpo del demonio renegado caía al suelo pesadamente- con esa apariencia, pensé que daría batalla como Berial- murmuro para sí mismo, antes de observar a los Esbirros que enfrentaban a Kiba y Koneko.

Todos ellos habían cesado su ataque, antes de empezar a agarrarse de la cabeza y luego atacarse entre ellos.

-Qué pasa?- pregunto algo incrédula la pelirroja observando el raro evento.

Kiba y Koneko se posicionaron cerca de su presidenta rápidamente, evitando quedar en el fuego cruzado.

Akeno se acercó, mirando con extrañeza lo que sucedía- Parece que entraron en un estado de frenesí o algo así- comento.

Entre aquellas criaturas, empezaban a mutilarse y asesinarse. Una escena rara pero bastante interesante de ver.

-Al ser privados de lo que antes era su fuente de energía, todos los que se encontraban conectados a dichosa fuente… se… como decirlo, enlazan entre ellos y empiezan a atacarse sin razón alguna- informaba el peliblanco, haciendo desaparecer a Red Queen- pero eso no es lo más especial… lo verán dentro de unos momentos- menciono.

-Que veremos?- pregunto Koneko poniéndose a lado del albino.

-Eso- señalo Nero, mostrando como los esbirros quedaban quietos nuevamente y empezaban a convulsionar, para luego empezar a deteriorarse de manera lenta, hasta quedar como polvo-… esperaba un poco más de acción, fue demasiado fácil- menciono Nero, empezando a retirarse.

Los demás seguían mirando a los extraños demonios morir lentamente, siendo Koneko quien se fijó en el peliblanco que se retiraba, percatándose de algo.

-Fenómeno- menciono en voz baja la albina, pero siendo escuchado por todos, incluso Nero.

-Por qué dices eso Koneko?- pregunto Akeno, mientras la albina señalaba al portador del Diablo, más específicamente su brazo.

Todos miraron donde Koneko señalaba, fijándose de que Nero estaba observándolos de lado, dejando expuesto la razón de aquellas palabras.

-Que… es eso?- murmuro la pelirroja, mirando con extrañeza el brazo, sorprendida por la apariencia del mismo-Que te paso en el brazo- dijo intentando acercarse, pero siendo detenida por la mirada del peliblanco.

-Esto- Nero dijo seriamente y con un tono que demostraba bastante la molestia que sentía- es algo que demuestra mi lado demonio, tengo entendido que eso era necesario para que yo sea tu campeón no?-comento- si tienes algún problema solo dímelo- menciono secamente- y por cierto… búscate una nueva burla, que esa ya está muy gastada… enana- dijo el albino mirando a la más pequeña del grupo, volviendo a retirarse-no saben lo que he pasado por culpa de esto- murmuro, siendo escuchado solo por dos personas.

Koneko se había molestado por aquella burla, estando por reaccionar pero-No debiste haber dicho eso Koneko-chan-dijo Kiba mientras miraba a su albina compañera.

Rias y Akeno solo miraron a la pequeña peliblanca que había bajado la cabeza a modo de arrepentimiento.

Rias se acercó a su 'Torre', poniéndose a su altura y dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Lo siento Buchou- dijo Koneko mientras miraba el suelo- no quise ofender a Nero-sempai- menciono.

-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte- menciono Rias sonriéndole- Volvamos a casa, pediré a Sona si puede mandar a alguien que limpie el lugar y borre las energías sobrantes en el aire- decía mientras miraba a su demás siervos- y Koneko, ya sabes que tienes que hacer la próxima vez que lo veamos- menciono, mientras pensaba en las últimas palabras del albino.

La peliblanca solo atino a asentir, mientras los demás le miraban sonriendo.

Preparando un círculo mágico para retirarse, la pelirroja se percató de la expresión de su 'Reina', una expresión entre seria y perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Akeno?- llamo la pelirroja- está todo bien?- cuestiono, aunque deducía las razones de aquella expresión.

-Eh?... Hai Buchou. No hay ningún problema- respondió sonriendo la pelinegra, pero sin convencer a Rias.

-Entendido, vamos a casa entonces- dijo la heredera Gremory activando el círculo mágico y desapareciendo del lugar.

* * *

 **Hasta aquí… el cap de relleno, antes de empezar de ir a lo de Raiser.**

 **Ese cap sera largo… ya que en un solo cap, acapare todo lo que trate de eso. El encuentro en el club, la charla con el pollo al espiedo y las reglas de la pelea. Además de que esta el encuentro y la charla entre Nero y Azazel… que le dira el caido? Porque tanta seriedad para aquella charla?.**

 **Que sera la solución de Kuroka.**

 **Y porque Nero no revento a puñetazos al grupo gremory cuando le dijeron Fenomeno.**

 **Pues esto último es simple. Nero ya empieza a aceptarse, por lo que aquellas burlas, no es que lo marquen tanto.**

 **Lo de Kuroka… digamos que ella sera uno de los gatillos para que pase a Harem todo esto.**

 **Aunque la bala que provocara todo el efecto mariposa, será cuando llegue el momento de un familiar. :V (A quien le gusta el azul?)**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, aunque con la charla de Azazel… Nero tendrá que desquitarse con algo o alguien para apaciguar su enojo o frustración.**

 **Pobre Raiser.**

 **Ha y para responder a una pregunta que ya respondi en el PM correspondiente. Sparda estaría en el top 10 de los seres mas poderosos. Aunque estaría en el tercer o cuarto puesto si es que seguía vivo. Justo por encima de Ddraig y Albion, cuando estos no eran Sacred Gears.**

 **Dante y Nero, pueden vencer a un ser que acaban con una ciudad gracias a un super poder?. SI. ¿Por qué? Simple. Ellos no son demonios que derrochan su energía para super ataques. La forma en que Sparda y su descendencia utilizan su energía, fue para aumentar su resistencia corporal a ataques de ese tipo. Y LO MAS LOCO! Es que si ellos reciben ataques fuertes, parte del daño se transforma en energía para su Devil trigger, que a final de cuenta, le regenera y sana de todo tipo de daño.**

 **Por lo que Dante (Nero aun no está a su cien por cien como demonio) puede recibir un ataque entero del poder de la destrucción de Sirzechs, que es capaz de eliminar media ciudad y salir con leves rasguños… o sin ropa. Recuerden que Dante recibió un ataque perforante de Mundus por todo el cuerpo y siguió moviéndose, incluso se enojo y entro en un estado OP.**

 **Ahora las diferencias entre Dante y Nero.**

 **Dante puede utilizar el Dreadnougth. Una armadura que lo convierte en alguien, inamovible e imparable. En ese estado, se puede aguantar todo tipo de ataque. Incluso el super ataque de "El Salvador" (Y eso que aquel ataque, podía eliminar fortuna sin problema alguno del mapa) aunque si se termina el gauge que lo mantiene activo, cagaste leches.**

 **El punto es, que es una de las habilidades mas potentes de Dante, sin su Devil Trigger.**

 **Nero en cambio, puede utilizar la activación de su Devil Trigger como defensa a cualquier tipo de ataque. Pero, después de que su poder se estabiliza, puede recibir daño, pero ya en menor medida.**

 **Como había dicho el creador de DMC Hideki Kamija. Nero es un personaje incompleto, no tiene al cien sus poderes, ni siquiera cuando termina el juego. Eso dice que Nero es al parecer capaz de superar a Dante y Vergil… y porque no? Sparda.**

 **Pero, no. No podrán superar a Shiva asi como asi, al menos no solos. A OPHIS no le podrán hacer frente por mucho tiempo y a Great Red… Bueno… digamos que les iria mejor pelear de nueva cuenta con mundus o el salvador… o a los dos juntos.**

 **Eso es lo que quería explicar. Dante, Nero y Vergil. Son capaces de hacerle frente a la mayoría de los seres de DxD, incluso a un dios.**

 **Recuerden que DMC 2, Dante pelea contra un dios. "Desesperación encarnada" o "Argoxas del caos".**

 **Bueno… eso seria todo, si tienen alguna duda, o encuentran algun error, espero sus hermossostotsost reviews.**

 **Y a eso vamos ahora… los Reviews…..**

 **UltronFatalis: Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado. Aquí tienes el cap… aunque este es mas un cap de relleno.**

 **Ronaldc v2: Gracias man, y si… cuando llegue ese momento va a ser… bueno… mejor espera a que ese cap llegue. JAJAJAJAJAJAJA Vali no existe… bueno si… pero no como tu esperas. Penemue interesada? Puede ser, tal vez por la historia de vida que tuvo nero.… ella es una de los pocos caidos que no ha caido por la lujuria… es donde muchos confunden. Penemue si bien sabe como seducir… ella es virgen… como explicar que una caido de su calibre sea virgen… es simple… ella es de la que no se entragaria al placer de la carne por que si!, ya que ella es una caido que busca conocimiento, no placer. Es raro… pero es asi. Jajaja en este no hay principal del Harem… no me gusta que haya una principal. La única razon por la que Trish esta liderando es por que las demás no muestran el interés que sienten o el sentimiento que tienen. Gracias y aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Artamiel19: Conclusión**

 **Jokerjojo888: Graciassssss aquí tienes la conti.**

 **Zeref slayer99: Mutas gadias.**

 **Hoolw2: Aquí la conti.**

 **James Anderson: Con los oídos talvez? NAAA mentira… conocer la personalidad medio bipolar de Nero es la única pista que necesitas para saber que pasara.**

 **Rygart Arrow: Aika…. Es posible,… esposible.**

 **Que bueno y lo de Penemue… solo es interés o tal vez no… solo quería burlarse de su jefe pero fallo… mal luego. Aunque uno nunca sabe.**

 **Dante: Menos!**

 **Muerte Santa 666: Y yo tu proximo Review :v**

 **VergilUchiha: Gracias man….**

 **Fernando484:Aquí tienes…**

 **Israel309: Capitulo anterior.**

 **Osmen6: gracias man… aquí tienes la conti…**

 **Ayanami: Gracias viejo y aquí tienes.**

 **Berma473: Conclusión ,,, de nuevo…**

 **Niga31:Suscribete…#Soylabomba#Nerorepartemadrasos#Danteosfollaatodos#ElculitodeArhiestaardienteynosprendeatodos#Noleisteloultimo#Siloleistesequetambientegusta.**

 **HHH333: Hentai hum… gracias man…**

 **Homicidal Liu: Jajajajaj gracias man. Katase? Jejejeje claro, un juego de palabras como esa, hace trabajar la mente de una manera muy peculiar. Este Ddraig sera un poco mas comunicativo con su portadora.**

 **Yo? Vamos, taticardia no es para tanto ;) jajajajaja… locura… yo me la llevo de la mano. Lo de Raynare no sabremos por un tiempo, pero es posible… si.**

 **Jajajaja como dices… Nero podría adquirir un … resentimiento hacia los angeles… no creo que sea odio. Ya que todo se aclarara cuando recuerde su pasado de manera completa. Pero no sera Kokabiel el que le diga eso… no, sera el proximo cap. (Por eso dije que necesitara descargarse con alguien… siendo Raiser su siguiente pelea… bueno, tendrá que tomar todo el enojo del albo)**

 **Jejejeje eso bueno… si y no… porque se centro solo en los angeles… puede ser que sea eso… y bueno, ya lo sabras dentro de unos cuantos caps.**

 **Depende de como lo veas… Nero es bueno y ayuda a quien lo necesita… jodele y te hace mierda… trolleale y olvídate que te ayudara. (Aunque el hecho de que era una mujer… a pesar de ser demonio… ayudo a la pelirroja en parte. Es la mala suerte de que algunos de los hombres seamos débiles ante los encantos femeninos naturales… y no, no me refiero de manera pervertida, sino en el encanto innato que la mujer tiene).**

 **Gracias y aquí tienes el cap…**

 **Guest: gracias aquí tienes el cap.**

 **Dangetto: Osea… no crees que soy muy obvio pardner…**

 **Guest2: If i found somebody to translate nor you know somebody… is gonna be great. My english is not too good i only know the basic. But thanks for the review…**

 **Has Ta a qui.**

 **Un día estaba allí sentado en mi sillón, y de repente empecé a brillar. Cuando me doy cuenta deje de ser MDRC y pase a ser CRZY. Había evolucionado. :v**

 **Hasta la próxima. Los quiere con todo el corazón… y eso que no tengo.**

 **CRZY Paladín.**

 **Chau chau.**

 **P.D.: La vida es una lenteja, o la tomas o la dejas. La vida es una lentejaaaaa~ o la tomas o la dejas.**

 **P.D.D.: Que os follen.**

* * *

 **Día siguiente**

 **Patio Trasero - Residencia Ángelo**

El sonido de las espadas de maderas, se escuchaban con claridad en el lugar.

 _ **/Tap/…/Tap/Tap/…/Tap/…/Tud!/**_

-Vamos, sé que puedes hacerlo mejor, levántate y muéstrame de lo que eres capaz- decía el peliblanco sonriendo de lado, mientras miraba a la castaña que estaba en el suelo sobre su trasero.

-En la academia no fuiste tan hábil!- exclamo Murayama mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie. Ella llevaba el uniforme de entrenamiento de Kendo de la academia, mientras que su ropa casual estaba en un bolso cerca de la entrada a la residencia.

-Eso fue una prueba, ahora estoy usando… el cero por ciento de mis habilidades- menciono el peliblanco con tranquilidad.

-Que!- dijo incrédula la castaña, antes de ver como el peliblanco se acercaba a ella con velocidad dando un golpe descendente con el Shinai que poseía. Bloqueando el ataque de manera débil, siente el empuje que Nero imprimía en su golpe.

Murayama y Nero se encontraban entrenando, tal y como había dicho el albino. En los fines de semana, le daría unas horas a su entrenamiento, luchando contra él, antes de empezar a darles concejos de cómo manejar la espadas y mostrarle algunos estilos.

Su itinerario ya fue dado. De martes a viernes, la castaña después o antes de la academia, haría una serie de ejercicios para ir aumentando su estado físico, todos los ejercicios dados por el peliblanco. Mientras que los fines de semana, Nero se encargaría de hacer notar la fuerza que iba adquiriendo, eso, además de acondicionarla y entrenarla en el arte de la espada de manera correcta, y que no solo se centraría en la Katana.

Nero tenía planeado, hacer que Murayama tuviera un control bastante elevado sobre la espada. Al menos en una manera, que pudiera hacerle frente a personas de alto nivel con la espada o enemigos de alta categoría.

Ya que si hablaban de pelear contra él o Dante, aun le faltaba varios años para alcanzarlos.

Los lunes, le daría como un día de descanso, donde solo deberá preocuparse por la academia y nada más.

 _ **/Tap/Tap/…/Tap/…/Tud!/**_

Y nuevamente la castaña cayó sobre su trasero, sintiendo el pasto con la tierra amortiguar su caída y reducir el dolor del impacto.

-Ahora entiendes más, por qué dije que entrenaríamos aquí y no en el dojo- comento el peliblanco de manera tranquila observando el rostro de la castaña- si era madera, esa caída te dolería más-finalizo.

-Ya se, ya se- dijo la castaña volviendo a pararse, agarrar su espada de madera y ser ella quien atacara.

-Eso es- dijo el peliblanco deteniendo el ataque sin ningún problema- tienes buena disciplina y una postura bastante firme, tu habilidad se irá puliendo con el paso del tiempo… pero eso no te servirá de nada, si aún no tienes confianza completa en tus acciones- menciono Nero antes de moverse rápidamente y posicionarse detrás la castaña que aún no se percataba del cambio de posición del peliblanco.

-Donde!?- exclamo sorprendida Murayama al ver como la imagen de Nero desaparecía de su vista.

-Dudaste en el momento de intentar empujar mi corte, eso en una verdadera pelea puede costarte caro- la voz del peliblanco en su espalda sorprendió de sobremanera a la castaña, que dio media vuelta y cayó sobre su trasero nuevamente por el brusco giro que había dado, tropezándose con sus propios pies- Descansa un poco, te daré los estilos básicos que practicaras, antes de darles tu toque- menciono estirando su mano derecha para ayudarla a levantarse. Cabe destacar que estaba sin guantes y vendas.

Como paso eso? Fue un descuido del albino en realidad, ya que al momento de atender a la castaña que llegaba su hogar, no se había puesto el guante o las vendas.

Esperando el insulto o la mirada de repulsión. Solo recibió la mirada curiosa de parte de la castaña, que se preguntaba si aquello también era una Sacred Gear.

Nero sonrió un poco ante eso, explicándole la situación de su brazo, sintiéndose algo extrañado al ver que la castaña agarraba el brazo y lo miraba con mucha curiosidad. Claramente, dejando de lado el hecho que era un medio demonio.

Eso sorprendió al peliblanco, que no esperaba que la castaña se tomara de buena manera el hecho de los demonios y demás seres sobrenaturales.

Cuando le pregunto si le molestaba la apariencia de su brazo, la castaña simplemente negó mientras le sonreía.

-Hai- dijo la castaña agarrando la mano de Nero y poniéndose de pie- Ya ha de ser las dos de la tarde… tu qué crees Nero-kun?- pregunto.

-Posiblemente… y que te dije de los sufijos?- dijo el albino mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

-L-lo siento… lo hago inconscientemente- dijo la castaña algo sonrojada al darse cuenta, mientras Nero negaba.

-No hay problema… Asia tampoco puede nombrarme sin utilizar el "San"- menciono algo cansado el albino.

-Nero-san, Murayama-san… les traigo un poco de limonada!- Y la recién nombrada Asia hacia aparición con una pequeña bandeja, donde se veía el jarro de limonada y unos vasos.

-Ves?- dijo el peliblanco, recalcando su anterior testimonio- Te lo agradezco Asia- dijo el peliblanco recibiendo el vaso con el líquido, por parte de la rubia.

-Gracias, Asia-chan- dijo Murayama sonriéndole a la rubia.

Después del pequeño descanso, Nero y Murayama volvieron a su entrenamiento. Asia se había sentado en la entrada de la residencia con la gata negra a lado, observando el entrenamiento. Mientras que Trish estaba mirándolos desde el techo, pensando aun en las palabras de la Nekomata, fijándose que claramente, alrededor del albino solo había mujeres.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde**

El peliblanco se encontraba ahora despidiendo a la castaña, no dudaba de que con un mes, podrían ir a la segunda etapa de su entrenamiento. Empezar su propio estilo con la espada.

Porque tan rápido? Eso se debía a que Murayama, ya tenía un conocimiento básico de como portar una espada, haciendo más fácil su crecimiento.

Acercándose detrás de él, cierta diablesa rubia se encontraba de brazos cruzados- Que harás ahora?- le pregunto.

-Recuerda que tengo que verme con Azazel… tengo entendido que es importante- menciono el albino- Ah no, es mañana- dijo rápidamente al recordar ese detalle.

-Ya recuerdo… oye… Nerito- la voz de la rubia parecía algo dubitativa.

-Trish?- pregunto el peliblanco percatándose de la voz con duda en la rubia, dando media vuelta, solo siente el abrazo de la rubia, que escondió su rostro en su pecho-Oye… estas bien?- pregunto Nero.

-Sí, solo quería sentirte… hace tiempo que no estoy contigo de esta manera- menciono la rubia.

-Solo fue esta semana, pero tu provocaste aquello por que estabas enojada- comento el albino con tranquilidad, acariciando la cabellera de la rubia.

-En serio no te das cuenta verdad?- pregunto Trish con algo de gracia y molestia.

Nero solo guardo silencio, al no saber que responder.

-Enserio- dijo la rubia, apretando más su abrazo- desde hace varios días lo estuve pensando… y cierta persona me dio una supuesta solución- menciono para duda del peliblanco- Sabes, realmente odio esa actitud amable que tienes, la de querer ayudar a los demás aunque no sea tu problema, la de tenderle una mano a quien necesita y ser un escudo para los que están en peligro- comento con una voz suave- pero así como lo odio, también lo amo… eso es lo que también me atrae, a pesar de detestarlo, eso es lo que me gusta de ti. Ya te lo había dicho una vez recuerdas, alguna de las razones por la cual te amo?-

-Es algo contradictorio lo que dices actualmente… pero si, lo recuerdo… me habías comparado con Dante aquella vez… me sentí insultado en ese momento- menciono el albino escuchando las palabras de la rubia.

-Lo sé- dijo Trish riendo suavemente- Nero… si alguien más dice amarte, me dejarías e irías con esa mujer?- pregunto para luego tener unos segundos de silencio.

-Sabes… esa es la pregunta más estúpida que me has hecho- dijo el albino con tranquilidad separándose de la rubia- tú fuiste la primera persona que me acepto con todo y brazo de circo- menciono con algo de burla, haciendo reír un poco a la rubia.

-Exacto… pero, ya no estoy siendo la única persona que te acepta con todo y brazo- menciono Trish mientras miraba hacia el interior de la casa, donde se apreciaba el sofá que estaba siendo ocupado por la monja rubia y cierta gata negra. Una viendo televisión y la felina durmiendo apaciblemente.

Nero solo se fijó en Asia, mientras que Trish tenía su vista puesta en ambas. Humana y "Gata", además de estar pensando en la "Alumna" de su peliblanco.

-Trish… porque no intentas conocerla más a fondo- dijo el peliblanco sin separar su vista de la inocente rubia- solo hazlo… te lo agradecería bastante- comento sonriéndole.

Trish solo suspiro un poco y volvió a abrazar al peliblanco. Sabía que quería hacer, después de todo, ella ya había escuchado la historia de la rubia, cuando estuvo en el parque con Nero.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, aquella actitud amable y solidaria. Como le había dicho Kuroka, aunque tenga ese brazo, si realmente se animan a conocerlo, podrían llegar a sentir algo por él.

Aunque si alguien intentaba lastimarlo, se las verían con ella o tal vez "Ellas".

Kuroka le había hecho replantear la opción Harem, que Azazel le había mencionado.

* * *

 **América - Tienda Devil May Cry**

-Hogar dulce Hogar- decía un sonriente Dante mientras ingresaba a la estructura. Observando que todo estaba como lo había dejado o como había dejado Patty antes de ir a Europa. La mesa de billar limpia, su escritorio ordenado y ninguna caja de pizza en el suelo.

Quitándose la gabardina poniéndolo en el perchero y bajando su estuche de guitarra cerca del sofá sacando solo sus pistolas de adentro. Quedando solo con su chaleco y mangas largas azul marino debajo, el peliblanco se acerca tranquilamente al asiento de su escritorio para descansar.

-Dante! Maldición ayuda con las maletas!- exclamaba una enojada Lady mientras ingresaba a la tienda con una buena cantidad de equipajes encima.

-Ya lo hice… baje mis cosas- menciono con tranquilidad el albino, observando a la pelinegra entrar con las maletas, o al menos intentándolo ya que la cantidad de las maletas le superaban.

-Ya estamos de vuelta y esta vez, sin ningún tipo de acto suicida- decía cierta rubia de cabellos ondulados, mientras entraba detrás de Lady con una maleta pequeña- esta vez no tuvimos que explicar porque uno de los pasajeros salto del avión… sin paracaídas- menciono algo irritada la jovencita, antes de ver el dilema de Lady- espera yo te ayudo- dijo Patty tomando un par de maletas de la pelinegra.

-Gracias, tu eres de más ayuda que otros- dijo la pelinegra señalando con la mirada a cierto albino, que solo le sonrió además de guiñarle-Hijo de…-

-Veo que han regresado- la voz de un hombre corto las palabras de Lady, que miro las escaleras, hacia la baranda del segundo- conseguiste lo que te pedí?- pregunto.

 _ **/Bang!/**_

Ni corto ni perezoso, el hijo de Sparda había disparado hacia donde provenía la voz de aquel hombre sin siquiera mirar, rozándole la mejilla con el proyectil y produciéndole un corte

-Ya me preguntaba cuando saldrías a saludar- dijo Dante con tranquilidad mientras una de sus manos seguía extendida y ladeaba la cabeza un poco para mirar a la persona que irrumpió en su hogar y compañía laboral- Falle apropósito, pero si vuelves a entrar a mi tienda a escondidas tendrás un agujero nuevo en la frente- menciono el albino bajando su brazo- entendido Azazel?- pregunto.

-Si no fuera porque te conozco de hace tiempo, diría que estás enojado conmigo… alguna razón en particular?- pregunto el caído tranquilamente apoyándose por el barandal del segundo piso.

-Venir disfrazado como cliente habitual, no significa que me conozcas… pero si hay una razón sería problemas de familia- menciono Dante mirando al gobernador- y tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero- finalizo levantándose de su asiento y acercándose nuevamente al estuche de guitarra para sacar el recipiente con el líquido rojo dentro- ya te dije, no se para que te servirá pero Azazel… no me obligues a darte caza- sentencio lanzando el recipiente de vidrio hacia el caído que lo agarro con su mano derecha.

Azazel solo asintió al escuchar la seriedad en las palabras de Dante- No te preocupes… con lo que dices, significa que ya lo sabes- menciono.

-Agradece que les doy responsabilidad pareja y no culpo solo a los caídos, los ángeles puros tienen la misma cantidad culpa- dijo el albino volviendo a su asiento.

-Ya veo, en mi defensa… aquel subordinado mío actuó por…- decía el gobernador solo para ser interrumpido por Dante.

-Cuenta propia? No necesitas excusarte… el que no controles a tu gente no es mi problema así como no es mi problema que las palomas sean todos crédulos e ignorantes cuando de demonios se trata, ya tuve varios problemas con familiares, lo último que quiero es que el crio busque venganza y tenga que interferir, entiendes? La raza de plumíferos ya están haciendo mella en mi paciencia, entiende Azazel ya tengo un problema con las arcanas de mi padre como para preocuparme por la mentalidad del crio…- menciono con un tono realmente serio el albino- como te dije… no me obligues a darte caza- finalizo mientras su aura se desprendía levemente.

El pelinegro de puntas doradas solo suspiro ante el lio que se había metido- Arreglare esto no te preocupes… al chico no le pasara nada y sobre la sangre de tu hermano, se lo entregare a él dentro de unas horas y que las cosas sucedan cuando deban- menciono Azazel mientras Dante solo asentía- Intentare explicarle los hechos a Nero en ese momento- comento.

-Bien… eso sería mejor a que se enterara por otras fuentes, así al menos evitaras que el crio os dé caza por su estupidez -menciono- Suerte si no te da una azotaina- dijo con algo de burla el peliblanco- puede que os odie, como puede que no… pero en caso de no hacerlo… si quieres ganarte su confianza nuevamente, tendrás un largo trayecto- finalizo.

Desapareciendo en un destello producido por su círculo de tele transporte, Azazel dejo el lugar.

Las dos mujeres que estaban en la tienda, observaron en silencio el intercambio de palabras, tomando en cuenta que Dante se mostraba bastante serio.

-Que fue todo eso?- pregunto la rubia acercándose al peliblanco.

-Nada de tu interés mocosa, asunto de gente grande- comento con tranquilidad recostándose en su silla y hamacándose en la misma.

-Entonces no tendrás problemas para contármelo a mí- menciono Lady acercándose al escritorio de Dante- es de lo que hablamos en ciudad Vaticano?- pregunto, no recibiendo respuesta del albino.

Eso fue todo lo que ella necesito para entender la situación, después de todo, aun recordaba aquella vez que vio a Dante echar una lagrima por su hermano. Por un ser querido.

El solo quería evitar que eso volviera a pasar. Dante ya no quería perder un familiar… al menos, no al último de ellos.


End file.
